Harry Potter et le retour dans le passé
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione & Lavande retournent au temps des maraudeurs ainsi que Lily & ses amies Gwen et Sofia...aventure, amour, humour...ne tient pas compte du 6
1. La potion du Rocellai

Harry, Lavande, Hermione et Ron retourne dans le passé après une petite erreur de potion. Ils seront amis avec les maraudeurs ainsi qu'avec Lily et ses deux amies Gwen et Sofia. Il y aura de l'aventure grâce à Voldemort du rire grâce aux maraudeurs, de l'amour…

C'est ma première fic alors soyez s'il vous plait indulgent même si tous les messages aussi bien mauvais que bon sont les bienvenus. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: La potion du Roccellai.**

Harry se leva tôt ce matin là, c'était son deuxième jour à Poudlard pour sa 6° année, il aurait voulut ne jamais se réveiller car non seulement il allait devoir supporter Rogue pour le premier cours de la matinée mais de plus avec les Serpentards et de surcroît pendant 3 heures.

C'était un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé pas n'importe quel cauchemar celui de la mort de Sirius. Depuis quelques temps Harry ne pensait qu'à Voldemort et à la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, il revoyait chaque moment de sa mort, il s'entendait crier, il entendait le rire diabolique de Bellatrix Lestrange, il revoyait le visage crispé de son parrain qui tombait dans le voile, il se revoyait essayant de casser l'emprise qu'avait Rémus sur lui pour ne pas qu'Harry aille voir Sirius. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, il le croyait en danger, à cause de Voldemort, mais c'était fait avoir.

Pendant les deux mois il se voyait, revoyait à l'enterrement de Sirius, ou tous ses amis et les gens importants étaient venus ainsi que le ministre qui avait été présent pour donner l'ordre de Merlin à son défunt parrain ainsi que pour présenter ses plus plates excuses à Harry, mais aussi pour ses condoléances qu'Harry lui renvoya en pleine figure grâce à une phrase que tout le monde avait entendu sans qu'Harry ne le veuille vraiment, une phrase mémorable pour tous les gens présents.

« Je me fiche totalement de vos excuses, vous ne nous avez jamais écouté, quand on vous a dit que Voldemort était de retour et que vous, vous, nous avez fait passer pour fou car selon vous c'était parfaitement impossible. Maintenant grâce à vous c'est comme si vous aviez donné l'accord à Voldemort de tuer ces innocents, vous êtes un peu de son coté. Grâce à vous les détraqueurs, vampires, géants et beaucoup d'autres créatures sont passés de son coté et tout ça en même pas un mois je vous félicite lui avait-il dit en lui faisant la révérence, j'accepte l'ordre de Merlin même si je ne vous pardonnerez jamais d'avoir donné cette récompense à cette chose qui a servi d'exemple pour quelques personnes qui se nomme Peter Pettigrow, alors que le vrai héros, celui qui a voulu venger mes parents s'est fait emprisonner et s'est fait tuer. J'aurai pu passer douze années chez lui qui j'en suis sure auraient été heureuses au lieu de ça je les ais passé chez mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé dans la haine parce que je suis un sorcier et qu'ils m'ont toujours haïs pour ce que j'étais et ce que mes parents avaient été. Je vous fait deux promesses, la première sera de tout faire pour tuer Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts même si pour cela je dois en mourir et la seconde de tout faire pour vous défaire de vos fonctions par tous les moyens et de mettre quelqu'un qui essayera de finir cette guerre qui a tué trop d'innocent. »

Harry avait choqué de nombreuses personnes, mais avait fait sourire Dumbledore et Lupin même si leur sourire était triste, beaucoup de personnes furent étonnés de voir Harry si calme, il n'avait versé aucune larme, ni hurlé pendant le discours. Il se dit qu'au moins l'enterrement avait été somptueux et que beaucoup de personnes étaient venus comme pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fait contre Harry ou son parrain. Il se souvint qu'Hermione, la famille Weasley presqu'au complet, Percy qui s'était marié n'été pas venu, il était toujours contre sa famille et avait changé de nom, il avait essayé de tout faire pour que Ginny et Ron viennent avec lui, mais n'y parvient pas, mais d'autres personnes étaient venus à l'enterrement, même des personnes qu'ils ne se douteraient pas, Lavande qui lui avaient lancé un triste sourire, même si ce sourire avait été triste cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur de la voir présente, il se doutait aussi que les journalistes présents allaient bien entendu mettre le petit discours qu'il avait fait au ministre.

Il avait reçut le testament de son parrain, il lui avait légué tous ses biens sauf l'argent qui était donné aux Weasley, il avait eut une révélation: celle qu'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Pendant les vacances il décida de tout faire pour qu'il puisse venger son parrain il s'était surpasser lors des entraînements que Dumbledore lui avait conseillé, Dumbledore et Lupin furent très fier de lui et il le savait, il s'acharnait, dés qu'il bloquait sur un sort, il faisait tout mais avant la fin de la journée il devait y parvenir, ce qui parfois alla jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait reçut une semaine avant la rentrée une lettre du ministre, lui disant qu'il avait démissionner et que c'était le premier le savoir, Harry en fut très content, il avait lu dans la gazette de nombreux articles « Potter est arrivé à ses fins » ou « Une promesse sur deux » étaient écries le plus souvent.

Les élections furent mises en place les quelques jours qui suivirent, plusieurs candidats se présentèrent mais un remporta l'élection au grand bonheur d'Harry ce fut monsieur Weasley, qui changea beaucoup de choses. Il donna un poste à Lupin comme ministre de la justice et Lupin tout comme tous les membres de l'ordre donnaient leur avis sur les décisions qui étaient le plus souvent applaudis par les sorciers. Harry était rentré dans l'ordre, grâce à Lupin qui l'avait soutenu et Dumbledore accepta sans trop opposer de résistance.

Harry qui avait énormément changé pendant les vacances, aussi bien physiquement que moralement Harry avait mûrit, même trop pour un garçon de son age ce qui était normal à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécut, il n'avait presque plus cette impulsivité, il avait perdu toute sa joie à part quelques moments qui étaient rares, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un Dumbledore de son age mais plus rarement, comme il répondait assez calmement ce qui parfois déstabilisait son interlocuteur, mais malgré ses réponses calmes, son regard était voilé par la tristesse et il était presque sans vie, il refermait toutes ses émotions en lui, mais quand il perdait son calme cela pouvait faire très mal. Rogue en avait fait une expérience assez douloureuse, celui-ci faisait tout pour déconcentrer Harry qui travaillait sur un sort de désarment qui était un peu plus complexe et donc lui faire manquer son sort pour pouvoir lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais là Harry s'était tellement énervé qu'il lança le sort avec tellement de puissance que son professeur avait fait un joli vole plané pour atterrir tout au bout du salon prés de la cheminée, c'est à dire une dizaine de mètres, ce dernier ne put faire de cours à Harry pendant une semaine grâce à plusieurs fractures. Harry refermait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas terminé, le deuil de son parrain.

Harry qui avait changé devenu un jeune homme. Il était à présent grand, voir même plus grand que la moyenne, il avait toujours les cheveux aussi noirs et ébouriffés, il avait plus que renoncé à les coiffer car quand même s'il essayait ses cheveux étaient encor plus ébouriffés que d'habitude comme s'il avait fais auparavant du quidditch, ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes étaient voilés par de la tristesse, étaient cachés et par ses cheveux et par des lunettes rondes qui étaient toujours aussi beaux, toutes les personnes qui avaient connus ses parents lui disaient toujours: « Tu ressembles à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.» Cette phrase l'agaçait au plus au point même s'il en était fier. Ses cheveux cachaient aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qu'Harry aurait bien voulut échanger contre tout ceux qu'ils aimaient mais qui sont morts, cette cicatrice qui l'avait malheureusement rendu célèbre. Sa bouche laissait apparaître des dents blanches et alignées. Grâce à ses entraînements aussi bien de quidditch que de défenses Harry avait gagné en musculature, aussi bien au torse qu'au bras. Bref il était devenu l'un des garçons les plus beaux et convoités de Poudlard comme l'avait été son père avant lui mais lui au contraire de son père n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Harry se doucha, s'habilla de son habituel uniforme et descendit dans la salle commune où il était sure qu'à une heure aussi tôt il n'y aurait personne et où il pourrait penser tranquillement, mais il se trompa en s'installant dans son fauteuil préféré qui se trouvait prés de la cheminée qui dégagée une douce chaleur, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Lavande qui était assise en face de lui. Celle-ci était assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle prenait assez souvent et regardait le feu elle n'avait pas remarqué non plus la présence du jeune Gryffondor. Elle aussi avait changé, maintenant grande élancée, elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui tombaient en dégradés jusqu'en bas du dos et quelques mèches tombaient sur le visage aux traits très fins mais plus précisément sur ses yeux marrons mis en valeur grâce à du crayon noir qui lui allait très bien remarqua Harry même si ses yeux étaient d'un marron très commun, ils étaient magnifiques, surtout avec le reflet du feu, mais ils pétillaient de malice et d'autres sentiments qu'Harry ne parvint à déchiffrer comme il ne comprenait toujours rien aux filles, elle avait mis un rouge à lèvres couleur chocolat. La manière dont elle s'était habillé avait aussi changé, son chemisier qu'elle avait un peu déboutonné laissait apparaître ses formes et sa jupe était plus courte ce qui laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes.

« Harry! Que fais-tu là? Demanda la jeune fille très surprise, Harry arrêta de la dévisager.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Toi non plus. Quelle est ton excuse ?

- Je n'en sais rien et toi ? Mentit Harry.

- Moi non plus je n'en sais rien. »

Harry la connaissant trop bien pour savoir qu'elle mentait mais ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, alors décida de changer de sujet.

« C'est peut-être le cours de Rogue.

- Sûrement dit-elle en répondant à son doux sourire. »

Son sourire laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches et impeccables, il se sentit fondre, Harry aimait Lavande, en tout cas il avait des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié et plus fort que les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour Cho mais il n'osait le dire de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il l'aimait car elle n'a jamais changé de comportement pendant toutes ces années et elle l'avait même plusieurs fois donné des gifles quand il en faisait trop ce qui en passant lui rappelait sa mère et son père.

« Tu as changé!

- Toi aussi.

- Moi je n'ai rien fait pour, mais toi pourquoi ou peut-être pour qui ?

- Pour moi et un garçon.

- Ah dit Harry déçut en se concentrant sur le feu pour ne pas montrer sa déception.»

Harry était plus que déçut, mais ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

« Tu es sure que tu n'as rien fais pour changer ? Demanda Lavande.

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre, moi je trouve que physiquement c'est sure tu as changé mais moralement je veux dire tu as mûrit, ça se sent, tu es plus calme même trop ça en est déstabilisant j'ais presque l'impression de voir un Dumbledore en face de moi enfin niveau mental. Je sais que tu as vécut beaucoup de choses que personnes ne devraient avoir à vivre, mais tu n'es pas seul face à eux tu nous as, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à penser, mais le Harry que j'ais connu on dirait qu'il est en train de disparaître, tu caches presque tout le temps tes sentiments face aux Serpentards je veux bien mais face à nous…je ne suis même pas sure que tu puisses faire des blagues.

- Tu sais je n'ais rien fais pour, tout me tombe dessus sans que je demande quoi que ce soit. Mais coté blague j'ais envie d'en faire, je vais essayer de retrouver le Harry d'avant si tu le désires.

- Oh que oui. »

Ils discutèrent pendant 1h30, Harry se sentit revivre, cette conversation l'avait comme fait renaître, puis les premiers élèves ne descendent. Parmi eux Hermione et Ron. Hermione avait des changements qu'on ne pouvait ne pas voir, elle n'avait plus ses cheveux bouclés ou plutôt sa touffe mais une chevelure lisse coupée en dégradé qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. La nouvelle Hermione se maquillait ce qui aurait pu être presque surnaturel les années passées, mais Hermione restait Hermione son maquillage était discret du gloss et du blush, qui faisait ressortir son visage, plus particulièrement ses yeux chocolat et sa bouche, elle était toujours aussi intelligente et collée au règlement, devoirs et leçons. Les garçons la regardaient plus car même si elle était toujours et encor la miss-je-sais-tout de tout Poudlard, elle était plus séduisante, mais elle s'en fichait, au plus grand malheur de ces derniers.

Ron qui était à coté d'elle et qui lui lançait des regards ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Harry, il avait grandit, plus grand qu'Harry, mais pas aussi musclé. Il avait aussi changé ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et épais ce qui lui donnait un look diffèrent des autres garçons tout comme Harry. Son visage était toujours entouré par des taches de rousseurs qui à son plus grand désespoir ne partaient pas. Tout comme Harry il était convoité mais pas autant. Mais il avait un secret que beaucoup de personnes voyaient mais que la seule personne concernée ne voyait pas, il aimait une fille et pas n'importe quelle fille, Hermione Granger et cet amour était réciproque mais tout aussi caché pour le concerné.

« Salut Harry, Lavande. Dit Hermione avec sourire.

- Salut dit Harry.

- Salut Harry depuis quand es-tu débout?

- Ca fait peu prés une heure et demie. »

Parvati arriva à ce moment là.

« Salut tout le monde.

- Salut dirent tout le groupe en chœur sauf Ron.

- Salut! Si on allait déjeuner. Dit Ron

- Oui, vous venez les filles demanda Hermione à Lavande et Parvati.

- Ouais répondirent ses deux amies. »

Le groupe d'amis descendit déjeuner Ron était en face d'Hermione mais à coté d'Harry, Harry lui était en face de Lavande et Parvati à coté de celle-ci. Pendant que ces derniers déjeunaient Harry ne détachait pas son regard de Lavande qui était dans un grand débat avec Parvati.

« Harry tu veux une loupe, lui demanda Hermione de façon que seul celui-ci puisse entendre et avec un grand sourire.

- …

- Harry.

- Hein quoi dit le Gryffondor.

- Tu veux une loupe?

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda bêtement Harry.

- Pour regarder ou plutôt admirer Lavande.

- Non ça ira. Dit-il.

- Qu'est ce qui ira ? Demanda Ron comme descendu d'une autre planète.

- Je disais que pour le cours de potion j'essaierai de ne pas répondre à Rogue mentit Harry.

- Ah dit Ron en se servant de nouveau du jus de citrouille. »

Hermione lança à Harry un regard amusé, Harry lui répondit en lui faisant en plus un clin d'œil, ce qui surpris Hermione de voir Harry sourire mais ce qui échappa complètement à Ron.

« Ron ne changera jamais… » pensa Harry.

« Harry…Harry tu veux bien me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait. »

Harry sortit de ses pensées et dirigea son regard vers Lavande.

« Oui excuse. Dit-il un tendant le pichet.

- C'est pas grave. Merci dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

Harry frôla la main de Lavande ce qui le fit frissonner une sensation chaude lui traversa le corps, pour remonter aux joues, grâce à son entraînement il arrivait à cacher ses émotions ce qui lui était utile; il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui lui lançait un regard complice et amusé. Puis jusqu'à la fin du déjeuné, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder Lavande. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où Drago et sa troupe de Serpentards les attendaient le pied ferme. Drago avait toujours les cheveux plaqués, les yeux d'aciers, la voix traînante, le teint pale, les fines lèvres et la bande de Serpentard qui le suivait mais il était devenu un tombeur, grâce à son physique il était au même statue qu'Harry ou du moins pas loin mais au contraire d'Harry, Drago profitait très largement de ce charme et il changeait toutes les semaines de petite-amie si le terme petite-amie pouvait qualifier toutes les filles avec qui il sortait.

« Alors le balafré toujours en vie le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'a pas tué pendant les vacances?

- Non comme tu le vois la fouine je ne suis pas mort c'est dommage ton père doit être furieux non? Lança Harry avec un ton calme mais froid et avec un regard meurtrier.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- C'est sur avec des incapables qui entourent Voldemort ça ne peut être qu'une question de temps. »

Harry se tut car Rogue arriva face à eux et ordonna d'entrer, Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Ron tandis que Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises au rang juste devant eux.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la potion du Roccellai qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion? Demanda Rogue. »

La classe composait de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, était silencieuse, Hermione seule levait la main comme à son habitude Rogue faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, Hermione parvenait à ne plus répondre sans l'accord du professeur, ce qui tenait presque du miracle.

« Personne, ne peux répondre à une simple question c'est lamentable…voyons je vais donc choisir une personne au hasard…voyons…monsieur Potter, qu'est la potion du Roccellai?

- Cette potion permet de se souvenir et ou de revivre des actes passés, des événements ou des souvenirs, à trop forte dose la potion peut devenir dangereuse et si elle n'est pas faite correctement il peut y avoir des effets secondaires.

- Je vois qu'on a prit la peine d'ouvrir son livre pendant les vacances. Dit Rogue »

Harry savait que Rogue était furieux car il l'avait interrogé en étant sure que son élève ne puisse répondre et ainsi pouvoir tenir sa vengeance de ce douloureux souvenir. Les Gryffondors furent surpris qu'Harry est répondu et les Serpentards qui étaient hilares quand Rogue annonça le nom du jeune Harry arrêtèrent de rire à la réponse du Gryffondor. Il était vrai que pendant les vacances Harry avait ouvert son livre comme les Dursley étaient de plus en plus insupportable, il avait passé la plupart du mois de juillet dans sa chambre ou dehors. Il se souvenait du jour ou il a demandé à son oncle et sa tante s'il pouvait aller à l'enterrement de son parrain, ce jour là il prit toutes ses affaires pour pouvoir finir ses vacances à l'ordre, il se remettait peu à peu de sa mort même s'il avait toujours l'envie de tuer tout ceux qui avait fait de sa vie et de celle des autres un enfer, tuer ceux qui avaient tué tout ceux qu'il aimait.

« Voici les ingrédients que vous aurez besoin pour la potion ainsi que les doses vous vous mettrez par groupe de quatre. A la fin du cours des personnes goûteront à un chaudron. Je vous prévins tout de suite si vous ne suivez à la lettre les indications des points seront perdus. »

Harry savait quatre choses la première serait que Rogue le prendrait comme cobaye ensuite que Parvati avait des sentiments pour Seamus et celui-ci était déjà avec deux autre garçons alors elle les rejoignit laissant Lavande seule et que la dernière était que quand Rogue disait que des points allaient être perdu il pensait aux Gryffondors.

« Lavande viens avec nous. Dit Hermione.

- D'accord mais ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais nan viens. Dit Ron. »

Harry en fut très heureux. Pendant tout le cours le groupe d'amis travailla sous les ordres d'Hermione, pendant tout le long du cours Rogue regardait très précisément le chaudron du groupe mais n'eut rien à redire. Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours Rogue prit la parole:

« Bon maintenant un élève par groupe va venir me remettre une fiole de son chaudron puis nous allons les tester.

- Vas-y Ron. Dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que répliqua Hermione agacée en tendant la fiole à son ami.

- C'est pas une réponse ça. Grogna Ron en partant avec la fiole au bureau du professeur.

- Voilà qui est fait voyons voir…le groupe de Potter va prendre la mixture du groupe…de…de Londubat. »

Harry se doutait que Rogue tenait là une parfaite vengeance, ils prirent un gobelet versèrent une louche de la mixture qui devait être normalement jaune pale, mais celle de Neuville était plutôt marron foncé bref très inquiétant le groupe d'amis prirent leurs verres, se lancèrent des regards inquiets trinquèrent, le professeur Rogue regarda Harry avec un regard de vengeance ce qui aurait pu faire peur à Neuville à la place d'Harry, les Serpentards leur lançaient des regards moqueurs, les Gryffondors eux les regardaient inquiets. Harry vida son verre et commença à se sentir bizarre comme si on l'avait mis pendant des heures dans une montagne russe enchaînant loopings, montées et descentes, il se demanda s'il était mort et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, quand il les ouvrit, il vit qu'ils étaient encore dans les cachots dans la même salle de potion, la potion écrite au tableau était différente ce qui ne présageait rien de bon mais en plus le professeur était diffèrent, ce qui était encor plus inquiétant, il ne le connaissait pas, le professeur était charnu et plutôt dégarnit, avec une petite moustache. Harry regarda ses amis et vit qu'eux aussi été perdus, fixant les élèves avec des yeux ronds.

« Que faites vous là? Comment êtes vous arrivés ici? Qui êtes vous? » Demanda le professeur abasourdit.

Harry qui était dos à la classe ne voyait que le professeur Hermione, Lavande et Ron étaient en face de lui regardaient les élèves.

« Harry ne te retournes pas il ne faut pas que des élèves te voient si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Chuchota Hermione pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Comme par exemple cinq élèves de Gryffondors dont deux qui te ressemble. »

Harry comprit tout de suite de qui Hermione voulait parler sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry fut prit de panique, il commença à se poser de nombreuses questions puis coupa court à ses pensées, il fit signe à ses trois amis de courir vers la porte, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre Harry vit qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas très rassurés.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas remonté dans le temps…à leur époque…oh non j'ai déjà eut du mal à me remettre de sa mort mais si en plus je dois vivre avec lui je ne vais jamais y arriver… pensa Harry. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur mais Harry stoppa à la salle sur demande au plus grand étonnement des autres.

« Ne me dites pas que…

- Si dirent les deux autres sans que Lavande ne comprenne.

- Quoi si?

- Je t'explique. Dit Hermione. On est au temps des parents d'Harry.

- Comment le sais tu?

- Harry ressemble étonnamment à son père…bref, nous sommes à son époque, celle aussi donc de Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et…Sirius…Black.

- Quoi.

- On fait quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien on va aller voir Dumbledore. Dit Hermione. »

Harry lui ne participait pas à la conversation trop prit dans ses pensées.

« Bon alors je ne dois pas tuer Voldemort, ni l'autre…traître, il faut absolument que je fasse tout pour ne pas attirer sur moi Voldemort car à tous les coups il va me tomber dessus si je commence à dévoiler que je suis fourchelangue et tous les autres trucs. Il ne faut pas que je mette mes parents et mes amis en danger et il faut que je trouve un moyen des plus rapide pour retourner à notre époque. Pensa Harry qui en même temps avait quitté la salle. »

Ils coururent enchaînant couloirs sur couloirs pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore où arrivés à la statue Harry commença à donner plusieurs mots de passes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, puis Lavande, Ron et Hermione prirent le relais.

« Chocogrenouilles…

- Fizwizbiz…

- Bertie Crochue…

- Sorbet citron… »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le bon mot de passe qui était « patacitouille », ils montèrent les marches rapidement et frappèrent à la porte.

Voilà la premier chapitre, laissez moi un message pour me dire quoi ou pour me poser des questions.


	2. Nouveaux physiques, nouveaux noms

Salut,

Merci aux deux premiers lecteurs ( Lu Potter et Simoi ) ça me touché beaucoup.

Comme mon pseudo l'indique je suis pour le couple Lavande / Harry.

Je vous mets le chapitre 2 en ligne en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant.

**Chapitre 2: Nouveaux physiques, nouveaux noms, nouveaux amis…**

« Entrez. Dit une voix. »

Le groupe entra.

« Bonjour professeur, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais nous avons un problème… commença Harry.

- C'est ce que je vois dit le professeur amusé, racontez moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

- Nous étions à notre cours de potion, à la fin du cours notre professeur nous a choisi pour boire une potion celle du Roccellai quand nous l'avons bu nous avons atterri à ce cours de potion. Et quand nous avons réalisé où nous étions, c'est-à-dire dans le passé, nous sommes partis en courant avant que quelqu'un ne puisse nous voir avec nos apparences mais nous avons fait une mini-halte dans une salle vide pour ne pas que l'on nous voit pour y réfléchir. Raconta rapidement Hermione.

- Et bien vous avez bien fait surtout quand je vois ce jeune homme qui doit être de la future famille de monsieur Potter et de miss Evans, car vous ressemblez à votre père mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

- Vous avez raison je suis leur fils.

- Comme vous vous en doutez vous allez devoir rester ici le temps que je trouve une solution à votre petit problème. Vous allez me donner vos prénoms et noms je vais changer vos physiques et vos noms bien sur commençons par les filles vous miss...

- Hermione Granger.

- Avez-vous des parents sorciers à Poudlard?

- Non je suis de parents moldus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous pourrez rester ainsi aussi bien avec votre prénom et nom qu'avec votre physique.

- Merci professeur.

- De rien à vous miss…

- Lavande Brown.

- Je crois que vous êtes de parents sorciers.

- Oui vous avez raison.

- Nous allons vous appeler Lavande Barrown. Je changerai le physique après vous avoir donné vos noms. Monsieur Potter.

- Harry Potter.

- Nous allons vous appeler Harry Jatter. Et vous qui êtes vous même si je crois vous reconnaître?

- Ron Weasley.

- Eh bien monsieur Weasley vous se sera Ron Julian's. Maintenant les physiques je ne peux vous laisser vos physiques surtout vous monsieur Potter…

- Professeur dans notre présent vous nous tutoyez, appelez moi Harry.

- D'accord Harry toi en premier…voyons. »

Dumbledore prononçait des formules magiques tout en regardant Harry. Après quelques minutes Dumbledore lui dit:

« Tu peux te regarder »

Il fit alors apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un miroir, Harry retira ses lunettes avec lesquelles il voyait flou, il remarqua qu'il était toujours aussi grand et musclé, qu'il avait gardé sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair mais qu'elle était caché quasi-complètement par ses cheveux, ses yeux au départ vert étaient devenus marrons et ses cheveux de la même couleur mais un peu plus longs et épais, il fut content de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus ébouriffés mais plutôt lisses et son teint était plus mat comme s'il avait bronzé. Il fut très content de sa nouvelle apparence et entendit dire:

« Harry tu es très bien de la part de Ron.

- Ron a raison Harry. Dit Hermione.

- Tu es toujours aussi séduisant dit Lavande en rougissant.

- Merci dit-il »

Il leur avait répondu avec un sourire aux lèvres et en ayant le visage qui commençait à s'accorder aux plumes du phénix qui était juste à coté de lui à la remarque de Lavande et fut heureux de voir qu'elle avait rougit en le disant.

« Bien à vous monsieur Julian's. »

Dumbledore recommença à prononcer les formules nécessaire pour pouvoir transformer le physique de Ron. Harry remarqua que Ron était devenu blond et ses cheveux tombaient sur des yeux bleus azurs, qui n'étaient plus entourés par des taches de rousseurs celles-ci avaient disparues et son visage était plus fin et son teint était un peu plus pale.

« Ron t'es trop bien en blond dit Harry.

- Oui tu as de très beaux yeux bleus. Dit Lavande.

- Tu sais, tu me fais penser à Mal…

- Harry dis rien ou je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.

- Ils ont tous les deux raison tu es toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Dit Hermione sans prêter attention aux garçons. »

Hermione avait elle aussi avait le visage très rouge en disant ces paroles, Ron avait rougit mais il n'avait plus ses taches de rousseurs pour se cacher et c'était encor pire comme son teint était encor plus pale ce qui fit rire Harry et Lavande, sous le regard amusé du directeur.

« Bien a vous miss Barrown.

- Pourriez-vous m'appeler Lavande s'il vous plait ?

- Mais oui. »

Dumbledore prononça les formules et la transformation fut des plus rapides. Lavande avait grandit encor de quelques centimètres, elle était toujours aussi élancée, elle avait de long cheveux noirs de jais toujours coupés en dégradés ainsi que quelques mèches rebelles, qui tombaient et sur ses jolies formes et sur son visage et sur ses yeux verts qui étaient magnifiques on y était comme attiré ils n'étaient pas seulement verts, il y avait aussi une pointe de marron et de bleu qui rendait son regard irrésistible. Elle s'admira dans le miroir et Harry la trouvait aussi séduisante ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas même s'il préférait de loin sa Lavande.

« Lavande c'est peut-être toi qu'on reconnaît le moins dit Ron.

- Ron a raison tu es magnifique et tes yeux sont…commença Hermione.

- Tes yeux sont de vrai bijoux et tu es toujours aussi séduisante, belle et charmante. Dit Harry. »

Harry remarqua ce qu'il venait de dire, il sentit son visage virer au pourpre car en faite, il croyait l'avoir pensé, Lavande elle aussi rougissait, cette fois ci ce fut Ron et Hermione qui furent pris d'un fou rire sous les yeux amusés du directeur. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui coupa l'ambiance de la pièce.

« Entrez, dit le professeur.

- Albus une rumeur court que quatre élèves sont apparus pendant le cours de potion des sixièmes année et qu'ils seraient partis en courant…commença McGonagall.

- Oui en effet c'est la vérité, je vous présente ces quatre élèves miss Barrown et Granger et messieurs Julian's et Jatter.

- Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

- Je vous expliquerez plus tard.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Minerva…commença le directeur toujours aussi amusé.

- Professeur excusez moi mais j'ai une question. Dit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave miss Granger et quelle est-elle?

- Eh bien…nous sommes apparus devant une classe entière avec un physique différent. Comment allons-nous expliquer cela aux autres élèves ?

- Vous êtes des élèves de Beauxbâtons qui vous deviez arriver aujourd'hui par une nouvelle sorte de portoloin dans mon bureau malheureusement pendant votre voyage vous avez perdu valises, bagages…bref pour votre apparence physique vous dites que vous avez eu juste avant votre départ cours de potion et que vous avez du essayer le polynectar.

- Oui mais nous n'avons plus d'argent.

- Eh bien miss Barrown, c'est à moitié vrai, je vous confis quatre bourses qui tous les mois se remplira de cinq gallions, seul son propriétaire peut l'ouvrir et il y a l'intérieur trente gallions pour pouvoir vous acheter vos affaires, ainsi qu'une autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et au chemin de Traverse ce week-end.

- D'accord. Dirent le groupe des Gryffondors.

- Vous n'irez pas en cours aujourd'hui, comme vous n'avez aucunes affaires. Je vois que vous êtes à Gryffondor…Minerva quel est le mot de passe ?

- Manus Victoria.

- Merci, vous serez mesdemoiselles, dans le dortoir de miss Evans et messieurs dans celui de monsieur Potter. Je vous demanderez de ne pas divulguer le futur. Bien vous pouvez partir. »

Le groupe salua les deux professeurs et parti. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Ron dit:

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 12h30 Ron! Pourquoi demanda Hermione.

- On a pas mangé.

- Ron quand cesseras-tu de penser à ton ventre? Demanda Hermione exaspérée.

- Il ne changera jamais Hermione dit Harry.

- Bon on y va? Questionna Ron.

- Oui Ron on y va dit Harry amusé. »

Ils changèrent de direction, en entrant dans la Grande Salle toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux mais ils y faisaient pas attention. Ils avancèrent, vers la table des Gryffondors et trouvèrent des places de libres. Ils commencèrent à manger quand un groupe de personnes arrivèrent eux aussi avaient toute l'attention de la Salle.

« Nan Potter je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Dit une jeune fille.

- Allez Evans je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Dit Potter.

- Nan je préfère sortir avec le premier garçon qui passe qu'avec toi, surtout que toi tu es arrogant et pourrit gâté…bonjour dit Evans dont la voix s'était radoucit en prononçant le dernier mot.

- Bonjour dirent le groupe. »

Les jeunes personnes qui venaient d'arriver s'assirent en face du groupe, intrigués pas les nouvelles venues.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda un garçon.

- Moi je m'appelle Harry Jatter.

- Moi c'est Lavande Barrown.

- Hermione Granger .

- Et moi je suis Ron Julian's.

- Et vous comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda Lavande.

- Je me nomme Rémus Lupin .

- Moi c'est Gwendolyne Morror, mais appelez moi Gwen.

- Je suis Lily Evans .

- Moi je suis James Potter.

- Moi, je suis le plus beau, le plus grand etc. Sirius Black. Ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes.

- Que de modestie. Je me nomme Sofia Laown. »

Harry détailla le groupe au grand complet. Un jeune homme était grand et assez musclé, il avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, Harry reconnut son père, enfin son futur père James Potter. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux d'Harry avant sa transformation, quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux marrons dont on voyait la couleur à travers des lunettes rondes. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désinvolte tout en lâchant un sourire séducteur. Harry, avec son ancienne apparence aurait très bien pu le prendre pour son jumeau ils étaient exactement pareil sauf les yeux, on aurait pu les distinguer aussi par les sentiments qu'on pouvait y lire, James avait plus la malice, qu'Harry la tristesse. Mais Harry aurait toujours ceux de sa mère et il en était fier.

Une jeune femme ou plutôt adolescente selon les personnes était grande et avait de longs cheveux auburn, qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'en bas de sa taille. Ses cheveux flamboyants faisaient ressortir de beaux yeux verts en la regardant bien on ne savait pas si c'était les yeux verts émeraudes ou les cheveux qui faisaient ressortir l'autre. Elle avait de fines lèvres qui laissait apparaître des dents blanches. Quand elle vit James faire ce sourire ainsi que le geste de passer sa main dans ses cheveux elle ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération qui lui valut le sourire de ses deux amies, Rémus, Lavande, Hermione et Harry. En la voyant Harry sut que c'était Lily Evans.

La jeune Gryffondor qui se trouvait à coté de Lily s'appelait Gwendolyne Morror elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que Lily mais elle avait un charme qui lui appartenait, elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs mi-long ce qui changeait de la plus part des filles, Gwen avait les yeux bleus verts très claires ce qui lui donnait son style. Son regard était apaisant et semblait doux mais il y avait une pointe de malice et un sourire laissait voir ses dents blanches.

Le jeune homme que les filles regardaient le plus et qui c'était présenté comme le meilleur, était brun non plutôt noir de jais, ni trop court ni trop long. Il avait aussi des yeux noirs mais on distinguait l'envie de faire des blagues, Harry n'aurait pu le reconnaître, il avait cette innocence dans le regard, alors que celui qu'il connaissait, avait ce regard sombre triste et souvent rempli de colère. Il était grand et musclé, il avait aux lèvres un sourire charmeur pour toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard, celles-ci rougissaient presque instantanément. Pendant un instant, il détailla Lavande et Hermione puis tourna son regard vers Gwen, Harry fut jaloux quand il vit que son parrain, détaillait très précisément Lavande. Harry avait reconnu Sirius Black qui devait être le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard avec James.

Il avait des cheveux courts châtains claires, ainsi que des yeux dorés qui laissaient apparaître la malice, la sympathie, la douceur, la fatigue, mais aussi le mystère, Harry remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas par rapport à son époque, la tristesse et l'innocence. Il avait aux lèvres, un sourire qui exprimait les mêmes émotions que son regard, mais avec un plus…cela voulait peut-être dire James ne changera jamais ou s'il change il faudrait qu'il le fasse maintenant…son visage était tout comme lui, mince, il était aussi grand que ses deux amis mais pas aussi musclé et il avait déjà les marques de la fatigue mais beaucoup moins présentes qu'à l'époque d'Harry. Lui c'était Lupin Rémus. Qui était très beau mais pas aussi convoité que James et Sirius.

Elle avait des cheveux assez longs mais pas autant que Lily, châtains foncés coupés en dégradés qui lui allait très bien des mèches plus courtes que les autres étaient devant ses yeux noirs, marrons foncés soulignés par un trait de crayon noir qui les faisaient ressortir. Elle avait un sourire discret qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et qui laissait entrevoir un filet de dents parfait. Elle ne regardait que Rémus mais discrètement, quand celui-ci sentit un regard se poser sur lui il tourna la tête et Sofia orienta son regard vers Lily et James tout en rougissant.

Harry vit plus loin Peter mais il ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir. Il ne put que retenir quelques mot de son apparence, petit, gros, le regard qui ne laissait voir que de la stupidité, la peur…et très laid par rapport à ses soi-disant amis. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans la salle et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bonjour, je vous présente quatre élèves venus tout droit de Beauxbâtons, ils passeront l'année ici, je vous présente donc, miss Lavande Barrown, Hermione Granger, messieurs Harry Jatter et Ron Julian's, ils sont à Gryffondors, je vous priez de leur faire un accueil très chaleureux. »

Après quelques applaudissements Sirius reprit:

« Comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître comme ça ?

- Et d'où venez-vous ? Questionna Peter.

- Nous sommes arrivés de Beauxbâtons comme le directeur vient de le dire, par une nouvelle sorte de portoloin malheureusement nous avons perdu nos valises. Répondit Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous changé d'apparence si je me souviens Ron était roux, Lavande tu avais les cheveux châtains et toi tu avais les cheveux noirs de jais…enfin je crois. Dit Lily.

- Oui mais en faites avant d'arriver nous avions eu cours de potion, et nous avions du tester le polynectar, sauf Hermione. Répondit Harry.

- Oui mais pourquoi êtes-vous partis en courant alors continua Rémus.

- Nous devions atterrir dans le bureau de Dumbledore nous avons eux le réflexe de courir pour retrouver le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore. Continua Lavande.

- Comment saviez vous où se trouvait le bureau du Dumbledore? Demanda Lily.

- Nous sommes venus visiter pendant les vacances car nous devions arriver cette année. Inventa Harry.

- Vous venez de Beauxbâtons, alors vous devriez avoir l'accent français.

- En faite c'est compliqué nous avons été inscrit à Beauxbâtons.

- Oui mais vous ne devriez pas parler aussi bien anglais. Dit James.

- En faite c'est à Beauxbâtons que nous avons commencé à parler français. Expliqua Hermione. Donc au lieu d'avoir un accent français, on a un accent anglais pour parler français.

- Si on mangeait demanda Sirius.

- Sir' le jour ou tu ne penseras plus à ton estomac le monde sera commandé par des véracrasses. Dit James.

- Je sais c'est votre phrase favorite à toi et à Rémus. »

Ils commencèrent à manger puis Lily demanda:

« Vous êtes dans quel dortoir?

- Dans le même que toi Lily et les garçons dans celui de Sirius. Dit Lavande.

- Si vous avez perdu vos valises comment vous allez faire pour vos livres et tout le reste? Demanda Gwen.

- Eh bien nous avons une autorisation de Dumbledore pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et au chemin de Traverse pendant ce week-end.

- Vous allez être en quelle année? Questionna Sofia.

- 6° répondirent tout le groupe.

- Nous aussi. Dit Sirius.

- C'est comment la France? Demanda Rémus.»

Harry savait que c'était pour les tester alors il laissa Hermione répondre.

« C'est un pays merveilleux, il y a plein de monument, d'histoire, la tour Eiffel y est magnifique.

- Comment sont les françaises? Demanda Sirius ce qui laissa échapper un sourire pour quelques uns, pour d'autres un soupir d'exaspération.

- Elles ont une bouche, une nez, des yeux, un corps, des cheveux…énuméra Harry.

- Très drôle, nan mais vas-y.

- Elles sont comme toutes les autres filles. Déclara Harry. Avec le charme de leur pays.

- Intéressant, je crois que je vais y aller pendant les vacances.

- Et comment? Demanda Ron.

- Je sais pas je vais y réfléchir.

- Comment vous trouvez Poudlard?

- C'est mieux que Beauxbâtons, c'est plus drôle, les escaliers bougent, etc. en France c'est plutôt un château banale avec un peu de magie. Qu'ici ça regorge de magie. Dit Harry sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait. »

Ils finirent le repas dans la bonne humeur, et le rire puis les Maraudeurs et les filles allèrent finir leurs cours qui se composaient de deux heures de métamorphose d'une heure d'histoire de la magie et d'une heure d'enchantements, tandis que le quatuor partirent en direction de la salle commune.

« Vous savez quoi dit Harry quand ils furent tout seul.

- Nan mais tu vas nous le dire. Dit Hermione.

- Eh bien je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre avec les maraudeurs, Lily Sofia et Gwen.

- Je le crois aussi, moi en tout cas je vais en profiter ça ne te fais rien de te retrouver avec tes parents en face de toi alors qu'ils ont le même âge que toi demanda Lavande.

- Si mais je m'y ferai.

- Au faite demain on va à quelle heure faire nos achats ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il faudrait peut-être y aller pour 9h non ? Répondit Lavande.

- Ok demain 9h dans la salle commune. Dit Harry.»

Ils continuèrent de discuter toute l'après-midi, arpentant couloir, bibliothèque et salle commune, Lavande put laisser quelques mots à Harry sans que Ron et Hermione ne sans aperçoivent.

« Je te préfère avec ton sourire. Mais ou est passé le Harry calme et triste qui refermait ses émotions.

- Je crois qu'il est à la poubelle, ou alors avec mon ancienne apparence. »

Puis Hermione lui dit:

« Harry je suis contente que tu reviennes.

- Comment ça? Demanda Ron.

- Bah oui, il sourit et il n'est plus aussi renfermé.

- Merci Hermione. Dit Harry. »

Le soir, ils se rejoignirent et mangèrent ensemble le soir avec toujours la-même ambiance.

« Alors comment c'est Poudlard? Demanda Peter.

- Peter t'es bête ils sont déjà venus pendant les vacances. S'exaspéra Sirius.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- En tout cas c'est mieux que pendant les vacances, c'est plus vivant.

- Oui, je vous conseille de faire attention ces quatre là plus communément appelés les maraudeurs sont de vrais blagueurs. Informa Gwen avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai quel genre de blague? Demanda Harry.

- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui s'y intéresse, sur les Serpentards…

- Harry tu me déçois c'est vrai quoi ce sont des blagues immatures et grotesques. Dit Lily.

- Lily faut savoir vivre.

- Oui mais là il se comporte comme des gamins de dix ans et encor je suis gentille.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dirent James et Sirius. »

Ils continuèrent de débattre sur le sujet, puis ils montèrent et allèrent se coucher fatigués de cette journée pleine de rebondissement.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre laissez vos mess- s'il vous plait...


	3. Une journée bien chargée

Et voila un nouveau chapitre:

Merci à mes lecteurs…et aussi mes nouveaux lecteurs…

Lisou52

Dumby le caleçon

Et city2

Gros bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss

Lol

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3: Une journée bien chargée.**

Harry se leva tôt, par réflexe il chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, mais comme il ne les trouvait pas, il se demanda:

« Était-ce un rêve et donc que j'ai perdu mes lunettes ou bien, la réalité et là c'est le directeur qui les a gardé? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui est vit son père et Sirius dormir, Peter ronfler.

« C'est la réalité. »

Il se leva, remarqua qu'il avait sur sa table de chevet une carte qui était celle des maraudeurs.

« Au moins un objet qui me sera très utile face aux maraudeurs pensa Harry. »

Il s'habilla, descendit dans la salle commune il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était 6h30 du matin, puis entendit quelqu'un descendre, Harry tourna la tête et vit que c'était Lavande.

« Eh bien ! On est tombé du lit on dirait s'exclama Lavande. »

Lavande l'avait dit avec un sourire qui fit fondre intérieurement Harry mais il ne fit rien transparaître.

« Oui tout comme toi. Répondit avec un sourire.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps? Demanda celle-ci.

- Pas tellement je viens juste de descendre.

- On va être à l'heure aujourd'hui.

- Oui c'est sure, s'ils dorment encor à 8h on va réveiller Hermione et Ron au seau d'eau.

- Oh que oui j'espère qu'ils vont dormir longtemps alors.

- Moi aussi je l'espère.

- Tu as bien laissé le Harry P aux oubliettes.

- Oui comme je m'appelle Jatter. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir. »

Harry fut très heureux des paroles de Lavande. Ils discutèrent de nouveau jusqu'à 7h30 et virent arriver Hermione.

« Oh non on va pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait prévu. Dit Lavande en faisant la moue.

- T'inquiètes pas y a encor Ron dit Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai on le fera à deux alors.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Oh rien mais tu pourras venir avec nous si tu veux. Dit Harry.

- Où?

- Ah ah ah dirent Harry et Lavande avec des sourires mystérieux. »

Hermione ne posa plus de question puis:

« Harry il est 7h55 on peut y aller? S'il te plait. Supplia Lavande.

- J'allais exactement te le demander. Dit Harry avec un sourire diabolique. »

Ils montèrent suivit de prés par Hermione qui se posait à présent plein de question. En entrant dans le dortoir d'Harry ils firent le moins de bruit possible. Sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione, ils firent apparaître deux seaux remplis d'eau froide puis les placèrent juste au dessus de Ron, Harry fit le compte à rebours avec ses doigts sous l'œil d'Hermione qui commençait seulement à comprendre. Quand Harry arriva à zéro les seaux d'eau se déversèrent sur Ron.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…HARRY LAVANDE VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER! »

Harry, Lavande et les maraudeurs étaient pliés de rire alors qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas et que Peter lui ne comprenait rien de tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry, Lavande vous êtes dignes des Maraudeurs. Dit James entre deux fous rire.

- Merci répondit Harry en se tenant les cotes.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle Harry, on vient d'arriver et tu veux qu'on fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor. »

Les garçons ainsi que Lavande sauf Ron rigolaient tellement qui ne purent répondre à celle-ci. Ron partit vite se préparer. Quand tout le monde fut prés, Lily et ses deux amies levées et que la première gifle fut donné à James pour avoir énervé Lily, ils descendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuné. Le professeur Dumbledore vînt les voir pendant qu'ils déjeunaient.

« Harry, monsieur Julian's, Lavande et miss Granger pourriez vous venir me voir avant d'aller faire vos achats ?

- Oui professeur. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient venir avec nous comme nous ne connaissons pas très bien Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse. »

Dit Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle réplique.

« Mais bien sur dit le professeur amusé par la proposition de son élève, ce serait dommage que nous perdions de nouveaux élèves, vous viendrez donc tous dans mon bureau le mot de passe et Sucre d'orge par contre vous quatre je veux voir un peu avant j'ai à vous parler. »

Termina le directeur en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

« Harry pourquoi m'as tu donné un coup de coude ?

- Parce que tu allais dire une bêtise. Dit celui ci.

- C'est super on va pouvoir aller chez Zonko! S'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda Sofia intrigué.

- Et bien comme ça on va pouvoir se balader tout le week-end, déjà pour nos achats scolaires ainsi que pour se rigoler. C'est pas mieux que de rester ici ?

- Si répondirent tous ses amis. »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lavande partirent avant pour pouvoir parler à Dumbledore tout au long du chemin Hermione répétait.

« Je vous préviens si c'est parce que vous avez fait cette blague vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure. Dit Hermione sur un ton qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de McGonagall.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, Harry et moi avons fait ça pour rire ne dis pas que cela ne t'as pas fait rire de voir Ron dans cet état en plus je t'avoue qu'au départ tu devais avoir le même tour.

- Non ça ne m'a pas fait rire. Dit Hermione en continuant sur le même ton. »

Harry sourit Hermione ne changerait jamais, en y réfléchissant il avait passé un très bon moment avec Lavande. Il tourna son regard vers Ron qui ne quittait pas des yeux Hermione, quand Ron s'aperçu du regard d'Harry il se mit à admirer le plafond avec insistance.

« Ron tout à l'heure je voudrais te parler dit Harry à son ami qui ne répondit pas. »

Harry retourna tout de suite à sa pensée, le moment qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été très complice, il n'avait jamais connut celle-ci avec l'envie de faire des blagues.

« Harry dit-une voix j'aimerai aussi te parler tout à l'heure »

Dit une voix derrière lui qui le fit frémir, Harry n'en revenait pas elle voulait lui parler seul à seul. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la statue.

« Sucre d'orge. Dit Hermione. »

La statue laissa alors passer les élèves ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivés devant la porte du directeur ils entendirent.

« Entrez »

Alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, ils entrèrent.

« Rebonjour jeunes gens, je vous ais convoqué car je voulais savoir si ça allait avec vos nouveaux amis. Je crois que pour Harry et Lavande vous faites quasiment parti des maraudeurs.

- Oui mais comment savez vous cela professeur? Demanda Lavande.

- J'ai mes secrets dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Oui nous nous entendons très bien avec eux.

- Et l'histoire de votre arrivée?

- Ils l'ont crus. Dit Hermione satisfait.

- Parfait si vous avez des questions des professeurs vous venez me voir…entrez mesdemoiselles et messieurs. »

Le groupe entra dans le bureau, ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que le quatuor sauf James et Sirius quand Dumbledore leurs avaient dit d'entrer alors qu'il n'avait pas frappé à la porte.

« Bien comme vous êtes tous là, aujourd'hui vous irez au chemin de Traverse, demain à Pré-au-Lard. Vous prendrez ce portoloin dans cinq minutes vous serez la-bas et à disons 6h30 vous prendrez de nouveau le portoloin pour revenir ici. »

Dit le directeur en tendant le portoloin à ses élèves qui n'était en fait qu'une vieille tasse cassée…En arrivant tout le monde tomba surtout le monde sauf Harry qui resta debout ce qui démarra un fou rire même de la part d'Hermione, quand tout le groupe fut debout et que le fou rire fut dissipé.

« Bon on commence par quoi ? Demanda James.

- Par nos livres, ensuite…commença Hermione.

- Les fringues… continua Lavande.

- Les accessoires…poursuivit Harry.

- Puis par le magasin de quidditch…rajouta Ron

- Entre deux on mangera…dit Sirius

- Et on terminera par une glace. Finit Gwen.

- C'est parti. Enchaîna Lily avec entrain.

- Lily tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi…

- Potter si tu continues tu vas rentrer à Poudlard en mille morceaux. »

Ils commencèrent par aller chez Fleury & Bott là Hermione repartit avec deux fois plus de livres que ce que demandait le liste scolaire, ils réduisirent les livres et les mirent dans leurs poches.

« Hermione, tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas autant de livres à acheter dit Sirius exaspéré.

- Oui je sais, mais les autres me paraissent très intéressants alors je les ais pris.

- Intéressant, un livre sur la révolte des sirènes, la libération des…

- Hermione a raison Potter, au moins sa culture ne s'arrête pas à comment faire des blagues de mauvais goût aux Serpentards. Dit Lily.

- Si on continuait coupa Rémus qui sentait la dispute. »

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement moldu et sorcier, où le quatuor pourrait se racheter des affaires, des uniformes…quand ils sortirent de la boutique les filles l'avaient dévalisé et c'était peu dire.

« Bon, j'énumère les affaires de Lav' sans compter la lingerie bien évidemment voyons par ou commencer alors les uniformes là rien à dire, disons une vingtaine de jeans, des pantacourts, une vingtaine de tee-shirt de tout genre, cinq jupes, trois robes je crois que j'ais terminé. Énuméra Sirius.

- Maintenant on va au magasin de quidditch il est juste en face. Dit Harry.

- D'accord mais nous on va au salon là-bas. Dit Lily.

- Ok on se rejoins ici dans…commença Rémus.

- Dans une demie heure termina Sofia.

- J'en ai marre dit Peter.

- Tu peux rentrer par la poudre de cheminette dit Hermione.

- C'est ce que je vais faire dit Peter à ce soir.

- Ouais répondirent la plupart des membres du groupe. »

Harry fut soulagé de voir Peter partir, les filles allèrent dans un salon qui était en faite un salon de beauté et les garçons dans le magasin de quidditch. En entrant James posa une question qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Pourquoi Evans ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- Tu veux qu'on te le dise ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui j'aimerai bien.

- Tout simplement par ce que tu es immature… commença Rémus.

- Arrogant…continua Sirius.

- D'accord j'ai comprit mais toutes les autres filles aiment ça.

- Oui mais Lily n'est pas toutes les autres filles déclara Rémus. »

La dernière phrase de Rémus fit taire James, ils regardèrent dans toute la boutique, puis en sortant une demie heure plus tard. Les filles les attendaient, elles avaient changé, elles étaient maquillées, coiffées de véritable anges qui étaient tombées du ciel. Les garçons même Rémus en étaient baba, ils étaient bouche ouverte, Sirius bavait presque. Harry détailla plus que jamais Lavande elle était parfaite même s'il aurait voulut qu'elle est sa véritable apparence.

« Vous êtes magnifiques fini par dire Sirius avec beaucoup de mal.

- Oui répondirent les autres garçons.

- Merci répondirent les filles. »

Rémus s'avança alors vers Sofia et lui tendit le bras elle le prit timidement, Sirius fit de même pour Gwen quand celle-ci vit arriver Sirius vers elle avec un sourire charmeur elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, Harry fit comme Rémus à Lavande et celle-ci avait rougit. Ron alla vers Hermione quand Harry lui donna un coup de pied très discret, enfin James lui s'avança comme s'il était hypnotisé par les yeux verts de Lily, Lily ne put retenir un sourire car là il avait l'aire des plus sincères et il n'avait son aire arrogant. Pour une fois elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus ce jour était à mettre dans les annales. Harry n'y croyait pas Lavande était à son bras, il était au paradis.

« Qu'avez vous acheté? Demanda Lily.

- Disons que ces garçons, ont acheté un balai pour Harry qui voudrait ce remettre au quidditch, Ron pareil, Sirius lui c'est acheté divers accessoires tout comme James dit Rémus.

- Après vous dites qu'on dévalise les boutiques de fringues! Tiens Harry j'ais acheté ça pour toi. Dit Lavande ne tendant un paquet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ah ah. »

Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une brosse, ou était inscrit « Quelque chose qui te sera à présent utile Lavande » ce qui le fit exploser de rire, ainsi que Lavande, Ron et Hermione. Harry embrassa Lavande sur la joue avec un bruit assez sonore.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez? C'est qu'une brosse. Dit Sirius.

- Parce qu'il y a une semaine j'avais encor une coiffure qui ne me permettait pas de me coiffer.

- Ah…Vous avez vu l'heure faudrait peut-être aller manger ? Non ?

- T'as raison Sir' on y va ? Demanda Ron.

- Mais bien sure sinon les deux goinffres vont bientôt manger leur partenaire. S'esclaffa James. »

Ils trouvèrent un restaurant, prés de Gringotts où ils commandèrent différents plats.

« Cha fait du vbien dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Oiachh t'as raichon gron dit Sir'.

- Harry tu peux venir deux minutes? Demanda Lavande.

- Oui bien sur. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table et s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre.

« Harry tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre? Demanda Lavande.

- Ben non Voldemort n'est pas là…

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Voldemort, bon je précise…entre Ron et Hermione.

- …si Ron n'arrête pas de la regarder si l'on peut appeler ça regarder. Dit Harry déçut il avait crut qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose sur sa relation avec Harry.

- Je pense qu'ils sont amoureux. Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour les rapprocher.

- Oui je parlerai à Ron et toi à Hermione, après on sera fixé.

- On y retourne.

- Oui avec joie. »

Et Harry pour rire donna à Lavande son bras, qui le prit et pour faire rire leurs amis ils décidèrent de le faire mais en caricaturant ce qui eux pour effet de exploser de rire le reste du groupe. Après avoir mangé Gwen s'exclama:

« Whouah il est déjà trois heures je vous propose que l'on fasse un dernier tour pour s'acheter les accessoires et qu'après on se mange une glace!

- Y a intérêt dit Ron.

- Ron t'es désespérant tu sais t'as mangé comme Sir' c'est-à-dire comme quatre et tu as encor faim t'es sur que t'as un estomac.

- Ron a raison Lily. Et d'abord j'ai pas mangé comme quatre.

- Nan Sir' t'as mangé comme douze.

- Là je suis d'accord mon loulou dit Sirius à Rémus. »

Le dernier tour fut pour eux le temps d'acheter des accessoires, males…pour les quatre nouveaux, maquillage pour les filles ainsi que quelques bijoux, des livres pour les garçons sur le quidditch bien évidemment…ils finirent leur tour comme prévu par l'achat de dix énormes glaces.

« Vous prenez quoi ? Demanda Harry c'est ma tournée.

- Nan Harry je n'accepte pas.

- Lily ce n'est pas un choix mais une obligation.

- Pour moi se sera une dame blanche dit Gwen.

- Pour moi aussi dit Sofia.

- Et moi de même continua Lavande.

- Pour moi se sera fraise, vanille, caramel, chocolat, pistache, cassis, citron et menthe. Dit Sirius.

- …

- Mais c'est délicieux vous devriez goûter. S'exclama Sirius.

- On en doute pas. Bon moi se sera Vanille chantilly. Dit James

- Je prendrai comme James dit Ron

- Moi se sera chocolat, pistache dit Lily songeuse.

- Moi comme Lily dit Rémus.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à choisir disons…allé comme Rém. Termina Hermione.

- Bien je récapitule quatre dames blanches, une vanille, fraise, caramel, chocolat, pistache, cassis, citron et menthe, deux autres vanille chantilly, et trois chocolat pistache c'est ça?

- Oui répondirent les autres en chœur. »

Harry alla chercher les glaces et quand il revint ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs glaces.

« Vous savez comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années, alors que ça fait un jour mais on

s'entend trop bien. Dit Lily.

- Oui t'as raison Lily dit Sofia. En plus on commence déjà à s'appeler par des surnoms. »

Quelques minutes plus tard:

« Mmmmmh c'était bon, j'arrive j'vais en reprendre une dit Sirius.

- …

- Faites pas cette tête là.

- Sir' tu sais que t'as mangé une glace déjà plus vite que nous qui était plus grosse que nous tous et tu as encor faim ? Dit Rémus.

- Bah ouais. Dit-t-il en partant en chercher une deuxième. »

Ils finirent de manger leur glace tout en regardant Sirius manger sa deuxième avec appétit.

« Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Sofia.

- Presque six heures vingt-cinq. Répondit Hermione.

- Qui a le portoloin ? Demanda Lily.

- C'est moi dit Hermione en sortant la vieille tasse cassée.

- Bon on rentre, on range nos achats et on descend pour manger. Dit Sirius.

- QUOI dirent le reste du groupe.

- Ben quoi quoi?

- T'as encor faim! S'exclama James. Mais qu'avez vous fait de notre Sirius, mon frère, vous l'avez remplacé par un monstre qui mange de tout… »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer cette courte discussion qu'ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était entrain de lire quand il entendit tout ce beau monde arriver il ne put réprimer un sourire, quand tout le monde à part Harry c'était une nouvelle fois ramassait.

« Alors jeunes gens comment était cette journée ?

- Très dépensière répondit James en aidant Lily à se relever.

- Bien demain je suppose que vous voulez aller à Pré-au-Lard tous ensemble.

- Oui répondirent les adolescents.

- Bien demain rendez vous ici à 9h. »

Après un bref merci et au revoir ils allèrent à la tour des Gryffondors où Peter les attendait. Les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir tout comme les filles montaient dans le leur.

« Ron! Interpella Harry.

- Oui.

- J'ai à te parler.

- A quel sujet.

- Hermione.

- Ah!

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui c'est vrai je l'aime dit-il en rougissant.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Nan si c'est pour qu'elle me réponde Ron tu sais je te considérais comme un ami mais ce que tu viens de me dire a tout gâché.

- On parle d'Hermione là.

- Justement.

- Et bien justement Hermione ne ferait jamais ça elle est notre amie et pourquoi d'abord.

- Parce qu'elle aime un autre garçon par exemple.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron si elle aimait un autre garçon elle nous le dirait.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui gros bêta. Affirma Harry. Hermione c'est Hermione si elle aimait un autre garçon elle serait venue nous voir pour nous le dire. »

Ils rejoignirent les garçons, attendirent les filles et descendirent manger. Après le repas ils remontèrent et se couchèrent.

J'espère que ça vous a plu…moi G eu un certains plaisir à écrire ce chapitre…

Et j'espère que ma meilleure amie va enfin ce décider à venir voir ma fic…no comment

Bref

Biz

Au prochain chapitre…


	4. La première semaine de cours, les

Salut! Bon je mé une suite même si G pa de message…s'il vous plait laissez-moi des mess …

**Chapitre 4: La première semaine de cours, les premiers ennuis.**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla plus tard, en pleine forme, il eut encor le réflexe de chercher ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« Je mis ferai jamais! »

Il se prépara et descendit rapidement en voyant l'heure, dans la Salle Commune il y avait déjà James, Rémus, Hermione, Lily, Gwen.

« Salut tout le monde.

- Salut répondirent les autres.

- Prêts pour notre dernier jour de shopping autorisé.

- Oui. Dit Hermione. »

Dés que les derniers furent descendus ils allèrent déjeuner tranquillement la salle était plutôt vide comme tous les dimanches, personne enfin presque personne ne descendait avant neuf heures et à 8h15 ils prirent le chemin pour le bureau du directeur sans Peter qui ne voulait pas venir car il était fatigué et qu'il était resté couché. Harry en était très heureux ainsi que trois de ses amis.

« Entrez dit le vieux directeur. »

Ils entrèrent et le professeur leur dit:

« Bonjour, comme la plupart de vos achats on était fait hier vous ne resterez là bas jusqu'à 14h pas plus.

- Bien monsieur dit Harry.

- Vous irez à pied bien sûr pas de bêtises. »

Le directeur avait dit la phrase en posant son regard sur deux garçons qui regardaient le plafond avec insistance les mains dans les poches, tout en sifflant, l'aire de rien, la scène amusa le directeur mais aussi les élèves.

« Professeur vous nous connaissez bien mal, nous, oser faire des bêtises, mais ce serait le monde à l'envers. Dit Sirius.

- Oui c'est ça. Dit Rémus.

- Mumus voyons tu pourrais nous aider non?

- Bien je crois que c'est tout au revoir amusez vous bien.

- Au revoir dirent les adolescents. »

En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, James et Sirius prirent la tête du groupe et les menèrent au magasin de farces et attrapes où James et Sirius avait fait le plein, pour leur Serpentard adoré, ils s'y passèrent du temps y dépensèrent de l'argent mais à la fin ils furent tous très contents enfin tous s'ils ne comptaient pas Lily et Hermione qui trouvaient puéril qu'on puisse acheter des objets pareils même Harry avait prit quelques petites choses qu'il jugeait drôle.

« Bon je crois que nous avons tout Sirius cette année Serpentards tenez-vous bien. Les maraudeurs reviennent et en force.

- T'as raison James surtout notre groupe et Severus préférés.

- C'est pas vrai Potter si tu continues tu vas te faire renvoyer.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Evans c'est gentil tu veux pas sortir avec moi tant que je suis ici alors?

- Nan Potter je ne sortirais jamais avec toi. »

Ce qui désespéra un peu Harry qui croyait réellement que sa mère n'aimait pas son père, ce fut quand James avait été plus sérieux dans son coin pour choisir quelques farces que Lily lui lança un regard discret qu'Harry vit, ce regard était vraiment différent de tous ceux que d'habitude Lily lançait à James ce qui lui redonna de l'espoir, il ne lui lançait pas d'éclair, mais plus de l'envie et d'autres sentiments. La matinée se passa plutôt bien James ne se prit que deux gifles de la part de Lily ce qui était un bon début, ces deux gifles furent quand il lui demanda pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui et quand il lui avait donné un bonbon qui l'avait fait devenir jaune.

Ils mangèrent surtout Sirius et Ron qui avait mangé autant l'un que l'autre et le début de d'après-midi se passa très bien, en rentrant Hermione prit la décision de rattraper les cours qu'il n'avait pas eut, Lily trouvait qu'elle avait raison et elles encouragèrent Lavande, Harry et Ron de faire de même ce qu'ils firent à la fin, quand ils en eurent assez des réflexions d'Hermione.

La semaine qui suivie, fut très courte pour Harry, il avait assisté à la première blague de son père et de son parrain. Ils avaient mis une potion dans tous les verres du groupe de Malefoy, mais aussi pour le reste des Serpentards, quand ils burent leurs verres, ils devinrent verts, puis noirs, deux minutes plus tard ils étaient rose bonbons tout en passant par le jaune canari.

Tous les élèves avaient explosé de rire à part Lily et Hermione qui trouvaient que c'était vraiment immature et toujours aussi puéril. Cette potion avait duré environ de deux jours jusqu'à trois avant que le dernier Serpentard retrouve sa couleur habituelle sinon pendant les deux jours les élèves les appelaient: s'ils étaient bleus on les appelaient les schtroumfs, le surnom avait été trouvé par des élèves de parents moldus, ce que beaucoup de Serpentard au sang-pur n'avait pas apprécié du tout, ils avaient trouvé un surnom pour chaque couleur même si celles-ci ne duraient que quelques minutes. Au plus grand malheur des professeurs mais bonheur des maraudeurs, personne ne put dire ou plutôt prouver que les maraudeurs étaient les coupables. Le vendredi Harry décida de se balader dans Poudlard en attendant le cours suivant qui était histoire de la magie, pour pouvoir faire le vide et pour réfléchir, ce qu'il faisait souvent depuis la mort de son parrain. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une bande de Serpentards bloquait le passage décidé à ne pas le laisser passer.

« Alors Jatter t'es pas avec Potter, Black, les sangs de bourbes et les autres, dit un garçon aux cheveux blond quasiment blanc et à la voix traînante. »

Harry crut d'abord avoir affaire à Malefoy enfin Drago Malefoy mais quand il releva la tête il vit que c'était Lucius.

« On se connaît? Demanda Harry avec un regard et un ton froids sachant très bien qui était le garçon.

- Oh mais c'est vrai tu es nouveau! Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. Dit celui-ci sous les rires de son groupe.

- Moi c'est Narcissa Black.

- Bellatrix Black.

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Crabbe.

- Goyle

- M…

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire? Continua Harry sur le ton toujours plus froid. Tu n'as pas à parler de mes amis comme ça.

- Je ne te permet pas de nous de me parler comme ça. Dit Malefoy avec arrogance. Et je ne reçois d'ordres de personne.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Malefoy dit Harry dans un ton de plus en plus froid. Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille est comme vous dites des sangs purs que je dois te parler comme si je t'adorais ou que je te respectais ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas et ce qui ne sera jamais le cas.

- Je vais t'apprendre on ne parle pas comme ça à un Malefoy.

- Mais je n'attends que ça. Dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu vas avoir du mal tu sais.

- Tu oublies quelque chose tu es tout seul et nous sommes une dizaine et tu es en 6° année et nous en 7°.

- Et tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes esclaves?

- Tu vas voir dit Lestrange. Je ne suis l'esclave de personne.

- Je vais voir quoi? Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

- C'est vrai que l'on devrait avoir peur d'un petit 6° année.

- Ce n'est pas à l'année que tu devrais regarder la personne en face de toi.

- Nan à quoi alors? Demanda Lestrange. Si tu es si fort tu aurais du passer des années.

- Vous êtes tellement bêtes que vous ne le voyez pas. Dit Harry avec un sourire froid. »

Harry vit que Malefoy sortait sa baguette ainsi que sa bande, il prit la sienne plus vite que les Serpentards la pointa sur eux et leur lança un sort.

« Groupo Expelliarmus »

Malefoy fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres ainsi que son groupe, ils atterrirent tous contre un mur avec une certaine violence, il remercia intérieurement Lupin de l'avoir entraînait à sortir rapidement sa baguette. Il remarqua que toutes les baguettes des Serpentards avaient atterris à ses pieds mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Malefoy, ne joues pas à ça. Alors maintenant tu vas dégager avec tes esclaves je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

- Tu me le payeras.

- J'aie peur.

- Tu devrais.

- Ah oui et pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ais toujours été pleins de ressources tout comme mes amis.

- Oh que oui je suppose que tu vas demander à papa de donner de l'argent.

- Comme oses-tu?

- J'ose c'est tout je te rappelle quelques choses, je viens de vous mettre tous à terre en un seul sort et que vous n'avez plus de baguettes. Je sais que ton père va être au courant et que comme c'est un fidèle mangemort de Voldemort il va le savoir aussi. Alors maintenant tu dégages parce que sinon je vais m'énerver et ça va faire mal, si un jour tu croises mon ancien professeur de potion il te dira que quand il m'a énervé, je l'ais envoyé contre un mur si violemment qu'il en a eu des fractures et qu'il a du rester une semaine allongé. »

Harry l'avait dit si calmement mais avec un ton qui était proche de la température du pole nord, pendant tout le long de leur conversation il n'avait pas perdu son calme ce qui fit peur aux Serpentards, mais ces derniers préféraient mourir que de l'avouer.

« Et alors.

- Tu veux que j'essaye sur toi. »

Malefoy ne répondit pas, il fit signe à sa bande de partir, ils ramassèrent leur baguette et partirent. Harry entendit:

« Tu me le payeras Jatter, tu me le payeras. »

Harry sourit à cette phrase Drago était bien le digne fils de son père toujours à s'en prendre à des personnes seules alors qu'il est accompagné d'un groupe. Puis il entendit des personnes arriver derrière lui.

« Whoua Harry tu m'impressionnes! S'exclama James suivie des trois autres.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Mais Harry c'était Malefoy et sa bande Serpentard, ils sont en 7° année. Dit Sirius impressionné.

- Et alors?

- Harry tu viens d'une autre planète ou quoi à part nous et toi maintenant personne n'osait leur tenir tête. Dit James.

- Et bien maintenant ça va changer. Dit Harry.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver en plus t'as vu comment tu les as envoyé ce prendre le mur dit Sirius.

- Oui j'ai vu comme c'est moi qui est lancé le sort.

- T'as vu la puissance de ton sort et ça ne t'étonne pas ? Demanda Rémus.

- Nan ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Redemanda Rémus.

- Parce qu'avec Voldemort qui veut ma mort je dois savoir me défendre. Dit Harry sans réfléchir.

- Pourquoi Voldemort veut ta mort demanda James très intéressé.

- C'est un secret que je suis sure que vous découvrirez, ou que vous le saurez en temps et en heure, j'en suis sure.

- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire? Demanda James.

- Ca nous ferait moins de travail continua Sirius.

- Non dit Harry d'un ton très déterminé comme il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de faire une belle boulette. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter et partirent pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ils arrivèrent en retard, mais le professeur Binns ne vit rien. Harry prit Hermione, Ron et Lavande dans un coin et leur dit:

« J'ais fait une petite gaffe tout à l'heure.

- Laquelle? Demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien j'ais dit que Voldemort voulait ma mort, mais techniquement il n'est pas supposé savoir que je suis ici ni que j'existe vous non plus.

- Effectivement c'est pas grave. Songea Hermione.

- Quoi c'est pas grave.

- Ben tant que ils t'ont pas entendu parler à Malefoy et compagnie c'est bon.

- Je te suis pas mais c'est pas grave. En tout cas la soi-disant conversation que j'ais eu avec Malefoy et compagnie comme tu dis n'a pas pu être entendu car je leur ais parlé pour que seul eux puisse l'entendre…enfin j'espère. »

Le soir même toute l'école savait qu'Harry avait battu la bande de Malefoy seul sans avoir d'égratignures et en un seul sort, plus personne n'osa s'opposer à Harry de peur que la même chose arrive. Le samedi soir, Lavande tira Harry dans un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondors, discrètement pour ne pas que le groupe vienne les voir.

« Alors tu as parlé à Ron ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Oui depuis la samedi dernier.

- Et t'es même pas venu me le dire.

- Bah nan je pensais que tu lui en avais pas encor parlé.

- Je lui en ai parlé il y a 5 jours.  
- Bref Ron est amoureux d'Hermione.

- Je le savais.

- Hein?

- Je m'en doutais.

- Comment tu le savais ?

- Je suis une fille quand un garçon est amoureux d'une fille et que celle-ci l'aime aussi ça se voit. Hermione le regardait très discrètement mais je l'ai vu bref je lui ai demandé elle m'a dit que se serait à Ron de faire le premier pas et le plus important qu'elle l'aimait.

- Eh bah moi je suis un garçon qui comme d'habitude ne voit rien et ne comprend rien aux filles mais là je l'aie vu c'est merveilleux…Lui aussi l'aime le problème c'est qu'il croit qu'Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de lui et que s'il lui dit elle répondra que Ron a tout gâché.

- Il faut que l'on trouve une solution dit Lavande en se mordant la lèvre. »

« J'espère qu'elle va bientôt arrêter de réfléchir sinon je ne vais plus être maître de mes gestes. Pensa Harry. »

Harry la trouvait encor plus attirante quand elle se mordait la lèvre et qu'elle réfléchissait, ça lui donnait un aire auquel Harry ne résistait pas quand c'était elle qui le faisait même effet sous l'apparence que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

« Je vais essayer de convaincre Ron de lui dévoiler ses sentiments pour Hermione. »

Harry avait dit cela pour qu'elle arrête de faire ça.

« OK on retourne les voir et tu commenceras ta mission.

- La plus difficile qu'on m'ait jamais confiée dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ah tu es sure? Demanda Lavande avec un sourire.

- Je crois dit-il avec un sourire charmeur exagéré qui les firent partirent dans un fou rire. »

« Nan la mission la plus difficile sera de te dire mes sentiments pour toi, et j'espère au moins que ça ne gâchera rien. Pensa Harry. »

« Au fait bravo pour Malefoy et sa bande.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai que tu les as envoyé contre un mur en un seul sort.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit.

- J'aime pas particulièrement être sous les projecteurs.

- Oui je comprend, une partie que j'aime bien chez toi. En tout cas je sais que tu es puissant ça se sent. »

Elle l'avait dit alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Harry n'en revenait pas Lavande de le féliciter, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, Harry regarda Lavande s'asseoir à coté de Lily et lui s'assit à coté de Ron.

« Ron, tu sais Hermione lit, à moins que tu puisses voir à travers son livre tu ne verras pas son visage dit Harry de tel sorte que seul son ami puisse l'entendre.

- Hein ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi.

- C'est ça…Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider de tout lui dire.

- Tu le sais très bien dit Ron.

- Si tu ne tentes pas ta chance tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour moi au moins.

- Je n'ais jamais dit ça.

- Alors quoi alors?

- Je te dis en résumé de tenter ta chance parce que sinon tu ne sauras jamais ses sentiments pour toi et que je suis sure qu'elle ne dira pas que tu as tout gâché.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile.

- On connaît tous les deux Hermione, même si elle ne t'aime pas tu sais très bien qu'elle restera notre amie.

- T'es sûr.

- C'est Hermione. »

Harry se leva à la fin de sa phrase, il avait donné un conseil qu'il aurait très bien pu dire pour lui même, il alla se coucher et jeta un dernier regard à Lavande qui lisait tranquillement son livre de défense contre les forces du mal sans prêter attention aux filles qui lui disaient de réviser au lieu de lire. Il prit la direction de son dortoir, s'allongea et prit un livre sur la défense qu'il avait acheté lors du week-end au chemin de Traverse. Il commença sa lecture bien décidé à apprendre de nouveaux sorts plus complexes et utiles, il en trouva un qui lui parut intéressant il permettait de se soigner, aussi bien des blessures superficielles que profondes, la formule était cuida. Il s'entraîna théoriquement puis il décida de passer à la pratique malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas blessé.

« Accio couteau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard un couteau arriva dans son dortoir, il le prit et quand il voulut s'entailler la main, ses colocataires arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur Harry pour ne pas comme ils le croyaient se suicide. Le tableau était des plus drôle, Harry était sous Sirius, James, Rémus et Ron, Rémus attrapant le couteau.

« Harry, tu sais la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Dit Sirius.

- Oui, je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais te suicider…commença James.

- T'es un formidable joueur de quidditch. Rajouta Ron.

- T'es puissant. Argumenta Rémus.

- Beaucoup de garçons voudraient être à ta place. Continua Sirius.

- Ouais sur…

- STOP! Bon si vous croyez que j'allais me suicider…

- Oui! Dirent les autres.

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulez simplement essayer un sort que je venais d'apprendre. »

Les autres soufflèrent tandis qu'Harry lui souriait.

« Et c'est quoi ce sort? Demanda Sirius.

- Celui pour se soigner.

- Je comprends mieux. Dit James. Mais tu allais t'entailler la main juste pour un sort.

- Oui deux fois, une fois légèrement et une autre pour qu'elle soit plus importante.

- T'es un grand malade.

- Oui on me le dit souvent. »

Il prit le couteau, s'entailla légèrement le doigt.

« Ca te fais pas mal. Dit Rémus.

- Non. Dit-il.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais t'es un grand malade. Dit Sirius.

- Cuida. »

Le sort fonctionna à la perfection Harry n'eut plus la blessure, il prit de nouveau le couteau et au lieu de s'entailler le doigt comme précédemment il s'ouvrit la main, plus profondément comme avant il ne dit rien même pas une grimace.

« Harry tu débarquerais pas d'une autre planète parce que t'as vu ta blessure, t'as même pas fait une grimace. Dit James.

- Mais James comme je viens de le dire c'est un grand malade.

- Maxima cuida. »

La blessure se referma doucement, à la fin il n'y eut plus de trace de la blessure.

« Je vais me coucher dit Harry comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Moi aussi parce que j'ais vécut trop de chose ce soir. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Au faite ça serait sympas de rien raconter aux filles sinon je vais me faire tuer par deux en particulier.

- Lesquelles? Demanda James sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler.

- Lily et Hermione qui me diront que je suis fou et qu'Hermione me dirait ça va pas la tête qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ou autre chose dans ce genre là.

- Ouais mais la prochaine fois prévient nous avant de nous faire des peurs pareilles.

- Oui je te le promet Sirius. »

Harry se changea et au lieu de dormir il lut encor son livre jusqu'à trouver une nouvelle formule qui l'intéressa, celle de l'invisibilité. Il commença à apprendre la formule puis il se mit au milieu de la pièce ses amis le regardant.

« Disparsum. »

Il sentit des picotements puis il regarda autour de lui, ses amis se frottaient les yeux.

« Harry, t'es où? Demanda James.

- Ca a marché.

- Qu'est-ce qui a marché? Demanda Ron.

- Il s'est rendu invisible. Informa Remus.

- On ne voit plus rien? Demanda Harry.

- Non tu es invisible. Affirma James.

- Aparum. »

Harry sentit de nouveau les picotements, il fut un peu épuisé par cette transformation qu'il se dit qu'il n'utiliserait le sort que s'il et vraiment nécessaire et il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

Des messages s'il vous plait…

biz


	5. Une annonce et un défi pas

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les messages…

Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de suite avant mais j'avais quelques petits problèmes…

Bonne lecteur et dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 5: Une annonce et un défi pas comme les autres.**

Le week-end passa trop vite pour Harry, les garçons n'avaient rien dit sur leur petit aventure de la veille, mais seulement le sort d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait réussit du premier coup. Les professeurs ne les avaient pas épargné juste sous prétexte qu'ils étaient nouveaux au plus grand malheur de Ron, Lavande et Harry mais au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, cette dernière était déjà très apprécié de certains professeur comme MacGonagall, ou Turners le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que d'autres ce qui n'étonna pas les trois autres. Harry était très apprécié de Turners, mais Harry n'avait rien fait pour, par contre à son plus grand malheur ou bonheur le professeur de potion ne l'aimait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aie ? Tous les professeurs de potion savent pour Rogue, ou il y a de marqué sur mon front à énerver ou autre chose dans le même style. Pensa Harry. »

Harry avait pensé cela et il y avait de quoi, le professeur de potion lui avait retiré: cinq points pour avoir mal répondu à sa question, 20 points pour avoir raté sa potion. Le dimanche soir alors que tout le monde dînait, Dumbledore se leva et attendit qu'il y ait le silence dans la salle avant de prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord bon appétit, je voulais faire une annonce très importante, moi même ainsi que les professeurs avons décider d'organiser un bal… »

Le professeur s'interrompit comme des discussions de tous les cotés fusés sur ayant pour objet le bal, il attendit que le calme revienne c'est-à-dire après plusieurs minutes.

« …ce bal sera organisé à l'occasion d'Halloween, le 31 octobre et donc ce sera un bal costumé, mais seul les élèves de 4° année et plus pourront participer, les autres iront dans leur salle commune mais ils auront le droit de se costumer aussi cela va de soi. Pour cela nous avons prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans trois semaines. Sur ce bonne fin de repas. »

Le directeur s'assit et les discussions reprirent de plus belle, Harry vit que beaucoup de regard de filles allaient sur les maraudeurs, enfin quand il disait beaucoup c'était les ¾ des filles de Poudlard seule les filles du groupe et quelques Serpentardes ne les regardaient pas.

« Les filles ont va devoir bien choisir dit Gwen.

- Oui, en plus ça tombe bien il y a une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard spécialisée dans les fringues de toutes sortes, je vais pouvoir m'acheter un costume et des nouvelles tenues. Dit Lavande en regardant le ciel imaginant le costume qu'elle prendrait.

- Lav' tu ne changeras jamais! S'exclama Lily.

- Nan, je resterai comme ça.

- Sauf que moi je parlais de cavalier. Informa Gwen avec un sourire mi-angélique, mi-diabolique.

- Tu peux dire sur moi mais toi non plus tu ne changeras pas. Moi je parle tout le temps de fringues mais toi à tout bout de champs de mecs.

- Je crois que j'aie trouvé avec qui je vais-y aller mais j'entend qu'il me le demande. Dit celle-ci sans faire attention à Lavande. »

Harry comprit tout de suite qu'elle parlait de Sirius.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda Sirius intéressé.

- Un garçon, beau, séduisant, musclé…

- D'habitude c'est moi qui invite mais si c'est toi ça me va aussi.

- Attends mais qui a dit que c'était toi? Demanda Gwen avec un sourire.

- Y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui sont séduisants beaux et musclés.

- Oui mais si tu avais écouté la fin de ma phrase tu aurais su que je ne parlais pas de toi.

- Vas y fini la.

- Et intelligent. Fini Gwen. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

« Mon pauvre tu viens de te faire…

- Jamesie je suis sûr qu'on parlait de moi.

- Monsieur Black puis-je vous dire quelque chose? Demanda Lavande.

- Mais bien sur.

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- Ca me rappelle la première fois que je t'ais vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé?

- Tu ne te souviens plus.

- Non.

- Je me souviens de la manière que tu t'es présenté, tu as dis le plus beau le plus grand etc. Sirius Black. J'ais tout de suite pensé que tu étais arrogant, immature et…

- Je crois que j'aie compris…mais avoue que je suis le plus canon de tout Poudlard.

- Non, je préfère quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et je pourrais savoir qui? Demanda Sirius très intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Non tu ne peux pas. Dit-elle avec des joues qui s'empourpraient. »

Ils finirent de manger et montèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, là ils discutèrent sur les possibles déguisement qu'il pourrait y avoir le jour du bal.

« Je pense qu'il y aura des farfadets…dit Sofia.

- Des fantômes continua Ron.

- Des citrouilles poursuivit Peter.

- Des diables. Dit Lavande.

- …vampires. Proposa Lily.

- Des véracrasses dit Sirius.

- Des véracrasses t'es sure Si' je sais pas comment ils vont faire pour se déguiser en véracrasses.

- Moi non plus c'était juste pour dire…

- Une connerie on sait dirent en même temps James et Rémus.

- Je suis si prévisible? Demanda Sirius.

- Au temps que James quand il voit Lily déclara Gwen.

- Eh t'as pas le droit de dire ça j'suis pas comme ça.

- Nan c'est vrai…commença Sofia.

- Ah merci Sofia t'es de mon coté au moins quelqu'un qui me soutient.

- Tu auras du me laisser finir car…T'es pire. Finit-elle.

- C'est pas gentil. »

James avait fini par dire cela avec une moue qui fit rire tout le monde même Hermione. Puis les filles montèrent se coucher sous les regards des garçons rêveurs qui se demandait si elles allaient accepter leur demande. En montant et en arrivant dans le dortoir, James demanda:

« Qui est-ce que vous allez inviter ?

- Moi Gwen ça fait un bout de temps que je veux sortir avec elle. Elle est belle et je me prends pas de baffe quand je fais une blague, mais elle rit, c'est un point positif, en plus j'aime bien quand elle me rembarre c'est encor plus attirant. Et toi mon loulou?

- Avec Sofia je l'apprécie énormément je crois que c'est plus qu'une simple amitié enfin pour moi en tout cas.

- Mais notre Rém' est amoureux on dirait! S'exclama Sirius.

- Peut-être et d'abord occupe toi de Gwen et on verra après.

- C'est bon j'ai comprit et je pense que j'aurai pas trop de mal. Et Harry tu voudrais y aller avec qui?

- Lavande.

- On dirait que toi aussi t'es amoureux! S'exclama James

- Oui et d'abord essaye de convaincre Lily et après on verra.

- Et toi Ron dit James pour détourner la conversation.

- Moi…avec…euh…

- Ne nous dit rien…commença Rémus.

- Hermione dirent les garçons ensemble sauf Peter qui n'avait rien comprit.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Ronny depuis que tu es arrivé tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder. Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne rien voir. Déclara James. En plus je crois que c'est réciproque mais là je suis moins sure. En tout cas t'as plus de chance que moi avec Lily.

- Et toi Peter ? Demanda Harry avec dégoût.

- Moi avec personne, personne ne voudrait y aller avec moi et je n'aie pas vraiment de vue sur quelqu'un alors j'irai seul mais je vous regarderez et en plus ça tombe bien je n'aime pas danser alors comme ça je serai tranquille.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Dit Sirius.»

Ils se couchèrent, tous se demandaient comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour demander aux filles de les accompagner. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla en même temps, Harry était bien décidé à demander à Lavande avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à sa place et qu'elle accepte, il était de plus en plus stressé pour sa demande mais aussi pour la réponse. Le lendemain matin Harry fut surpris qu'autant de filles viennent demander d'aller au bal avec les maraudeurs, en à peine une demie heure ils avaient eux une vingtaine de propositions mais à chaque fois ils refusaient, Rémus avait le plus de tact tandis que Sirius lui était vraiment le goujat. Harry fut assez surpris avec Ron d'avoir des demandes, mais ils refusèrent avec plus ou moins de tact. Quand ils descendirent déjeuner, là ce fut la file d'attente pour savoir si surtout James et Sirius voulaient y aller avec l'une d'entre elle, mais à chaque fois la réponse fut négative. Quand cette file d'attente fut dissipée, les filles les rejoignirent.

« Salut dirent tout le monde en chœur.

- Gwen tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi?

- Désolées les garçons mais il faut que fassiez quelque chose pour qu'on vous dise oui quelque chose de romantique…s'excusa Gwen.

- On sait pas mais on veut quelque chose de très différent du tu veux venir avec moi au bal. Continua Sofia.

- Oh non vous nous facilitez pas la tache les filles dit Rémus.

- Eh c'est plus drôle comme ça. Dit Lavande.

- Et nous vous laissons…commença Hermione.

- 2 semaines dirent les filles en chœur.

- Pour nous séduire termina Gwen.

- C'est pas sympas dit James.

- C'est comme ça Potter.

- Tu pourrais pas m'appeler James.

- Nan tant que t'auras pas changé.

- Mais…

- James laisse tomber dirent Harry, Ron, Rémus et Sirius en chœur.

- Merci les gars c'est de la fraternité.

- Ouais dirent de nouveau les quatre garçons.

- Au faite vous avez eut beaucoup de demandes? Demanda Sirius.

- Si on faisait un classement, Lily est la première avec une grande longueur d'avance et on est ex æquo loin derrière. Dit Gwen.

- A ce point là? Demanda Harry.

- Oh que oui, elle a du avoir quasi tous les Gryffondors sans parler de quelques Poufsouffles et de certains Serdaigles.

- Tu en as accepté? Demanda Rémus.

- Non aucunes. »

Harry qui avait senti son père au comble du désespoir quand il avait su que Lily avait eut beaucoup de demandes reprit du poil de la bête quand il sut qu'elle les avait toutes refusé. James les quitta cinq minutes plus tard sans un mot même Sirius en était étonné mais il reprit son petit déjeuner avec encore plus d'appétit. Les maraudeurs, Harry et Ron partirent plus tôt pour pouvoir décider ce qu'il ferait pour pouvoir inviter les filles.

« Les filles je vous jure, elles sont si…si…Déclara Sirius.

- Imprévisibles…termina Ron.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Rémus.

- On va aider Ron en premier sinon c'est lui qui va avoir le plus de difficulté…commença Harry.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien disons que tu es coincé continua Harry.

- C'est quoi coincé? Demanda Ron.

- C'est une expression moldu qui signifie que tu peux pas…nan que t'as peur de faire le premier pas. Définie Harry.

- Ah. Dit Ron.

- Si on leur organisait un dîner un tête à tête dans la salle sur demande. Proposa Sirius.

- Pour une fois tu ne dis pas que des conneries. Déclara James en arrivant.

- Oui il a raison moi et Harry faisons la cuisine pendant que Pet' Sir' et James servent.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi qui ferai le serveur? Demanda James.

- Parce que tout simplement on le fera sans magie et que Harry et moi sommes les plus…

- C'est bon on a comprit coupa James.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à l'inviter. Déclara Rémus.

- Mais j'y arriverai jamais et si je lui envoyait une invitation. Tenta Ron.

- Si tu veux Dom Juan Dit Sirius tant que tu l'invites c'est bon mais t'as intérêt à lui demander sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Au faite t'étais où?

- Laissez moi faire, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Dit James avec tellement de conviction que personne n'osa lui demander autre chose.

- Ensuite à Rémus poursuivit Harry.

- Moi j'ai pensé à une soirée aussi dans la salle sur demande mais seul avec une cheminée etc.

- T'as eu une bonne idée Rém' déclara Sirius.

- Avoue que c'était parce que tu voulais pas faire le service.

- Tout à fait.

- A mister Jatter.

- Le dîner en tête à tête avec les serveurs me plait bien mais moi se sera au bord du lac, vous me laisserez la déco par contre je veux que Ron et Rémus soient en cuisine, parce que si c'est James et Sirius je vais me demander si je ne vais pas me retrouver à l'infirmerie.

- Ok si tu veux dit Rémus.

- A Sirius dit Ron.

- Ca devient difficile, mais je vais relever ce dur défi, j'ai pensé…

- Ah parce que tu penses. Coupa James.

- Oui je pense mais après ça fume…

- Pense pas trop parce qu'après ça va faire une explosion nucléaire. Plaisanta Harry.

- C'est quoi une ex…

- Laisse tomber. Dit Harry tandis que Rémus souriait. Disons que si tu réfléchis trop ça va faire des dégâts.

- Alors dîner en amoureux tout simple sur le terrain de quidditch comme ça vu sur les étoiles, vous me laissez la déco, pas besoin de serveurs même si ça me plairai de voir James en serveur.

- Très drôle Si'.

- Je sais je suis un comique en herbe, le plus beau, musclé…

- Bien à James. Le plus dure avec Lily c'est pas la plus facile.

- Elle voudra jamais vous auriez pas des conseils.

- Déjà premier point change de comportement deviens gentil ne lui demande plus de sortir avec toi jusqu'à ta demande, ne sois plus arrogant, ne drague plus toutes les filles que tu vois… commença Rémus.

- Ne met plus ta main dans tes cheveux pour les décoiffés encor plus, ne fais plus de blague… continua Sirius qui faisait semblant de compter.

- Ne fait perdre à Gryffondor des points, plus de retenues, ne fais plus attention à ton fan club, plus de blague sur les Serpentards…poursuivit Harry.

- Surtout sur Rogue rajouta Ron. Réponds en cours, fais gagner des points à Gryffondor, travail plus sur tes devoirs que sur…

- STOP vous voulez ma mort.

- Nan juste une soirée en amoureux avec Lily et un bal parfait dans les bras de ta bien-aimée caricatura Sirius qui essayait d'entraîner James dans une danse.

- J'avais compris ça…voyons…je sais pas trop…si je prends des serveurs ou pas…Je laisse secret toute ma soirée et je prends pas de serveur. Dit celui-ci en se dégageant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que je vous le dirais le jour même.

- Nous avons les soirées mais pas l'organisation des deux semaines. Déclara Rémus.

- Ron, tu commenceras mercredi soir tu dois lui dire tout à l'heure par tous les moyens. Ordonna Harry à Ron.

- Ok bon on continue avec Rémus et Sofia le vendredi soir. Décréta James.

- Pour moi et Lavande, dimanche soir.

- Moi et Gwen mardi soir.

- Et pour finir moi ce sera jeudi.

- Bien on a plus qu'à attendre. Dit Ron.

- Et nan Ronny.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien parce qu'il faut te trouver vêtements pour le tête à tête, la déco, le menu etc…

- J'ai compris et on commence quand?

- Ronny mais on commence dés ce soir. Il faut un menu … Commença Sirius.

- OK j'ai comprit pas la peine de me faire un dessin et arrête de m'appeler comme ça on dirait un nom d'animal. »

La journée se passa et le soir les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir et commencèrent à préparer la décoration et la répartition des taches pour chacun pour chaque soirée.

« Bon je crois que j'ai terminé dit Rémus plutôt fier de lui.

- Fais voir. Dit Ron.

- C'est pas trop mal c'est même très bien dit James.

- James je dirai même plus que c'est super. Rémus je crois que tu passeras une agréable soirée.

- Si Sofia dit non à ta demande je n'y comprendrai alors plus rien.

- Merci Sirius, j'espère que pour une fois tu ne dis de conneries.

- Mais de rien mon loulou. Dit Sirius sans faire attention à la fin de la phrase de Remus.

- Et moi regardez. Dit Ron.

- C'est pas mal, mais trouve des trucs plus romantiques dit Harry pas très sur de ce qu'il avance.

- Fais voir toi si t'es si malin. Dit Ron.

- Tiens dit Harry de moins en moins sur de lui.

- Whoua Harry si la elle dit non faudra qu'on m'explique c'est aussi bien que Rém' dit Ron étonné je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.

- Moi non plus dit Harry rassuré. »

« Si Lavande me dit non pour le bal c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas, j'espère que sa réponse sera positive sinon je n'y comprendrai vraiment mais alors vraiment plus rien…pensa Harry avant que quelqu'un ne le sorte de ses pensées. »

« Harry t'es dans les nuages?

- Oui Rém'.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ?

- Sirius si tu le sais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question?

- Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Ok t'as gagné je pensais à Lavande.

- C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser cinq minutes à elle! S'exclama Rémus. T'es sur que t'es pas raide dingue de cette fille.

- En faite je pensais à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demanda Sirius de plus en plus curieux.

- Eh bien qu'elle me préférait maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda James. Avant t'étais comment?

- En faite le avant signifie pendant les deux mois de vacances, Harry était refermé il ne laissait plus paraître de sentiment ou très peu, ça en devenait très inquiétant.

- A ce point là? Demanda Rémus.

- Pire d'habitude il était impulsif etc. mais là il répondait calmement.

- C'est vrai…enfin je crois, c'est ce qu'on me disait, une fois lors d'un cours sur le désarmement…je précise plus complexe précisa Harry en voyant que Sirius allait réagir. J'ais perdu mon self-control face à mon professeur qui faisait tout pour me déconcentrer…pour que je rate le sort et qu'il puisse me laisser un de ces répliques…au bout d'un moment il m'a tellement énervé que je lui ais fais faire un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres pour qu'il atterrisse sur un mur, ce qui eut comme résultat d'avoir plusieurs fractures et il a du rester dans son lit pendant une semaine.

- Il devait être content. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Le professeur en question n'aimait déjà pas Harry…

- Pas aimer c'est un euphémisme…

- Pourquoi? Demanda Rémus.

- Il me détestait, après cet incident je suis sur que s'il le pouvait il me tuerait, en tout cas ses yeux eux sont de vrais avada kedavra.

- Intéressant. Dit James qui en était presque hilare.

- N'est ce pas. Dit Ron. »

Ils se couchèrent en pensa à leur futur cavalière ainsi qu'à leur demande.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle suite…

Bbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooouuuuuuuuussss

PS : des messages s'il vous plait…………………merci


	6. Jamais deux sans trois

Bijour tout le monde...

un nouveau chapitre en ligne...

bizous et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6: Jamais deux sans trois.**

Harry, le lendemain matin écrivit une lettre à Lavande et par un sort de lévitation la mit dans le sac de celle-ci pour qu'elle la lise le soir même et que par la même occasion Lavande lui donne la réponse qui arriva le même jour Harry pensa que c'était plutôt bon signe. Le mercredi arriva bien vite pour Harry la première demande allait être faite le soir même, Ron ne tenait plus en place.

« Ron au faite comment tu as prévenu Hermione pour ce soir? Demanda Sirius. Parce que si tu lui as rien dit on va attendre longtemps.

- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

- Elle t'a répondu le jour même ?

- Oui Rém' elle m'a répondu tout de suite.

- C'est bon signe dit James.

- De quoi c'est bon signe.

- Ronny je crois que tu vas être content d'apprendre que ce soir je suis quasiment sur que ta chère, douce et tendre Hermione va accepter si elle te dit non alors je deviens ton esclave pendant une semaine. Dit Sirius.

- D'accord dit Ron. Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, parce que ça m'énerve sérieusement. Et que moi aussi je pourrai te trouver des surnoms qui ne sont pas sympas. »

Ils allèrent devant la salle sur demande où Ron imagina la salle. En entrant ils furent assez étonné devoir ce que Ron avait voulut. La salle était grande et comportait deux pièces une cuisine et le salon les deux étaient reliés par une sorte de bar pour pouvoir passer les plats. Le salon lui avait une table ronde de taille moyenne, qui était déjà installé, le salon comportait des chandelles qui rendait la pièce très romantique, et très chaleureuse. La soirée s'annonçait bien, Ron avait même fait un effort pour s'habiller, il avait opté pour une chemise blanche qui dépassé d'une veste noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur

« Ron tu l'as imaginé très romantique tu dois vraiment être amoureux. Dit James.

- Bon Harry tu viens on va mettre nos tabliers et commencer à cuisiner.

- Ouais Rém'. Tiens c'est bizarre y a des tenues sur la chaise. »

Harry s'avança et vit deux tabliers avec leurs toques, et trois pantalons noirs, chemises blanches, vestes noirs et même les nœuds papillons.

« On va devoir porter ça? Demanda Peter avec un certain dégoût.

- Ouais Pet' dit Rémus.

- Ron t'aurais pu faire un effort et oublier les uniformes. Dit Sirius.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre. En plus tu devras porter ça aussi quand je serai avec Lavande. »

Ils enfilèrent leurs différents uniformes, après Harry et Rémus commencèrent à cuisiner pendant que James, Peter, Sirius et Ron arrangeaient les derniers détails avant l'arrivé d'Hermione. Quand celle-ci arriva elle était tout simplement splendide, elle aussi s'était faite belle pour l'occasion elle avait laissé tomber l'uniforme pour une robe noire à bretelles qui était fendue jusqu'aux genoux et dont une ceinture en argent était mise de travers. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, puis il reprit ses pensées et fit s'asseoir Hermione qui était aussi rouge que le Gryffondor.

« Au moins ils rendent honneur à Gryffondor. Pensa Harry. »

« Madame, monsieur voici le menu des chefs dit James très sérieux.

- Merci. »

Les deux serveurs donnèrent les menus aux concernés et partirent dans la cuisine, puis revinrent pour prendre la commande. A la fin Sirius frappa dans ses mains et de la musique douce commença à se faire entendre. Harry et Rémus ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

« Alors il l'a demandé ? Demanda Harry à Sirius.

- Nan mais ils ne peuvent pas se quitter des yeux c'est comme si on existait pas.

- Tant mieux ça veut dire qu'Hermione va accepter. Dit Rém'.

- Elle a intérêt j'ai pas envie de devenir l'esclave de Ron pendant une semaine.

- Ben pourquoi t'as dit ça alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour qu'il prenne confiance en lui. »

Harry ne vit pas la soirée passer, il devait faire beaucoup de chose à la fois. Puis les tourtereaux partirent sous l'œil des autres.

« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Rémus.

- En fait y a Ron qui m'a dit quand Hermione était partit deux minutes qu'il allait lui dire mais dehors alors il m'a dit qu'on pouvait partir.

- Moi je vais me coucher je suis mort de fatigue. Dit Peter.

- T'es pas le seul. Dit James en baillant.

- Ca va le prochain c'est Rém' et il veut pas de serveur alors ça va nous faciliter la tache. »

Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva car il entendait des bruits, il tira le rideau de son lit et vit James et Sirius au tour de Ron entrain de faire les indiens, Rémus sur son lit qui les regardait amusé et Peter qui dormait.

« Salut Harry bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien merci Rémus, Ron alors comment c'est passé ta soirée?

- Comme tu le sais hier on a mangé au faite c'était délicieux merci, bref après je lui ais proposé de sortir et elle a accepté. On est allé se promener dans le parc et on c'est assit par terre comme j'ais vu qu'elle frissonnait je lui ais donné ma veste et sur un moment de courage je lui ais tout dis. J'ais rougit juste après et en faite elle m'a dit que pour le bal elle acceptait et qu'elle m'aimait. Résuma Ron.

- Bah dis donc tu m'épates Ron t'étais le dernier à vouloir lui dire ce que tu pensais et là tu sors avec elle, je te tire mon chapeau dit Harry, mais le plus content ça doit être Sirius, il n'aura pas la peine d'être ton esclave.

- Ouais ça c'est tout aussi super. Dit Sirius.

- Tu m'étonnes dit James. Surtout que connaissant Ron, il t'aurait pas épargné.

- Et dire que Lavande et moi savions depuis un bout de temps qu'Hermione était amoureuse de toi. Dit Harry sans réfléchir.

- Quoi? Dirent les autres.

- Oups.

- Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu sais qu'Hermione est amoureuse de moi et que tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Je voulais que tu le saches par toi même. »

La journée se passa très bien, Ron et Hermione se baladaient main dans la main et s'embrassaient. Tout le monde était très heureux pour les deux tourtereaux. Puis le vendredi arriva là se fut au tour de Rémus d'être assez nerveux.

« Mumus t'inquiètes pas dit James d'un ton rassurant.

- Oui en plus on sait tous que Sof en pince pour toi rajouta Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai. »

Pendant une heure Harry, Ron et les deux maraudeurs essayaient de rassurer tant bien que mal Rémus mais Peter lui c'était le contraire à la fin les quatre garçons dirent à Peter de se taire. Rémus avait revêtit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir pour l'occasion. Puis Rémus partit à son rendez-vous laissant les garçons seuls. Harry était assis sur un fauteuil à coté de lui se trouvait Ron qui avait Hermione sur lui, Sirius était assis à coté de James qui était assis à coté d'Harry, Lily était assise entre Ron - Hermione et Gwen cette dernière était assise à coté de Lavande qui était assise à coté de Sirius.

« James tu n'es pas attrapeur demanda faussement Harry.

- Si et le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

- Mais les entraînements il n'y en a pas ? Demanda Ron.

- Si je vais commencer à recruter demain vous avez déjà joué ? Demanda James à Ron et à Harry.

- Oui mais il manque quels postes? Demanda Ron.

- Et bien, un gardien, trois poursuiveurs.

- Vous jouiez au quidditch à Beauxbâtons? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui j'ai été attrapeur et Ron Gardien.

- C'est super demain vous passerez Ron si t'es balaise en gardien je te prendrai, Harry toi tu devras changer de poste si tu veux jouer et si tu veux on fera une course pour rigoler.

- Si tu veux dit Harry.

- Fais attention Harry, James c'est le meilleur attrapeur…commença Sirius.

- Sirius commence pas. Dit James »

Harry regarda immédiatement Lily qui fut étonné que James coupe court à une discussion qui d'habitude le faisait devenir arrogant, mais elle baissa tout de suite la tête pour ne rien montrer au concerné.

« Mais James t'es le meilleur de…

- Sirius tu ne sais pas comment joue Harry et je peux te dire qu'il est très fort c'était le meilleur et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle.

- C'est impossible seul un Potter peut battre un Potter déclara Sirius.

- Tu ne connais pas ses capacités Sirius dit Ron.

- Mais celles de James non plus. »

La soirée continua ainsi sous l'œil exaspéré de Lily et Hermione et sous l'œil amusé de Gwen et Lavande. Puis arriva la question:

« Et vous les filles quel poste voudriez-vous essayer ? Demanda James.

- Moi je ne montrait sur un balai surtout pour un match de quidditch déclara Hermione.

- Hermione a raison dit Lily c'est trop violent.

- Non moi je ne suis pas de cet avis j'aimerai bien avoir un poste dans une équipe. Dit Lavande.

- A quel poste ? Demanda Sirius.

- Poursuiveuse c'est l'un des postes que je préfère l'autre étant attrapeur.

- Mais tu ne t'es jamais présenté pour avoir un poste. Songea Harry.

- C'est vrai mais pendant les vacances j'y ais réfléchi et maintenant je veux en faire, enfin si je suis assez forte.

- Et toi Gwen? Demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

- Je ne suis pas une fan de quidditch mais je ne déteste pas non plus, je préfère regarder ou présenter.

- Ah dit Sirius déçue. »

Après des heures et des heures de discussions, jusqu'à ce que Rémus arrive avec Sofia celui-ci avait enlacé Sofia qui avait revêtis une jupe bleu avec un débardeur de la même couleur.

« On doit comprendre que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui dit timidement Sofia.

- Mais c'est merveilleux Mumus et Sof non ?

- Si dirent les deux arrivant. »

« Deux couples j'espère que le proverbes jamais deux sans trois marchera! Pensa Harry tout en regardant Lavande discrètement. »

Ils allèrent se coucher, Harry était anxieux et eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, ce qui eut pour résultat que le lendemain matin il se leva en retard, paniqué il vit que le premier cours commençait dans un quart d'heure, il tourna le regard et vit que les autres garçons dormaient toujours.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai pensa-t-il. »

Il décida de réveiller Rémus, il réveillera après James, Sirius et Ron et terminera par Peter.

« Rémus, Rémus réveille toi les cours vont bientôt commencer réveille toi…

- Harry qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

- Quoi mais il faut réveiller les autres…

- J'm'en occupe va te préparer.

- Ok »

Tant que Rémus alla se préparer Harry décida de réveiller les autres.

« Sirius James Ron Peter réveillez vous…JAMES RON SIRIUS PETER »

Harry ne parvient pas à les réveiller alors il dit :

« Au grands mots les grands moyens… »

Il fit apparaître quatre sauts les et les renversa sur ses quatre compagnons.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…dirent les quatre garçons.

- Harry mais t'es malade crièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends? Demanda Peter.

- Il me prend que dans exactement un quart d'heure, les cours commencent.

- Quoi? Demanda Ron lent à la détente.

- Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure je vous donne un conseille celui de vous préparer. »

Il termina sa phrase et les doubla pour se diriger vers leur salle de bains à vive allure sous les regards furieux des autres. Dix minutes plus tard les six garçons descendaient les étages pour aller en cours de potion. Ils arrivèrent et frappèrent à la porte et une voix leur dit d'entrer ils entrèrent.

« Bien, alors comme ça on décide d'arriver en retard les horaires ne sont pas assez bien pour vous. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, Jatter et Julian's vous faites perdre 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre ponctualité hors du commun. Et maintenant allez vous asseoir. »

Quand ils s'assirent, Lily et Hermione leur lancèrent des regards assassins même Ron eut droit à celui d'Hermione, James lui avait était plus que foudroyé sur place, si Lily avait pu le tuer, il serait mort sur place ou pire…L'heure se passa assez mal Pettigrow était un Neuville Londubat de son temps, il réussit à faire fondre un chaudron et à faire exploser sa potion ce qui fit perdre 20 points en tout et pour tout à Gryffondor, la journée se passa tout aussi mal James faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour plaire à Lily mais le début de journée n'avait pas été pas oubliée par celle-ci et dés que James faisait juste un petit geste elle trouvait le moyen de le tuer du regard celui ci à la fin de journée James était plus que désespéré.

« Les gars, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui pour que Lily me déteste autant.

- Nan c'est vrai, James dit Rémus.

- Mais James tu ne peux faire oublier à Lily ton caractère des années précédentes en deux semaines c'est impossible. Dit très philosophiquement Harry.

- Il a raison James ils ont tous les deux raisons.

- Merci pour ta solidarité faux frère.

- Mais de rien. »

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ça et le week-end arriva, dés le samedi soir Harry prépara le menu avec les conseille de Rémus, puis après une nuit de sommeil très mouvementée pour Harry, le lendemain matin Harry était plus anxieux, il rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps, il rêvait que qu'il dise à Lavande qu'il l'aime et que celle-ci lui réponde la même chose, il rêvait que la soirée était parfaite et qu'il s'embrassait, il rêvait, il rêvait d'elle…

« Elle doit avoir des sentiments parce que sinon elle m'aurait pas répondu aussi vite…enfin j'espère. pensa Harry. »

Le soir arriva encor plus vite que le week-end était venu, cinq heures avant le rendez-vous il était descendu dans le parc finir la décoration et regarder les costumes des serveurs ainsi que des cuisiniers qui étaient Rémus et Ron. La table était située prés du lac de cet endroit il voyait la lune ou plutôt le croissant de lune se refléter sur le lac, des escaliers à la table, il avait fait apparaître une allée de roses rouges et blanches ce qui donnait l'endroit plus que romantique, cette table était entourée par des chandelles bref…c'était magnifique. L'heure arriva vite trop vite au goût d'Harry qui avait mis une veste noir dont dépassait une chemise blanche déboutonnée et un pantalon noir.

« Harry arrêtes tu vas nous donner le tournis dit Ron avec exaspération.

- Il a raison surtout que tu as fait un travail formidable en matière de décoration laisse nous faire la cuisine et le service.

- Oui, oui je sais je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais oui vas-y demande dit James.

- Quand je ferai apparaître des étincelles vertes vous pourriez nous laisser?

- Mais oui dit Rémus.

- Bah pourquoi? Demanda Peter.

- Pet' laisse tomber s'exaspéra James.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber Pet' laisse tomber dit Sirius d'un ton las. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavande apparut en haut des escaliers, la Harry était de plus en plus anxieux, il monta les marches et tendit le bras à Lavande qui le prit et lui fit un grand sourire ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Elle était très belle, Lavande portait un pantalon noir avec un bustier blanc. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers et traversèrent le parc en suivant la tracée de pétales de roses blanches et rouges, Harry vit Lavande émerveillée quand elle vit la table.

« Harry c'est magnifique.

- Merci. »

Harry installa Lavande et s'installa après ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant puis Peter arriva, Harry lui lança un regard noir qu'il réservait d'habitude à Malefoy, Peter le vit.

« Il est toujours entrain de gâcher tout. Pensa Harry en colère. »

« Le…le menu, que…que…désirez-vous ? Demanda celui-ci avec beaucoup moins d'assurance depuis le regard d'Harry. »

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et pour se débarrasser de Peter, il dit.

« Pour moi ce sera pareil. Dit Harry rapidement. »

Quand Sirius et James ont servis le dessert Harry vit que les deux garçons lui firent un clin d'œil ce qui lui donna un peu de courage pour ce qui allait se passer après. Ils continuèrent de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux pendant tout le repas, puis à un moment de la soirée Harry décida d'être seul avec la fille de ses rêves, il prit discrètement sa baguette et fit apparaître des étincelles vertes pour que les autres garçons s'en aillent. Puis Lavande prit la parole:

« Harry je peux te poser une question ?

- Mais oui vas-y.

- C'est pas trop dure d'avoir si j'ai bien comprit ton père, ta mère, ton parrain et le traître avec toi tout les jours ?

- Si au départ mais je m'y suis un peu fait enfin sauf que j'avais l'envie incessante de tuer ce traître.

- Harry…

- Lavande…

- Vas-y dirent les deux en même temps.

- Vas-y Harry.

- D'accord Lav' j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire ou plutôt deux choses.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- La première est que je…que…je…suisamoureuxdetoi. Harry termina très rapidement sa phrase.

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait.

- Je…je…suis…je suis amoureux de toi.

- Ahh dit Lavande en rougissant. »

« Oh non c'est mauvais signe ça si elle voulait me dire le contraire… commença à penser Harry. »

« Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. Dit-elle en rougissant encor plus.

- Écoutes tant pis je propose qu'on reste…qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi.

- C'est pour cela que tu avais tellement changé au début de l'année ?

- Oui.

- Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour un autre garçon. »

Harry se leva ainsi que Lavande ils s'assirent au bord du lac et c'est à ce moment qu'ils s'embrassèrent, Harry qui avait déjà embrassé Cho, trouvait le baiser très différent il était déjà plus sec, il avait frissonné quand leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées, le baiser fut d'abord timide et chaste, puis, il devint passionné et il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il éprouvait au moment présent.

« Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ?

- J'attendais avec impatience que tu me le demandes et même si tu ne m'avais pas fait ce dîner je t'aurai dit oui tout de suite.

- Ce que tu m'avais dit tu le pensais?

- Si tu parles quand je t'étais dit que le Harry que je connaissais, disparaissait, oui, je le pensais, je t'aime depuis très longtemps, mais depuis quelques temps enfin à la rentrée je trouvais que tu n'étais plus le même. Je voulais que tu restes comme avant, pas que tu caches tes sentiments et là je te retrouve.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je serai toujours là pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

- Donc en faite tu as tout fais pour me faire revenir.

- La je crois que je t'ais fais revivre plutôt, ta tristesse est partie même si je préfère de loin ton ancienne apparence, mais là tu es comme je t'ais toujours aimé.

- Bah moi tu as toujours été comme je t'ais aimé, sauf l'apparence bien sur. »

La fin de la soirée se passa comme dans un conte de fée moldue, ils étaient ensembles, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux, ils s'embrassaient passionnément…puis la fatigue les gagna c'est alors qu'ils durent regagner la tour des Gryffondors où en arrivant, ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil discutèrent enlacés puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient.


	7. Une décision surprenante

Salut tout le monde, je viens en flèche et j'ai posté deux chapitres à la fois. comme j'ai une avance sur vous de quelques chapitres...

bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 7: Une décision surprenante.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et remarqua qu'une personne dormait paisiblement à coté de lui.

« C'était un rêve ou alors Lavande est à coté de moi ? Se demanda Harry mentalement. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de celle qu'il aimait, il tourna la tête et vit tous ses amis attendre ils regardaient le tableau avec tendresse.

« Alors la nuit s'est bien passé ? Demanda Gwen.

- Oui très bien comme dans un rêve.

- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Peter naïvement.

- Pet' t'es vraiment désespérant s'ils sont comme ça à ton avis. S'exaspéra Sirius.

- Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Lily avec empressement. »

Alors Harry raconta toute sa soirée puis il embrassa Lavande pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Salut toi dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Salut. Bien dormis ?

- Le mieux du monde dit -elle. »

Ils coupèrent la discussion pour aller se préparer, allèrent déjeuner et allèrent en cours. La journée se passait très bien et pendant le repas du midi.

« Au fait ce soir si vous voulez venir vous inscrire pour l'équipe de quidditch c'est à 7h.

- Ok dit Harry moi j'y serai.

- Moi aussi dit Ron.

- Et toi Lav' tu vas t'inscrire? Demanda James.

- Je sais pas.

- S'il te plait. Dit Harry avec les yeux que Sirius savait faire les yeux du chien…

- OK ok je viendrai.

- Ouais dirent les quatre garçons. »

Harry et Lavande étaient inséparables tout comme Sofia, Rémus et Ron, Hermione. Puis les garçons décidèrent de laisser les filles dont Harry était sure qu'elles croyaient la préparation d'une nouvelle blague, puis il se dit qu'il voudrait devenir un animagus alors il lança le sujet.

« J'ai prit une décision. Déclara Harry. Je vais devenir un animagus.

- Quoi dirent en même temps les maraudeurs et Ron.

- Ben oui je veux devenir un animagus.

- Mais Harry c'est très difficile il faut être très puissant…

- James pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Quand est-ce que tu le feras ?

- Le soir.

- Mais les professeurs, Rusard…

- C'est pas très compliqué, James, suffit de faire attention.

- Et tu comptes commencer quand ? Demanda Rémus.

- Ce soir après le quidditch, je vais dans la salle sur demande et je commence.

- Harry je veux en devenir un aussi.

- D'accord Ron tu viendras avec moi. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter et le soir arriva lentement, trop lentement ce qui était normal, ils avaient eut deux heures d'histoire de la magie, potion et métamorphose. Harry qui avait oublié de poser ses affaires dans le dortoir remonta et en descendant pour aller au terrain de quidditch, dans le hall désert il fit de nouveau la rencontre de Malefoy avec sa bande de Serpentard.

« Alors Jatter t'es pressé? Demanda Narcissa Black.

- Ca ce n'est pas tes oignions Black répliqua Harry avec un ton et une voix glaciales.

- Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça tonna Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi Malefoy?

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Alors laissez moi passer.

- Voyons…non t'es pressé de partir dit Bellatrix.

- Vous voulez encor vous prendre le mur, ou vous préférez épargner le mur.

- On prend le risque. Dit Malefoy.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez avant d'être K.O.

- Nous voulons nous venger de la dernière rencontre.

- Vous attendrez longtemps Lestrange.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Marmonna Lestrange.»

Harry vit qu'ils avaient déjà sorti leur baguette.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- Je disais c'est ce qu'on va voir déclara Harry tu dois être sourd Malefoy.

- Tu continus, alors que tu es en désavantage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Dit Harry qui se frappa mentalement. Alors quand tu me dis que je suis en désavantage je pourrais en rire.

- Nan on ne sais pas ce que tu as vécut alors dit le nous.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Rogue. »

Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il agisse, il prit donc sa baguette le plus rapidement possible, Malefoy lui avait lancé un sort, un sort qu'Harry ne pensait que le Serpentard utilise.

« Serpensortia. »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire que personne ne vit comme les Serpentards étaient trop occupés à rire.

« Alors…on va voir si les lions sont aussi courageux qu'ils le prétendent.

- Le légendaire courage de Gryffondor contre l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard. Dit Lestrange.

- Malefoy tu as fait la plus grande bêtise de ta vie tu vas le regretter. Déclara Harry. »

La Harry affichait un sourire ce qui eut pour résultat de faire taire les Serpentards et ils commencèrent à se poser des questions pourquoi souriait-il alors qu'un serpent se dirigeait sur lui.

« Bonjour, je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda très poliment Harry en fourchelangue.

- Oui tous les humains qui parlent fourchelangue ont ma confiance et je leur obéit.

- Peux tu attaquer ceux qui t'ont fait apparaître, non plutôt leur faire peur.

- Mais oui. Dit le serpent.

- Merci. »

Harry tourna ensuite son regard vers les Serpentards qui étaient à présent figés sur place, ils étaient même terrifiés par le serpent qui venait sur eux l'air très menaçant.

« C'est impossible! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? Qu'à part votre maître je suis la seule personne à parler fourchelangue, je vous avais bien dit que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Alors maintenant vous allez partir avant que je m'énerve et là ça va vraiment mal se passer. Et c'est vraiment honteux que vous ayez peur d'un serpent alors que c'est l'emblème de votre maison. »

Les Serpentards ne discutèrent pas, partirent et le serpent disparu, Harry lui partit en courant il était très en retard, puis il se dit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise qu'au lieu de parler fourchelangue il aurait put avoir recours au sort que Rogue avait utilisé en deuxième année, arrivé au terrain de quidditch, James vint à sa rencontre et lui dit:

« Harry mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ça fait plus de vingt minutes qu'on t'attend.

- Je sais c'est juste les Serpentards qui m'ont encor coincés.

- Quoi?

- Bah oui alors j'ai fait comme la dernière fois et me voilà.

- Bon viens c'est à toi de passer. Au fait toujours décidé pour ce soir?

- Ouais toujours. Ron est passé ?

- Oui il était super en gardien, quand les autres sont passés on s'est aperçu qu'il avait était le meilleur donc c'est notre nouveau gardien.

- Et Lavande ?

- Elle aussi était très forte elle avait était l'une des meilleurs je crois même la meilleure pour l'instant tiens prends le balai et essaye de marquer des buts nos deux batteurs ne te feront pas de cadeau pour te mettre en situation de match.

- Je m'en doutais. Dit Harry déçu de ne pas avoir vu Lavande. »

Harry prit le balai que James lui tendait, il s'envola et retrouva son élément, celui qu'il avait quitté depuis l'année précédente, à cause d'Ombrage. Il se souvint que celle-ci avait atterrit à sainte Mangouste, ce qui le fit sourire. Il fit des tours de terrain puis fit signe à James qu'il pouvait commencer, alors l'attrapeur siffla Harry s'empara du souaffle et le premier cognard arriva sur lui il réussit à l'éviter et arriva vite devant les buts de son ami, très déterminé il s'approcha de Ron pour être à quelques mètres de celui-ci, un autre cognard fonça sur lui, il l'évita plus facilement, il prit la décision de faire une feinte alors il fit sembla de lancer le souaffle vers le bas et puis pour de vrai Harry le lança dans les buts et marqua il avait marqué Harry en était très content. Il continua encor une vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles il réussit à marquer trois buts et en louper quatre James siffla de nouveau.

« Félicitation! Harry, tu fais parti de l'équipe.

- Merci désolé mais je dois y aller Ron viens.

- Ok vous allez à la salle sur demande?

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent d'aller à la salle, où arrivé Harry pensa à la salle qui serait parfaite pour commencer il pensa à une salle spacieuse, où il y aurait des livres sur les animagus ainsi que des fauteuils. Quand ils entrèrent, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite sur la bibliothèque où ils prirent un livre qui leur paressait le mieux et commencèrent à le lire.

« La première étape pour être un animagus et de choisir son animal en fonction de ses défauts et qualités et en faire une liste…Ron tu peux me passer un parchemin et une plume.

- Tiens. »

Les deux amis commencèrent à lister leurs défauts et qualités, à la fin ils commencèrent à les énumérer.

« Je commence par mes défauts: la gourmandise, la paresse, la timidité avec les filles, etc…et mes qualités sont le courage de temps en temps, gentillesse, la fidélité envers mes amis…énuméra Ron.

- A moi je suis impulsif, arrogant de temps en temps mais surtout avec mes ennemis, pénible à supporter aussi surtout avec mes amis, j'ai tendance à jouer au héros…gentil, compréhensif, courageux, puissant en tout cas c'est ce que l'on me dit, fidèle envers mes amis, intelligent, confiant…je crois qu'on a la première étape c'est quoi la deux… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit et quatre garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, ils avaient de la nourriture dans les mains.

« Salut on pensait que vous auriez besoin d'aide et on vous a apporté un petit quelque chose. Dit Sirius.

- On peut venir? Demanda James.

- Oui venez et merci pour les sandwichs. Dit Ron.

- Vous en étiez à quel étape? Demanda Rémus intéressé.

- On passe à la deuxième. Répondit Harry. »

Les garçons s'installèrent et mangèrent puis Ron lut la suite.

« Deuxième étape après avoir fait cette liste, cherchez les animaux qui correspondent à au moins un défaut et une qualité, plus vous avez ceux-ci en communs plus vous serez puissant…c'est reparti…

- J'ai une idée pour vous faciliter la tache dit Rémus vous allez nous faire une copie de vos listes ainsi que du livre comme ça moi et Peter chercherons pour Ron et James Sirius pour Harry.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Ron même s'il n'était pas heureux de se retrouver avec Peter. »

Ils mirent en place l'idée de Rémus et au bout d'une heure, ils donnèrent leur résultat.

« Qui commence? Demanda Ron. Vas-y Pet'.

- Ok j'ai trouvé que Ron pourrait être une mouche et un cochon en tout cas c'est les mieux.

- A moi j'ai trouvé que Ron pouvait être un lion et moi aussi c'est le mieux.

- Et moi un chien. Déclara le concerné.

- Tu choisis quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas…en tout cas pas ceux de Peter.

- Prends le lion dit Harry.

- Ouais en plus t'auras déjà la crinière dit James.

- Merci James, je vais prendre le lion car il représente ma maison. Dit Ron.

- C'est très honorable dit Rémus, à toi James qu'as tu trouvé pour Harry?

- Ben euh…aigle, le lion et c'est tout.

- A toi Sirius. Dit Ron.

- Le cerf et le serpent.

- Je pourrais me transformer en Phénix.

- Qu'est ce que tu choisis? Demanda Peter.

- Déjà je retire le serpent et le lion comme Ron l'a déjà…ensuite le cerf car je trouve que ça représente l'arrogance…l'aigle est sympas mais je vais prendre le phénix. »

Harry jeta un regard à James qui avait l'air plutôt déçu et offensé.

« Pourquoi? Demanda Rémus intéressé par le choix de son ami.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a de nombreux pouvoir magique comme de renaître de ses cendres, il peut porter des charges très lourdes, guérir et encor d'autre.

- Bon choix dit James.

- On continue? Demanda Peter parce que moi je commence à être fatigué.

- Tu peux aller dormir dit Ron ça ne nous gênes pas.

- C'est vrai?

- Nan dirent les autres.

- A demain alors.

- Salut dirent les autres.

- Étape suivante poursuivit Harry sans prêter attention au départ de Peter. Après avoir choisi l'animal qui convient vous devez essayer d'appeler l'animal, de le visualiser et il faut qu'il m'accepte…ça devient compliqué.

- Fais moi voir dit Rémus…oui il donne un conseil celui de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que ton animal te contact.

- Allons-y. »

Harry et Ron fermèrent les yeux en même temps, Harry commençait à trouver le temps assez long quand une lumière dorée apparut au loin, elle se rapprocha et le Gryffondor commençait à discerner une silhouette, celui d'un oiseau, il ressemblait étrangement à Fumseck sauf qu'il avait les yeux verts émeraudes et il avait étrangement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui restait très discrète, le phénix avait des plumes rouges et or, elles étaient très belles, longues, l'oiseau était tout simplement magnifique, Harry se sentit soulagé de toutes peines et une douce chaleur l'envahissait.

« Bonjour Harry dit l'oiseau.

- Bonjour dit Harry, qui fut très surprit que l'oiseau lui parle et qu'il sache son nom. Tu connais mon nom ?

- Oui Harry.

- Comment cela ce fait-il?

- Peu importe. Tu veux devenir un animagus et tu m'as choisi pourquoi?

- Si tu connais mon nom tu dois connaître la réponse alors pourquoi me la poses tu ?

- J'en aie une petite idée. Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. »

« C'est énervant pourquoi tout le monde me dis de le dire s'ils le savent. »

« Parce que tu serais l'aide la plus utile pour moi et que le phénix est l'un de mes animaux préférés.

- C'est vrai que face à Voldemort dans ton présent je serai une aide dit-il.

- Comment sais tu cela?

- Je te l'ais dit peu importe.

- Cela me reviens j'aie lu quelque par que l'animal, faisait partie intégrante de la personne donc tu connais tout de moi.

- Tu es très intelligent même si je le savais déjà.

- Merci…Alors veux tu être mon animagus?

- Oui à plus tard. »

Harry se sentit comme expulsé il ouvrit les yeux et il remarqua qu'il était dans la salle avec ses amis.

« Alors? Demanda Rémus.

- Ca y est !

- Ca y est quoi?

- Je suis un animagus qui va bientôt pouvoir se transformer en phénix.

- Super ! Dirent James et Sirius en même temps.

- Et toi Ron? Demanda Rémus alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je serai un lion dit-il en souriant.

- Fantastique.

- On poursuit? Demanda Rémus.

- Quoi le préfet va enfreindre les règles le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer.

- Quatrième étape dit-il s'en faire attention aux autres, fermez les yeux et imaginez que vous transformez une partie de votre corps en une partie du corps de votre animal…allez-y. »

Harry ferma les yeux, il imagina que ses bras devenaient de grandes ailes. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses bras qui n'avait pas changé, déçu il se tourna vers les autres.

« T'inquiètes, ça aurait très étonnant que tu arrives à te transformer la première fois dit Rémus.

- Ouais je sais. Dit Harry déçu. »

Ron n'arriva pas non plus à se transformer, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour ce soir, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, où les filles étaient pour là plus part, inquiète comme Sofia qui pensait que les Serpentards aient réussi à les avoir, d'autres très en colères que les garçons arrivent après le couvre-feu comme Hermione et Lily et deux autres qui étaient tranquillement une entrain de lire un magazine de mode sorcière et l'autre entrain d'avoir une discussion passionnante avec une fille qui avait l'aire très familier à Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent les garçons eurent une remise en place de miss Granger et de miss Evans pour changer, Harry se dirigea vers Lavande pendant que Ron essayait de calmer Hermione ce qui n'était pas une facilité.

« C'est bien? Demanda Harry.

- Hum ouais mais pas autant que ce que je lisais avant d'arriver ici.

- C'est bizarre dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Demanda celle-ci sans lever le nez du magazine.

- Eh bien tu es la seule avec Gwen qui n'étais ni inquiète, ni en colère.

- J'ai confiance en toi et les Serpentards ont peur de toi depuis quelques temps alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter. »

Harry eut une soudaine envie d'énerver Lavande alors il s'assit enfin le mot juste serait il lui sauta dessus ce qui eut comme conséquence de lui couper le souffle.

« Pousse-toi t'es lourd!

- Même pas vrai. Dit Harry en faisant semblant de faire la tête et en lui tirant la langue.

- Fais pas la tête, mais tu pourrais te pousser si tu veux on fait le contraire.

- Parce que tu crois que t'es pas lourde au moins dit-il avec un sourire qui pouvait tout signifier. »

Harry se sentit se décoller du fauteuil et par la même occasion de Lavande, puis atterri sur Sirius qui lisait tranquillement un livre de quidditch par terre allongé sur le ventre.

« Eh Harry qu'est ce qui te prends? Demanda Sirius écrasé par Harry qui était à présent allongé sur son parrain.

- Je sais pas…commença Harry. »

Il regarda autour de lui et à part que tout le monde était mort de rire, il vit que Lavande avait dans sa main sa baguette qu'elle rangea vite fait et elle commença à s'en aller rapidement.

« Toi viens là dit Harry en se remettant debout permettant ainsi à son parrain de pouvoir respirer.

- Nan je vais me coucher dit Lavande précipitamment tout en baillant. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Je suis fatiguée vous m'avez épuisé.

- Tu vas pas t'en tirer. »

« J'espère que ça va marcher je n'ai jamais essayé ce sort sur des êtres vivants, encor moins des personnes. »

« Accio Lavande. Dit Harry.

- Harry ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que tu arrives à…commença Rémus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…HARRY. Cria Lavande qui commençait à arriver sur Harry et qui atterrie sur lui.

- Lavande vas-t-en ! S'exclama Harry qui était à présent parterre avec Lavande sur lui.

- Mais monsieur vous avez lancé ce sort c'est à vous d'en assumer les conséquences et en plus vous m'avez voulu vous m'avez eu. »

Elle se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le Gryffondor, sous les éclats de rire des autres, et commença à le chatouiller.

« Lav'…arrêtes dit Harry entre deux rires.

- Et pourquoi je frais ça?

- Parce que…sinon…tu auras intérêt…à courir.

- Tu crois que tu me fais p…commença-t-elle. »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Harry prit l'avantage et commença à la chatouiller, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il y eut les supplications de Lavande pour qu'Harry arrête de la chatouiller et sous les rires des autres.

« Je me rends.

- Ca ne suffit pas.

- Je frais…tout ce que tu veux.

- Vraiment tout? Demanda Harry en arrêtant son supplice.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Dit Lavande. »

Elle le renversa et se mit de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassa furtivement puis recommença sa torture et à la fin Ron, Sofia, et quelques autres avaient tellement mal au ventre de rire face à ce spectacle qu'ils les séparèrent, arrivés dans le dortoir.

« Harry tu as réussi à soulever une personne avec un simple accio. Dit Rémus.

- Je sais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à le faire.

- Tu dois être très puissant pour y arriver. Informa Rémus. »

Ce fut les derniers mots car ils tombèrent tous de fatigue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups

Deuxième chapitre en ligne...lol...

**Chapitre 8: Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups.**

Le mardi arriva, ils allèrent préparer le décor de Sirius, qui était très romantique malgré que la soirée se situait sur le terrain de quidditch, une table ronde se trouvait au milieu du terrain, une traînée de roses entourée par de petites bougies partait du lieu où devait arriver Gwen jusqu'à la table, des chandelles étaient disposées tout au tour de la table sur tout le terrain tout cela donné une ambiance très romantique. Sirius avait revêtis une chemise noire déboutonnée et un pantalon noir. Les trois maraudeurs, Harry et Ron laissèrent Sirius seul et partirent James, Harry, Ron et Rémus prirent la direction de la salle sur demande. Rémus leur donnait de nombreux conseils pour que les deux garçons arrivent à avoir un petit changement seul Harry y parvint il réussit à avoir la peau un peu plus rouge que d'habitude.

« Harry, c'est quasiment impossible, tu as réussi à avoir un changement au bout de la deuxième séance! S'exclama James.

- Je n'y comprends rien non plus. »

Après deux heures d'entraiment intensif, Harry commençait à avoir une peau qui piquée Rémus leur dit que c'était les plumes, ils rentrèrent. Harry remarqua que la pleine lune approchée, Rémus était un peu plus pale que les jours précédents, la semaine qui suivrait serait pénible pour son ami.

« Le mois prochain, je lui dirai que sais tout, pour papa, Sirius, Peter, et Rémus! Comme ça je pourrai faire les sorties avec eux…enfin quand je serrai un animagus, il faut que j'arrive à me transformer avant noël. Pensa Harry. »

En sortant de la salle et en remontant les escaliers devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils croisèrent Sirius et Gwen main dans la main. Gwen elle avait mis un jeans avec un dos nus noir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et là ils racontèrent tout à leurs amis.

« Il ne reste plus que mes parents, ça va être très dur, papa a arrêté de faire des blagues, et maman a arrêté de le baffer mais ça suffira pas! A moins que la soirée se passe le mieux du monde. Pensa Harry qui commençait à être désespéré.»

Il décida pour se changer les idées de retourner à la salle sur demande et de s'entraîner pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec son père. Il attendit que le groupe aille se coucher, puis sortit la carte qui ne lui avait pas servit depuis un certains temps.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit-il. »

Il ouvrit la carte, regarda si personne ne se trouvait entre la salle et lui, Harry remarqua que seul Rusard était dehors mais celui-ci se trouvait dans les cachots et il partit en direction de la salle tout en se jetant un sort d'invisibilité sur lui même. Il s'entraîna longuement, jusqu'à arriver à un résultat plus satisfaisant que celui qu'il avait eut quelques heures auparavant, il avait à présent des plumes un peu plus longues d'un plus beau rouge, il remarqua qu'il était passé deux heures du matin et comme le sommeil ne lui venait pas il décida de continuer. Vers cinq heures il remonta fatigué et s'endormit comme une souche, comme s'il venait de fermer les yeux Harry entendit une voix pas très claire lui parler.

« Harry, Harry réveille-toi! Tu vas être en retard sinon. Dit la voix qui devait être celle de Ron.

- Oui mais laisse moi dormir cinq minutes de plus s'il te plait dit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Tant pis tu l'auras voulu. »

Tout à coup il sentit une douche glacée.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…hurla Harry qui là ouvrit les yeux. VOUS ETES MALADES…

- Vengeance dit Ron fier de lui, et d'abord dans trente minutes les cours commencent. »

Les maraudeurs étaient tous mort de rire, les filles arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce…commença Lily. JAMES JOHN POTTER tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin dont les blagues ne dépassent pas l'âge mental des enfants de cinq ans…

- Lily, Lily ce n'est pas lui calma Harry. C'est Ron il voulait me réveiller car sinon j'allais être en retard.

- Même dit Lily pour retomber sur ses pieds il n'avait pas à rire.

- Lily si je le faisais à James tu ne crois pas que tu rigolerais de le voir trempé et fou de rage que ça lui arrive?

- Pas du tout affirma Lily.

- Vraiment? Dit Harry.

- Vraiment. »

Harry prit discrètement sa baguette et fit apparaître un seau d'eau au dessus de la tête de son père.

« James vieux frère fais atte…commença Sirius.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…HARRY MAIS T'ES MALADE J'AVAIS RIEN FAIS. »

Tous rigolaient, même Lily qui ne pouvait pas se retenir quand le groupe se remit du fou rire Harry dit:

« Alors?

- Tu avais raison.

- Bien maintenant je vais me préparer. »

Quand il eut terminé c'est-à-dire assez rapidement, Harry descendit avec ses affaires de cours en compagnie de ses amis à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

« Pa…James, je suis désolé pour le seau d'eau mais il le fallait. S'excusa Harry.

- C'est rien au moins Lily n'est pas trop fâché contre moi.

- Si tu veux je recommencerai souvent si ça peux te rendre service.

- Nan c'est bon une fois me suffit largement. »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble sous les regards interrogateurs des autres, puis se dirigèrent à la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal qui était malheureusement pour les Gryffondors en commun avec les Serpentards.

« Bonjour tout le monde dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les détraqueurs qui peux me dire ce qu'est un détraqueur…monsieur Jatter interrogea Harry qui avait levé la main.

- Un détraqueur est une créature qui se nourrit de tous les bons souvenirs de sa victime et ne lui laisse que ses cauchemars ou ses pires souvenirs, qui le plus souvent rendent fou la personne, le baiser du détraqueur est le moyen d'aspirer l'âme et sa bouche se trouve sous la cagoule, ce sont aussi les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban on peut faire fuir un détraqueur grâce à une formule spero patronum qui fait apparaître un patronus.

- Bien dix points à Gryffondor. Je vais poser une question peut-être absurde mais qui sait faire apparaître un patronus? »

Harry, Hermione, Lavande et Ron levèrent la main.

« Vous allez nous le montrer, comme vous êtes de jeune sorcier cela m'étonnerai beaucoup que vous puissiez arriver à avoir un patronus distinct. Commencez miss Granger.

- Oui professeur…Spero Patronum. »

Une loutre argentée fit son apparition et tous les élèves s'esclaffèrent mais elle disparut presqu'aussitôt .

« Miss Granger vous faites gagner 5 points à Gryffondor à miss Barrown.

- …Spero Patronum. »

Cette fois ce fut un magnifique phénix argenté qui fit son apparition et disparu comme pour la loutre, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce phénix mais n'y prêta aucune attention particulière, ça devait être juste une simple coïncidence.

« Très bien 5 points pour Gryffondor monsieur Julian's.

- …Spero Patronum. »

Là ce fut un loup argenté, qui apparut et disparu.

« 5points pour Gryffondor et pour finir à monsieur Jatter.

- Spero Patronum dit Harry qui comparait aux autres était sure de lui. »

Un cerf argenté apparut mais lui resta par rapport aux autres patronus celui-ci était plus distinct, le professeur s'approcha, ainsi que quelques élèves pour pouvoir le caresser.

« Vous faites gagner 5 points à Gryffondor…qui vous a appris ce sort il est extrêmement compliqué?

- C'est Harry dirent Hermione, Ron et Lavande en même temps.

- Vraiment, mais c'est impossible que vous arriviez à faire ce sort à votre niveau…vous savez d'autre sort comme l'accio vous savez amener quel genre d'objet? Demanda le professeur très intéressé par Harry en oubliant totalement le cours.

- Lavande tu veux bien…

- Mais bien sur mon cher. »

Lavande alla au fond de la classe et attendit.

« Accio Lavande. Dit Harry. »

Lavande commença à s'élever doucement et à se diriger vers Harry, quand celle-ci arriva devant Harry il stoppa le sort et le fit atterrir doucement comme il ne voulait pas reproduire la scène de la salle commune.

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Jatter j'aimerai vous voir plus tard.

- Bien professeur.

- Bon continuons la leçon… »

Et le professeur continua sa leçon jusqu'à la fin du cours.

« La prochaine fois nous commencerons les patronus mais dans un mois je veux que vous sachiez le faire vous serez notés. Jatter venez.

- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure allez en cours.

- Ok à tout à l'heure. Dit Rémus.

- Oui professeur.

- Ces sorts vous les avez apprit seul ou avec l'aide d'une personne?

- Plus ou moins seul.

- Quel est le nom de votre professeur celui qui vous a apprit tout cela?

- Vous pourriez le demander à Dumbledore s'il vous plait ? Et pourrais-je avoir le mot de passe car je dois aller le voir et il ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe.

- Mais oui c'est réglisse.

- Au revoir professeur. »

Harry quitta la salle sous les yeux de son professeur, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur.

« Pourquoi est-il obligé de changer aussi souvent de mot de passe c'est vrai c'est énervant. Pensa-t-il. »

« Entrez dit la voix du directeur. »

Harry entra et s'avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Oui Harry.

- Professeur.

- Oui.

- J'étais en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et le professeur m'a demandé où j'avais appris tout ce que je savais le problème est que la personne est un des élèves. Alors je lui ais dit d'aller vous voir.

- Tu as bien fait. Bon laisse moi faire, je t'enverrai Fumseck pour te mettre au courant, je crois qu'il sera très heureux de te voir car il chante souvent en ta présence ce qui est assez étrange…mais retourne vite à ton cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Bien au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry. »

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de cours; il frappa, entra, s'excusa et termina le cours. Le lendemain lors du petit déjeuner Fumseck arriva sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves y compris les maraudeurs et les filles, il se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry chanta une douce chanson, ce dernier lui donna du pain, puis le phénix partit.

_« Harry,_

_Comme tu me l'avais dit ton professeur est venu et m'a tout demandé alors je lui ais dit que c'était monsieur Harmy qui te l'avait apprit, qui était en retraite mais qui est décédé ressemant. Je vous rappelle que vous devez faire attention à ne pas révéler certaines choses sinon des choses seraient bouleversé. _

_Dumbledore. »_

Le jeudi arriva, James pendant le déjeuner les emmena la où il voulait faire sa demande à Lily.

« Bon alors c'est où? Demanda Peter.

- Ici dit James en ouvrant la porte et en entrant. »

La salle n'était comme les autres salles de l'école, il n'y avait pas de table, de tableau mais de l'herbe, des buissons, de magnifiques fleurs de toutes sortes, des arbres et un petite rivière à l'eau limpide, elle était grande et éclairé on se demandait si on était dans une école ou dans une clairière.

« Whouah, James si Lily te dis non alors je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste dit Sirius.

- Bah moi je dis rien à par que c'est magnifique.

- C'est magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu cette salle avant. Dit Rémus.

- Moi non plus. Dit Peter.

- Moi non plus, quand les filles nous ont lancé le défi, j'ai tout de suite cherché après une salle exceptionnelle, pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme.

- Faux frère tu m'as même pas dit que cette salle existait. »

Harry ne suivait plus la conversation de ses amis il admirait la salle, puis ils commencèrent les préparatifs, quand ce fut finit la salle avait une lumière tamisée grâce aux chandelles et aux bougies parterre et dans les aires, le tout faisait un lieu des plus romantiques, Harry savait que son père avait mit tout son cœur dans la préparation de la soirée car dés que Peter mettait quelque chose un peu de travers James s'énervait, ce qui provoquait de temps en temps des sanglots de la part de Peter. Tout était parfait puis ils retournèrent à leur salle commune où les filles les attendaient, James alla se changer il avait opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise verte pale, puis James tendit son bras à Lily qui était très belle, elle avait mis une robe verte avec des manches qui comportait un décolleté et qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, elle le prit et ils partirent, le maraudeur tourna une dernière fois la tête, et les autres lui firent un clin d'œil et levèrent leur pouce. Harry s'installa avec Lavande, Ron avec Hermione, Sirius et Gwen ensemble, et Rémus avec Sofia Peter lui était tout seul.

« Si on faisait une bataille explosive? Proposa Sirius.

- Moi oui dit Peter.

- Lavande? Demanda Sirius. »

Harry s'approcha de Lavande et lui murmura.

« Tu devrais jouer je suis sure que tu gagneras surtout si je suis derrière Peter. Dit Harry et Lavande lui fit un signe de tête.

- Avec joie mon cher. Dit celle-ci avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi dit Ron.

- Plus personne? Demanda Sirius…tant pis. »

Harry s'installa derrière Peter de façon à voir ses cartes mais pour ne pas être surprit entrain de tricher avec Lavande, il prit un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal, au milieu de la partie Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers alors il le remit à l'endroit. Au fil des parties Harry et Lavande trichèrent puis Sirius remarqua leur petit jeu et en fit partit, ce n'est qu'à la quinzième partie, quand Peter eut les cartes qui lui explosèrent dans les mains qu'il décida d'arrêter.

« Pet' on fait encor une partie? Demanda Sirius.

- Nan j'arrêtes j'ai un peu mal aux mains.

- Tu m'étonnes quinze explosions ça doit faire mal. Dit Lavande avec un sourire qui était pour Harry.

- Ouais je vais me coucher dit Peter salut. »

Quand il fut assez loin.

« Harry Lavande vous êtes des gros tricheurs…la prochaine fois vous me mettrez dans le coup.

- Oui Sirius, mais là c'était tentant.

- Tu m'étonnes, vous avez vu ses mains à la fin?

- On ne voyait quelle. Dit Harry…on recommence la prochaine fois?

- Y a intérêt.

- Juste une chose Harry.

- Laquelle?

- La prochaine fois que tu triches n'oublie pas de mettre ton live à l'endroit dés le début de la partie. Se moqua Rémus. »

Le groupe se moqua d'Harry et ils discutèrent, puis James et Lily arrivèrent ils n'étaient ni enlacés, ni main dans la main, sans aucun regard pour l'autre.

« James Potter je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole ni que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance. Cria-t-elle. Moi qui croyait que tu avais changé j'avais tort tu ne pourras jamais changer. »

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put se passer mais il ne posa pas la question même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Personne ne posa de question, ni parler, alors un silence pensant commença à se faire sentir, puis les filles montèrent se coucher c'est là que Rémus, Sirius, Ron et Harry s'intéressèrent à James et que la première question se posa.

« James racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Rémus.

- Vous nous avez vu partir…je l'ais emmené à la salle, j'ais vu qu'elle adorait cette salle. Je l'ais installé, on a commencé à manger, on se parlait de chose et d'autre…j'ais adoré cette partie là de la soirée.

- Pourquoi y a plusieurs parties dans une soirée ?

- Sirius pose pas de question stupide.

- Mais mumus…

- Tais toi on va écouter la suite.

- Quand on a terminé de manger. J'ais proposé qu'on aille sur le bord de la rivière, elle a tout de suite accepté. On s'est assit et après on discutait quand j'allais lui dire que je l'aime, on a atterrit dans la rivière.

- Mais comment êtes-vous tombés dans la rivière? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, Lily s'est énervée elle a peut-être crut que c'était moi en tout cas on s'est séché et on est revenu, j'ais eu le droit à toutes sortes d'insultes qui puissent exister.

- Mais si c'est pas toi qui c'est? Demanda Sirius.

- Les Serpentards.

- Les Serpentards!

- Il ne faut pas être un cracmol pour faire un sort qui permet de pousser dit Harry. Ils auraient très bien pu faire un simple windgardium leviosa.

- J'y ais pensé le problème c'est qu'on les aurait entendu.

- Pas obligatoirement vous étiez devant la rivière donc le bruit de l'eau couvraient leur voix. S'ils ont juste ouverts la porte jetait le sort refermaient la porte, ni vu ni connu.

- T'as raison Harry bon on va mener une petite enquête.

- Je veux bien mais moi demain Lily va me tuer si je l'approche de trop.

- Aïe! Imagina Sirius tout en se frottant la joue.

- Je crois que oui Sirius.

- Si tu ne fais rien pendant plusieurs jours je crois qu'à la fin elle se calmera. Pensa Rémus.

- Je ne pense pas, désolé de te dire ça James, mais c'est à cause de vos blagues que les Serpentards vous ont fais ça! Dit très philosophiquement Harry.

- Harry merci de ton soutien, je sais que c'est à cause de nous, mais je te rappelle un truc on fait le plus de blagues sur ceux qui traite Lily de Sang-de…bref tu comprends.

- Oui mais si tu ne faisais pas autant de blagues sur eux là tu serais dans ses bras.

- Mais personne à par nous n'était au courant de notre défi.

- James, l'école est toujours au courant de tout.

- C'est vrai tu te souviens, quand je me suis battu contre Malefoy, en une après-midi toute l'école avait été au courant.

- Oui mais c'est nous qui l'avions dit, là on était les seuls à le savoir.

- Oui mais à moins que l'un de nous ait révélé le défi sinon personne ne l'aurait su. »

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis ils tournèrent lentement la tête vers Peter, qui commençait à partir vers la salle de bain.

« Peter. Dit James avec un ton trop gentil pour être sincère.

- Oui James. Dit Peter se tourna vers les garçons, il commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive et il se tordait les mains.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas dit à quelqu'un ?

- Euh…il se peut que je l'ais dis à quelqu'un.

- A qui? Demanda Sirius.

- Aux Serpentards.

- QUOI?

- Ils m'y ont obligé.

- C'est pas grave dit Rémus.

- Aux quels en particulier? Demanda Sirius.

- Malefoy et sa bande.

- Peter pourquoi t'as pas dis une fausse date.

- J'y ais pas pensé.

- T'aurais pu nous le dire.

- Ils m'ont dit que si quelque chose n'était pas vrai, j'aurai beaucoup de problèmes.

- Peter tu sais très bien que si tu es avec nous rien ne te serais arrivé.

- Oui mais j'avais peur. »

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tuer Peter.

« A cause de lui Lily est furieuse contre James et lui il est désespéré. »

Ils allèrent se coucher, tout en discutant de la blague qu'il ferait aux Serpentards pour qu'ils avouent, Harry lui était furieux contre les Serpentards s'il avait eu Malefoy devant lui il l'aurait tué, il en était sur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que les deux chapitres vous ont plus...merci pour vos reviews.


	9. Une révélation attendue

Salut,

J'espère que ça va parce que moi oui…à par que le modem de mon ordi a explosé du aux orages de samedi matin…dont j'ai pu internet chez moi…je devais vous mettre la suite dimanche mais j'ai pas pu…je suis désolée…

Pour me faire pardonner je vous la poste aujourd'hui ou au lycée ou c'est Gwen qui me la poste ça dépendra si je me fais prendre…lol

Bonne lecture…

Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait….

Merci

Bizous

Chapitre 9: Une révélation attendue.

Le lendemain Sirius et James avaient mijoté une nouvelle blague pour les Serpentards, ou plutôt une vengeance. Ils partirent une demie heure plutôt et James les emmena jusqu'à une tapisserie où il chuchota.

«Vengeance.»

La tapisserie se leva et ils entrèrent la pièce, ou plutôt un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor où il y avait un fauteuil une table où il y avait dessus des parchemins, des bonbons et autres farces éparpillés, une cheminée, dans un coin de la pièce un chaudron, tout à l'opposé une bibliothèque et juste à coté une grande étagère ou était entreposé de très nombreux ingrédients qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux du professeur Rogue.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ici? Demanda Ron.  
- C'est la où nous concoctons nos blagues. Dit fièrement Sirius.  
- Alors qu'est ce que c'est votre vengeance sur les Serpentards? Demanda Harry.  
- Et bien nous allons faire un véritaséreum. Dit James.  
- Mais nous allons modifier deux ou trois petites choses et ce véritaséreum durera plus longtemps avec des effets secondaires si la personne avoue que c'est elle.  
- Mais vous êtes en 6° année comment vous allez faire ça? Demanda Harry.  
- Ah ah ah dirent les deux maraudeurs.»

Rémus prit un grimoire et commença à donner les ingrédients, puis ils partirent à leur premier cours. James essaya d'accoster Lily mais celle-ci ne lui parlait pas ou alors lui envoyait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Harry décida de faire quelque chose car sinon il pourrait dire adieu à sa naissance et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec sa mère seul à seul mais pas très heureux que ce soit à propos de son père. Au repas du midi, ils mangèrent puis Harry fit signe à Lily de le suivre ce qu'elle fit, ils se promenèrent dans le parc tout en discutant.

«Lily je peux te poser une question ?  
- Vas-y. Dit Lily qui se doutait de la question.  
- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec James?  
- Ah tu sais quoi je m'en doutais…  
- Ca je le sais que tu t'en doutais mais moi je veux une réponse.  
- …Mais il est tellement arrogant, ses aires du dragueur ça a le don de m'énerver, ses blagues, il est immature.  
- Mais il t'a rien fait là en fin pendant la soirée.  
- Il m'a mise à l'eau.  
- Tu crois réellement que James aurait fait ça…en plus il est tombé aussi à l'eau donc c'est pas lui.  
- Mais qui alors?  
- Devines.  
- Les Serpentards mais je vois pas pourquoi.  
- La question n'est pas pourquoi les Serpentards ont fait ça, mais la question est pourquoi t'es comme ça avec lui? Essaye de ne pas changer de conversation s'il te plait. Pendant les deux semaines il n'était plus arrogant, il n'a plus eu d'heure de colle…enfin beaucoup moins que d'habitude, il a arrêté de draguer toutes les filles, il n'a plus fait de blague sur les Serpentards, il a même fait gagner des points à Gryffondor ça relève presque du miracle…  
- C'est vrai tout ça mais dés que je sortirai avec tout recommencera.  
- Pas obligatoirement.  
- Si, il ne pourra jamais s'en empêcher c'est sa nature. - Si tu lui demandes.  
- Harry tu vis dans un rêve.  
- Je ne crois pas, toi oui, moi ce serait plus un cauchemar…je connais James c'est vrai pas autant que vous mais je suis sure d'une chose.  
- Laquelle?  
- Il serait prêt à décrocher la lune pour toi.  
- …mais il est tellement arrogant.  
- Mais t'as quand même des sentiments pour lui non?  
- Non.  
- Lily! Dit Harry en la fixant.  
- Bon d'accord c'est vrai j'ai des sentiments pour lui.»

Harry lui lança un regard que Lily ne put soutenir elle baissa la tête et dit:

«J'ais vu ton regard.  
- Quand?  
- Tu te souviens le premier week-end ou nous avons acheté nos affaires à Pré-au-Lard, je t'ais vu le regarder, je t'ais vu le regardé avec de l'envie…  
- Ok, j'ais compris…il…il se pourrait que je l'aime…ok, ok je l'aime.  
- Bah dis donc il t'en a fallut du temps.  
- Peut-être mais si tu lui dis tu signes ton arrêt de mort, je veux que sa tête se dégonfle et après j'envisagerai peut-être de sortir avec…mais pas avant si jusqu'à la soirée, il continue je ne sortirai pas avec lui, s'il se calme je sortirai avec lui.  
- C'est une promesse?  
- …euh…oui.  
- Avoues tu espères qu'il se calmera.  
- Oui. Mais tu ne lui diras rien sinon je te tue.  
- T'inquiètes je veux rester en vie, je serai muet comme une tombe. Tu vas aller au bal avec lui s'il te le propose?  
- Oui.  
- Tu fais des progrès.  
- On rejoins les autres? Dit Lily sans faire attention à la dernière phrase de son fils.  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Tu sais tu es la première personne à me le faire avouer.  
- Y a un début à tout. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres, le soir Harry retourna à la salle sur demande, cette fois il se concentra sur une partie bien précise de son corps, sa bouche il voulait que celle-ci devienne un bec, Rémus était toujours là pour l'aider ainsi que Ron qui essayait désespérément de changer son nez en museau. A la fin de la soirée Harry réussit à faire apparaître un bec alors que Ron n'avait que quelques poils sur un nez plutôt déformé.

«Harry je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais tu arrives à te transformer très rapidement c'est impressionnant si tu continues comme ça avant la fin de l'année tu seras un animagus.  
- Je l'espère comme ça je pourrai me balader dans le parc la nuit…tu es fatigué Rémus?  
- Un peu.  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Dit Ron.  
- Nan il faut que j'aille voir James et Sirius pour leur dire un ingrédient de la potion.  
- Dis le nous on ira toi vas te reposer.  
- Vous êtes sure?  
- Mais oui dit Harry.»

Rémus leur dit l'ingrédient et partit sous les yeux de Ron et d'Harry.

«C'est bientôt la pleine lune…pauvre Rémus. Dit Harry.  
- Oui si je me souviens bien c'est dans deux jours.  
- Oui bon on réessaye une fois et on va voir James et Sirius.  
- Ok. Mais c'est vrai ça comment tu fais pour te transformer aussi rapidement?  
- Je n'en sais rien.»

Après cette courte discussion, ils se transformèrent et allèrent au laboratoire des maraudeurs.

«Vengeance…alors vous en êtes ou?  
- On a presque fini. Dit Sirius satisfait.  
- Où est Rémus? Demanda James.  
- Il était fatigué on lui a dit de se reposer. Dit Ron.»

Harry donna le nom de l'ingrédient James se frappa le front et lui dit que sans ça la potion ne fonctionnerait pas. Ils discutèrent puis la discussion dériva sur les nouveaux animagus.

«Harry arrive déjà a avoir des plumes rouges et un bec, moi je suis plus jaune et j'ai un nez plutôt bizarre.  
- Quoi Harry t'arrive à avoir tout ça! S'exclama James.  
- Oui.  
- Mais c'est impossible, nous il nous a fallut plus d'un mois avant d'avoir des résultats satisfaisant pensa Sirius à haute voix.  
- Sirius nan dit James.  
- J'ai fait une gaffe là non? Demanda Sirius.  
- Oui et une grosse.  
- C'est vrai vous êtes des animagus? Demanda Harry faussement étonné.  
- Oui, dit fièrement Sirius.  
- Mais vous pourriez rester silencieux s'il vous plait. Demanda James.  
- T'inquiètes pas James. Dit Ron.  
- Alors quels sont vos animaux? Demanda Harry.  
- Moi c'est le cerf, Sirius le chien, Peter le rat.  
- Rémus ? Demanda Ron.  
- Il a jamais voulut nous le dire. Mentit James.  
- Ah j'aurai bien voulut savoir. Dit faussement déçut Ron.  
- Maintenant on va devoir vous donner des surnoms…commença James.  
- Pourquoi vous en avez ? Demanda Ron.  
- Oui moi c'est Patmol, James Cornedrue, Peter Queudever, Rémus Lunard.  
- On choisira vos surnoms demain. Dit James.  
- Oui, si on allait se coucher demain on doit se lever tôt pour finir notre vengeance qui aura lieu dans quelques jours notre vengeance.  
- James j'ai un conseil à te donner évite de te faire trop remarquer.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda le concerné très intéressé.  
- Ah ah ah ah c'est mon secret tu le sauras plus tard mais suis le s'il te plait.  
- Je vais essayer…meilleur des mondes finit de dire James à la grosse dame.»

Ils entrèrent et allèrent se coucher, Harry fut heureux que son père et son parrain leur aient dévoilé leur secret même si Sirius ne l'avez pas fait exprès. Puis le jour ou Rémus leur dit que sa mère était malade et qu'il devait aller la voir arriva, ces jours là Sirius, James et Peter étaient très fatigués, quand Rémus revint tout alla pour le mieux. Le week-end passa tranquillement puis un matin Harry se réveilla tôt il en profita pour se préparer, puis il descendit, il remarqua qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin, il décida de s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Il laissa un mot sur la table de chevet de Ron.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis levé tôt et je suis partit à la salle sur demande à tout à l'heure dans la grande salle si vous ne venez pas.  
Harry.»

Harry descendit avec son sac de cours, alla à la salle sur demande, là il commença par chercher une nouvelle technique pour pouvoir se transformer plus vite.

«Et si je faisais comme pour l'Occlumancie, si je vidais mon esprit ça fonctionnerai peut-être. Pensa Harry.»

Il se concentra et vida son esprit puis il commença sa «transformation» après plus de deux heures de transformation il arrivait à avoir un bec comme celui de Fumseck, ainsi que de belles plumes rouges et jaunes-or mais très courte ce qui était déjà un bon début, il fit apparaître un miroir pour se voir et remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient plus marrons mais verts, donc il s'était métamorphosé plus ou moins la tête.

«Rémus et James ne sont pas bêtes, ils vont me demander pourquoi mes yeux ont changé de couleur. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai leur répondre. Pensa-t-il.»

Il fut plus que fier de sa transformation. Puis il entendit des voix, alors il se retransforma et prit un livre au hasard et attendit, les voix se rapprochèrent puis entrèrent, c'étaient: Sirius, James, Peter et Ron.

«Salut. Dirent les nouvelles venues.  
- Salut.  
- J'adore la façon que tu as pour paraître innocent.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça Rém?  
- Harry, quand on est arrivé tu avais un livre dans les mains, ça je veux bien, mais tu le tiens à l'envers, c'est une habitude chez toi ou quoi?.»

A cette réplique, les garçons regardèrent Harry et virent que Rémus avait raison ce qui provoqua un fou rire général.

«Alors aujourd'hui t'arrives à faire quoi? Demanda Sirius.  
- Nan ne nous dis rien montre le nous. Dit James.»

Harry se concentra et se transforma, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis.

«Harry comment tu fais ça y a quelques jours tu savais à peine faire apparaître ton bec et aujourd'hui t'arrive à avoir un bec et de belles plumes faut que tu nous expliques là. Dit Rémus.  
- C'est vrai même le plus puissant des sorciers n'y arrive pas et toi en quelques nuits…commença James.  
- Nous il nous a fallut plusieurs mois et toi. Dit Sirius dégoûté.  
- Sirius nan…dit Rémus.  
- T'inquiètes ils sont au courant je leur ais dit sans faire exprès.  
- Ben…en fait j'ai fait de l'occlumancie. - Quoi? Demanda Rémus.  
- Oui j'ai vidé mon esprit et je me suis transformé.  
- C'est très ingénieux! S'exclama Rémus.  
- On aurait du essayer avant. Dit James.  
- Mais comment t'as pensé à utiliser l'occlumancie.  
- Je sais pas, je voulais essayer pour voir ce que ça ferai j'avais rien à perdre et tout à gagner.  
- Vas-y réessayes. Dit James.»

Harry se concentra, vida son esprit et se transforma, cette fois encor il avait son bec et ses plumes, ses cheveux avaient roussit. Harry se retransforma et encouragea Ron pour qu'il essaye. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, il avait juste un nez moins déformé et ses ongles étaient des griffes.

«J'ai trouvé des surnoms, dit James, pour Ron ce sera Grifdur et Harry Phénard.  
- Moi j'suis ok. Dit Harry.  
- Et toi Ron? Demanda Sirius.  
- Moi aussi.»

Le groupe de garçon se dirigea vers la salle sécrète des garçons, ils prirent la potion.

«Est-ce que vous allez laisser tout ici, enfin quand vous partirez?  
- Oui, cette salle est spécialement conçue pour qu'aucun objet a part les fioles ne puissent sortir.  
- Ingénieux.  
- N'est-ce pas…en plus le mieux est que des livres ont des pages vierges, comme ça, ça permet à ceux qui ont de nouvelles potion etc. de donner leur connaissance aux nouveaux.  
- Intéressant.  
- Oui…maintenant faut se dépêcher car on va pas pouvoir faire notre vengeance.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, d'un pas rapide pour ne pas à avoir à le faire le lendemain. Sirius chatouilla la poire, ouvrit la porte et allèrent à la rencontre d'un elfe qui portait une toque, celle-ci était trouée à plusieurs endroit et elle n'était plus blanche mais marron.

«Vous êtes le chef de la cuisine? Demanda Rémus.  
- Oui messieurs, Krapovsky pour vous servir messieurs.  
- Peux-tu mettre cette potion dans le jus de citrouille des Serpentards s'il te plait Krapovsky? Demanda Sirius.  
- Mais oui messieurs, je le ferai. Dit l'elfe en faisant la révérence.  
- Merci remercia James.  
- Les messieurs sont trop bon ils n'ont pas à me remercier tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
- Pourrais tu ne dire à personne que nous sommes venus? Demanda James.  
- Si tel est votre vœux je l'exhausserai au revoir messieurs.  
- Au revoir. Dirent les garçons.»

Ils laissèrent l'elfe et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné, les portes étant fermées, un petit groupe tendait devant. Les filles les attendaient devant ainsi qu'un groupe d'élève, tous se demandaient pourquoi les maraudeurs étaient là de si bonne heure.

«Salut! Dirent les filles.  
- Salut! Dirent les garçons.  
- Qu'avez vous mijoté? Demanda Lavande.  
- Rien. Mentirent les garçons.»

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et lui chuchota.

«Harry, dis moi la vérité, je sais quand tu mens.  
- Et depuis quand?  
- Depuis que tu as…changé. Alors j'attends.  
- Bon c'est vrai, on a mijoté quelque chose…plus les maraudeurs.  
- Je le savais.  
- Bref, on veut se venger du coup qu'ils ont fait à Lily et James.  
- Je comprends tout à fait. Et c'est quoi votre entre guillemets farce?  
- On a mis un véritasérum modifié mais tu verras le reste tout à l'heure.  
- Méchant.»

Les garçons embrassèrent leurs petites-amies, Harry enlaça Lavande jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent, ils entrèrent main dans la main et s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre. Le déjeuner apparut quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons s'étaient installés de telles sortes que James, Sirius, Ron, Rémus et Harry voient la scène ainsi que Lavande, tandis que Lily, Gwen, Peter, Hermione et Sofia étaient dos à la table. Puis les Gryffondors regardèrent si les Serpentards buvaient leur jus de citrouille, surtout le groupe de Malefoy. Quand ils eurent bu chacun un verre et que Malefoy et sa bande se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie, les garçons furent plus rapide, ils se levèrent et sortir de la salle, Lavande ainsi que les autres filles les suivaient avec le regard interrogatif. Puis ils sortirent à ce moment là James interpella:

«Alors Malefoy toujours avec ta bande de larbins?  
- Oui comme toujours Potter.  
- Quoi? Dirent les autres.  
- Est-ce que tu aurais fait une apparition jeudi soir dans une pièce où je me trouvais avec Lily? - Mais bien sur. Dit Malefoy avec une grimace sur les lèvres.  
- Et pourquoi? Demanda James.  
- Pour me venger des maraudeurs et de toutes vos blagues idiotes.  
- Tu étais seul ? Demanda Sirius.  
- Non, il y avait Bellatrix, Crabbe et Goyle.»

A ce moment là sur le visage de Malefoy, Black, Crabbe et Goyle des furoncles apparurent, des furoncles qu'on aurait pu comparer à une balle de ping-pong pour les plus grosses.

«Potter qu'est ce tu nous as fais? Demanda Malefoy furieux.  
- Eh bien je me suis vengé Lily n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire recommencez ça et vous me le payerez est-ce bien claire?»

Harry et Sirius durent retenir James, alors que Rémus lui, prit la baguette de James. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son père, celui-ci avait de la force et ça se sentait.

«Lâchez-moi! C'est entre lui et moi. Cracha James furieux.  
- Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda le professeur McGonagall. Jatter, Black lâchez Potter sinon Gryffondor en payera le prix fort.  
- Potter veut m'attaquer dit Malefoy.  
- Est-ce vrai ? - Oui mais c'est lui qui ma provoqué.  
- Et comment? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Il m'a poussé dans l'eau avec Lily.  
- C'est la vérité. Dit Harry.  
- Monsieur Jatter je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Malefoy, Potter dit-il la vérité? - Oui…dit Malefoy avec effroi.  
- 15 points en moins pour Serpentard allez en cours.»

Le groupe de Gryffondor fut heureux de se retournement de situation. Ils rejoignirent les filles qui étaient juste derrière le professeur McGonagall. Harry embrassa Lavande qui répondit à son baiser tout comme Sirius et Gwen mais le baiser était vraiment plus poussé.

«James! Interpella Lily.  
- Oui. Dit James.  
- Tu viens j'ai à te parler cinq minutes. Dit Lily.»

James suivit Lily un peu plus loin, tandis que les quatre autres couples étaient ensemble entrain de chercher ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

«Vous pensez que Lily va lui demander de sortir avec elle? Demanda Gwen pleine d'espoir.  
- Tu sais Gwen, je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais il y a peu de chance c'est vrai quoi il y a deux minutes Lily aurait encor pu tuer James ça serait impossible qu'ils sortent ensemble.  
- Ou alors elle s'excuse. Propose Peter.  
- Pet' laisse tomber. Dit Sofia.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est obligé qu'elle lui fasse des excuses.  
- Ah…  
- Oui Pet' dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.»

Bon bah c'est fini pour l'instant mais dés que je récupère internet je vous mettrai un chapitre…pour me faire pardonner.  
Bizous 


	10. Premier cauchemar premières explications

Salut tout le monde

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais en ce moment je suis pas très bien, j'ai des petits problèmes (pas de santé)

Bref je vous met le chap 10…je pense que je mettrai beaucoup de chapitre pendant les vac, parce qu'à vrai dire je n'aime pas beaucoup cette fic, je voudrai la finir rapidement pour pouvoir en publier d'autre… bref bonne lecture

**Chapitre 10: Premier cauchemar, premières explications.**

James et Lily retournèrent avec les autres et au même moment le professeur d'enchantements les firent entrer. Pendant toute l'heure tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lily et James, puis à la fin du cours les deux futurs parents d'Harry furent assaillis de questions, ils y répondaient par des « Ahahahahah » ou des « eheheheheh » ce qui avait eut le don d'énerver le groupe. Et le soir pendant le repas, Gwen demanda à Harry.

« Harry, tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire apparaître un patronus? Comme l'évaluation est dans trois semaines et que je me débrouille très mal.

- Je veux bien.

- Ca te gênes pas? Demanda celle-ci.

- Mais non sinon je t'aurais dit non.

- Je peux venir? Demanda Sirius.

- Tous ceux qu'ils veulent venir viennent.

- Tu commences quand? Demanda Lily très intéressée.

- Ce soir si vous voulez.

- Oui dirent tout le groupe.

- C'est parti on va à la salle habituelle. »

Alors le groupe partie de la grande salle et allèrent à la salle sur demande. Harry pensa à une salle spacieuse où il y aurait des coussins, des livres…et une armoire contenant un épouvantard. Ils entrèrent.

« Bon vous voulez que je vous apprenne quoi?

- Le patronus. Dit Gwen. »

Harry tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde hochait la tête.

« Bien. C'est simple…enfin plus ou moins, vous pensez à un souvenir, le plus heureux que vous ayez et vous dites Spero Patronum…si vous arrivez à faire apparaître votre patronus je libérerai l'épouvantard et vous verrez allez-y. »

Sur les ordres d'Harry Lily, Gwen, Sofia, Peter, Rémus, Sirius et James essayèrent de faire apparaître leur patronus mais seul un nuage plus ou moins gros apparaissait, ce qui était normal comme il n'avait essayé qu'une fois.

« Comme vous savez faire apparaître les votre vous allez faire la même chose mais confronté à un épouvantard qui aura prit la forme d'un détraqueur. »

Harry fit sortir l'épouvantard qui se transforma en détraqueur, tout de suite l'ambiance de la salle se refroidit, Ron s'avança et dit la formule mais elle n'eut aucun effet, alors il jeta un riddiculus, très déçu il se mit derrière Hermione. Ce fut au tour de Lavande, Harry fit de nouveau sortir l'épouvantard qui se transforma pour la deuxième fois en détraqueur, elle le repoussa quelque peu mais pas très longtemps elle du aussi lancer un riddiculus et se mit derrière Ron. Hermione fit pareil que Lavande.

« C'est déjà pas mal. Dit Harry.

- Ouais mais on a pas réussit dit Ron très déçu.

- Ca viendra t'inquiètes pas Ron, pense au souvenir le plus heureux que tu es. »

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent l'autre partie du groupe qui faisait un nuage de plus grosse taille qu'aux premiers essaies. Ceux qui faisaient un nuage d'une taille assez impressionnante était Rémus, James et Lily par contre Peter n'avait rien que quelques petits nuages de très petites tailles, les autres avaient un nuage d'une assez grande taille. Au bout d'un moment les deux préfets Lily et Rémus leur ordonnèrent de retourner dans la salle commune sinon ils feraient perdre des points à Gryffondor pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs après l'heure autorisé. En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors James dit:

« Au faite comme nous commençons la saison de quidditch nous aurons entraînement tous les lundis soir et jeudis soir.

- Ok.

- Qui sont les autres membres de l'équipe? Demanda Harry.

- Ronny en gardien, Lav', toi, et Thomas Crow en poursuiveurs, moi en attrapeur, en batteur il y a Gregory Digth et Billy Drews. »

Ils discutèrent comme ça tout au long de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Harry se trouvait dans un champs, non, en faite un cimetière où une brume recouvrait le sol, une ombre s'avançait vers lui, Harry put voir qu'elle portait un capuchon mais il voyait parfaitement ses yeux rouges, plus l'ombre avançait plus Harry avait une idée précise de qui était l'ombre qui lui dit.

« Qui es-tu pour parler fourchelangue? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement.

- Ca ne vous regard pas Voldemort.

- Comment se fait-il que tu saches que c'est moi alors que je ne t'ais jamais vu…Tu n'as pas peur, une seule personne n'a pas peur de moi et c'est Dumbledore. Tu m'intéresses…

- Je m'en fiche royalement, que me voulez-vous que je puisse enfin dormir? Harry répondait calmement mais avec froideur.

- Je veux tout savoir de toi…

- Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil!

- On ne parle pas comme ça à Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant que l'on est jamais vu.

- Vous croyez que je vais m'accroupir devant vous! Vous croyez que vous faites peur! Vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire! En plus désolé de vous le dire mais Dumbledore est plus puissant que vous.

- Comment oses-tu…Tu ne peux pas me résister…

- C'est ce que vous croyez Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Comment sais tu cela?

- Je le sais et c'est tout. »

« Il est déjà arrogant et orgueilleux. Pensa Harry. »

Quand Harry eut finit sa phrase il sentit Voldemort qui essayait d'entrer dans son esprit.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça Voldemort. Un dernier mot avant que je vous quitte dites à Malefoy qu'il a bien fait son travail de toutou à son maître.

- Tu ne me qui… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry l'éjecta de son esprit et de son rêve ce qui eut l'effet de le réveiller, le plus étrange était qu'il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir. Tous les garçons du dortoir sauf Peter qui dormait encor ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient autour de lui.

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda Harry.

- Tu…tu disais Voldemort, comme si tu parlais de Voldemort. Dit James.

- Oui c'est vrai dit Harry d'un ton calme.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait! S'exclama Sirius. T'es fou ou quoi?

- Nan j'ai toute ma tête.

- On dirait pas.

- Demain vous venez tous dans mon bureau au lieu d'aller à votre premier cours qui est je crois potion. On en parle plus pour ce soir. Dit le directeur tout en partant. Les filles peuvent être au courant mais c'est tout si elles sont au courant elles devront venir, pas un mot à Pettigrow, il doit aller en cours de potion il a assez de difficultés comme ça. A demain. »

Les garçons se couchèrent, Harry savait très bien que Sirius et James diraient tout aux filles, le lendemain matin Harry fut le dernier à se lever, les autres garçons l'avaient laissé dormir. Il se prépara et descendit rejoindre les autres.

« Salut, alors comment tu vas? Demanda Lily inquiète qui devança toutes les autres.

- Bien, merci, qui a tout raconté aux filles? Demanda Harry amusé.

- Nous dit James et Sirius en même temps.

- Tu nous en veux? Demanda James.

- Mais non. De toute façon je savais que ça serai vous qui leur dirait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Ah ah…dit Harry. »

Il prit Lavande par la main et allèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, il sentait que celle-ci était un peu inquiète car elle lui lançait des regards.

« Lav' t'inquiètes je vais très bien.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dit celle-ci.

- Harry j'ai une question, pourquoi tu n'as pas eut peur de humhum tu lui parlais comme si tu le connaissais et avec froideur? Demanda Rémus en jetant un regard à Peter mais ce dernier était en grande conversation avec Sofia.

- Je le dirais dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu veux pas avant? Demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

- Non. Dit Harry.

- S'te plait. Dit celui-ci avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Non. Tout à l'heure et Sirius ses yeux là ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis au lieu d'aller vers les cachots, ils montèrent les escaliers, arrivé à la statue ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe.

« Dame blanche dit une voix derrière le groupe. »

C'était le professeur McGonagall, ils montèrent les escaliers, arrivé à la porte.

« Entrez dit la voix du directeur.

- Bonjour dirent les adolescents en rentrant.

- Bonjour jeune gens, Minerva.

- Albus dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Asseyez vous dit le directeur en faisant apparaître des chaises. Vous êtes ici car vous êtes au courant de l'histoire d'Harry. Racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé! »

Harry raconta la rencontre qu'il avait faite quelques heures auparavant sous les yeux des autres.

« Bien Harry, pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur quelques points?

- Oui professeur. Acquiesça Harry sachant très bien qu'il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait.

- Si vous avez des questions posez les.

- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas peur de Voldemort quand tu lui as parlé hier soir? Demanda Rémus.

- J'ai déjà combattu Voldemort.

- Quoi? Dirent Lily, Sofia, James, Gwen, Sirius et Rémus en même temps.

- Mais…mais tu…tu…essaya de dire Gwen.

- Oui je suis encor en vie, pourtant je ne l'ai pas combattu qu'une fois.

- …les autres en étaient sans voix.

- Je l'ai combattu…une, deux, trois, quatre fois…quatre fois et demie.

- Et comment ce fait-il que vous soyez encor en vie? Demanda le professeur McGonagall qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

- En fait, la première fois qu'il m'a rencontré j'avais un an et il a voulut me lancer un avada kedrava son sort à ricoché et ne m'a laissé qu'une marque cette cicatrice. Dit-il en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Mais c'est impossible dit le professeur qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- La preuve que si Minerva.

- Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé qui tu étais? Demanda Rémus qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- Oui c'est vrai dit Lily si tu l'as combattu les cinq fois pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé qui tu étais?

- Tout simplement…la première fois j'étais un bébé la deuxième fois 11années étaient passées et j'avais pris du polynectar comme toutes les fois suivantes, cette année j'ai gardé mon aspect naturel pour lui je suis mort. Inversa Harry.

- Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il te contactait par tes rêves? Demanda Lily.

- Non, en début de 5° année j'ai du pratiquer l'occlumancie car il arrivait à entrer dans mes pensées et à me faire imaginer ce qu'il voulait donc c'était très dangereux, hier avant de me coucher j'ai oublié de vider mon esprit avant de m'endormir et il a réussit à me contacter.

- Mais tu dis qu'il t'a attaqué pour la première fois à un an ça remonte à quinze ans, il y a quinze ans Voldemort n'était pas connu. Dit Lily.

- Oui mais il montait déjà en puissance il attaquait les quelques sorciers qui osaient refuser de venir avec lui. Intervint Dumbledore pour sauver Harry qui était à cours d'imagination.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que vous soyez protégé? Demanda McGonagall.

- Protégé peut-être pas à ce point là, disons que quand Voldemort m'a attaqué la première fois j'ai hérité de cette cicatrice dit Harry en la montrant une nouvelle fois, de plus j'ai hérité d'un peu de sa magie…

- Comme quoi? Coupa Sirius.

- Attends j'y viens, j'ai hérité de sa magie noir.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois à Gryffondor si tu as de la magie noir dans les veines? Demanda James.

- Si je n'avais pas été attaqué par Voldemort, j'aurai été aussi à Gryffondor car mes parents étaient eux-aussi des Gryffondors depuis des générations. Le choixpeau ne choisit pas la maison à cause du sang et de la magie, mais il choisit pour ce que l'on a dans le cœur. Tu devrais le savoir dit-il à James, avec Sirius, si je me souviens bien Sirius est d'une famille de sorcier qui sont plus ou moins du coté de Voldemort.

- Tu as raison dit Sirius. Mais réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

- J'ai hérité d'un pouvoir que Salazar avait, il était même connu pour ce don.

- Le fourchelangue ? Demanda Lily.

- Eh oui je parle le fourchelangue…

- QUOI! Dirent James, Sirius, Sofia.

- Mais je ne suis en rien l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Tu nous montres. Supplia Gwen.

- Mais comment ça ce fait ? Demanda Sirius très long à la détente.

- Sir' je viens de l'expliquer…bon…quand il m'a attaqué Voldemort ne se doutait pas que le sort ricocherait, la cicatrice est un peu comme un lien, dès qu'il est en colère ou qu'il a d'autres envies, je le ressent, des fois c'est même très violent mais à la longue on s'y fait, et donc j'ai reçu un peu de sa magie.

- C'est pour ça que tu es moins sensible à la douleur. Dit Rémus.

- Entre autre.

- Harry tu nous montres? Redemanda Gwen.

- Oui…professeur, s'il vous plait.

- Mais bien sur Harry. »

Dumbledore prononça la formule et un long serpent sortit de sa baguette et commença à se diriger vers ses amis, Harry réagit tout de suite.

« S'il te plait n'attaque pas mes amis…dit-il en fourchelangue. Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Dit le serpent. Tu parles notre langue?

- Oui dit Harry.

- C'est très rare qu'un humain parle notre langue, le plus souvent ils sont mêmes méchants et nous demandent d'attaquer.

- Moi je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Je l'avais senti tu es différent, tu veux le bien autour de toi.

- Oui enfin j'essaye, tu veux quelque chose?

- Oui j'ai un peu faim dit le serpent en laissant sortir sa langue.

- Professeur le serpent me dit qu'il a faim vous n'auriez pas quelque chose? Demanda Harry au directeur.

- Tiens il devrait aimer dit le directeur amusé en lui tendant une assiette remplie de souris.

- Mange après tu pourras repartir chez toi.

- Merci elles sont délicieuses. »

Pendant que le serpent terminait de manger ses souris, les autres regardaient Harry et le serpent alternativement.

« Je suis désolé tu vas devoir repartir.

- Tu m'as nourrit si un jour Harry Potter a besoin de moi lors d'un duel et que j'apparais je te défendrais.

- Merci mais comment connais-tu mon nom…enfin mon véritable nom.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Voldemort ne le saura pas. Dit-il au revoir finit-il de dire avant de disparaître.

- Au revoir. »

Harry se retourna vers les autres qui étaient coi sauf Lavande, Hermione et Ron qui trouvait ça normal.

« J'ais une question.

- Allez-y monsieur Potter.

- C'est moi ou vous trouvez que quand Harry parle au serpent c'est normal.

- Pour nous c'est normal. Dit Lavande.

- Pourquoi?

- Une année, il y avait un club de duel, Harry devait affronter un garçon et celui-ci a fait apparaître un serpent, Harry lui a parlé, après tous les élèves avaient peur de lui, qu'est-ce que j'en ais ris…

- Quoi! Lavande mais tu m'évitais.

- Non c'est Parvati, qui t'évitais. »

La réunion continua puis.

« Bien, la réunion si nous pouvons appeler cela une réunion est terminé elle a duré plus longtemps que prévue, vous pouvez aller déjeuner, je vous prierez de ne rien dire à personne même vous Minerva, monsieur Pettigrow ne doit pas être au courant ainsi que l'école.

- Bien monsieur dirent Hermione et Lily.

- Au revoir dirent les élèves.

- Au revoir. Harry reste j'ai à te parler. »

Le groupe d'amis sortit laissant Dumbledore et Harry seuls dans le bureau.

« Harry, tu sais que tu es vraiment un garçon étonnant et pour dire la vérité le plus étonnant que j'ai jamais vu. Vous connaissez du futur et ça me fruste.

- Vous savez que dans le futur c'est vous qui me frustrez car vous savez toujours tout avant tout le monde. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry. »

Le groupe demanda plusieurs fois à Harry ce que le professeur lui it dit mais il ne dit rien un peut pour leur faire croire des choses, ils descendirent vers la grande salle tout le monde était assis et mangeait, quand ils firent leur apparition tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais firent comme si de rien n'était, ils s'installèrent à coté de Peter qui était tout seul. Harry avait remarqué que James avait un étrange comportement à présent à son égard il se dit qu'il lui parlerait.

« Où vous étiez toute la matinée j'étais tout seul et je vous cherchais?

- On était avec Dumbledore. Dit James.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait renvoyé, en tout cas c'est que tout le monde dit?

- Non, Peter on s'est pas renvoyé tu crois vraiment que Mumus, Lil' et Herm' se feraient renvoyer? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah nan.

- Alors dit Ron.

- Dis donc…c'est la première fois que Sirius dit quelque chose de sérieux. Dit James.»

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Ils mangèrent, finirent leur journée de cours tranquillement, le soir ils s'étaient tous installaient autour du feu Lily et Hermione travaillaient sur leur devoir tandis que les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient toujours par deux par fauteuils en tout cas pour la plupart. Harry, Lavande étaient ensemble comme toujours et plus inséparable que jamais ce qu'aimait Harry plus que tout, Sirius et Gwen étaient eux aussi à deux le contraire était très rare car ils étaient tout le temps enlacés ou en train de s'embrasser, Rémus et Sofia ensemble, par contre Ron lui était seule et il regardait sa petite amie travailler, ainsi que James qui lui regardait Lily avec envie Harry était sur que James aurait tout donné pour être avec Lily sortir avec elle sans que celle-ci ne lui dise non, la tenir dans ses bras, tandis que Peter lui lisait un livre.

« Je vous rappelle juste comme ça on a rien à faire pour demain. Dit Sirius exaspéré. Vous pourriez venir avec nous discuter quoi c'est si difficile?

- Sirius t'as rien compris, non, c'est pas difficile de discuter le plus difficile c'est d'avoir de bons résultats aux examens de fin d'année.

- Lily tu es parties pour être avec Hermione les deux filles qui auront les meilleurs résultats de toute l'école sans réviser, là vous allez avoir les meilleurs résultats que Poudlard n'ais jamais connu.

- Sirius, ne dit pas n'importe quoi et tu devrais réviser. Conseilla Hermione.

- Nan moi je profite d'être avec ma douce Gwen qui fait son caractère de cochon quand je ne suis pas auprès d'elle.

- Eh dit la concernée. Fais attention sinon tu vas pas atterrir sur Harry mais tu vas te prendre un mur si tu continus.

- Je n'attends que ça dit Sirius. »

Gwen se dégagea de son petit ami et marmonna une formule, Sirius commença à se lever et se dirigea vers le mur puis la vitesse accéléra pour Sirius se prenne le mur. Tout le monde rigolait sauf Hermione et Lily qui travaillaient même Sirius qui s'était prit le mur quelques secondes et qui après le mini choc Gwendolyne l'avait laissé tomber parterre et qui se frottait à présent son postérieur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu vivais une histoire d'amour entre toi et un mur. Plaisanta Gwen. »

Sirius tira la langue. Puis le professeur McGonagall arriva en trombe.

« Potter, vous n'avez pas remplit la feuille correctement.

- Quelle feuille ? Demanda James.

- Celle pour le quidditch, Dumbledore a fait une nouvelle règle, il faut au minimum un remplaçant par poste.

- Quoi ? Dirent en même temps Harry, Sirius et James.

- Oui sinon vous ne pouvez pas participer à la rencontre.

- Mais il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant le match c'est impossible que je recrute d'autres joueurs.

- Vous vous débrouillez Potter mais je veux cette feuille demain soir.

- Mais c'est d'autant plus impossible.

- Je m'en contre fiche Potter.

- Mais…commença James.

- Professeur a-t-on le droit de se mettre…

- Tant que vous avez un remplaçant au minimum par poste, Dumbledore accepte tout.

- Bien. Dit Harry satisfait tandis que leur professeur partait.

- Bien, bien mais Harry t'es fou ou quoi? Quel vieux fou…demain je dois rendre une feuille de quidditch et je n'ai même plus le temps…paniqua James.

- Écoutes elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait pour les remplaçants alors j'ai une idée déjà pour l'attrapeur, comme tu es plus que doué il se peut qu'on est même pas besoin de remplaçant pour toi alors je me mettrai en remplaçant.

- Mais si par exemple ce qui est fort improbable je ne puisse pas jouer comment tu feras tu ne peux pas avoir deux postes?

- Mais on mettra deux remplaçants poursuiveurs. Comme ça l'attrapeur sera déjà assuré.

- Ok pour l'attrapeur remplaçant, continues t'es bien parti. Dit James tout en écrivant le nom des remplaçants.

- Merci James c'est très gentil, pour les batteurs j'ai entendu dire qu'une fille de notre groupe serait douée sur un balai enfin en batteur.

- Et qui est ce? Demanda James.

- Gwen dirent en même temps Sirius et Harry.

- C'est vrai? Demanda James à Gwen.

- C'est ce que Sirius m'a dit lors de m'a soirée.

- Vous avez joué au quidditch? Demanda Lily. Mais c'est interdit.

- Lily laisse tomber. Dit Sirius.

- Mais tu nous avais dit que tu préférais regarder ou présenter si ma mémoire est bonne. Dit James.

- C'est vrai et c'est toujours le cas mais je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller sur le terrain comme nous avons de formidable batteurs.

- Bon Gwen en remplaçante de batteur, il nous reste deux poursuiveurs remplaçants et le gardien.

- James y a Tomy Lee! S'exclama Sirius, il est pas prodigieux mais il est pas nul je le préviens si tu veux?

- Oui bon plus que deux…aucunes ne veut jouer Lily, Hermione, Sofia…

- Non. Dirent les filles.

- Merci c'est sympas dit James.

- James y a aussi Sam' Slot et Alex' Slot. Proposa Rémus.

- Rém' t'es un géni dit James fou de joie encor en peu et je t'embrasserai…

- Nan il est à moi dit Sofia en serrant Rémus.

- Je plaisantais dit James. »

La soirée se termina plus gaiement qu'avant l'arrivée de MacGonagall.

Fini pour l'instant à dans très peu de temps pour la suite


	11. Une rencontre, un duel, une soirée, une

**Chapitre 11: Une rencontre, un duel, une soirée, une nuit…**

Le mois de septembre se termina pour laisser place à celui d'octobre qui commença par la rencontre la plus attendu Serpentard - Gryffondor, qui eut lieu le premier week-end du mois, sous un soleil radieux.

« Bienvenue, à la rencontre Serpentard - Gryffondor qui va ouvrir la saison de quidditch, c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent le plus drôle…

- Monsieur Black ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle présenter, on ne veut pas que vous vous présentiez mais que vous présentiez le match.

- Sirius Black qui va présenter ce match. Bien dans l'équipe la plus forte de l'école…

- Monsieur Black pas de favoritisme. Répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Bien sur professeur, donc dans l'équipe des Gryffondors en gardien monsieur Ron Julian's, en poursuiveurs, la belle Lavande Barrown, Harry Jatter et Thomas Crow, les postes de batteurs sont attribués à Gregory Dith et Billy Drews. Et l'attrapeur est le plus beau le plus…James Potter qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor se rattrapa Sirius. Ils sont suivis par leur remplaçants, Gwen ma petite amie que j'adore et la plus belle de toutes…j'arrête professeur! Tomy Lee, Samira et Alexandra Slot. Dans l'équipe des Serpentards, en capitaine et attrapeur Malefoy, en batteurs, Crabbe et Goyle, les postes de poursuiveurs sont à Black, Black bis et Lestrange dit Sirius avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Et le gardien est Bullstrode. Bien, les deux capitaines se serrent la main. Leurs remplaçants sont Severus Rogue, Childisch Max, Stend Screw et Kevin Devis. »

Harry qui était derrière voyait très bien que les deux capitaines essayaient de se briser les mains mutuellement, ils attendirent le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre dans un stade où régnait un silence de mort, puis camp le coup de sifflet résonna dans celui-ci, toutes les tribunes commençaient à crier, à encourager les joueurs. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer, le poste de poursuiveur était très physique mais il préférait de loin celui d'attrapeur. Il poursuivait Thomas qui détenait le souaffle, puis un cognard se dirigea vers le détenteur du souaffle dangereusement sans que des batteurs ne viennent alors Harry prit les devants il accéléra et poussa Thomas qui fonçait tête baissait vers le cognard, celui-ci fut quelque peu désarçonné mais quand il vit pourquoi Harry l'avait poussé il lui sourit. Le match continua jusqu'à ce que les deux batteurs se mettent à deux sur Billy Drews qui tomba de son balai et fit une belle chute, là Sirius dit:

« Sale tricheur…Les Gryffondors ont le droit à un coup franc et ma chère Gweny va entrer sur le terrain, vas-y Gwen t'es la plus forte…

- Monsieur Black, si vous continuez vous allez vous voir retirer le poste de présentateur coupa le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur cela ne se reproduira plus…Gwen Morror est entrée sur le terrain et commence à envoyer un cognard à Malefoy qui traînait trop prés des buts de Gryffondors. Vas-y…Barrown arrive aux buts de Serpentards, elle fait une passe à Jatter qui marque…100 à 30 pour les Gryffondors. On dirait que les attrapeurs ont vu quelque chose serait-ce le vif d'or ou une magnifique feinte de James Potter. »

La deuxième solution était la bonne car James fit une descente en piqué puis remonta et se redressa Malefoy mécontent poursuivit sa quête du vif d'or. Harry continua à jouer, puis Lavande marqua un but, suivit de Thomas, puis un autre de Thomas, Harry en marqua deux d'affilés. Une heure plus tard les Serpentards demandèrent un temps mort ce qui arrangeaient fortement les Gryffondors.

« Bien on a une bonne avance, il faut continuer comme ça nous serons premier avec une avance qui nous permettra de gagner encor plus facilement est-ce que je continues de feinter ou alors je recherche le vif d'or?

- Et bien nous avons 15 buts d'avance tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit Harry.

- Gwen comment te sens-tu ? Demanda James.

- Très bien finalement je préfère jouer, dit-elle très excitée.

- Bien si je le vois je l'attrape, mais je continues de faire des tours de terrains.

- Bien. Dirent les autres. »

Ils retournèrent à leur poste et reprirent le jeu, Harry fit comprendre à Thomas qu'ils allaient essayer de tout faire pour que les Serpentards ne comprennent plus rien à la partie. Alors ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les buts des Gryffondors et repartaient en faisant un virage des plus serré, à vive allure vers ceux des Serpentards. A la fin, les deux Black et Lestrange ne cherchaient plus à comprendre mais à attraper le souaffle qui était déjà un exploit.

« Ils sont tous là car Malefoy est le capitaine de leur équipe je suis sur que la plupart des bons joueurs se trouvent dans les gradins pensa Harry. »

Puis à un moment, Lestrange parvint à attraper le souaffle et il traversa le terrain et marqua ce qui fit rire tout le stade à par les Serpentards.

« Moooooooouuuuuuuaaaaa…Le superbe but de Lestrange qui a marqué dans son propre camp…se moqua Sirius. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant surtout qu'il ne faut pas être fort pour marquer contre les Serpentards comme le montre le but. Allez Lestrange continue aide les Gryffondors à marquer. »

Le match continua puis.

« James Potter fonce sur le vif d'or ou serai-ce une feinte? Il entame une descente en piqué suivit de prés de Malefoy, les deux poursuiveurs sont cote à cote, ils remontent en piqué James Potter a ralenti Gryffondor l'emporte 390 à 90. Ouais James t'es le meilleur dit Sirius. »

Harry se dirigea vers James ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, ils félicitèrent l'attrapeur, puis Harry entendit:

« Tu as bien hérité du talent de ton père dit Lavande de façon que Harry soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Tu crois?

- Sans aucun doute affirma-t-elle. Votre famille a un véritable don en matière de quidditch, sauf que toi je crois que tu es plus casse-cou.

- Merci, tu as été excellente si l'année prochaine tu ne te réinscrit pas je te tuerai et dire que là je devrai être le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Oui c'est vrai…Alors j'ai intérêt à me réinscrire.

- Oui plutôt viens on va voir les autres ils sont déjà en route pour les vestiaires. »

Le couple descendit main dans la main, Harry étais heureux à ce moment présent, il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait, ils avaient gagné la rencontre, il voyait tous les jours les personnes qu'il aimait, Voldemort ne lui causait pas trop d'ennuis, rien ne pouvait lui gâcher ce moment. En entrant Harry et Lavande remarquèrent que tous leurs amis étaient là et qu'ils applaudissaient l'équipe, Harry eut le droit à une bise de la part de Lily et des autres filles ainsi qu'un baiser passionné de Lavande auquel il répondit sans se faire attendre, même James eut le droit à la bise de Lily, il en tomba presque à la renverse ce qui fit rire toutes personnes présentes dans le vestiaire. Les joueurs se changèrent, se félicitèrent une nouvelle fois puis James commença à leur faire un mini-discours avant de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Je suis très fier de vous, Gwen et Gregory vous avez été très bien vous avez défendu, poursuiveurs et gardien vous avez bien défoncé les Serpentards qui le méritaient. Lav' Harry et Thomas vous avez marqué bon nombres de buts si je me souviens bien 23 ce qui est un exploit, je vous ais regardé un peu avant la fin du match et j'ai vu que vous faisiez des allés retours pour désorienter les Serpentards ce qui m'a fait beaucoup rire…Ron t'es un excellent gardien tu n'as pas laissé passer trop de souaffle on peut même dire pas du tout et tu as bien défendu tes buts. Vous faites une équipe géniale sans trop de défaut mais avec de nombreuses qualités. Si l'on continu comme ça nous aurons la coupe de quidditch.

- Tu oublies quelque chose dit Lavande.

- Ah oui et laquelle? Demanda le capitaine.

- Nous avons un attrapeur hors pair qui arrive à faire de merveilleuses feintes et qui est l'un des meilleurs que l'on est jamais vu. Dit Ron.

- C'est qui le meilleur? Demanda Sirius qui entra dans les vestiaires.

- Harry bien sur. Affirma Ron.

- Ron arrêtes. Ordonna Harry.

- Mais Harry t'es le meilleur. Déclara Ron.

- Nan c'est James le meilleur. Dit Sirius sur de lui.

- Tu crois ça et bien je propose qu'ils s'affrontent dans un mini duel maintenant.

- On pourrait décider nan? Demanda James.

- D'accord dit Sirius, on va voir si Harry pourrait battre James. S'il y arrive je serai ton esclave pendant une semaine. Dit Sirius toujours aussi confiant. James n'a jamais perdu une seule rencontre alors c'est pas Harry qui va le battre.

- Je voudra…commença Harry.

- Si James bat Harry je serai le tien pendant une semaine.

- STOP cria James. »

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se disputer et regardèrent le capitaine très bizarrement.

« Bien c'est à Harry et moi de décider si nous voulons faire ce duel. Harry voudrais-tu le faire?

- Pourquoi pas, ce serait drôle de voir qui gagnerait. »

Ils sortirent en direction du terrain avec leur balai, les filles ainsi que Rémus et Peter les attendaient les rejoignirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Lily.

- Nous allons faire un petit duel pour savoir qui de James ou moi est le plus fort.

- Mais…

- Non Lily ce n'est pas une idée de James mais de ces deux débiles. Dit Harry en montrant du doigt Ron et Sirius.

- Eh. Dirent les concernés.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber dit Harry c'est juste un petit duel pour s'amuser. »

Harry et James enfourchèrent leur balai et James déclara:

« Bon Sirius tu lâches le vif d'or on attend deux minutes et on décolle, le premier qui la a gagné ça te va?

- Mais oui. Bonne chance.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main, puis attendirent les deux minutes s'écouler, tout en parlant du fait qu'Harry était fourchelangue, James lui dit qu'il avait réfléchit et que ça ne le gênait pas, quand le départ arriva Harry attendit le signal puis décolla à vive allure, il allait pouvoir enfin montrer ce qu'il savait faire à son père. Il rechercha le vif d'or puis décida de s'amuser avec son père, il commença par monter très rapidement fit semblant de d'accélérer et vit que son père le suivait, puis il fit une descente en pique d'une vingtaine de mètres pour arriver presque parterre James lui avait arrêté sa descente quelques mètres plus haut. Harry remonta pour arriver à hauteur de James.

« Belle feinte déclara James t'es pas un peu casse-cou sur les bords t'as fait une descente de plus de vingt mètres pour arriver à quoi un mètre au dessus du sol?

- Non j'adore les sensations. En première année on m'a remarqué grâce à une descente comme ça et à mon premier match j'en ai fait une comme ça pour à la fin ne pas attraper le vif d'or mais l'avaler.

- Quoi! T'as avalé un vif d'or.

- Non je l'ai recraché, bon je te raconterai tout ça tout à l'heure j'ai un vif d'or à trouver.

- Tu veux pas dire à avaler plutôt. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se mit en quête de la petite balle dorée, après de longues minutes de recherches il la vit prés du lieu où c'était installé ses amis. Il fonça sur la balle qui partit, il la poursuivit et bientôt James le rattrapa, la balle les fit monter à une vingtaine de mètres, ils étaient tous les deux cote à cote puis Harry se mit debout sur son balai pour pouvoir avoir un avantage de quelques centimètres, ils étaient à plus de vingt-cinq mètres au dessus du sol et Harry était à présent debout sur son balai, même si ce qu'il faisait était dangereux il aimait le fait de faire quelque chose de dangereux, puis Harry s'avança de quelques centimètres son pied pour pouvoir avoir le vif d'or il s'avança tellement qu'à la fin, il l'attrapa mais tomba de son balai, il entendit les cris du bas. Il se mit de telle manière qu'il soit face au sol, il chercha sa baguette d'une main comme l'autre refermait toujours la petite balle dorée prit la baguette.

« ACCIO BALAI…cria-t-il puis en pointant sa baguette sur lui même il dit RELENTIO HARRY »

Harry ralenti même si la chute lui procurait de formidables sensations, puis attrapa son balai en vol il ne s'arrêta pas et remarqua qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux peut-être trois mètres au dessus du sol. Au lieu de se poser il fit quelques loopings puis se posa. Le groupe de spectateurs arriva à sa rencontre, en même temps que James se posait.

« Harry, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Mais t'es malade, la chute que t'as fait c'était qu'un petit duel. Dit Sirius.

- Je vais bien Lily. Rassura Harry. Sirius je te rappelle que depuis le début de l'année tu le dis. »

Ils continuèrent, puis Harry se tourna vers James.

« Harry tu aurais très bien ta place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe. Je suis nul comparé à toi pourtant c'est bien la première fois…commença James très déçu.

- Écoutes, je ne veux pas ta place d'attrapeur, poursuiveur me va très bien et je peux faire pareil en tant que poursuiveur et je sais très bien ce que tu allais dire un Potter ne peut être battu que par un Potter comme là dit Sirius la dernière fois mais je ne t'ais pas réellement battu, en tombant j'ai du l'attraper et c'est tout, il faudrait regarder pendant un match et pis c'est tout. »

Harry regarda de coin Lily et vit qu'elle était étonnée par James et elle ne lui lançait plus son regard habituel.

« Tu serais pas un parent éloigné pour savoir jouer comme ça? »

Ils rangèrent les balais et l'équipe ainsi que les amis partirent en direction de leur salle commune, le duel avait duré à peine dix minutes. Ils montèrent tranquillement les marches, les étages, les fantômes qu'ils rencontraient ainsi que certains portraits les félicitaient pour leur match. Harry enlaçait Lavande comme tous les couples autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? Murmura Lavande.

- Parce que je voulais juste voir sa réaction s'il perdait, après j'ai tout inventé car il était vraiment déçu.

- Peut-être mais si tu veux mon avis ce que tu as fait été très gentil, et je pense que sa tête va se dégonfler et que dans pas très longtemps il sortira avec Lily et je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

- Oui je pense que sa tête a déjà dégonflé, il ne fait plus trop attention à son fan club, il ne fait plus trop ses gestes de dragueurs, mais il continue les blagues et ça je sais pas trop si Lily apprécie.

- Je pense qu'elle apprécie car la plupart sont sur des Serpentards qui la traitent de Sang de tu sais quoi.

- C'est une sorte de vengeur…en plus j'ais vu son regard tout à l'heure quand il a dit qu'il était nul, puis Harry haussa la voix, au faite Sirius tu dois pas être l'esclave de Ron pendant un semaine?

- Harry taies toi. Ordonna Sirius.

- Mais oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié…

- Merci Harry.

- De rien Sir'. Dit-il amusé.

- Et bien Sirinouchet, tu vas avoir le droit de me porter mon sac ainsi que mon balai, si Hermione veut quelque chose tu vas lui chercher, ainsi que pour Harry, Lavande, Rémus, Sofia, Gwen, Lily et James.

- Quoi mais on avait pas dit pour tout le monde je devais être seulement ton esclave.

- Oui tu es mon esclave, et comme tu dois m'obéir donc tu devras le faire et tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser ta baguette pour tout porter si tu triches une semaine en plus.

- Pff…la prochaine fois je parie plus sinon je vais me retrouver l'esclave de tout Poudlard. »

Tout le monde rit à la déclaration de Sirius qui passait tout son temps à parier, il avait parié quand ce fut à James de faire sa déclaration à Lily, il avait parié sur la réaction d'Harry quand il s'est prit le seau, pour Sirius parier c'est faire des blagues, c'est une de ses activités favorites ainsi que draguer toutes les filles qui lui semblent belle ce qu'il avait arrêté de faire depuis qu'il sortait avec Gwen même si de temps en temps ça lui échappé Rémus était là pour lui rappeler. Ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, où la grosse dame, leur demanda.

« Il paraît que vous avez fait un très bon match aujourd'hui.

- Oui c'est vrai dit James.

- Combien avez-vous mit?

- 390 à 90. Dit Sirius.

- Magnifique tout le monde en parlait mais personne ne m'a rien dit en détail.

- Pourrions-nous rentrer nous sommes un peu fatigué dit Gwen.

- Mais bien sure je veux juste le mot de passe.

- Au faite pourquoi demandez-vous toujours le mot de passe? Demanda Sirius, Vous devez nous connaître à la longue.

- Oui je vous connais surtout vous, mais c'est au cas ou des élèves prendraient du polynectar.

- Très astucieux…dit Rémus, Victoire.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Dit la grosse dame. »

En entrant des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle commune, il y avait des tables remplies de biére-au-beurre, de bonbons, et de toutes sortes, le rêve de tous les gourmands, tel que Sirius qui s'y précipita sans attendre, ainsi que Ron. Quand ils parlaient de quidditch ils se tuaient presque mais quand c'était nourriture ils étaient d'accord en tous points comme des frères.

« Vous étiez super dit quelqu'un.

- Les meilleurs dit une autre personne.

- Les champions, cette année la coupe est à nous dit un garçon.

- James tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal demanda une jeune fille très séduisante.

- Euh…désolé mais non je voudrais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre peut-être une autre fois. »

Harry se frotta les yeux James avait dit non à une fille qui était assez séduisante, voir même très séduisante, il n'avait même pas dévisagé celle-ci mais il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait donné sa réponse, alors qu'il sait plus ou moins que Lily ne veut pas aller au bal avec lui, il alla à sa rencontre et demanda:

« James tu vas bien?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Parce que tu viens de dire non à une fille qui n'était pas des plus moches, et tu lui as dit non sans la regarder.

- Et pis? »

Harry se demandait vraiment si son père n'avait pas pété un plomb peut-être que d'avoir perdu l'avait rendu malade, puis il vit James se dirigeait vers son dortoir au lieu de rester parmi tous les Gryffondors qui l'acclamaient. Harry retourna vers Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Lavande, Rémus, Sofia, Gwen et Peter et dit:

« James a quelque chose.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non vas-y dis moi dit Sirius.

- Il a refusé l'invitation d'une fille pour le bal on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était moche en plus je dirais même qu'elle était même très séduisante. »

Lavande s'était rapproché d'Harry et lui lançait un regard noir.

« Désolé Lavande, il est monté dans sa chambre.

- Attends je vais le voir dit Lily.

- Na…commença Sirius. »

A ce moment là Harry donna un bon coup de coude dans le ventre de son parrain pour qu'il se taise, Lily monta rapidement les marches frappa à la porte et entra.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Sirius.

- Devines, Lily s'inquiète pour lui autant la laisser faire comme ça peut-être qu'elle sortira enfin avec. Dit Harry.

- J'y avais pas pensé.

- De toutes façons le jour ou tu arrêteras de penser à ton estomac le monde sera gouverné par des véracrasses. Dit Rémus.

- Merci Mumus c'est trop gentil.

- Mais de rien Sir'. Dit celui-ci avec un sourie malicieux. »

Par contre Lavande n'avait pas pardonné à Harry sa remarque, celui-ci réussit à se faire pardonner en lui faisant les yeux doux mais bien sur après plusieurs quart d'heure et après plusieurs dizaines d'essais. Toute la soirée se passa bien, Lily et James avaient disparu, leurs compagnons se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, Lavande accepta plus ou moins les excuses d'Harry.

« Ils sont peut-être en train de discuter. Proposa Gwen.

- Ou alors c'était un prétexte pour se voir. Dit Ron.

- Ron pourquoi se cacheraient-ils? Demanda Hermione.

- Je sais pas moi je propose. Dit Ron.

- Ron tu es…nan rien s'apitoya Hermione.

- Quoi? Je suis quoi?

- Tu es désespérant. Dit Hermione.

- Ah alors pourquoi tu sors avec moi alors?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Peut-être parce que je suis beau, musclé, intelligent, que je suis un gardien hors pair au quidditch…dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur à Hermione et en s'avançant vers elle.

- Stop Ron t'as les chevilles qui enflent, beau je veux bien, un joueur de quidditch assez fort Ok mais intelligent c'est rare et musclé pas trop si tu te compares à Sirius, James et Harry. Dit celle-ci en se rapprochant d'avantage.

- Merci t'es trop sympas. Dit-il avec une moue qui la fit rire. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent sous les rires des autres qui trouvait que Ron avait vraiment exagéré. La soirée se termina quand l'intervention du professeur MacGonagall dans la salle commune stoppa tout, elle ordonna d'arrêter cette fête et d'aller se coucher ou de faire moins de bruit. Le groupe d'amis sauf Lily et James étaient à présent les derniers dans la salle, ils discutèrent puis quand la fatigue arriva ils décidèrent d'aller voir Lily et James car ils avaient disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Sirius frappa à la porte et comme aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre il ouvrit la porte, ils découvrirent James et Lily allongés sur le même lit enlacés.

« Je l'avais bien dit. Déclara Ron.

- Tais-toi Ron. Ordonna Rémus. »

Ron se tue mais il lança un doux regard à Hermione qui signifiait tu vois j'avais raison…puis Sofia, Gwen, Lavande et Hermione s'approchèrent du lit et firent apparaître un drap sur le couple, puis Sofia proposa:

« Vous devriez les laisser, ils sont bien à deux.

- Oui mais on va dormir où nous? Demanda Peter.

- Pet' t'es désespérant dans la salle commune bien sur. S'exaspéra Gwen.

- Venez les gars dit Harry avec entrain.

- Ca ne vous gènes pas ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mais non dit Sirius, on y va parce que je tombe de sommeil.

- Oooouuuuuaaaiiiisssss dit Ron en baillant. »

Les filles aidèrent les garçons à s'installer, elles firent apparaître des draps et eux des cousins, au bout de dix minutes tout était prés, les filles embrassèrent les garçons déjà installés et partirent se coucher.


	12. Il était une fois

Bijour tout le monde,

ayant des résultats dont je suis assez contente au bac de Français, d'Svt et au tpe je vous met deux chapitres

merci aux reviews...

Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu fleur bleue (juste un peu beaucoup à mon avis) mais bon tant pis personnages principales: James et Lily lol

**Chapitre 12: Il était une fois…**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une multitude de voix qui l'entourait, il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et vit que tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune les regardaient. Harry se leva et réveilla les autres.

« Réveillez-vous! »

Rémus fut le premier à se lever, Ron se réveilla avec des difficultés, Peter lui n'eut pas le courage de se lever il ouvrait les yeux mais ne bougeait pas. Par contre Sirius lui ne se réveillait pas, ils avaient beau le bouger, l'interpellait rien n'y faisait. Alors Rémus souffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry et de Ron qui les firent rire.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Rémus à Harry et Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Toujours pour ça. Dit Ron avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Un deux trois… »

Ils prirent leur respiration et crièrent:

« SIRIUS Y A GWEN TOUTE NUE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE! »

Sans attendre Sirius se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, puis il dut comprendre la supercherie car il se retourna vers Ron, Harry et Rémus qui se tenaient les uns les autres pour ne pas tomber. Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle étaient pliées en deux et rigolaient certains même en pleuraient.

« Harry, Rémus, Ron vous êtes pas drôle. Dit Sirius avec une moue. »

Après c'être remit de ce levé très mouvementé, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, ils découvrirent que James était seul Lily n'était plus là.

« Alors tu racontes? Demanda Sirius.

- Je raconte quoi? Demanda James qui essayait de ne pas en parler.

- Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi on veut parler. Dit Sirius.

- Bon d'accord, hier après être monté dans mon dortoir Lily est arrivée on s'est parlé mais je ne vous direz pas de quoi dit James en voyant que Sirius allait lui poser la question. Je lui ais avoué que je l'aimais et elle me l'a dit aussi et on s'est embrassés et on s'est endormis, au faite comment ça ce fait que vous étiez pas là?

- Eh bien hier on est monté et comme vous dormiez les filles nous ont dit d'aller dormir dans la salle commune.

- Vous avez dormi dans la salle commune?

- Oui. Harry hier si tu ne m'avais pas donné un coup de coude, je crois qu'on aurait bien dormit dans notre lit…commença Sirius.

- Quoi? Pourquoi Harry t'as donné un coup de coude?

- Tu te souviens hier je t'ais demandé si tu allais bien parce que tu avais dit non à une fille?

- Oui.

- Quand tu es monté j'ai leur ais tout dit et en faite Lily à tout de suite voulut te parler, mais l'autre gros bêta a voulut y aller à sa place alors pour le aire taire je lui ais mis un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- C'est vrai?

- Ouais dirent tout le monde en chœur.

- Le pire c'est qu'Harry, il s'est fait trucider par Lavande car il avait dit que la fille était très belle. Dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être mais c'est ça qui a peut-être décidé Lily. Dit Harry.

- Au faite tu sors avec notre Lily ou pas? Demanda Sirius.

- Je crois que oui. »

Ils se préparèrent et discutèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le filles arrivent dans leur dortoir. Elles embrassèrent leurs petits-amis, Lily eut l'attention de tout le monde pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Harry sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, Lavande l'avait sentit et lui serra la main ce qui le rassura. Lily s'approcha de James et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Harry vit qu'il répondit à son baiser avec passion, les autres couples trouvèrent le tableau très attendrissant. Lily et James ne se quittaient pas des yeux et se tenaient la main, quand ils descendirent quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle tous les regards furent tournés vers eux, les filles étaient jalouses que Lily qui d'habitude le giflait, là sorte avec lui un garçon le plus populaire, attirant, bref le numéro un, les garçons eux étaient jaloux de James car il avait toute l'attention d'une fille qui était considérée comme l'une des plus belles de l'école. Ils s'assyirent l'un à coté de l'autre, tout le monde voyait qu'ils étaient heureux d'être avec l'autre.

« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, je me demande comment ils auraient été ensembles sinon. Pensa Harry. »

Le week-end arriva très, même trop lentement au goût de tout le monde, mais quand il arriva, il amena avec lui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard au grand bonheur des quatre maraudeurs qui voulaient refaire le plein de farces attrapes, les filles, elles étaient tout aussi heureuse de cette sortie car elles allaient pouvoir chercher leurs costumes d'halloween. Toute la semaine avait était un cauchemar pour Sirius qui dut porter le sac de Ron et toutes les autres taches qu'il lui avait demandé. Le matin Sirius commença à dire:

« JE SUIS LIBRE! S'écria Sirius ce qui fit rire beaucoup d'élèves. En quoi vous allez vous déguiser?

- Pour nous tu n'en sauras rien. Répondit Lily.

- Pour nous non plus dit James.

- Vous êtes méchants dit en faisant semblant de bouder. »

Ils commencèrent à partir pour Pré-au-Lard quand une voix les interpella.

« Barrown, Julian's, Granger et Jatter vous restez ici, vous n'avez pas d'autorisation. Dit la voix sèche de MacGonagall.

- Mais professeur…commença Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Jatter. Répliqua sèchement le professeur.

- Minerva je les autorise à aller à toutes les sorties vu les circonstances.

- Mais Albus…

- Il n'y a pas de mais dit amusé le directeur. Jeune gens vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci monsieur. Dirent les concernés. »

Ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller pour ne pas avoir les derniers costumes, en arrivant dans la boutique qui était au passage plus que bondée, le groupe se faufila mais ils se séparèrent les garçons d'un coté les filles de l'autre, Harry n'avait aucune idée du costume qu'il porterait chaque garçon alla à son tour de son coté, Harry se dirigea vers le rayon des capes et épées c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné, il chercha puis commença à prendre les costumes qui lui plaisait: un costume de mousquetaire, de pirate, etc. Puis il essaya là encor ce fut très difficile de trouver ce qui lui plaisait le plus mais il choisit le costume du mousquetaire qui lui allait plutôt bien, il changea de rayon pour voir si d'autre costume lui plaisait mais rien ne comblait son attente alors il se dirigea vers un vendeur et lui acheta le déguisement. En rétrécissant son paquet il vit James qui tenait dans ses mains une robe, un chapeau assortis ainsi que des accessoires, il acheta le tout et mit le sac rétrécit dans sa poche, Harry alla le rejoindre et lui demanda:

« Alors t'as trouvé ce que tu voulais?

- Oui et toi?

- Oui.

- On va voir les filles?

- Lily te manque à ce point?

- Oui tu ne peux pas l'imaginer.

- C'est pas nouveau…ton attirance pour elle.

- Nan c'est une longue, une très longue histoire.

- Ca tombe bien j'adore les longues, les très longues histoires. »

Harry voulait savoir tout de la relation entre son père et sa mère à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce séjour pour tout savoir sur mes parents? Se demanda-t-il. »

« Par ou commencer dit James.

- Par il était une fois. Ca serait un début.

- Bon voyons…il était une fois…un petit garçon qui se nommé James John Potter, né dans une famille de sorcier, qui savait depuis toujours qu'il était sorcier qui n'était du tout effrayé par son monde et qu'il connaissait parfaitement, un jour celui de ses onze ans il reçut une lettre, une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie très célèbre: Poudlard. Ses parents et sa famille en était très heureux, le jour du départ pour l'école par le train qui l'emmenait: le Poudlard Express, le garçon qui ne connaissait encor personne chercha un compartiment vide pour s'y réfugier mais n'en trouva pas par contre il trouva un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une personne il poussa la porte et demanda à la jeune fille s'il pouvait s'asseoir, la jeune fille qui était en train de lire leva le nez de son livre et regarda le garçon et lui dit oui. Le jeune garçon, fut hypnotisé par des yeux d'un vert émeraude hors du commun, unique, qui pétillaient de gentillesse, de timidité il ne put détacher son regard de la jeune fille et la regarda chaque partie de celle-ci, elle avait le cheveux roux qui faisait ou qui ressortait grâce à ses yeux, elle avait un teint magnifique presque celui d'un bébé et des lèvres qui avaient la couleur d'une rose. Pour le jeune garçon, la fille qui se trouvait en face de lui était irrésistible, c'était un ange descendu sur terre. Il entama la conversation pour la connaître et lui posa sa première question: « Comment tu t'appelles? » la jeune fille leva de nouveau son regard du livre et lui répondit de sa voix plus qu'envoûtante « Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi? », « James Potter très heureux de faire ta connaissance. ». Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lily se rapprochait de Lilas et de Lys et donc d'une fleur tout ce que la fille était une très belle fleur dont le prénom allait très bien. Ils discutèrent pendant un tout le trajet, il lui expliqua le monde de la magie qui était inconnu pour la jeune fille mais qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, il commença à la connaître et il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Les années sont passées et James était devenu séduisant, populaire, la coqueluche des filles et l'un des membres du fameux groupe des maraudeurs. Tout lui réussissait il avait d'excellent résultat il était un membre de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors entant qu'attrapeur et que capitaine, il faisait des blagues sans jamais se faire prendre et il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait enfin presque, il était fou amoureux d'une jeune fille dont il avait fait la connaissance dans le train durant le premier trajet. Elle était à présent plus que belle, elle était sublime, un ange sur terre, une déesse enfin pour lui, elle n'avait pas changé sauf ses formes qui étaient plus avantageuses et qui la rendait plus femme, elle avait aussi gagné en beauté et elle était la meilleur de tout Poudlard mais elle refusait continuellement de sortir avec, pourtant le garçon l'aimait, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de sortir avec elle le problème c'est que celle-ci ne voulait pas, il en était désespéré mais persévérait. Mais plus il faisait de chose pour l'impressionner plus la jeune fille le rembarrait, un jour il devint plus que désespéré il était presque l'abandon puis l'annonce d'un bal l'aida à continuer, il décida de tenter sa chance mais les jeunes filles ainsi que sa bien-aimée leur avaient dit qu'ils devaient les inviter mais d'une manière romantique, alors il chercha dans tout le château un endroit qui était le plus romantique, le plus beau à ses yeux pour que la jeune fille lui dise enfin oui, il en trouva un de peur que cette pièce ne s'évapore, il y retourna tous les jours jusqu'au soir de la demande. Quand la jeune fille arriva elle était plus que magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire, elle était habillée comme quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard, très séduisante etc. il l'emmena à cet endroit. La soirée se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un incident ne se produise, les deux personnes tombèrent à l'eau ce qui provoqua les foudres de la jeune fille qui croyait que le jeune homme l'avait fait exprès, le garçon laissa tomber car il était plus que désespéré et il se vengea sur les personnes qui lui avaient fait ça. Mais le lendemain par je ne sais quel miracle la jeune fille présenta ses excuses au jeune garçon, il crut que c'était son ange gardien qui avait tout dit à la jeune fille, puis un soir après une victoire de son équipe de quidditch il n'eut pas le cœur à s'amuser alors il monta dans sa chambre, puis quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille de ses rêves vient le retrouver et ils commencèrent par parler puis le garçon lui déclara tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, car il voulait tenter sa chance même si elle devait être la dernière. Mais la jeune fille lui dit tout ce que le garçon espérait c'est-à-dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, et jusqu'ici ils ont vécu heureux…tu sais tout.

- Tu devrais écrire un livre.

- Je me pose encor des questions même si je suis avec elle.

- Lesquelles?

- Eh bien pourquoi a-t-elle attendu avant de sortir avec moi? Pourquoi est-elle venue me faire des excuses alors que la veille et le matin elle croyait encor que c'était moi qui avait fait ça? Pour…

- Je peux peut-être répondre à tes questions dit-une voix derrière les deux garçons.

- Lily…mais tu nous écoutes depuis quand? Demanda James.

- Eh bien voyons…dit-elle en faisant semblant de chercher.

- Je devine, depuis le début. Dit Harry.

- Exactement. Mais c'est une longue, une très longue histoire.

- Ca tombe bien on aime bien les longues, les très longues histoires dit James.

- Bon par je vais commencer? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Par il était une fois dit James amusé.

- Ca serait un bon début rajouta Harry.

- Bon voyons…il était une fois une jeune fille nommée Lily Marie Evans née de parents et de famille moldus et qui n'a jamais pensé que les sorciers existaient, un jour alors qu'elle s'était énervée contre sa sœur elle lui fit apparaître de beaux furoncles sur le visage, quelques jours plus tard le jours de ses onze ans elle reçut une lettre. Cette lettre venait d'une école pas n'importe quelle école, une école de sorcellerie, la jeune fille comprit tout de suite pourquoi sa sœur s'était retrouvée avec d'énormes furoncles sur le visage, quand ses parents apprirent la nouvelle ils furent très heureux pour leur fille, ils ne dirent rien au restant de la famille et firent promette à la sœur de la jeune sorcière de ne rien dire. Quand la jeune sorcière, arriva le jour du départ à la gare de King's Cross, elle chercha la fameuse voie 9 ¾ , la jeune fille se demanda où cette voie se trouvait puis elle vit une famille entière passer à travers un mur, elle fut plus que surprise et elle décida d'en faire autant et au lieu de foncer dans le mur elle arriva sur un autre quai où se trouvait une magnifique locomotive rouge, il n'y avait que des choses plutôt étranges, des personnes qui se baladaient avec des crapauds dans leurs mains etc. Elle chercha un compartiment et en trouva un de libre, la jeune fille s'y installa et entreprit de lire ses livres pour connaître le monde si étrange qui venait de lui ouvrir ses portes. Elle fut tranquille jusqu'à ce que les portes du compartiment ne s'ouvrent, puis une voix très agréable lui demanda: « Je peux m'installer dans ce compartiment? ». Quand la jeune fille leva le regard elle fut tout de suite séduite par un garçon au cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, ses cheveux faisaient penser que le garçon était plutôt désinvolte, qu'il aimait la liberté ou tout simplement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les coiffer et dont des mèches tombaient sur des lunettes qui cachaient plus ou moins des yeux marrons, de très beaux yeux noisettes dans lesquelles la jeune fille était plongée qui pétillaient de malice et il laissait échapper un sourire charmeur de ses fines lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer ce jeune garçon. Pour ne rien faire paraître elle accepta et retourna à sa lecture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du garçon puis elle essaya tant bien que mal de lire mais n'y arriva pas, elle priait le ciel pour que le garçon lui parle ce qu'il fit comme par miracle quelques secondes plus tard, il lui posa la question: « Comment tu t'appelles ? » La jeune fille ne put arrêter penser que sa voix résonnait comme une douce chanson. « Lily Evans et toi? » Dit la jeune fille comme par réflexe. « James Potter très heureux de faire ta connaissance. » James un prénom qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle savait que cet instant ne durerait pas mais elle aurait voulut qu'il ne s'arrête, ils discutèrent, le garçon lui fit découvrir le monde de la magie et lui expliqua beaucoup de choses. Les années sont passées et la jeune fille était devenue séduisante aux yeux des garçons, elle avait les meilleurs résultats de Poudlard, elle avait des amis et tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver à part le garçon cher à son cœur. Le garçon était toujours le même depuis des années, c'était celui qui lui avait expliqué le monde de la magie, il n'avait pas changé sauf qu'il avait gagné en musculature, en beauté et il avait gardé les mêmes cheveux en batailles, il avait de très bons résultats et il jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors, il jouait comme personne, c'était le meilleur, il en était même le capitaine, mais il était un membre des maraudeurs qui étaient en fameux groupes de farceurs, il faisait des blagues à tout le monde, il courait aussi toutes les filles qu'il pouvait, il était arrogant et croyait que tout pouvait être à lui, il n'arrêtait pas continuellement mais incessamment de demander de sortir avec lui. Le problème était que cette jeune fille n'aimait pas qu'un garçon demande quelque chose pour l'avoir aussitôt, même si ce garçon était celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis des années, elle s'était promise à elle même que le jour ou le jeune homme serait beaucoup moins arrogant elle sortirait avec. Mais il ne changeait pas, puis à l'annonce du bal qui serait organisé elle savait que le garçon lui demanderait d'y aller avec, alors elle lança ainsi qu'avec ses amies un défi celui de leur faire une déclaration des plus romantiques, elle savait précisément que le jeune homme ferait tout pour la séduire. Puis un jour il l'invita à une soirée en tête à tête qu'elle accepta de tout son cœur, quand cette soirée arriva la jeune fille revêtit ses vêtements moldus, les plus beaux qu'elle avait alla au rendez-vous, l'endroit qu'il avait choisit était magnifique c'était un bout de prairie avec une petite rivière mais dans une salle de classe, la soirée se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un incident ne vienne tout gâcher les deux adolescent tombèrent à l'eau, la jeune fille qui avait crut que c'était encor une farce du garçon s'en alla folle de rage, puis toute la nuit elle pleura en silence pour ne pas que ses colocataires ne la remarque, elle pleura car elle voulait que le garçon change car elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé. Le lendemain matin, un ami du jeune homme qui se prénommait Harry Jatter, vint la trouver et la raisonna, il lui fit même avouait qu'elle aimait le jeune attrapeur, la jeune fille alla s'excuser à l'attrapeur et ils oublièrent l'histoire. Puis un soir après une magnifique victoire des Gryffondors, le même ami vint trouver le groupe ou la jeune fille se trouvait et dit que le jeune attrapeur qui avait fait gagner son équipe était partit dans sa chambre, celui qui son habitude faisait l'arrogant au milieu de la foule. La jeune fille presque instinctivement se précipita alors dans la chambre du garçon, ils discutèrent et à un moment le garçon lui avoua son amour qui était le même que celle-ci, la jeune fille vit qu'il était plus que s'incère lui avoua aussi et ils s'embrassèrent et jusqu'ici ils vécurent heureux… vous savez tout finit-elle amusée.

- Tu veux dire que depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu tu es tombée amoureuse de moi.

- Oui comme toi James. Dit Lily.

- Vous savez je vous propose d'écrire un livre on va rejoindre les autres. Proposa Harry qui regardait ses parents s'embrasser passionnément.

- Harry je crois que si tu n'avais jamais été là…enfin t'es mon ange gardien.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. »

Harry fut très heureux, il venait d'apprendre que sa mère n'avait pas cédé à son père car elle en avait assez qu'il lui demande sans cesse de sortir avec, mais que c'était un coup de foudre des deux, c'était une belle histoire d'amour sorcière. Les trois adolescents cherchèrent leurs amis, ils trouvèrent Sofia, Peter, ensuite Sirius et Lavande, puis Rémus, Gwen et Hermione et pour terminer Ron. Avec le oui générale ils allèrent au trois balais qui était bondé, ils trouvèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés une table, où ils se mirent par couple, les garçons furent de corvée d'aller chercher les verres de bierre-au-beurre. Quand ils revinrent toutes les filles riaient aux éclats mais ils avouèrent pas pourquoi ce qui laissait perplexe les garçons.

« Allez dites le nous. Essaya Sirius en faisant ses yeux de chien à Gwen.

- Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là c'est non tu le sauras plus tard.

- Plus tard c'est dans cinq minutes? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu verras dit Gwen.

- Te plait sinon je te fais la tête.

- Fais-moi la tête et dans cinq minutes tu viens me dire pardon.

- Même pas vrai dit-il en tirant la langue.

- Vous nous dites ce que vous avez acheté? Tenta Rémus. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire et dirent:

« Non. En chœur.

- Vous le saurez le soir du bal. Dit Lily très sérieuse.

- Tu veux même pas me le dire? Demanda James.

- Si écoutes. »

Et Lily murmura quelques mots à James.

« Lily. Dirent les filles alors que celle-ci leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Quoi tu vas te déguiser en véracrasse…T'es méchante tu veux même pas me le dire. Dit James en faisant la moue. »

Tout le monde rigola puis Sirius dit:

« Gwen tu me pardonnes?

- Mais bien sur que oui. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et les autres couples les imitèrent, puis Peter dit:

« Vous pourriez arrêter sinon j'vais vomir. »

Alors le reste du groupe pour l'embêter s'embrassèrent de plus belle, Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses parents quand quelqu'un dit:

« Tu aurais du sortir avec eux.

- Non Lav' tu restes de loin ma préférée. Dit Harry qui essayait de faire oublier à Lavande, la soirée.

- Merci dit-elle en lui faisant un beau sourire. Mais tu me feras pas oublier la soirée. Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça?

- Ils m'ont raconté leur histoire chacun de leur coté puis après ils ont tous les deux fini par et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'ici.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui imagine il s'aime depuis la première qu'ils se sont vu dans le compartiment.

- Whouah j'aurais bien aimais que ça m'arrive…enfin nan par exemple qu'on soit dans le même compartiment et que ça soit le coup de foudre parce que si tu regardes bien, on ne s'est connu qu'à travers la classe.

- Ouais mais je t'aime quand même. Dit Harry.

- Moi aussi. Dit Lavande en se rapprochant. »

Ce fut Harry qui parcourut le malheureux centimètres qu'il restait entre lui et Lavande, quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle Harry posa une question qui lui revint à l'esprit.

« Lav' j'ai une question qui m'énerve depuis un certain temps.

- Vas-y dit toujours.

- Ben en faite comment ça ce fait que tu adores à ce point Trelawney.

- Harry tu dis des horreurs là je la déteste, c'est Parvati qui l'adore elle me poussait à faire comme elle.

- Pourtant tu restais tout le temps avec Trelawney.

- Harry, Parvati restait avec Trelawney et comme c'était ma seule amie de longue date je devais rester avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis c'était? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver elle je me suis dit que si ça continuait je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que je te dise la vérité…enfin que je t'aime. »


	13. Renaissance

Deuxième chapitre en ligne bonne lecture

comme je pars en vac je mettrai peut-être deux chapitres la veille de partir et deux en rentrant on verra si j'ai plei de reviews...

**Chapitre 13: Renaissance.**

Ils discutèrent tous comme ça pendant quelques heures ils durent partir en direction de Poudlard, arrivé au portail Harry se sentit mal comme si on essayait d'entrer dans ses pensées sans y arriver et que ça le rendait malade, il arrêta de marcher, il avait une envie de vomir sans le vouloir réellement, sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus, il sut tout de suite qui en était la cause.

« Voldemort dit Harry en s'arrêtant.

- Quoi Voldemort ? Demanda Lavande.

- Il essaye de rentrer dans mon esprit il n'y arrive pas et ça me rend malade. Dit Harry tout en tombant à genoux, il ne voyait à présent plus rien ou quelques silhouettes difformes.

- Pet' va chercher Dumbledore. Ordonna James.

- Quoi mais j'y comprends rien pour…commença Peter.

- Fais ce qu'on te dit vas chercher Dumbledore dit Sirius qui commençait à s'impatienter. »

Peter courut chercher le directeur au pas de course. Harry lui dut s'allonger, Lavande s'assit contre un arbre de la forêt et James et Sirius aidèrent Harry à s'allonger et à poser sa tête sur la jambe droite de celle-ci. Harry ferma les yeux, se tenant la cicatrice qui lui faisait horriblement mal, quand il ouvrait les yeux, il ne voyait rien. Il décida d'ouvrir son esprit pour ne plus à subir cette douleur, il ferma et les réouvrit et là il vit de nouveau une ombre, dans le même lieu que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Monsieur Jatter comme on se retrouve. Dit Voldemort.

- Voldemort , alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez cette fois?

- Eh bien si tu es si direct c'est que tu es pressé de mourir.

- Pas plus que vous. Je n'ais pas que ça à faire alors accélérez.

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Voldemort répliqua celui-ci.

- Comme on parle à un serpent et encor avec un serpent je suis poli. Bon arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.

- Tu me paieras ton insolence on ne parle pas comme ça à Lord Voldemort…

- Non mais à Tom Elvis Jedusor oui bien si ne voyez pas d'inconvénient je dois partir j'ais un peu mal à la tête de vous entendre vous plaindre tout le temps.

- Attends, si tu t'en vas je te tues et…

- C'est tout bon je m'en vais salut, vous me dites la prochaine fois que vous voulez me parler parce que je ne suis pas votre Psy, je ne suis pas là pour vous entendre vous plaindre que vous avez été à l'orphelinat car votre mère sorcière est morte et que vous avez tué votre père qui était un moldu qui vous a renié. Dit-il en partant.

- Ava… »

Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le ventre et remonter à sa cicatrice, il n'avait jamais sentit ça auparavant, il se sentit crier, la douleur du doloris était une piqûre à coté puis plus rien, il ferma les yeux les réouvrit et se retrouva dans un endroit envahit de lumière, il silhouette avança vers lui et dit:

« Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour la dernière fois que je t'ais vu j'ai oublié de te demander comment je dois t'appeler? Demanda Harry qui avait reconnu son animal.

- Comme tes amis t'appellent c'est-à-dire Phénard…mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Je suis ici car tu es mort.

- Comment?

- Tu es mort, mais grâce à moi tu vas revivre enfin pas que grâce à moi mais aussi à ta cicatrice tu dois te douter pour quelles raisons.

- Oui merci pour tout.

- Mais ce n'est rien Harry adieu enfin je l'espère. »

Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui caressait le visage et aussi qu'il manquait d'aire, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, il dut les refermer aussitôt car la lumière du jour avait été trop claire, il réouvrit les yeux, il vit un groupe de personnes autour de lui qui le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

« Harry! Dit Lavande les yeux rouges en pleins de larmes sur les joues.

- Oui. Dit-il avec très peu de voix comme il avait crié jusqu'à perdre sa voix.

- Mais…tu…tu étais…mort il y a quelques secondes et pendant plusieurs minutes. Dit Lavande.

- Ca va? Demanda Dumbledore très inquiet ce qui étonna tout le monde.

- Oui, je vais même vous dire un truc qui va vous étonner mais je suis en pleine forme. »

Après cette déclaration Harry regarda autour de lui tout le monde avait les yeux rouges et ils avaient une lueur dans les yeux qui faisait voir qu'il croyait qu'Harry était devenu fou.

« Tu veux bien nous raconter tout, mais on va dans mon bureau. Si tu vas bien.

- Oui on peut y aller. »

Harry se leva avec quelques difficultés comme s'il avait des fourmis dans les jambes ou plutôt comme s'il avait était couché pendant plus d'une semaine et qu'il se levait, il dut avoir l'aide de Sirius et James pour pouvoir marcher puis il sentit sa cicatrice lui faire une douleur fulgurante.

« Mmmmh dit-il en tenant le front et en tombant à genou.

- Qu'est ce qui y a? S'inquiéta Lavande.

- Ma cicatrice…

- Quoi ta cicatrice? Demanda Gwen.

- Quand Voldemort est en colère Harry le sent grâce à sa cicatrice. Informa Hermione. Mais quand il se plaint c'est qu'il est vraiment en colère ou qu'il a de fort sentiment le plus souvent meurtrier. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussit à tuer Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Demanda Sofia.

- Non non ça va. Rassura-t-il j'ai connu pire, j'ai perdu l'habitude de ses colères. On peut pas dire que j'adore l'infirmerie. »

Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvenant pas tout seul, Sirius et James l'aidèrent. Ils montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis Harry dit:

« Où est Peter?

- Je lui ais dit d'aller dans la salle commune, il était paniqué. Dit Dumbledore. Asseyez vous. »

Harry s'assit très facilement comme il ne pouvait plus rester debout plus longtemps, il prit la main de Lavande qui avait toujours les yeux rouges.

« T'inquiètes pas Lav' je vais bien maintenant.

- Harry faudra qu'on se parle après dit celle-ci.

- Harry racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- En faite on était pour revenir au château quand j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, je sentais que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans mes pensées mais que comme il y arrivait pas il me rendait malade donc je l'ai laissé rentrer, il m'a parlé mais comme il était assez lent je l'ais disons…un peu provoqué et il me disait toujours la même chose qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui parle comme ça sinon j'allais mourir bref je pense que mes amis ont du tout entendre.

- Harry juste une question c'est quoi un psy? Demanda James.

- En faite un psy c'est quelqu'un qui écoute une autre personne dire tous ses problèmes, en quelques sortes j'ais dit à Voldemort que je n'avais pas à écouter ses problèmes.

- Mais t'es malade. Dit Sirius.

- Sirius tu me l'as déjà assez dit, bon je continus mais je vais me faire tuer pour ce que je vais raconter dit Harry en regardant Lavande.

- Dis toujours dit Lavande.

- Eh bien en faite Voldemort m'a bien tué mais en fait les garçons le savent et vous aussi je suppose j'en suis même quasiment sûr dit Harry.

- Bien sur déclara le directeur.

- Quoi qu'est…commença Lavande.

- Je suis un animagus non déclaré, je finis et après tu me tueras ou tu me poseras des questions, donc je suis arrivé dans un lieu envahit de lumière et j'ai vue mon animal…

- Un phénix dit Lily.

- Bien miss Evans et comment le savez-vous?

- Eh bien c'est impossible de renaître sans avoir une particularité tel que celle du phénix.

- Bien 10 points pour Gryffondor. Continus Harry.

- Eh il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire renaître grâce entre autre à ma cicatrice et à lui. »

Quand il finit sa phrase il regarda Lavande, qui avait serré sa main quand il avait dit la phrase du phénix.

« Qui a des questions?

- Moi, comment se fait-il qu'Harry revenu à la vie, même si c'est un animagus c'est impossible qu'il arrive à avoir…commença Gwen.

- Désolé de te couper Gwen mais j'ai vu Harry se transformer il a commencé il n'y a même pas un moi et je peut te dire qu'il s'est transformé plus vite que nous…Sirius se stoppa terrifiait par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Nan Sirius c'est la deuxième fois dit James.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de transformation vous êtes des animagus non déclarés au moins? Demanda Lily…James tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Je voulais te le dire je te le jure mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais alors j'attendais je te posais des questions pour essayer de voir ta réaction.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire au moins…on verra tout ça tout à l'heure.

- Merci miss Evans, un animagus peut acquérir les pouvoirs de l'animal en question…si vous voulez leur faire voir. »

Harry, Ron, Sirius et James se levèrent et se transformèrent chacun à leur tour, James commença il se changea en un magnifique cerf et alla voir Lily pour lui lécher tendrement la joue ce qui la fit rire.

« Je te pardonne James Potter, mais seulement parce que ton animal est magnifique dit Lily en caressant la tête du cerf.

- Merci dit James en se retransformant les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'auparavant. »

Puis se fut au tour de Sirius, il se transforma en chien et sauta sur Gwen qui ne lui en voulait pas il lui lécha la joue en laissant un grand filet de bave.

« Merci Sir'. Dit-t-elle en s'essuyant la joue avec le revers de sa manche.

- De rien Gwen dit Sirius redevenu humain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Ron lui s'était améliorait il réussit à avoir des poils visibles sur la tête et les oreilles avaient changé aussi, il avait le nez toujours aussi déformé et ses ongles étaient devenu de petite griffe. Il se transforma rapidement, pour redevenir le Ron qu'Hermione aimait. Harry lui se concentra, ferma les yeux, vida son esprit et se visualisa Phénard et pas Harry, il entendit des exclamations, il ouvrit les yeux:

« Harry regardes toi dans la glace. Dit James avec de grands yeux. »

Harry se regarda comme l'avait conseillé son père, il vit un oiseau qui avait de magnifique plume rouge et or et avec de très beau yeux verts.

« Mais c'est impossible qu'il puisse se transformer après quelques semaines. Dit Rémus plein de bon sens.

- C'est vrai monsieur Lupin, je pense que quand Voldemort a lancé le sort et qu'Harry est mort il a comme activé son animal qui s'est tout de suite intégré en lui, donc Harry est à présent un animagus, je pense que vous toutes vous devriez devenir animagi comme ça vous serez plus protégé contre Voldemort. Conseilla Dumbledore qui ne perdait pas le fil.

- Mais c'est illégale dit Lily.

- Oui mais je vous le conseille après vous faites comme vous voulez.

- On a votre autorisation pour devenir des animagus non déclaré dit Hermione scandalisée.

- En quelques sortes oui. Harry si tu vas bien et qu'il n'y a plus de question je vous redit la même chose que la dernière fois personne ne doit le savoir ni monsieur Pettigrow et vous n'en parlez plus vous aurez une autorisation pour rester plus longtemps dans les couloirs le soir et vous prendrez la salle sur demande que je vous demanderez de bien fermer à chaque fois que vous y êtes. Au revoir jeune gens.

- Bien au revoir professeur. »

Ils sortirent de la salle et là les ennuis commencèrent pour Harry.

« Harry j'aimerai te parler dit Lavande.

- Oui j'arrive. Dit-il en s'éloignant du groupe.

- Harry tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

- Je n'ais pas fait exprès.

- **TU N****'AS PAS FAIT EXPRES, TU RIGOLES JE TE RAPPELLE TU L'AS PROVOQUE !**

- Calme toi sinon tout Poudlard va le savoir et Dumbledore ne sera pas très content!…Mais je ne vais pas m'agenouiller devant lui quand même.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais s'il te plait je t'aime et j'aimerai que tu sois en vie. Alors arrêtes de le provoquer.

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'aimerai être aussi en vie tu sais.

- T'es pas drôle…c'est vrai que t'es un animagus depuis moins d'un mois?

- Oui. Et tu sais quoi?

- Nan.

- Eh bien tu vas voir entre. Dit Harry en ouvrant la porte d'une classe vide.

- Qu'est…commença Lavande alors qu'Harry fermait la porte de la classe.

- Fais apparaître ton patronus.

- Spero patronum. Dit Lavande sans poser de question.»

Harry se transforma et vit le visage stupéfait de Lavande, il revint sous sa forme normal et dit:

« Alors.

- C'est toi qui me protéges alors?

- A moitié en faite c'est Phénard mon animal, comme moi c'est Cornedrue, l'animal de mon père. Je voulais te le dire tu sais mais j'attendais de pouvoir me transformer complètement pour ne pas te décevoir.

- Harry tu ne me décevras jamais. Viens ce soir on commence ma transformation dit Lavande.

- Ce soir t'es si pressé que ça?

- Oui on va où?

- La où on va d'habitude dans la salle sur demande.

- Suis je bête. »

Harry prit Lavande par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, Harry imagina la salle spacieuse avec des fauteuils des cousins, une cheminée mais aussi avec un grand espace au cas ou Lavande commencerait à se métamorphosait.

« Bon où est ce livre…le voilà…fais une liste de tes qualités et tes défauts dicta Harry.

- Bien chef, alors je suis fidèle envers mes amis et petits-amis, je suis disons courageuse enfin ça dépend des circonstances, intelligente, adroite, gentille ça dépend avec qui, généreuse, sage parfois etc. Mes défauts, jalouse, capricieuse de temps en temps, et gourmande etc.

- Parfait alors tu vas prendre cette liste et tu vas prendre tous les animaux qui correspondent à au moins une qualité et un défaut de ta liste. »

Pendant une demie-heure voir trois quart d'heure, ils cherchèrent puis quand ils eurent fini Lavande dit:

« Vas-y donne moi tes animaux.

- La licorne, le serval, le paon.

- Ok à moi. J'ai la girafe, le corbeau le cygne et le phénix .

- Qu'est ce que tu vas choisir?

- La licorne me plait bien et le phénix aussi mais… »

Lavande s'arrêta car on venait de frapper à la porte et la poignet bougeait tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux amoureux virent qu'en faite c'était leurs amis.

« Eh bien vous avez commencé sans nous. Dit Sirius.

- Oui mais pour information on a parlé et ça c'est enchaîné.

- De quoi ? Demanda Gwen curieuse. »

Lavande regarda Harry qui acquiesça.

« Ben tout à l'heure je lui ais posé des questions sur son animal et le reste en faite et il m'a poussé dans une classe et il m'a dit de…

- Lav' fait le apparaître. Conseilla Harry.

- D'accord…

- Fais apparaître quoi? Demanda James.

- Tu vas voir…Spero Patronum. »

Harry se transforma et en un battement d'aile il se mit à coté du patronus de Lavande, puis il redevint lui même.

« Harry tu es le protecteur de Lavande! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui dit-il très fier.

- Bon si on commençait à chercher vos animaux s'impatienta Lavande.

- Ouais dirent les autres filles.

- Bon vous allez faire une liste de vos qualités et défauts. Informa Harry.

- Je commence dit Gwen, mes défauts, je parle souvent sans avoir réfléchie, ou pour ne rien dire, naïve, impatiente, jalouse, paresseuse et gourmande etc. mes qualités voyons…fidèle, compréhensive, généreuse, intelligente etc.

- Bien à mon tour dit Lily. Intelligente, gentille, compréhensive, patiente, sage et fidèle par contre je suis impulsive, jalouse, curieuse, on me dit souvent que je suis trop collée dans les livres.

- T'as oublié tendance à donner des baffes dit Sirius.

- Sir' bientôt tu vas tester si tu continues.

- Nan c'est bon. J'arrête vas-y Sof'.

- Donc je suis gentille, compréhensive, attentive, fidèle, intelligente, sage, patiente, je suis aussi très timide même trop, réservée, jalouse mais je le fais pas voir, naïve parfois.

- Bien je crois que c'est à mon tour, intelligente, fidèle, sage mais ça dépend de la situation etc. par contre je suis impatiente, très collée au règlement, ainsi qu'aux livres.

- Bon on va faire des groupes pour trouver plus vite vos animaux. Déclara Harry. Alors, Sir', Peter et Gwen ensemble, Lavande et moi, Ron et Hermione, James et Lily, Rémus et Sofia. »

Chacun cherchèrent les animaux qui correspondaient à l'adolescente sauf Harry et Lav' qui eux cherchaient quel animal conviendrait le plus à cette dernière.

« Bien, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé pour Lily? Demanda Lavande.

- Un caméléon, une licorne, un jaguar ou un chat. Dit James.

- Une gazelle, une colombe…bon je vais choisir la licorne c'est mon animal préféré.

- Bon choix à mon tour dit Sirius impatient. Ma petite Gweny pourrait être un paresseux, un singe, une panthère, un cochon ou un poisson.

- Gwen pourrait être une mouche, une fouine, un panda.

- Je pourrai devenir un hérisson, un véracrasse, un scrout à pétard ou un éléphant.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas choisir? Demanda Lily.

- Eh bien je vais prendre la panthère, c'est un très bel animal.

- Bon à ma Sofia, un scorpion, un léopard, une vache.

- De mon coté je n'ais trouvé que des animaux qui n'ont qu'un point commun donc je vais choisir…le léopard.

- Ron vas-y qu'as tu trouvé pour Herm'.

- Un papillon, une sourie.

- Et moi une baleine, un cheval, une pieuvre ou un chat…le chat ou le cheval aidez moi j'arriverai pas à me décider.

- Regarde celui avec qui tu as le plus de point commun conseilla Lily.

- Les deux sont pareils ça ne m'aide vraiment pas…Lavande toi t'as quoi dit Hermione pour détourner la conversation.

- Ben en faite il me restait deux animaux, le phénix et la licorne mais je vais prendre le phénix. Dit-elle en regardant Harry.

- T'es pas obligée. Dit Harry.

- C'est vrai mais je préfère laisser la licorne à Lily et prendre un oiseau ça me donnera d'être sur un balai et de contrôler le ciel.

- Bon moi je vais prendre le chat.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt. C'est bizarre c'est le même animal que MacGonagall. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Très drôle Sirius.

- Au faite je viens de vous trouver à un défaut dit celui-ci à Hermione et à Lily.

- Ah oui et lequel? Demanda celle-ci avec curiosité.

- Insupportables miss-je-sais-tout plaisanta-il. Aïe pourquoi t'as fait ça Herm'.

- Vengeance d'avoir insulté Lily et de m'avoir insulté.

- La prochaine fois tu te tairas dit James mort de rire.

- C'est pas drôle dit-il.

- Bon maintenant, vous devez contacter votre animal, je vous conseille de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien. Pendant ce temps Ron tu vas commencer à te métamorphoser et nous quatre on va chercher des noms aux nouvelles.

- Bien chef, à vos ordres chef plaisanta Ron en faisant le garde à vous. »

Harry, James, Rémus et Sirius s'éloignèrent de leurs amies pour qu'elles soient au calme, Ron se mit lui aussi à l'écart et commença sa métamorphose. Les quatre garçons eux prirent des bouts de parchemin et une plume et commençait à écrire une liste entière de nom tout en griffonnant les plus farfelus. Mais ne trouvèrent rien de très convaincant, ils allèrent rejoindre les filles, Lily, Hermione et Gwen était encor assise en tailleur les yeux fermés alors que Lavande et Sofia commençaient leur transformation.

« Alors vous avez réussi à voir vos animaux? Demanda Rémus.

- Oui j'ai même discuté avec c'était super, il est trop beau. Dit Lavande.

- Vous auriez pas un conseil à me donner pour qu'il y aie un changement aujourd'hui? Demanda Sofia.

- Si tu vides ton esprit, tu ne penses à rien si tu veux et tu visualises une partie de ton animal sinon tu n'auras rien.

- Merci je vais essayer dit Sofia contente.

- Au faite et nos surnoms vous en avez trouvé?

- Lav' concentre toi et on verra après. Dit Harry. »

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Lily sortit de sa transe ainsi que Gwen et Hermione dont l'animal qu'elles avaient choisi avaient accepté, puis Lily regarda l'heure et elle leur ordonna de retourner dans la salle commune. Même Sirius lui dit qu'ils pouvaient encor rester comme Dumbledore leur avait autorisé mais Lily leur répliqua:

« Ce n'est pas une raison, après la journée qu'on a eu…en plus demain…

- C'est bon j'abdique. Dit Sirius. »

James chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry:

« Je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être casse-pied pour le couvre feu, je crois qu'elles iront très lentement et en plus elles vont nous obliger à rester avec elle. »

Harry rigola à la phrase de James, ce qui lui valut les regards interrogateurs de Lavande et de Lily ainsi que du reste du groupe. Ils ne restèrent même pas dans la salle commune mais allèrent directement dans leur dortoir respectif.

Fin (enfin pour le moment lol)

Je me suis rendu compte que techniquement Dumby n'était pas au courant pour les maraudeurs mais bon toutes les fics ne suivent pas non plus l'histoire lol

bsx

aux prochains chapitres


	14. Les filles et leurs exigences

Bonjour et bonnes vacances,

comme je l'avais promis je vous mets les deux chapitres 14 et 15

je vous remercie aussi pour les messages que vous laissez je le dis pas assez lol

bon bah je vais vous laisser lire

bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 14: Les filles et leurs exigences!**

Pendant la nuit Harry se leva, il alla à la fenêtre du dortoir et regarda le ciel, il aimait ces moments de solitude, où il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement sans que personne ne l'interrompt. Il savait et il voyait que les autres étaient inquiets, ils ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards pour savoir s'il était encor en vie, ou si Voldemort ne recommençait pas. Puis en regardant le ciel, il tourna son regard vers Rémus et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait bientôt se transformer comme la pleine lune était la semaine qui suivait.

« Demain je lui avoue que je sais tout sur sa transformation de loup-garou. Se dit-il. »

Il continua de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le gagne et qu'il dut aller se coucher, il se releva en même temps que ses colocataires et se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour pouvoir parler à Rémus, il descendit et attrapa le bras du loup-garou.

« Rémus j'ai à te parler. Dit Harry;

- Vas-y je t'écoutes dit celui-ci.

- En faite…je sais que…tu es un loup-garou. Murmura-t-il d'un souffle. »

Harry vit que son ami était un peu terrorisé par la nouvelle, alors il rajouta:

« Mais je m'en fiche complètement tu es mon ami et ça ne changera pas.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- En faite…quand tu as dit que ta mère étais malade, ça tombait déjà les jours de tu-sais-quoi et tu étais fatigué et très pale les jours qui l'ont précédé et suivit et James et Sirius ne savaient pas ton animal ce qui est très étrange pour des amis aussi proches que vous…ne t'inquiètes Ron, Lavande, moi et Hermione nous ne le diront à personne.

- Merci, mais comment se fait-il qu'elles le savent?

- Secret. Je pourrais vous accompagnez.

- De quoi tu parles? Demandas Rémus.

- Tu le sais très bien, James, Sirius et Peter étaient fatigués les jours de tu-sais-quoi et donc je suppose qu'ils se mettaient en animaux pour ne pas se faire mordre et ils t'accompagnaient.

- Tu leur demanderas dit-il avec un petit sourire dont Harry ne savait pas la signification. »

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle, déjeunèrent allèrent en cours puis le soir Harry chuchota à James:

« Je peux venir avec vous?

- Où ça? Quand?

- Dans le parc de Poudlard, quand Rémus sera Lunard, en plus on sera dans les vacances alors ça tombe bien.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda James très curieux.

- La question n'est pas là, est-ce que je peux venir ?

- Oui. »

Harry en fut très heureux, pendant la semaine ils firent de nouveau le cours d'Harry pour le patronus, cette fois, Lavande et Hermione arrivaient à repousser l'épouvantard, Ron avait du mal mais il y parvenait, les autres avaient une forme plus ou moins distinct. Les filles commencèrent leur transformation qui ne donnait rien et Ron lui avait quelques petits changements. Il attendit la pleine lune, puis quand le jour J arriva, il alla se coucher plutôt que d'habitude, attendant que les autres aillent dans leur dortoir. Puis James lui dit:

« Bon Harry, tu vas devoir garder un secret, on va à la cabane hurlante mais pour y aller il ne faut pas se faire voir alors nous allons utiliser la cape d'invisibilité…tu…

- Ne devras le dire à personne je sais. Mais comme il n'y aura jamais assez de place sous la cape pour quatre, Peter transforme toi tout de suite. »

Ils traversèrent le parc, Peter arrivait prés de l'arbre appuya sur la racine, les maraudeurs et Harry se métamorphosèrent et entrèrent dans le tunnel, arrivés dans la cabane, une foule de souvenir lui revenait, là où il avait apprit que Peter Pettigrow était en fait Croûtard, que Sirius Black n'était pas un dangereux criminel mais son parrain qui avait voulu venger les parents d'Harry…il oublia ses souvenirs et se concentra sur le moment présent. En un battement d'aile il se retrouva à l'étage où était Lunard. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans la cabane puis sortirent, ils allèrent dans la forêt interdite, où se trouvait une petite clairière la-bas, Cornedrue, Quedever et Phénard restèrent sur le coté tandis que Patmol et Lunard faisaient des courses. Puis Phénard eut envie de tester le vol alors il commença à voler sous le regard de ses trois amis et de l'autre animal, c'était une sensation qui n'avait pas de mot, il n'avait pas encor volé il s'était mis sur le dos de Cornedrue mais là l'envie était trop forte il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il était à ce moment là le maître du ciel il se posa pour être de retour parmi ses amis. Ils continuèrent de s'amuser jusqu'à ce que Cornedrue fasse voir qu'il était temps de retourner à la cabane, après y être allé, en retournant dans leur dortoir Sirius lui dit:

« Alors ton premier grand vol comment c'était ?

- Bien, j'ai adoré, c'est toujours comme ça vos sorties nocturnes?

- Oui. »

Ils s'endormirent très rapidement, le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla le premier de tous les garçons c'est-à-dire après 11h, il était heureux d'avoir pu faire cette sortie, comme les vacances avaient commencé il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, il se prépara et descendit déjeuner dans la grande salle il n'y avait pas grand monde, il se dépêcha et sortit. Le parc était bercé par la douce lumière du soleil et qui reflétait dans le lac, il s'assit contre un arbre prés de celui-ci et regardait le paysage. Il resta comme ça un certains temps, puis il entendit:

« Alors Jatter t'es pas mort. »

« C'est pas vrai ils me lâcheront jamais. Pensa-t-il très agacé. »

« Jatter t'es sourd ? Demanda Lestrange.

- …

- Je crois que oui. Dit Malefoy.

- La leçon de la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit ? Demanda Harry du ton froid mais néanmoins calme.

- Quelqu'un se souvient de la leçon de la dernière fois ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Non. Répondirent les autres.

- Dommage pour toi…mais c'est dommage pour vous j'ais pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui vous le direz à Voldemort, car je crois que la dernière fois tu lui as bien dit que je parlais fourchelangue.

- Mais on ne veut pas jouer. Dit Black.

- Black je te parle pas…tu sais quoi je crois que vous êtes des bons à rien, vous marchez derrière votre maître comme des petits toutous, le coup du fourchelangue c'était pour voir si vous étiez déjà de son coté mais je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Jatter. Dit Black. »

Harry commençait vraiment à perdre son contrôle leur dit:

« Si vous continuez…

- J'ai peur. Dit Rogue.

- Rogue on t'a rien demandé. Retourne à tes potions. Claqua Harry. Vous êtes de vrais gamins vous vous attaquez à moi alors que je suis seul mais le plus drôle c'est que je suis le plus fort.

- Et alors on est des Serpentards ça nous qualifies. Informa Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

- Si ça se trouve des parents à toi on était à Serpentard, regardes si tes parents…commença à dire Lestrange en sortant sa baguette.

- Bon vous l'aurez voulu, Groupo Stupéfix. Dit Harry qui était plus qu'en colère. »

Tous les membres du groupe des Serpentards tombèrent à terre, Harry lui retourna au château pour voir ses amis les mains dans les poches comme si rien ne c'était passé, ces derniers remontaient les escaliers du hall pour retourner à leur salle commune.

« Lav', attends moi! Cria celui-ci pour que ses amis se retournent.

- Où t'étais ? Demanda Lavande.

- Je me suis levé plus tôt alors j'ai fait un tour dans le parc et quand j'ai voulu revenir pour vous voir et bien sur Malefoy et sa bande m'ont encor coincé.

- Ils sont où là ? Demanda James plus que curieux.

- Dans le parc vous voulez les voir ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire alors qu'ils savaient la réponse.

- A ton avis! Dit Sirius avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. »

Ils descendirent tous dans le parc et virent de loin un groupe autour de l'arbre où Harry se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avancèrent, Ron, Peter, Sirius et James explosèrent de rire en voyant le tableau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le professeur MacGonagall tout en se frayant un passage dans la foule…qui a fait cela?

- Malefoy et sa bande ont été stupéfixés. Dit un élève.

- Alors il faut les réveiller. Répliqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose. »

Plusieurs élèves réveillèrent les Serpentards, quand ils reprirent leurs esprits.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda MacGonagall.

- Jatter répondit Lestrange.

- Jatter expliquez moi ça. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Professeur, j'étais ici seul est tranquille et quand j'allais partir ils m'ont bloqué la route, je me suis défendu alors je les ais stupéfixé.

- Vous les avez tous stupéfixé, mais c'est impossible…qui a vu la scène?

- Nous deux dirent deux élèves de Poufsouffle.

- C'est ce que vous avez vu ?

- Moi j'ai vu ce garçon…dit-une élève en montrant Lestrange, sortir sa baguette et que Jatter si je me souviens bien c'est défendu.

- Moi aussi dit l'autre élève.

- Bien alors Jatter vous pouvez partir, vous par contre c'est la deuxième fois que vous agressez des élèves, donc 5 points par élèves en moins et une heure de retenue pour chacun. »

Le groupe d'amis partirent, Harry s'en était tiré, c'était magnifique, il n'avait reçu aucune punition. Par contre les Serpentards allaient se venger ça il en était sur. Harry fut surpris que Rémus soit sortit de l'infirmerie après le repas, peut-être que sa transformation avait été moins épuisante qu'à l'habitude. Puis Lily et Rémus durent partir pour commencer la décoration de la grande salle, James avait supplié à genoux Lily de ne pas y aller. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire:

« Je vais jamais tenir une après-midi sans elle. »

Ou:

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque. »

A cela Sirius, Harry et Ron répondaient:

« On le sait. »

Ou:

« Tu nous la déjà dit cent fois. »

Ou encor:

« James elle revient dans quelques heures. »

Puis pour qu'il change d'idée Sirius décida d'aller dans la salle sur demande pour faire un peu de magie.

« Qui veut faire quoi? Demanda Ron.

- On peut faire quoi? Demanda Sofia.

- Tu peux faire ton patronus, ton animal ou les deux c'est toi qui vois. Dit Harry. »

A la fin, Peter, Sirius et James faisaient leur patronus, Lavande, Hermione et Ron leurs animaux, Sofia et Gwen firent les deux. Harry lui se reposa et s'avança dans ses devoirs enfin il essayait comme il s'était installé de façon à ce qu'il voit tout le monde. Puis James réussit enfin à avoir un patronus distinct il représentait un lion qui ressemblait étrangement à l'emblème de Gryffondor, Harry pensa que c'était une coïncidence, puis mit James devant l'armoire pour voir s'il arrivait à repousser un épouvantard, ce qu'il arriva à faire au bout d'une dizaines d'essais, puis Sirius réussit à son tour il fit de même et lui réussit après le vingtième essai, même si Sirius faisait tout pour manger des chocogrenouilles. A la fin de l'après-midi, Rémus et Lily firent leur apparition dans la pièce et James fou de joie lui sauta dessus, il l'embrassa comme si cela faisait des jours et des jours qui ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils restèrent dans la salle quelques heures et allèrent manger, en entrant dans la salle il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration d'halloween qui était tout simplement superbe, des centaines de citrouilles lumineuses flottaient dans les airs, des chauves souris volaient par milliers, dans le ciel artificiel de la salle. Pendant le repas le directeur se leva:

« Aujourd'hui lors de la décoration de cette salle ainsi que du château j'ai proposé aux préfets ainsi qu'aux professeurs de faire un bal pour noël évidemment la veille du départ pour ceux qu'ils veulent partir. Les préfets ont immédiatement accepté ainsi que les professeurs donc tout comme le bal qui va avoir lieu je demanderai aux élèves de 4° année et plus de bien vouloir avoir un costume pour le bal je précise non déguisé. Bien bon appétit. »

Quand il termina sa phrase, des discussions commencèrent de toutes pars et les garçons eux tournèrent leur tête vers les filles.

« Les garçons vous devrez recommencer. Dit Gwen avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Nan s'il vous plait. Dit Sirius qui venait de comprendre ce que Gwen sous entendait.

- Les filles et leurs exigences, soupira Rémus.

- Sirius je veux une demande des plus…tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui tout à fait dit celui-ci en partant en direction des tables des professeurs. »

Harry vit qu'il chuchota quelque chose au directeur qui hocha la tête puis celui-ci cria:

« Gwendolyne Marie-Jeanne Morror voulez-vous être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël?

- J'accepte avec joie Sirius Black. »

Harry vit que derrière Sirius le professeur MacGonagall était scandalisée et que le directeur lui était amusé. Les trois maisons applaudissaient et rigolaient à la demande de Sirius. Puis James se mit debout sur la table des Gryffondor et dit ou plutôt cria de façon que toute la salle l'entende:

« Lily Marie Catherine Evans voudriez-vous aller au bal de noël avec moi?

- James John Potter j'accepte avec joie. Dit celle-ci.

- Potter descendez tout de suite de la table. Cria MacGonagall. »

La salle applaudit une nouvelle fois et elle eut aussi de nombreux fou rire de la part des autres élèves et même des professeurs certaines filles soupirèrent à la demande de James, tout comme pour la demande de Sirius.

« Harry je veux mieux. Dit Lavande.

- Merci, tu me facilites la vie. »

Harry chercha une idée le plus rapidement possible, puis il alla voir le directeur et lui chuchota:

« Professeur puis-je écrire un message dans le ciel et vous pourriez me dire une formule s'il vous plait?

- Jatter vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités dit MacGonagall.

- Mais bien sur tu dis escrito suivit du message que tu veux écrire en pensant à la couleur, à la forme de l'écriture et à l'endroit où tu veux qu'il s'écrive. »

La phrase du directeur scandalisa encor plus le professeur de métamorphose.

« Escrito Lavande Sophie Barrown je vous aime voudriez-vous aller au bal avec moi? Roso pluvio.»

A ce moment la, dans le ciel de la grande salle, le message commença à s'écrire en vert émeraude avec une écriture ronde et soignée, et des milliers de roses rouges tombaient dans la grande salle.

« Harry Jatter je vous aime aussi et je n'attendais que ça. »

Harry fut très heureux de la réponse, il fit tout disparaître et fit apparaître un gros bouquet qu'il donna à sa cavalière, il eut les félicitations de James et Sirius qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ainsi que des applaudissements des trois maisons.

« Harry mais t'es…

- T'es…

- T'es quelque chose dont ils ne trouvent aucun mot dit Rémus pour plaisanter.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous me faites faire miss Barrown.

- Oui monsieur Harry Jatter et j'en suis plus que fière car cela me prouve que vous m'aimez et ces roses sont magnifiques. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les regards amusés de leurs amis, Rémus lui fit une demande qui ce fit remarquer aussi. Il prit Sofia par la main et l'emmena devant toute l'école. Il s'agenouilla en lui tenant la main.

« Sofia Élisabeth Laown voulez-vous m'accompagner au bal de noël s'il vous plait?

- J'accepte Rémus Joey Lupin. »

Rémus fit apparaître une rose blanche qu'il donna à sa cavalière et petite-amie. Ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde et retournèrent à leurs places, Ron lui s'agenouilla au milieu de la salle et demanda à Hermione:

« Hermione tu veux être ma cavalière au bal?

- Oui avec joie. »

Les deux dernières demandes furent acclamées comme les précédents.

« Mumus je pensais pas que tu ferais pareil…mais c'est que tu te révoltes. Plaisanta James.

- Non pas du tout, j'ai fais ça pour Sof.

- Merci Rém', mais je ne t'avais jamais dit de faire mieux.. Dit celle-ci en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais mais pour te prouver que je t'aime. Dit Rémus en l'embrassant une fois de plus.»

En sortant de la grande salle plusieurs personnes les félicitèrent pour leurs demandes exceptionnelles, Harry fut très étonné que Lily et Hermione aient joué le jeu, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, ils se promenèrent dans le parc, personne ne parlait personne ne voulait rompre le silence, tout le monde écoutait le bruit du vent frais qui faisait bouger les feuilles, tous regardaient l'eau qui ondulé avec le reflet du ciel étonnamment clair et des étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux, tout en étant plus ou moins assis sous un arbre, le même arbre où Harry avait été quelques heures auparavant. Chacun adoptait sa position, Peter était assit les bras en arrière, Gwen et Sirius étaient allongés face à face, se regardant. Gwen de temps en temps, remettait en place une mèche rebelle de Sirius qui cachait son sombre et tendre regard. James allongé parterre, Lily avait sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami ce dernier lui caressait le visage, Rémus était assit contre l'arbre et il avait allongé ses jambes de façon à ce que Sofia puisse mettre sa tête sur celle-ci ainsi qu'allongé pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ron était lui aussi adossé à l'arbre mais Hermione était entre ses jambes la tête entre l'épaule et le cou du blondinet il se caressait mutuellement les mains, Harry et Lavande était allongés dans l'herbe, celui-ci avait mit son bras gauche sous sa tête et son bras droit sur la taille de sa partenaire, celle-ci était face à lui, le regardait dans les yeux, elle avait son bras droit sous sa tête et son bras gauche n'arrêtant jamais de toucher une fois les cheveux du jeune homme, ou la joue, ou tout simplement de lui poser la main sur sa taille. Puis malgré les supplications de tout le monde Lily ordonna de remonter dans la salle commune pour ne pas faire perdre de point à Gryffondor, même Rémus qui d'habitude en la présence de Lily ne faisait pas d'histoire, là, la supplia mais rien ni faisait même James n'eut pas le dernier mot alors qu'il usa de maintes et maintes ruses comme la séduction mais rien ne fonctionna Lily était une vraie MacGonagall de son âge. Dés le lendemain, Hermione et Lily commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs ce qui exaspéra les garçons sauf Rémus, ainsi que Gwen et Lavande qui essayaient de tout faire pour qu'Hermione et Lily viennent faire un tour dans le parc avec eux mais rien à faire, les deux adolescentes ne cédèrent pas au grand regrets de James et de Ron. Au résultat les personnes qui allèrent se balader furent: Peter, Sirius, Gwen, James, Ron, Lavande et Harry. Mais après avoir passé quelques heures dans le parc ils décidèrent d'aller chercher les autres pour leur animagus et leur patronus, ce coup-ci elles acceptèrent et ce fut le groupe au grand complet qui alla à la salle. Peter, Rémus, Lily, Gwen et Sofia essayèrent de finir leur patronus, tandis que Lavande, Hermione et Ron eux essayaient de se métamorphoser. James, Sirius et Harry eux cherchaient des surnoms pour les filles mais la tâche s'avéra être de plus en plus difficile. Harry dut s'occuper par la suite de Rémus, Lily, Gwen et Sofia pour qu'ils puissent affronter l'épouvantard, mais Peter lui restait bloqué au nuage aucune forme distinct, rien ce qui exaspéra Harry.

« Peter ne fais vraiment pas d'efforts, cherche en toi le souvenir le plus joyeux que tu es. »

« Comment ils peuvent le supporter ce sale rat? Moi une minute et j'ai mal à la tête…commença à penser Harry. »

« Regardez j'arrive à avoir une bosse! S'écria Lily.

- En effet. Dit Rémus en touchant le front de la jeune rouquine.

- T'es sur que tu t'es pas cognée tout à l'heure. Dit Sirius ce qui lui valut une gifle de la part de Lily.

- Pour qu'il y ait plus de différence à chaque fois il faudrait le faire tous les soirs. Dit James.

- Mais c'est impossible. Dit Lily. On a les devoirs et tout le reste.

- Oui mais là on est en vacance on peut le faire pendant les deux semaines tous les matins et tous les après-midis. Informa Sirius.

- Non disons tous les après-midis et les matins ce sera les devoirs. Organisa Hermione. Mais pour tout le monde.

- Ok dirent les autres. »

Tandis que les filles essayaient de se transformer, James les appela et leur dit:

« Bon alors j'ai pensé que pour le soir du bal on offre à chacune de nos partenaires un bijou.

- Je veux bien mais on a plus de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Informa Sirius plein de raison.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai reçu ce matin un magazine sur les bijoux pour sorcières on peut y regarder ce soir dans le dortoir car il faut les commander demain dernier délai.

- Ok on verra ça tout à l'heure sinon elles vont croire qu'on mijote quelque chose. Dit Rémus qui voyait clairement que Sofia et Gwen les regardaient. »

Le soir dans le dortoir les garçons cherchèrent le bijou qui correspondrait le mieux à leur cavalière.

« Je trouve que cette bague est superbe. Dit James.

- Oui c'est vrai, moi je prône pour ce collier avec son pendentif. Dit Harry.

- Moi…les boucles d'oreilles sont très belles. S'exclama Rémus.

- Et ce bracelet serait tout à fait pour elle.

- Bon il faut choisir. Dit James. »

Le choix final fut que Ron choisit une bague en or donc tout au tour il y avait incrusté des pierres précieuses qui changeaient plus ou moins de couler selon l'éclairage de la pièce. Sirius, lui choisit un bracelet en argent, qui était fait de deux chaînes qui se reliaient pour faire comme des perles d'argent, et l'une de ses perles étaient noir et orné d'argent le bracelet faisait très oriental Harry approuva Sirius quand il disait que c'était le genre de bijou que portait Gwendolyne. Rémus quand à lui choisit une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes, elles étaient en or et elle se terminaient en un saphir qui était taillé en forme de croissant de lune, elles étaient vraiment très belles. Harry lui prit comme il l'avait dit le collier et son pendentif, le collier était en argent et le pendentif était une émeraude taillée en forme de trèfle, il savait que le trèfle était très important pour Lavande qu'il signifiait la chance et beaucoup d'autres choses encor. James lui pencha vers un bel anneau en or, qui était orné d'une pierre qui avait une spécificité très particulière elle changeait de couleur selon le désir de la personne. Ils commandèrent leur cadeau en donnant le numéro de coffre de James, les autres le remboursèrent puis se couchèrent. La semaine se passa très bien même si le matin ils devaient travailler et l'après midi faire leur mini-entraînement, l'excitation montait la veille un hibou arriva dans le dortoir des garçons avec tous les cadeaux emballés, ils dormirent le cœur léger en attendant avec impatience le lendemain.


	15. Le bal tant attendu

Voici voilà le bal que vous attendez tant lol bref je suis sure que des déuisements vonts vous plaire lol...

bsssssssssssssssssxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 15: Le bal tant attendu.**

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva, les filles étaient impatientes et le montraient ce qui faisait rire leur cavalier, les garçons, eux aussi mais ils le montraient moins, ceux-ci attendaient de voir les robes de leurs partenaires. La journée si on pouvait parler de journée se passa très bien, vers quatre heures les adolescentes partirent se préparer et les garçons y allèrent une heure plus tard.

Peter avait été le premier à être prêt il s'était déguisé en motard il portait pour l'occasion un manteau en cuir noir, un tee-shirt blanc pas très moulant et un jean délavé si on avait mis une photo avant son déguisement il n'y aurait pas de grande différence.

Après des efforts innés et surtout avec l'aide de Rémus, Harry fut très content du résultat. Il était déguisé en mousquetaire, son chapeau noir était surmonté d'une plume verte émeraude qu'il avait choisit spécialement, il portait également une grande chemise beige jaune claire moulante qui laissait voir un peu son torse mat et musclé retenue par un cordon, les manches étaient toutes aussi larges, serrées aux poignets et il avait des gants noirs. Son pantalon était noir moulant ainsi que ses bottes noires qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il avait une épée avec un manche en argent orné d'une pierre rouge et une lame en métal celle-ci était dans son étui qui faisait une ceinture qu'il portait de travers à la taille et celui-ci se trouvait à son coté gauche. Il portait une longue cape noire retenue par une attache en argent représentant une plume celle-ci lui touchait parterre. Rémus l'avait beaucoup aidé car il lui avait fait pousser une fine moustache propre aux mousquetaires, il le remercia beaucoup par la même occasion.

Ron était déguisé en pirate, il portait un grand chapeau noir-marron foncé qui comportait de grandes et belles plumes de toutes les couleurs. Il avait un cache œil sur l'œil gauche et un anneau à l'oreille droite. Harry fut très fier du maquillage qu'il arborait comme lui, il avait fait apparaître une moustache, un bouc, ainsi qu'une cicatrice qui commençait au dessus de son œil droit et qui terminait au milieu de la joue. Il était habillé d'une cape noire qui recouvrait presque totalement son haut et qui arrivait à ses pieds tout comme Harry. Son haut n'était pas très moulant les manches étaient larges et serrées aux poignets il était blanc-marron comme s'il avait été sali et qui avait besoin d'être lavé. Il portait des gants noirs et son pantalon était assez moulant, il s'arrêtait au milieu des mollets pour laisser place à une paire de battes aussi noir que la cape. Ron avait tout comme Harry une épée mise dans son étui ornée d'une pierre rouge cet étui était mit à gauche pour que son propriétaire puisse la prendre de la main droite.

Rémus lui arborait des cheveux plaqués, un teint des plus pales, même avant et après ses transformations il n'avait jamais eu le teint aussi pale et maladif, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un mort et on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait pousser ses canines grâce à un sortilège qu'Harry avait jeté, il portait une chemise noir moulante dont il avait délibérément laissé une sorte de décolleté pour faire voir une chaîne en or. Il portait une longue cape noir avec un grand col qui faisait ressortir son coté vampire en plus et sa cape était noire et lui arrivait comme pour ses prédécesseurs aux pieds, il portait un pantalon moulant et une paire de chaussures noires. Harry trouvait qu'il faisait un beau Dracula et il le félicita pour son déguisement tout comme Ron.

Quand James se retourna tous les garçons explosèrent de rire et il y avait de quoi. Il portait un chapeau typique des sorciers bleu parsemé de croissants de lunes argentées, celui-ci recouvrait de longs cheveux argentés ordonnés ce qui changeait littéralement James et qui avait donné beaucoup de travail à Harry et Rémus pour que ceux-ci soient ordonnés et aussi beaucoup de bouteilles de lissenplis vidées, ils étaient liés à une longue barbe grise qui avait l'aire souple et soyeuse et qui tombait sur une longue robe assorti au chapeau. Il portait de petites lunettes en forme de croissant de lune qui se posait sur un nez un peu crochu qui était au passage les lunettes rondes de James qu'Harry avait changé en croissant de lune et son visage était à présent marqué par les rides et la vieillesse. Ses mains étaient devenues vieille ses doigts étaient grands et fins. C'était le portrait de Dumbledore, Harry et Rémus en voyant le résultat ne purent être que fiers du travail plus que compliqué que James leur avaient demandé.

Puis se fut Sirius qui avait provoqué le rire de ses amis et tout comme James il y avait de quoi, ses cheveux d'habitudes si brillants et soyeux étaient à présent ternes et gras, tellement gras qu'il dégoulinait de partout, il avait toujours ses yeux noirs mais son regard paressait plus méchant à cause de gros sourcils, il avait un teint pâle des plus cireux et un nez crochu. Il avait choisi comme costume une robe des Serpentards qu'il avait eu on ne sait où ainsi que son uniforme habituel auquel il avait changé de cravate qui était celle des Serpentards. Là, Rémus et Harry, qui étaient devenus les maquilleurs officiels, avaient eu beaucoup de travail surtout pour changer son teint d'habitude si mat pour qu'il soit des plus ressemblant avec leur Serpentard préféré, nommé Severus Rogue.

« Bon je crois que tout le monde est prêt. Dit Sirius.

- Ouais Harry, Rémus merci sans vous ça aurait été moins ressemblant. Remercia James.

- C'est rien. Dit Rémus. Je suis très fier du résultat.

- Quoi? Mais si c'est quelque chose imagine Rogue sans ses cheveux gras et son teint blanc. Dit Sirius.

- On y va, prenez vos cadeaux. Conseilla Rémus. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers de leur dortoir et arrivés dans la salle commune, tous les regards se portèrent sur les deux Rogue et Dumbledore ce qui valut une grande explosion de rire. Ils attendirent que les filles descendent tout en ayant les félicitations de la part des Gryffondors pour leur costume. Puis après quelques minutes d'attentes et quelques personnes qui avaient cru pendant un instant que Rogue et le directeur étaient dans leur salle commune.

Sofia descendait les marches qui menaient à leur dortoir d'un pas des plus lent mais aussi des plus élégant, elle était superbe elle devait être en princesse comme elle portait un diadème de perles mis dans sa coiffure, celle-ci devait avoir été faite grâce à un sort car elle était des plus compliquée, c'était un chignon qui laissait des mèches qui faisait un tout des plus élégant, elle s'était maquillée mais juste le nécessaire elle s'était mise du blush bleu qui était assorti à la robe ainsi que du rouge à lèvres marron-doré. Elle portait un longue robe bleue azure, celle-ci commençait aux épaules mais était démunie de manches, elle devait portait un corset car elle avait une taille des plus fines, ce qui m'était ses formes en valeur cette robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds et traînée largement parterre elle devait la lever quelque peu pour marcher sans que l'on ne puisse voir ses pieds. Harry regarda Rémus qui n'en revenait pas il était dans la lune en train d'admirer sa partenaire, il la complimenta et lui offrit son cadeau, qui allait très bien avec la robe de l'adolescente qui lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Puis la deuxième fut Hermione qui eut toute l'attention de Ron, elle était déguisée en déesse grecque car elle portait une longue tunique blanche. Elle avait une coiffure qui était tout aussi compliquée que Sofia, c'était aussi un chignon mais plus diffèrent Harry ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il comportait aussi des mèches qui retombaient sur ses épaules à moitiés dénudées. La longue tunique blanche, avait un décolleté plongeant et ses manches étaient retenues par des attaches en argents qui entre ses attaches laissaient voir sa peau. La tunique comportait aussi une ceinture et touchait parterre elle était fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Ron en était baba il était bouche ouverte les yeux grands ouverts qui décrivaient chaque centimètres de son déguisement quand elle se tourna Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux ou plutôt il n'aurait jamais put penser qu'Hermione, l'Hermione qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année puisse porter un dos nu qui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos, qui se terminait à l'endroit ou se trouvait la ceinture. Là Ron ne put rien faire à par lui tendre son cadeau, quand elle ouvrit et mit son cadeau elle l'embrassa mais il eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses émotions avant de comprendre que celle-ci l'embrassait.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être dans les nuages, Lavande était, elle était très mystérieuse on ne voyait rien elle portait un cape qui avait un capuchon, ce dernier recouvrait sa tête entièrement et la cape tout son déguisement, on ne voyait que son attache qui était en argent et qui représentait un trèfle. Arrivée à hauteur d'Harry elle releva son capuchon pour faire voir sa coiffure qui était simple, elle avait lâché ses cheveux mais avait rajouté des mèches vertes qui faisait ressortir quelque peu ses yeux, elle avait maquillé ses yeux pour qu'ils soient noirs et très sombres ce qui était réussit, elle avait mis d rouge à lèvres noir qui assombrissait encor plus son visage tout en ayant un teint plus pale qu'à son habitude. Ensuite elle ouvrit sa cape pour laisser voir une robe noir qui débutait à ses épaules, elle avait de longues manches qui cachaient ses mains, ses manches étaient en lambeaux et les bouts de celles-ci touchaient parterre. Sa robe en elle même était longue elle touchait parterre, elle avait un décolleté des plus plongeants et une ceinture qui était ornée d'une dague en argent, le tout faisait ressortir ses formes qui étaient plus qu'avantageuses cette robe était fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. D'un geste elle retira sa cape et tourna sur elle même Harry vit qu'elle avait un dos nu qui s'arrêtait à la ceinture, elle remit sa cape. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait car il ne trouvait pas de mots pour la qualifier, il lui donna son bijou dés qu'elle le découvrit elle sauta au cou de son partenaire et l'embrassa passionnément.

Puis ce fut autour de Lily de descendre elle était merveilleuse, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, quelques mèches étaient ondulées et sa chevelure était parsemée de petites fleurs blanches, elle avait mis du blush vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux ainsi que du rouge à lèvres marron-doré qui lui faisait ressortir ses cheveux. Sa tenue était assortie à ses yeux et à sa coiffure, elle était de couleur verte et était composée d'un haut et de sa jupe. Son haut commençait juste au dessus de ses épaules et se terminait entre sa poitrine et son nombril, il était comme pour sa jupe de diffèrent vert qui donnait l'impression qu'elle soit une amazone, sa jupe elle commençait en dessous de son nombril et se terminait mi-cuisse, elle était très courte mais lui allait comme un gant en tout cas c'est ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de James. Elle avait dans le dos une paire d'ailes qui étaient transparentes mais qui avait comme des paillettes dessus, elle ressemblait à une fée. Sirius dut pousser James pour que celui-ci daigne à s'avancer pour la complimenter ce qui était un exploit et qu'il lui donne son cadeau, quand elle l'embrassa James ne savait pas s'il pouvait toucher les ailes de sa cavalière alors ils les posa sur ses hanches.

Harry vit descendre en dernier Gwen, elle était superbe, elle portait une longue robe rouge très voyante, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, cette robe était très moulante, les manches étaient serrées aux épaules puis elles s'agrandissaient tellement qu'arrivaient aux mains, le bout des manches touchaient parterre, celles-ci tenaient à ses bras par un simple fil qui laissait découvrir sa peau par quatre fois. Cette robe comportait un décolleté assez plongeant, juste en dessous de celui-ci un corset qui lui faisait avoir une taille de guêpe, le bas de sa robe était en lambeaux et ceux-ci laissaient découvrir ses jambes. Quand elle se tourna sur l'ordre de Sirius, les garçons remarquèrent un dos nu, elle avait son dos découvert, avec des fils rouges qui tenaient l'ensemble de la robe qui étaient presque transparents. Harry regarda à son épaule droite elle avait un tatouage en forme de serpent, il tourna la tête et vit que Sirius rêvait, il était comme absorbé par la contemplation de sa partenaire, elle l'avait comme ensorcelé comme une diablesse qui était au passage son déguisement.

Après lui avoir donné son cadeau ils décidèrent de descendre et d'attendre devant la porte de la grande salle, même si pendant le trajet les filles riaient de bon cœur grâce aux déguisements de James et Sirius. Là Ron et Harry sous les quasi obligations de Sirius firent un combat à l'épée.

« Monsieur je ne vous permets pas. Dit Ron pour s'amuser.

- Eh bien moi si, croisons le fer si tel est votre désir, mais ma victoire sera sans aucun doute inévitable. S'exclama un Harry mort de rire qui essayait d'être le plus sérieux et convaincant possible.

- Je suis d'accord si tel est votre souhait, en garde. »

Harry et Ron prirent leur épée sous les rires du groupe et d'autres spectateurs ils commencèrent à se battre.

« Allez-y Sir Jatter. Dit Lavande qui avait remit sa capuche et sa cape sur elle pour garder son aire mystérieux.

- Sir Julian's battez le! S'exclama Hermione. »

Puis Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui fit semblant d'embrocher son meilleur ami, puis Ron commença à faire semblant de tomber pour qu'Hermione aille le voir et lui dise avec un fou rire:

« Non Messire Julian's. Dit-elle entre deux fous rire.

- Je me meurs…adieu. Finit par dire Ron en laissant les yeux ouverts. »

Hermione se pencha et lui donna un baiser puis Harry dit:

« Mademoiselle Barrown j'ai gagné grâce à votre soutient.

- Ce n'est rien mousquetaire Jatter, un baiser pour mon h… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry la pris dans ses bras la renversa ce qui eut le résultat de faire tomber sa capuche et lui donna un baiser des plus passionné qu'ils terminèrent quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle sous les rires des autres.

« Je vous préfère voir votre si doux visage sans cette capuche.

- Je préfère garder cette capuche. Dit-elle en la remettant. Je la retirai plus tard si tel est votre désir beau mousquetaire. »

Ron se releva et ils attendirent calmement que les portes s'ouvrent, quand enfin elles se sont ouvertes tous les élèves entrèrent et virent qu'il n'y avait plus quatre grandes tables mais plein de petites tables pour une dizaines de personnes chacune. Ils s'installèrent puis ils entendirent les voix de plusieurs professeurs.

« Potter et Black vous aimez vous moquer du monde. Le but n'était pas de venir déguisé en sosie. Dit sèchement MacGonagall.

- Minerva, je trouve que monsieur Potter a fait un très bon travail, ou plutôt ceux qui l'ont maquillé, tout comme monsieur Black. Ca me fais assez bizarre de me voir en face en plus la ressemblance et assez frappante non? Demanda le directeur amusé au professeur. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas est partie furieuse, le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil amusé aux adolescents puis parti. Les adolescents se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire, le directeur monta sur l'estrade et commença son discours:

« Bonsoir à tout le monde, je suis heureux de faire ce bal d'halloween, le groupe des Crazya a accepté de jouer pour nous ce soir, mais ils ne commenceront que quand le repas des années qui n'ont pas à rester sera terminé. Bon je crois que j'ais tout dit eh bien bon repas. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, puis les conversations recommencèrent avec plus d'entrain.

« Voyons le menu dit Sirius. Tu vas prendre quoi Ron?

- Mmmh…euh…je vais commencer par le poulet et après je verrai dit le concerné.

- Bon choix.

- Vous êtes désespérants, s'exaspéra Hermione, vous vous tuez quand vous parlez quidditch mais quand c'est nourriture alors là deux frères.

- C'est comme ça! S'exclama Sirius. »

Chacun choisit son plat et regardait exaspéré Ron et Sirius mangeaient comme des porcs, Harry aurait pu dire que c'était Dudley en face de lui. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent puis Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année de retourner dans leur dortoir, le groupe commença à jouer, les filles supplièrent les garçons de venir danser avec elle.

« S'il te plait Ron!

- Harry!

- James!

- Rémus!

- Sirius! »

Les garçons donnèrent une réponse négative sauf Rémus qui lui accepta tout de suite puis Lily dit à James:

« James je veux danser.

- Moi non.

- Tant pis je vais voir Will lui au moins il voud…

- Non non je danse. »

A la fin ils acceptèrent tous, Harry avait encor le souvenir du bal de l'année précédente, comme si Lavande avait lu dans ses pensées elle lui dit:

« Tu te souviens de l'année dernière? Avec cette…d'Ombrage?

- Comment l'oublier.

- Je me souviens, comme j'ais été jalouse de te voir avec Parvati et…

- C'est vrai ! Tu étais jalouse j'aurais du en profiter…Aïe… »

Lavande venait de marcher sur le pied de son cavalier, elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire innocent.

« Désolée je l'ais pas fait exprès.

- C'est ça! »

Ils continuèrent de danser, Harry arrêta après plusieurs répliques d'énerver sa partenaire car à chaque fois elle lui marchait sur le pied mais prétendait être innocente et ils enchaînèrent plusieurs chansons, puis ils allèrent à leur table rejoindre les autres.

« Sirius tu peux aller me chercher un verre de jus de citrouille s'il te plait!

- Oui, ma Gwen mais après je veux quelque chose…comme un gros bizou. »

Il partit chercher le verre, quelques minutes plus tard il revint assez en colère et avec un visage qui ne présageait rien de bon aux autres.

« James, Peter, Rémus, Harry et Ron venez avec moi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…tiens Gwen.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gwen inquiète.

- Rien on arrive. Dit Sirius en s'éloignant. »

Harry lança un regard à Lavande et haussa les épaules, ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent dans le parc dans un endroit assez isolé.

« Sirius qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda James inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Tout à l'heure en allant chercher le verre pour Gwen, le groupe de Malefoy était en pleine discussion, quand j'ai entendu les mots on va rire Potter et Black j'ais prêté plus attention à la conversation. Ils ont préparé une vengeance pour nous car nous les avons humilié plusieurs fois.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les autres.

- Oui ils ont préparé une vengeance, quand nous irons tous à une danse avec les filles ils nous renverseront une mixture qui se trouve dans les citrouilles.

- Pour une fois Sirius tu t'es trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment. On va préparer une contre-attaque. Affirma James.

- Oui, je pense qu'un sort serait particulièrement utile. Informa Rémus.

- Quoi? Rémus va faire une blague aux Serpentards?

- Non Sirius, je ne fais pas de blague, je me défends ce n'est pas la même chose et je ne voudrais pas que Sofia se souvienne de cette soirée comme d'un enfer.

- Oui bon c'est quoi ton sort. Pressa James.

- C'est une sorte de retour à l'envoyeur mais là en faite au lieu de dire Mitato vous direz Esmitato Malefoy et sa bande.

- Oui mais on le dit quand ? Demanda Sirius.

- Sirius t'es désespérant, quand le liquide se déversera, tu diras la formule et Malefoy et sa bande auront le liquide sur eux. Je vous conseil d'utiliser un bouclier au cas ou.

- J'en connais aucun. S'apitoya Ron.

- J'en ais un pour toi c'est cuplo protego. Et normalement un bouclier transparent devrait être présent.

- Faudrait essayer. Dit Rémus. »

Ils essayèrent puis retournèrent au bal, ils proposèrent aux filles de danser sans leur dire un seul mot de ce qu'ils avaient parlé, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls couple sur la piste. Puis ils virent les citrouilles se pencher laissant voir un liquide vert, visqueux apparaître, les garçons se protégèrent puis lancèrent la formule de contre-attaque à Malefoy et sa bande. Les Serpentards eurent plus d'une vingtaine de citrouille de déversées sur eux. Les filles se mirent à hurler puis partir en courant, les garçons eux étaient fou de rage.

« Que se passe-t-il? Comment se fait-il que…ne put terminer le professeur MacGonagall.

- Potter, Black, Jatter je vais vous tuer. Hurla Malefoy.

- Nous mais nous n'avons rien fait, je crois que les citrouilles remplies de ce liquide étaient votre idée sinon pourquoi aurions-nous mis celui-ci dans les citrouilles sous lesquelles nous nous trouvions? Demanda James.

- Lupin expliquez-moi tout. Ordonna le professeur. »

Rémus expliqua au professeur qui à la fin annonça:

« Chaque Serpentards de ce groupe dit le professeur en montrant chaque élève du doigt ainsi que les filles qui sont partis en courant font perdre chacun 10 points à Serpentards et vous aurez aussi deux semaines de retenues.

- Quoi mais ça fait…plus de 100 points! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Malefoy si cela ne vous suffis pas je veux bien vous retirez 20 points chacun et je vous donne un mois de retenue. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau demain et ne vous plaignez pas cela vous apprendra à faire ce genre de farce, au faite le bal est fini pour vous, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. »

Les Serpentards partirent en boudant, fou de rage que leur plan n'aie pas réussit, le professeur retourna avec les autres professeurs, les garçons

allèrent voir les filles et eurent au passage des félicitations de la part de tout le monde. Ils finirent la soirée en beauté comme il n'y avait plus les Serpentards pour leur gâcher la vie, les garçons terminèrent la soirée en n'arrêtant pas de féliciter leur cavalière pour leur tenue, ils dansèrent.

« C'est la dernière danse de la soirée. Annonça le professeur MacGonagall. »

Ils dansèrent puis à la fin le directeur se leva et dit:

« Tout au long de la soirée j'ai regardé tous vos costumes, je viens de décider de faire un petit concours, les professeurs et moi-même serons le jury. Chaque professeur écrira sur un bout de parchemin trois filles et trois garçons qui pour eux ont le plus beau costume. »

Après quelques minutes le professeur reprit la parole et annonça.

« Bien j'ai tous papiers! La troisième fille à être la mieux déguisé est…miss Barrown, la deuxième et miss Filliran et la première et miss…Evans.

Pour les garçons à présent ils sont tous de la maison Gryffondor, ils sont trois évidemment deux sont très connus et un moins…troisième monsieur Londubat, deuxième monsieur Black et enfin monsieur Potter. »

Ils eurent des applaudissements et Lily et James s'embrassèrent, puis retournèrent déçu que le bal se soit terminé aussi rapidement. Harry avait vécu une des soirées les plus belles de sa vie, il avait été avec ses parents qui étaient en couple, il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait, ses amis étaient présents…en entrant dans la salle commune Ron posa une question:

« Gwen qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'embrasser Rogue.

- Je dirais que le mien embrasse comme un dieu, par contre je déteste le gras qui coule de ses cheveux. Ça fait quoi d'embrasser Dumbledore?

-C'est très bizarre, mais le mien embrasse comme un dieu. »

Ils allèrent se coucher sans attendre fatigué par la soirée riche en émotion qu'ils avaient vécu, le lendemain ils furent réveillé par les filles tard dans la matinée, ce que Sirius détesta car Gwen lui avait retiré ses couvertures et l'avait menacé que s'il ne se levait pas elle lui jetterait un sort qui le mettrait tout nu.


	16. Une terrible nouvelle

Bijour tout le monde,

Les vacances sont finies et je vous met deux chapitres lol

Merci à

Lil'Ashura, lisou52, Gwen T. Jedusor Black, simoi, lu potter, Elie, VILARI, Lilyana, Dumby le calçon, city2

Je vous fait pas attendre lol mais une dernière chose…reviews s'il vous plait je met pas de suite tan que j'en ai pas au moins 5 pour les 2 chaps lol

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16: Une terrible nouvelle.**

Les vacances se terminèrent malheureusement pour le groupe d'amis, après quelques blagues des maraudeurs sous l'œil furieux de Lily et d'Hermione enfin les quelques blagues du point de vue des maraudeurs mais du point de vue des deux filles elles étaient nombreuses elles en avaient compté plus d'une dizaine mais à chaque fois ils arrivaient à se faire pardonner. Donc après quelques blagues, quelques entraînement de quidditch, la transformation des filles qui progressaient tout doucement…Le mois de novembre commença et les premiers vents froids aussi, chacun commença à mettre leurs échappes. L'évaluation sur les patronus se passa très bien pour tout le groupe sauf pour Peter pour qui se fut un réel désastre. Puis un jour Dumbledore, convoqua Lily dans son bureau sans que personne ne sache pourquoi même pas Lily qui partie laissant le groupe perplexe.

« Pourquoi il a convoqué Lily? Demanda naïvement Peter.

- Pet' si elle le savait elle nous l'aurait dit avant de partir. Se désespéra James.

- Oui et ça m'étonne que se soit elle qui soit convoqué, d'habitude c'est nous à cause de nos blagues. Raisonna Sirius.

- Pour une fois Sirius à raison. Déclara Rémus.

- C'est peut-être pour quelque chose sans importance. Suggéra Hermione.

- Oui peu-être. Dit Harry sans grande conviction. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à convoquer quelqu'un pour quelque chose sans importance surtout quand ce quelqu'un est Lily. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé mais quoi une attaque…non sinon la presse aurait écrit un article dessus…ou alors ce sont ses notes qui lui permettes de quitter Poudlard plutôt mais ça m'étonnerai sinon je l'aurai sus par Sirius et Rémus quand il me racontait des histoires. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Se demanda Harry. »

Ils allèrent en cours Lily n'y était pas, déjeunèrent elle n'était pas présente non plus, toute la journée ils se demandèrent où Lily pouvait se trouver. Même Gwen, Lavande, Sofia et Hermione ne l'avaient pas vu dans leur dortoir le soir, mais leur avait dit que ses affaires étaient toujours dans le dortoir. Harry avait regardé sur la carte du maraudeur, il la regarda plusieurs fois pour voir s'il n'avait pas loupé son nom mais il dut en conclure qu'il n'y avait pas son nom.

« Où peut-elle bien être? A moins que Dumbledore en soit pour quelque chose. Se demanda-t-il. »

Le troisième soir James ne pouvant plus rester en place décida:

« Demain je vais voir Dumbledore.

- On t'accompagne! S'exclama Harry.

- C'est sympas mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je la considère comme quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Nous aussi dirent les autres.

- D'accord demain nous irons voir le directeur ensemble. Déclara James avec entrain. »

La nuit fut très mouvementée pour tout le monde, ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il avait bien put arriver à leur Lily celle qui était la plus mature de tout le groupe, celle qui ne faisait jamais rien à l'encontre du règlement, celle qui avec Hermione les aidait presque tous pour leur devoir, celle qui serait prête à retirer des points à sa maison pour que d'autres arrêtent de faire des bêtises…Le lendemain James les réveilla tous très tôt pour qu'ils se préparent et qu'ils aillent déjeuner dans les premiers pour aller voir leur directeur.

« Dépêchez vous! Ordonna James à bout de nerfs.

- Oui cinq minutes! S'exclama Sirius. »

James courrait dans les marches qui menaient à la statue.

« Zut on a pas le mot de passe…commença Hermione.

- On va le trouver c'est toujours un nom de bonbon…chocogrenouilles…fizwizbiz…proposa James.

- Sorbet citron dit Harry. Réglisse…

- Sucre d'orge…dit Lavande.

- Chocolat. Rajouta Gwen. »

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que la gargouille ne les laisse entrer sous le mot de passe « Tarte aux pommes ». Ils frappèrent comme personne ne répondait, ils restèrent dans le couloir attendant le directeur.

« Mais que fait-il? Se demanda Sirius.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit machinalement Gwen. »

James lui ne tenait vraiment plus en place, il faisait les cents pas à une allure défiant la vitesse de du son, personne ne lui dit rien connaissant son inquiétude.

« James arrête tu me donnes le tournis! S'exclama Sirius.

- J'y peux rien Sir' j'ai les nerfs à vifs.

- Arrête et fais autre chose sinon tu vas vraiment me rendre malade. Dit Sirius. »

James se calma et s'assit prêt de la porte, il n'arrêta pas de toucher à ses cheveux qui n'avaient jamais été plus en bataille qu'à présent jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore n'arrive.

« Bonjour. Entrez! »

Les amis se lancèrent des regards de surpris, il n'avait posé aucune question sur leur présence rien.

« Professeur, nous sommes ici car nous nous inquiétons pour Lily. Déclara James.

- Je comprends. Il est vrai que de ne pas voir votre amie depuis trois jours et très inquiétant. Surtout que je pense que vous avez essayé de la chercher.

- Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi elle n'est plus ici. Dit Sirius.

- Elle est toujours à Poudlard, mais de ressens événements ont fait que…je vais la laisser s'expliquer. Suivez moi! »

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, il fit passer tout le monde et ferma la porte, puis il parcourut les couloirs pour arriver à une tapisserie.

« Calmo. Dit-il. »

Ils entrèrent et virent une silhouette allongée dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée. James courut et vit qu'elle était assoupie il ne chercha pas à la réveiller et s'installa prés d'elle tout comme ses amis en silence, sauf Harry qui posa une question au directeur.

« Monsieur comment se fait-il que…que…je ne l'ais pas vus…?

- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, Lily savait que vous chercheriez à la retrouver alors elle m'a demandé de jeter quelques sorts sur cette pièce. »

Harry se tut, il alla prés de Lavande et ils attendirent que Lily se réveille, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux gonflés et des mouchoirs jonchaient le sol.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré? Se demanda Harry. »

Ils attendirent puis après quelques temps Lily se réveilla difficilement, elle regarda tout le monde et dirigea son regard vers Dumbledore comme pour chercher une explication.

« Miss Evans, je vois que vous vous demandez pourquoi vos amis sont ici et c'est tout à fait normal, ils sont tous venus me voir à mon bureau pour savoir où vous vous trouviez, je pense que ça vous ferez du bien de parler avec eux. Je vous laisse. Dit Dumbledore sans laisser parler Lily. »

Le directeur avait laissé les adolescents perplexes, personne n'osa parler puis trouvant le silence trop pesant James le cassa.

« Ca va?

- …Oui dit Lily dans un ton qui ne convainquit personne.

- T'es sur? Demanda Sofia très inquiète. »

A ce moment là Lily lâcha ses larmes, James pour la réconforter la blotti contre lui en lui massant le dos.

« Dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas. Dit tendrement James.

- Il y a eu une…une attaque…et…et des moldus et des sorciers ont été tués…mes parents étaient dedans…elle ne termina pas sa phrase étouffée par de nombreux sanglots.

- On est désolés. S'excusa Gwen.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute…ma sœur en est ressortie elle habite chez une amie…Dumbledore cherche une famille pour m'héberger.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas venue nous voir. Dit naïvement Peter.

- Peter tais toi si c'est pour dire des bêtises. S'affligea Sirius.

- L'enterrement est prévue…dans deux jours…je vais devoir voir ma sœur qui pense déjà que je suis un monstre alors là elle…elle va me dire…que…que…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Devina Harry.

- Si.

- Lily Evans arrêtes de penser des horreurs, même si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière les mangemorts auraient attaqué et tu aurais pu en faire parti. Je veux t'accompagner pour l'enterrement.

- Nous aussi. Dirent les autres. »

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures, essayant de faire oublier à Lily sa peine ou tout du moins la réconforter. Ils restèrent dans la salle et s'endormirent sur place et le lendemain après une douche, la surprise de trouver leur vêtement sur une chaise, un petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour demander une autorisation.

« Bonjour!

- Bonjour professeur, nous sommes ici pour vous demander si vous pouvez nous laissez sortir pour l'enterrement des parents de Lily. Dit James qui avait été nommé porte-parole du groupe.

- Bien sur, mais vous n'aurez que la journée, vous irez voir le professeur McGonagall pour le portoloin 15min avant le départ qui sera prévu une demie-heure avant l'enterrement, ensuite vous reviendrez disons…pour 18h00.

- Merci professeur dit le groupe. »

Les deux jours se passèrent tranquillement, Lily qui d'habitude était si gaie et qui avait une étincelle que seule elle avait, là, avait les yeux voilés par la tristesse, ainsi que par des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler le long de ses joues rougies, la petite étincelle qu'elle avait été elle aussi partit et faisait place à un regard vide. Les larmes restaient toujours dans ses yeux mais quand lors d'un cours un professeur rappelait un souvenir à Lily celle-ci éclatait en sanglot. Tout le groupe faisait tout pour remonter le moral de l'adolescente mais n'y parvenait guère, ils arrivaient à la faire rire mais juste après elle retrouvait son comportement. James en était désespéré la Lily qu'il aimait avait comme disparu, Harry qui éprouvait beaucoup de tristesse pour la mort de ses grands-parent faisait tout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons même si celui-ci ne les connaissait pas. Le jour fatidique arriva trop rapidement pour certains, trop lentement pour d'autre, quand ils descendirent, Harry remarqua que les garçons avaient tous opté pour une chemise, un pantalon, une veste et des chaussures noires. Les filles, elles avaient des tenues variées mais de la même couleur, Gwen avait opté pour un pantalon et un pull, Hermione pour une longue jupe et un chandail, Lavande pour une robe tout comme Lily, Sofia préféra une jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, avec un chemisier. Chacun avec sa partenaire, ils traversèrent la salle commune sous les regards des autres Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient rien à la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ils allèrent au bureau de McGonagall qui présenta ses condoléances à Lily puis donna le portoloin qui était plus discret qu'à l'ordinaire un trousseau de clés, comportant onze clés chacun en prit une et attendit, McGonagall dit à Lily où atterrirait le groupe ainsi que le lieu de l'enterrement. Quand le portoloin les emmena, tout le monde tomba sauf Harry, il découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle, en faite c'était une chambre où le mur était recouvert de photos magiques ou l'on pouvait reconnaître James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus ou encor Lily entrain de gifler James, ou une autre ou c'était Sofia, Gwen et Lily et bien d'autre. Mais il y avait aussi des photos non magique représentait Lily entourait par deux adultes qui devaient être monsieur et madame Evans.

« Voici ma chambre dit celle-ci.

- Je savais pas que tu collectionnais nos photos. Dit Sirius.

-Sirius tu es désespérant tu n'as pas remarqué que la plupart des photos sont celles-ci que tu as donné à Lily parce qu'elle me giflait.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Je me demande pourquoi je sors avec un débile pareil! S'exclama Gwen.

- Parce que tu me trouves séduisant, se…

- Non moi je crois savoir! S'exclama Lavande. Parce que qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

Sirius et Gwen pour toutes réponses lui tirèrent la langue ce qui fit rire tout le monde même Lily. Puis cette dernière les fit descendre, Harry reconnut tout de suite l'endroit, il le connaissait même trop bien, ils étaient au 4 privet drive, puis il se rendit compte que la chambre de sa mère était en réalité la sienne. Pétunia donc allait prendre la maison et y habiter. Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans le salon où Pétunia était assise avec un homme à coté d'elle, Harry le détailla et remarqua que c'était son oncle Vernon Dursley, puis il chuchota l'oreille de Lavande:

« Je suis maudit, quand on est dans notre présent je suis obligé de les voir et quand on est dans le passé je trouve encor le moyen de les voir. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire Lavande qui l'effaça tout de suite pour ne pas avoir les foudres de la tante d'Harry.

« Tu es là toi, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. Siffla Pétunia.

- Ce sont mes parents je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrai pas à leur enterrement. Répliqua Lily.

- Ils sont morts à cause de toi et toi tu viens.

- …J…commença Lily.

- Ils ne sont pas morts à cause d'elle mais à cause de personne qui veulent imposer leur loi. Coupa Rémus.

- Je vois que tu as amené tes amis si je peux appeler ça des amis.

- D'abord ce sont mes amis et arrête ils n'ont rien à avoir avec tout ça.

- Alors pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- On est ici car Lily est notre amie et que l'on veut la soutenir, et que je sais ce que c'est car j'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'avais qu'un an. Répliqua Harry sans avoir réfléchi à ses paroles. Et au moins nous on est venu la soutenir.

- Moi je suis là pour soutenir Pétunia. Dit Vernon avec un regard noir.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Gwen.

- Vernon est mon fiancé, moi j'en ai un au…

- Désolé mais je suis le fiancé de Lily. Coupa James avec un regard noir tout en enlaçant Lily. »

Ils se répliquèrent jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure de la cérémonie, à partir de ce moment là Lily et Pétunia ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le cimetière, sans dirent un mot ni une parole, Harry vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde présent, la cérémonie débuta. Deux cercueils étaient au milieu, entourés par une multitude de fleurs. Puis le prête laissa place à Pétunia pour qu'elle fasse son discours, Lily se tenait juste derrière pleurant, James faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour essayait de l'apaiser. Harry ne fit pas attention au discours de sa tante et attendit avec impatience le discours de sa mère qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Toutes les personnes présentes connaissent plus ou moins Marie et Daniel Evans…chacun vous dira d'eux qu'ils étaient de très bons amis, des parents formidables…Ils essayaient la plupart du temps de stopper les disputes de Pétunia et moi-même, mais ni arrivaient on peut le dire jamais…Que pouvons-nous dire sur eux, ils étaient attentifs…ils s'aimaient plus que tout…ils adoraient leurs filles… intelligents etc. quand j'ai du partir ils ne m'ont pas stoppé, ils ne se sont pas opposé à ma décision, ils l'ont comprise et en étaient fiers. C'est pour ça aussi que je les aime tant, ils laissaient chaque personne prendre ses propres décisions. Ils adoraient leur vie et la croquaient à pleine dents. J'aurais tant voulut qu'il connaisse mes amis et mon fiancé qui sont ici alors qui ne connaissaient même pas mes parents, mais seulement pour me consoler. Moi en tout cas tout ce que je résumerai d'eux c'est qu'ils étaient géniales. Moi je retiendrai cela d'eux, un couple et des parents modèles…des amis et personnes attentionnés, qui ne laissaient pas une montagne leur barrer le passage…je ne continuerai pas sinon je vous garderez très longtemps…Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Lily sortit deux fleurs de sa poche deux roses blanches, elle s'approcha des deux cercueils et les posa sur chacun d'eux puis revint vers James et lui prit la main, la cérémonie continua puis vint le moment de mettre en terre.

« Personne n'aimera ce que je ferai mais il le faut, la prochaine fois que Voldemort me contacte je lui demanderai. Pensa Harry. »

Il était plus que décidé, même s'il devait se mettre tout le groupe à dos, il le ferait. Quand la cérémonie prit fin, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle ou toute la famille ainsi que les amis présentaient leurs condoléances à Lily et Pétunia. Puis quand tout le monde fut parti, Pétunia arriva vers le groupe d'amis avec un homme et interpella Lily:

« Lily!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qui est ce ?

- Cet homme est monsieur Calaway, c'est le notaire.

- Tu es si pressée que ça d'avoir leur héritage.

- Il vient pour nous parler. Dit Pétunia sans faire attention à la phrase de Lily.

- Oui. Asseyons nous…bien je suis ici comme vous vous en doutez pour l'héritage, mademoiselle Evans m'a demandé de venir comme vous repartez ce soir. Donc vos parents m'ont prié de faire un inventaire et ils ont divisé tout en deux, c'est mademoiselle Lily Evans qui devra choisir… »

Ils discutèrent, puis Lily après mure réflexion et après que Pétunia la pousse pour que sa sœur choisisse plus vite, Lily choisit de prendre ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux.

« Donc en conclusion, miss Pétunia Evans devra payer tout ce que miss Lily Evans ne prend aujourd'hui même. Et miss Lily Evans devra prendre tout ce qu'elle demande aujourd'hui. Conclut le notaire. »

Lily retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et prépara des cartons puis Hermione dit:

« Je déteste ta sœur, elle fait faire le testament de tes parents alors que c'est l'enterrement de tes parents.

- Oui c'est vrai elle aurait put attendre un peu. Dit Sofia.

- Bon on laisse tomber, le point positif je ne la reverrai pas et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour mes enfants. Bien alors je prend toutes les affaires de ma chambre…et quelques albums photos et photos.

- Ok bon moi je m'occupe de tes fringues. Dit Lavande.

- Moi de tes objets. Dit Harry. »

« Si elle savait. Pensa Harry. »

Tout le monde s'occupa de quelque chose, Lavande, Sofia et Gwen des vêtements, Harry, Rémus, Sirius et James des divers objets, Peter, lui s'occupa de tout ce lui était accroché au mur; Lily alla chercher les albums qui traînaient dans la maison, avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Après deux heures de travail intensif, tout était dans des cartons empilés dans la chambre de la sorcière. Puis le notaire arriva pour faire l'inventaire, accompagné de Pétunia. Quand tout fut en règle, Pétunia donna l'enveloppe à Lily, puis elle partit en compagnie du notaire sans un au revoir. Harry prétexta qu'il devait aller aux toilettes mais se dirigea vers sa tante qui était seule dans la cuisine comme Vernon était partit.

« Que me veux-tu ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Te parler.

- Moi non va donc rejoindre les monstres qui te servent d'amis.

- Je te préviens si un jour nos chemins se recroissent et j'en suis sur je me rappellerai de toi…

- Moi je suis sur qu'on ne se reverra jamais je ferai tout pour ça.

- Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Et moi sur du contraire. »

Harry remonta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Bien chacun prend quelques choses dans les poches, dépêchez vous parce que le portoloin s'enclenche dans dix minutes. Dit Rémus. »

Chacun prit un carton et le rétrécit pour ensuite le mettre dans sa poche, juste avant de partir Lily regarda une dernière fois son ancienne chambre où il ne restait que le lit et les divers meubles, ainsi que les traces des objets qui étaient auparavant sur les murs. Elle soupira puis prit l'une des clés du trousseau. Arrivé à Poudlard ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient atterris dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Alors ? Demanda le directeur.

- La sœur de Lily a fait venir le notaire et Lily a du récupérer les affaires qu'elles voulaient et sa sœur lui a donné de l'argent en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus revenir.

- Bien, je crois que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez comme les cours se terminent dans une heure pas la peine d'y aller comme miss Evans doit ranger ses affaires. »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et ils sortirent se dirigeant tout de suite vers la salle commune, chaque fille prit les affaires des garçons et montèrent dans leur dortoir puis redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je sais pas moi…mmh…un tour dans le parc. Proposa James. »

Tout le monde accepta. Ils firent une balade puis rentrèrent. Les jours passaient, le groupe d'amis réussit avec beaucoup d'effort à redonner le sourire à Lily. Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils commencèrent par les farces et attrapes, puis par les bonbons, sans acheter ils regardèrent pour leur robe de bal.

« Elle était trop belle la robe verte! S'exclama Lavande.

- Si on t'avait laissé faire tu aurais acheté toutes les robes. Plaisanta Gwen.

- Même pas vrai. Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Oui en plus le pauvre Harry aurait du tout porter. Rajouta Lily.

- Même pas vrai, vous vous faites des films. Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Et d'abord c'est mon argent et mon petit-ami ? Dit-elle en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

- Laisse le respirer. Rigola James. Sinon adieu au petit-ami et là tu pourras pas dire qu'il l'a provoqué.

- Ouais et je voudrais rester en vie. Plaisanta Harry.

- Ok, ok même mon petit ami et contre moi.

- Mais nan Lavande, c'est juste que si je meurs adieu ton petit ami. Répéta-t-il. En plus je suis sur que tu t'ennuierais de moi si je n'étais plus là?

- Oh que si. Répondit Gwen à la place de la concernée. »

Ils rigolèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sirius proposa de boire une bierre-au-beurre avec l'accord immédiat de Ron, puis celui de tout le monde. En arrivant ils cherchèrent une table pour tout le monde mais n'en trouvèrent qu'une de six places, alors chaque garçons sauf Peter prit une fille sur leurs genoux juste après d'avoir été cherché la boisson.


	17. Nouveau pouvoir

**Chapitre 17: Nouveau pouvoir.**

Après plusieurs verres de la part de Gwen, Sirius, Ron et de quelques autres, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante.

« J'adore cette cabane! S'exclama Sirius.

- Pas autant que moi! Ironisa Rémus.

- Il paraît que c'est la cabane la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Plaisanta Ron.

- Et bientôt la cabane où il y aura eu le meurtre de plusieurs personnes. Dit une voix. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent une dizaine de personnes, Harry reconnut tout de suite leur tenue, celle des mangemorts, il se mit tout de suite devant le groupe par réflexe il leur fit montrer de se mettre derrière lui ce qu'ils firent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Harry dont le ton et le regard étaient devenus subitement glacials ce qui étonna ses amis qui ne lui connaissaient pas ce ton.

- Voyons…dit un homme. Je crois que le seigneur des ténèbres te voudrais.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire nan mais vous rêvez ?

- Si tu ne viens pas de grés et bien tu viendras de force. Dit un autre.

- Venez me chercher et on verra si vous y arrivez.

- Dix mangemorts fassent à un petit Gryffondor de 6° année je crois que c'est tout réfléchi.

- Des incapables comme vous n'y arriverez pas alors. Et je vous rappelle quelques choses Voldemort par deux reprises a essayé de me contacter et il a échoué même quand il a voulut me tuer.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Alors tu viens ou tu préfères avoir quelques blessures?

- Voyons, je ne viens pas et vous aurez quelques blessures. »

Harry savait que la phrase allait déclencher chez les mangemorts une attaque alors il dégaina sa baguette tout comme le premier mangemort et attaqua.

« EXPELLIARMUS cria-t-il. »

Le mangemort fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres plus loin et se prit un arbre violemment, ses amis furent étonnés par la force du sort de leur ami même Hermione et Ron. Puis les sorts commencèrent à fuser, Harry sentit un sort lui frôler la joue qui eut le résultat de lui ouvrir pour laisser place à une belle plaie de plusieurs centimètres elle devait être assez profonde comme elle était un peu douloureuse mais il n'y fit pas attention alors pour avoir un minimum de dégât.

« GRUPO PROTEGO » Cria Harry pour se protéger lui et ses amis.

Harry remercia Rémus, Dumbledore et même si ça faisait mal le professeur Rogue qui pendant les vacances l'avaient entraîné pour qu'il soit plus fort face à Voldemort. Puis tout à coup il entendit un mot qu'il détestait.

« Doloris! »

Harry s'effondra sous le sort mais se releva instantanément, il avait des goûtes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de son visage, il sentait la douleur mais n'y fit pas attention pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et faire trop de plaisir à ses ennemis, la douleur de sa cicatrice se rajouta. Harry savait que le mangemort n'avait pas forcé sur le sort sinon Harry aurait eut beaucoup de mal à se relever.

« Ca va Harry ?

- Le bouclier les tiendra à l'écart pendant quelques instants mais pas pour les sorts impardonnables, vous allez partir m…dit Harry qui ne fit pas attention à la question et prononça sa phrase pour ne pas que les autres mangemorts ne l'entendent.

- Harry tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil là. Dit Lavande.

- C'est vrai on reste avec toi. Dit James.

- Vous êtes sympas mais vous allez…EXPELLIARMUS…EXPELLIARMUS…GRUPO PORTEGO…vous allez chercher Dumbledore et vous ne discutez pas sinon je vais vous envoyer loin grâce à un sort et là vous aurez très mal.

- Non on reste, Pet' transforme toi et va chercher du secours. Ordonna Sirius pour que seul le groupe l'entende.

- Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider? Demanda Ron.

- Non sinon ils vont s'en prendre à vous et je ne le veux pas. SILENCIO. Désolé mais il le faut.»

Peter avait tellement peur qu'il restait sur place qui était au passage derrière James, il fut déçut de devoir mettre un sort de silence à ses amis mais il ne voulait pas qu'un des mangemorts ne fasse un sort de retour à l'envoyeur. Harry lui vit que ses sorts assommaient les mangemorts qui les recevaient. Puis il entendit un autre sort qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Impero. »

Harry savait très bien contrer ce sort, mais il lui fallait plusieurs secondes pour cela.

« Tues les. Dit une voix en montant les amis d'Harry. »

Harry commençait à entendre la voix qui lui disait de tuer ses amis mais lui ne voulait pas, lui voulait se venger sur ses ennemis. Le groupe commençait à avoir peur, Harry se tournait dangereusement vers le groupe leur fit une grimace puis il leur fit un sourire et se tourna vers les mangemorts, ces derniers riaient aux éclats en baissant leur garde mais ils arrêtèrent quand ils virent Harry changer de direction. Il leur adressa un sourire diabolique, il se sentait en colère et encor c'était un euphémisme il bouillait de rage de savoir que les mangemorts lui avaient ordonné de tuer ses amis et parents sans avoir jeté un sort les mangemorts volèrent, tous furent surpris aussi bien Harry que ses amis que les mangemorts surtout les mangemorts, il se sentit tout à coup plus fatigué.

« ACCIO BAGUETTES DES MANGEMORTS. »Hurla-t-il.

Toutes les baguettes des mangemorts atterrirent aux pieds d'Harry.

« Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, je voudrai avoir un renseignement, lors d'une attaque qu'il y a eut il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Des moldus sont morts, qui avaient attaqué ce jour là.

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça. Dit un mangemort.

- Bien si vous ne voulez pas me le dire… »

Il leva sa baguette, Harry savait que les mangemorts craignaient qu'il ne leur lance un sort mais il dit:

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! Cria-t-il. »

Après plusieurs de ces sorts Harry ils partirent laissant les mangemorts pétrifiés seuls, tout en prenant les baguettes, il commençait à partir quand Sirius le rattrapa et lui fit signe de retirer le sort ce qu'il fit en s'excusant, mais aucun du groupe ne parla. Le groupe se dirigea vers Poudlard, avec un silence pesant que cassa Sirius. Peter restait derrière le groupe, occupé à regarder toutes les personnes autour de lui.

« Harry je veux pas paraître rabat-joie mais tu viens de mettre K.O dix mangemorts à toi tout seul, tu as reçu deux sortilèges impardonnables et je peux pas dire que tu sois épuisé de ce combat.

- Sirius, je ne suis pas épuisé car tout simplement les mangemorts ont cru que j'allais être facile à battre et pour tout te dire…je suis très fatigué. Je ne le montre pas. Je suis désolé pour le sort de silence mais je ne voulais pas qu'un mangemort ait l'idée de faire le sort du retour à l'envoyeur. La prochaine fois vous pourriez m'écouter.

- Mais on pouvait pas te laisser Harry…s'inquiéta Lavande.

- Lavande si je dis de partir c'est qu'il faut partir je ne faisais pas ça pour vous casser les pieds.

- Fais moi penser de ne jamais t'énerver. Plaisanta Sirius. »

Tout le monde rigola à la réplique de Sirius, il avait perdu son calme ce avait déclenché une sorte de pouvoir, comme si ce pouvoir était en lui depuis sa naissance mais qu'il dormait et que là il c'était réveillé à cause de sa colère.

« Harry t'es blessé ! S'exclama Rémus en lui montrant sa joue.

- Ah oui c'est vrai dit Harry qui avait complètement oublié la plaie alors que celle-ci était assez conséquente et qui saignait assez abondamment.

- Et ça ne te fais rien? Demanda Sofia.

- Bah nan…maxima cuida. Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la plaie qui est partie ne laissant aucune trace. Voilà vous êtes rassurés.

- T'as vu la puissance de tes sorts? Demanda Lily très sérieuse. Et tu savais que tu pouvais utiliser la magie sans baguette?

- Oui c'est vrai si je me souviens bien l'année dernière tu n'étais pas aussi fort. Songea Lavande.

- En fait pendant les vacances, on m'a entraîné, chaque personnes m'a renforcé quelques choses…

- Comme? Demanda Gwen.

- La rapidité avec laquelle je pouvais enchaîner les sorts, la force pour faire un sort plus puissant, la douleur quand on me lance un doloris, les combats, l'endurance certains sorts peuvent être très dure et à encaisser et à envoyer alors il faut pouvoir résister, la défense pour l'impero, l'impassibilité et autres.

- A la douleur. Répéta Sofia.

- Oui on m'a lancé des sorts de douleur mais pas impardonnables mais il pouvait être et de loin plus méchant qu'un doloris.

- Tout à l'heure je sais pas si c'est moi mais quand les mangemorts sont arrivés et ont commencé à parler…quand tu leur as parlé tu n'avais plus de la même voix plus le même regard. Se souvint Lily. Tu étais différent je me suis même posé la question si c'était toujours toi.

- En…

- Jatter vous êtes convoqués au bureau du directeur…tout de suite. Coupa la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Bien à tout à l'heure. Vous allez où ?

- Tu sais bien comme d'habitude! Fit James avec un clin d'œil. »

Harry lui répondit avec un sourire puis, partit en direction du bureau de Dumbledore en se demandant:

« Est-ce qu'il serrait possible qu'il soit au courant pour l'attaque? De toutes façons il est toujours au courant de tout. »

Il frappa et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour Harry!

- Bonjour professeur!

- Je suppose que tu te demandes pour quelles raisons je t'ais demandé de venir.

- A vrai dire oui.

- Bien je suis au courant pour l'attaque, tu n'as pas l'air surpris!

- A vrai dire non à mon époque vous êtes toujours au courant de tout donc j'y suis…habitué.

- Bref je souhaiterai que tu me donnes les baguettes pour les détruire.

- Tenez dit Harry en lui tendant le paquet de baguette.

- Et ensuite que tu me dises si c'est la première fois que tu utilises la magie sans avoir recours à ta baguette? Demanda-t-il tout en détruisant les baguettes.

- Bah en faite non mais c'est quand je suis très très en colère et la on peut dire que j'étais énervé, une fois sous l'effet de la colère j'ai fait exploser un verre puis enfler une personne de ma…famille qui m'avait dit des choses qui m'ont plus qu'énervé.

- Oui je comprends, j'aimerai que tu essayes de contrôler ta colère et que tu puisses contrôler cette magie, je pense qu'elle te serait très utile face à Voldemort je pense que le Dumbledore de ton époque te dirait ceci je me trompe.

- Non vous avez raison je vais essayer tout de suite.

- Merci pour les baguettes au moins les mangemorts seront tranquilles pendant quelques jours, si tu n'as rien à me dire tu peux rejoindre tes amis.

- Merci au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry. »

Harry savait exactement où rejoindre ses amis, quand il entra dans la salle il vit un spectacle des plus drôles, Lavande était assise sur Sirius et le chatouillait, Gwen sous James celui la tenait fermement, Sofia était assise les bras croisés sur Peter qui était sur le ventre, Lily essayait désespérément de faire tomber Ron tandis qu'Hermione est Rémus eux faisaient tout pour avoir l'avantage sur l'autre, la salle en elle même était dans un triste état, tous les coussins, oreillers étaient éparpillés dans la salle certains étaient déchirés et des plumes volaient un peu partout.

« Pi-to-ya-ble! Plaisanta Harry. On peut pas vous laisser deux minutes tranquilles sans qu'en revenant on vous trouve entrain de faire des bêtises de vrais gamins.

- Très drôle! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ben expliquez moi alors.

- En fait dit Lily en se relevant. Les garçons ont commencé à dire que les filles étaient faibles alors nous nous sommes défendues dignement, on a commencé par les oreillers après on en est arrivés au corps à corps. »

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir un Harry mort de rire, quand il réussit à se calmer, il reçut une dizaine d'oreiller en pleine figure puis s'enchaîna une belle bagarre d'oreiller qui se termina par un corps à corps comme pour les amis auparavant. Harry eut l'avantage sur Gwen, étant assit sur elle il la chatouillait celle-ci n'en pouvant plus abdiqua en faveur d'Harry, Harry put avec Gwen regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, Sirius n'avait pas l'avantage avec Lily qui se vengeait de toutes ses années, elle faisait elle aussi une torture digne de ce nom au meilleure ami de celui qu'elle aime, celui-ci résista ne voulant pas donner tant de plaisir à Lily, Rémus lui se chargeait de Peter qui n'était pas d'une grande difficulté James et Lavande eux étaient ex æquo car une fois il avait l'avantage mais quand il baissait sa garde Lavande prenait l'avantage mais celui qui était en plus mauvaise posture était sans nul doute Ron qui était plaqué au sol, Hermione était sur son ventre tandis que Sofia le chatouillait. Après un long et rude combat, ils décidèrent de dire que les filles et les garçons étaient ex æquo, ils réparèrent les oreillers et rangèrent plus ou moins la salle. Peter dut aller à une retenue avec le professeur de Potion pour avoir fait fondre un chaudron.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Dumbledore. Demanda Lily.

- Rien juste les baguettes et il m'a demandé d'essayer de contrôler mon nouveau pouvoir.

- Alors on continue la discussion. Dit Sirius avec entrain.

- Oui je me souviens de ce qu'on parlait…en faite on m'a appris à cacher mes sentiments lors d'un combat dans lequel je suis face à un ennemi.

- Tu veux dire que tu deviens un glaçon ambulant. Plaisanta Sirius.

- C'est un peu ça.

- Je veux bien mais tu t'es pris un doloris et tu t'es relevé tout de suite comme si tu n'avais rien ressenti. Songea James.

- En faite j'ai bien ressenti la douleur mais par rapport à Voldemort c'est une piqûre.

- Oui mais l'impero tu l'as aussi contré ainsi que l'avada kedavra t'es invincible. Dit Lily.

- Non pas invincible…comment vous expliquer…pour l'impero c'est une très longue histoire donc je vous passe l'histoire mais pour l'avada kedavra Voldemort ne peut plus ou moins me tuer c'est aussi une longue histoire.

- Je demande pas plus de détails. Dit Gwen.

- Moi non plus, bon moi j'essaye de me transformer. Dit Lily pleine d'entrain.

- Bah moi je vais essayer de contrôler mon nouveau pouvoir. »

Ron arrivait à avoir une belle crinière rouge, le visage et la queue pour le corps là c'était une autre affaire, Hermione elle avait des moustaches, des oreilles, la queue et les cheveux qui rétrécissaient, Lavande elle n'avait que la tête du phénix ce qui était beaucoup moins par rapport à ses deux amis mais elle avait atteint la transformation finale pour la tête. Harry lui avait réussit à avoir une mini-explosion qui arrivait à détruire un verre, mais une fois il pensa à la mort de Sirius ainsi qu'à d'autres souvenirs plus pénibles, là il fit exploser le verre, les fenêtres, les coussins.

« Harry à quoi tu as pensé pour que tu es ce résultat? Demanda Hermione très intriguée.

- A la mort de mon parrain et à d'autres trucs. Dit-il.

- Pour quoi ça te mets particulièrement en colère ? Demanda Sirius.

- Par ce que je l'ais vu se faire tuer et que je n'ais pas pu intervenir.

- Désolé. Dit Sirius.

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais ranger tout ça. Dit-il.

- On va t'aider. Dit James.

- Merci. »

Après un bon quart d'heure de réparation ils reprirent leurs activités mais là James et Sirius regardaient en peu partout, puis Rémus les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il regardait particulièrement Harry ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier, il choisit de faire appel à un souvenir ou la colère n'était pas présente ou en moins grande quantité, après beaucoup d'essaie il réussit à ne plus faire exploser mais à faire léviter les objets.

« Harry tu penses à quoi quand tu veux faire léviter un objet. Demanda Rémus intéressé.

- A l'amitié, à l'amour pour ma famille et mes amis et à d'autres sentiments forts pour moi mais insignifiant pour d'autres.

- Intéressant…mais tu y arrives facilement ou avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Là avec des difficultés mais je suis sure qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement j'arriverai à le faire sans difficulté.

- Sur ce point…c'est bizarre mais j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Rigola Sirius.

- Je te paris une chose…commença Harry.

- Laquelle? Demanda avidement Sirius.

- Je te paris qu'avant la fin de l'année j'arriverai à faire léviter une personne ou un animal.

- Je tiens le pari, alors si tu perds tu seras mon esclave pendant un moi mais si tu gagnes…

- Tu seras mon esclave pendant un moi et tu ne devras plus pendant un moi faire de blagues, faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, mais en faire gagner, d'être un élève modèle et te faire mettre en retenue…

- Tout ça! S'exclama Sirius oui mais à une condition je choisirai la personne ou l'animal.

- Te connaissant tu vas prendre ou Hagrid ou le calamar géant ou autre chose mais je tiens le pari. Je te préviens que si je gagne et que tu ne respecte pas ton engagement tu vas avoir le droit à des surprises.

- Ok disons que si je triche tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux mais pas trop non plus.

- Ok! »

Harry et Sirius se serrèrent la main en gage d'accord, ils s'aperçurent que tout le monde les regardaient, puis Lily répliqua.

« Je pense que Sirius n'y arrivera pas, je suis sure qu'Harry va réussir mais Sirius ne pourra jamais tenir pendant un moi.

- Je suis de l'avis de Lily. Dit Lavande.

- Moi aussi. Dit Hermione.

- Désolée mon chéri mais je suis de leur coté.

- Sympas tout le monde est contre moi et bien je vous prouverez que je peux le faire…enfin non comme je suis certains qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

- Sirius tu as déjà du mal à tenir pendant trois jours alors là c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Déclara Rémus.

- On verra mais il faut d'abord qu'Harry arrive à soulever une personne.

- Sirius je te rappelle quelque chose on est même pas en décembre si tu veux mon avis tu viens de dire adieu à la liberté parce qu'il reste sept mois à Harry pour arriver à soulever cette personne mais en plus si tu as remarqué il arrive à soulever un verre donc après ce sera un livre, une chaise, une table, un bureau et enfin la personne.

- Oups j'y avais pas pensé. Dit Sirius. »

La phrase fit rire tout le monde qui savait à présent qu'Harry allait gagner, ils finirent la journée en beauté Harry fit apparaître un verre un peu plus gros et réussi à le faire léviter sous les yeux de Sirius qui commençait à regretter son pari.

« J'espère que je pourrai faire léviter la personne bien avant la fin de l'année comme ça je deviendrai puissant face à Voldemort surtout s'il décide de m'attaquer…le connaissant il va le faire mais quand et où…pensa Harry. »

« Harry, Harry c'est pas vrai t'es toujours dans les nuages!

- Eh oui Rém'.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Demanda Rémus.

- Rien. Mentit Harry.

- D'accord. »

Harry savait très bien que Rémus savait qu'il avait mentit mais ce qu'il aimait chez Rémus était que celui-ci ne posait pas de question quand il sentait que l'on ne voulait pas y répondre.

« Et si on allait manger ? Demanda Sirius.

- Avec joie mon cher! S'exclama Ron. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire face aux deux compères qui avançaient vers la port et se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Après s'être remit de leurs émotions ils les suivirent le long de leur passage ils entendirent des personnes parler puis vint le mot « mangemort » dans une des conversations.

« Eh James vous en avez entendu parler? Demanda une fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais dont l'impression lui disait le contraire.

- De quoi?

- On a retrouvé des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard prés de la cabane hurlante, ils étaient ligotés ils ont été arrêtés. On pense qu'ils étaient venus faire une attaque, mais on ne sait pas qui les a mis K.O. des personnes disent qu'ils ont vu un groupe d'élèves se diriger vers la cabane hurlante et revenir avec plein de baguettes dans les mains ainsi qu'un garçon avec une sérieuse plaie au visage, moi en tout cas je pense qu'il serait quasi impossible qu'un élève puisse mettre K.O dix mangemorts à lui tout seul.

- Bizarre. Dit James avec un sourire de coin que seul ceux qui avaient vu la salle puisse voir.

- Je vous laisse.

- Au revoir Sibylle.

- Sibylle comment? Demanda Ron.

- Trelawney, elle est à Poufsouffle, pourquoi? Demanda Sofia. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lavande se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter ce qui leur valut les regards interrogateurs de leurs amis et d'autres élèves et professeurs.

« Harry je crois que personne ne te croira quand tu diras plus tard qu'à tes 16 ans tu as mis K.O une dizaine de mangemorts à toi tout seul heureusement que tu t'es guéri.

- Eh bah moi j'en suis pas si sur. Murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry ce qui le fit sourire. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et le soir ils s'entraînèrent de nouveau mais Harry resta bloqué sur le gros verre qui lui prenait une grande parti de son énergie il décida de passer au livre quand il arriverait à faire léviter le verre sans difficulté.

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment lol

bsx


	18. Deux bonnes nouvelles !

Ca fait un bout de temps je crois donc je vous mets une suite lol

bonne suite

bsx

**Chapitre 18: Deux bonnes nouvelles!!**

La rumeur sur des élèves ayant mis K.O. dix mangemorts fit le tour de tout Poudlard en quelques heures mais seuls quelques personnes connaissaient la vérité. La plupart des élèves n'y croyaient pas mais ils durent l'admettre quand des articles apparurent, des articles ils y en eurent beaucoup mais le plus mémorable fut celui de la gazette des sorciers.

_UNE ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS ECHOUE GRACE A DE MYSTERIEUSES PERSONNES!_

_Hier à Pré-au-Lard, une dizaine de mangemort ont été retrouvés sans leurs baguettes, prés de la cabane hurlante, aucune victime n'a été retrouvée. Les mangemorts en question ont été retrouvés, ils étaient pour la plupart très blessés mais tous avaient été mis hors service grâce à un simple « petrificus totalus » ils ont été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Le plus étonnant est que selon des témoins, un groupe d'élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard aurait traversé le village tranquillement avec les baguettes des mangemorts dans les mains et selon des témoins l'un de ces élèves auraient une blessure assez profonde à la joue et il saignait abondamment, les autres étaient selon des sources sûres en parfaite santé. Serait-il possible qu'un élève puisse combattre des mangemorts expérimentés et en sortir quasi-indemne? Ou alors plusieurs? Les mangemorts sont-ils si difficile à battre? L'attaque prévue était-elle pour Pré-au-Lard? Pour Poudlard? Ou pour ce groupe d'élève? Ou était-ce pour un élève en particulier? Ces questions restent en suspends. _

_C'était votre envoyé spécial Miranda John's._

Cet article fit rire silencieusement le groupe tandis que tout Poudlard cherchait l'élève à la blessure, ils déchantèrent bien vite car ils avaient inspecté chaque amis ou élèves de Poudlard mais aucun n'avait eut de blessure, ni de cicatrice. Le week-end qui suivit en arrivant dans son dortoir Harry vit son père, son parrain, Rémus et ce sale traître assis en rond, entrain de chuchoter, Harry sut tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

« Quelle est la prochaine blague? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Harry tu nous prends pour qui on serait les derniers à mijoter des blagues c'est mal nous connaître.

- Sirius, je vous connais assez pour savoir quand est-ce que vous faites une blague et là vous en préparez une, alors vous me le dites ou je le dis à Lily.

- Tu n'oserais pas marchander avec tes amis!

- Sirius c'est mal me connaître, vous ne me croyez pas bien…LI…

- C'est bon c'est bon. Dit James en mettant la main devant la bouche d'Harry pour ne pas qu'il appelle Lily. Sirius dis lui.

- En faite nous allons enchaîner trois potions, la première se trouvera dans le jus de citrouille elle changera leur tenu pour quelles deviennent un beau tutu rose avec chausson bref toute la panoplie de la danseuse étoile. Ensuite la deuxième sera dans le sirop d'érable et là elle fera danser nos Serpentards chéris mais que du classique. Et la troisième sera évidemment de changer leur physique de long cheveux, du rouge à lèvres etc. celle-ci se trouvera dans les choux.

- Whouah…c'est super mais comment vous savez qu'ils vont prendre tout ça?

- Eh bien nous avons noté tous ce qu'ils mangent, Crabbe et Goyle mange de tout.

- Oui mais comment savez-vous qu'il y aura tout ça demain à moins que vous n'alliez voir en cuisine et que vous demandez tout ça. »

Il y eut un hochement de tête des Gryffondors avec des sourires diaboliques.

« Et combien de temps durera ces potions ?

- Eh bien la journée mais le plus drôle c'est que même s'ils vont se changer le tutu reviendra. Expliqua James.

- Eh moi qui me disais quand disant à Lily que quand vous sortirez ensemble tu arrêteras tes blagues et bien je me suis trompé.

- Peut-être mais avoue que sinon tu t'ennuierais. Dit Sirius.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon et à quand cette blague?

- Demain les potions sont prêtes ils ne restent plus qu'à aller à la cuisine avec le menu et les potions.

- Je viens avec vous. Dit Harry

- Non sinon les filles vont se douter de quelques choses, Sirius et Peter restent aussi.

- Ok, donc restez là on va proposer une balade et vous nous rejoignez après. Dit Harry.

- Ouais. »

Harry, Peter et Sirius descendit et proposèrent une balade aux filles et à Ron qui acceptèrent même Lily et Hermione qui étaient entrain de faire leur devoir acceptèrent immédiatement.

« Où sont James et Rémus? Demanda Lily. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore concoctés des blagues…

- Lily tu connais Rémus et en plus Sirius et là James ne ferait jamais rien sans Sirius. Dit Sofia.

- Un point pour toi. Mais où ils sont alors?

- Ils vont arriver…si on s'asseyait. Proposa Sirius. »

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien et quelques minutes plus tard Rémus et James arrivèrent l'aire de rien mais les filles n'y firent pas attention elles étaient trop absorbés par leur conversation. Puis à un moment un hibou arriva vers eux:

« Tiens c'est Hermès! S'exclama James.

- Qui est Hermès? Demanda Lily.

- Mon hibou. »

Le hibou se posa sur l'épaule de James et les tendit une lettre puis elle commença à lui tirer les cheveux.

« Aïe, tiens prends. Dit James en lui tendant un bout de pain qu'il avait dans sa poche. »

Il lut la lettre puis leva la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous lis la lettre…_Cher James, ton père et moi serions très heureux que tu viennes passer Noël à la maison tu peux bien entendu inviter tous tes amis pour qu'ils viennent passer les vacances à la maison, si tu peux nous envoyer le nom de tes amis tu sais pour quelles raisons…il y aura tes grands parents pour Noël, ainsi que des amis…je t'expliquerai quand tu seras à la maison, il y a aussi une autre chose qu'il faudra qu'on te parle mais je pense que tu seras au courant avant d'arriver à Godric's Hollow. Bizous Papa et Maman. »_

« Harry tu dois rêver, tu vas passer Noël avec tes parents, grands-parents, arrière-grands-parents, parrain et amis il faut juste que Dumbledore soit d'accord ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Pensa Harry. »

« Harry…

- Oui euh…désolé.

- C'est une manie chez toi d'être dans les nuages!

- Oui Rém' et toi c'est une manie de m'en sortir.

- Exactement.

- Bon qui peut venir ? Demanda James. Sirius c'est sur.

- Moi Lavande, Harry et Ron on ne peut pas savoir il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.

- Lily ?

- Oui je viens.

- Rémus et Peter.

- Désolé moi je peux pas venir mes parents veulent toujours fêter Noël en famille. Et toi Rémus?

- Ok pour moi.

- Bon attendez je vais voir si Dumbledore veut bien. Déclara Harry.

- Je viens avec toi. À tout à l'heure. Dit Lavande.

- Ouais dirent les autres. »

Lavande et Harry partirent main dans la main en direction du bureau du directeur.

« J'espère qu'il va accepter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sure qu'il ne va pas te dire non, en plus tu pourras voir tes grands parents.

- Oui en plus je vais pouvoir voir Godric's Hollow.

- C'est quoi ?

- Leur manoir.

- C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

- J'en sais rien il change presque tout le temps.

- Chocogrenouille, patacitouille, bertie crochue, tomme aux pommes, bonbon au citron… »

Le passage fit son apparition, ils montèrent, frappèrent et entrèrent sous l'autorisation du directeur.

« Bonjour jeune gens. Dit-il en regardant Lavande et Harry d'un œil amusé.

- Bonjour professeur, nous sommes ici pour vous demander une autorisation…

- …Lavande, Hermione, Ron et moi voudrions passer Noël chez James pourrions nous ?

- Bien sur je voudrai juste que vous donniez cette lettre à miss Evans s'il vous plait.

- Oui nous le ferons merci au revoir. Dit Lavande en prenant la lettre de Dumbledore. »

Ils partirent le cœur léger, en pensant qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer Noël avec leurs amis-parents. Quand ils retournèrent dans le parc il n'y avait plus personne, alors ils allèrent à la salle sur demande ils entrèrent et virent un groupe qui travaillait chacun sur quelque chose.

« Alors! Dirent les autres en chœur.

- C'est oui dirent-ils ensemble.

- Tiens Lily, Dumbledore nous la donné pour toi. Dit Lavande.

- Merci.

- Alors dirent les autres.

- _Miss Evans, j__'aie trouvé une famille qui veuille vous accueillir, je pense que vous y serez très bien, je la connais personnellement et je souhaite que vous y alliez pendant les vacances de Noël…_oh non James je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir.

- Lis la suite. Ordonna James.

- _Le couple a un fils de 16 ans tout comme vous et je crois que vous serez heureuse de savoir que se sont les Potter qui vous ont accueillis. Je les ais récemment vu et je leur ais raconté ils se sont tout de suite proposés j__'ais accepté. Je pense que cela ne vous posera pas de problème sinon venez me voir dans mon bureau. Le directeur._

- C'est magnifique! S'écria James.

- Bon alors demain je vais voir le directeur.

- Quoi dit James qui n'avait rien comprit. Pourquoi?

- James t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès je dis ça pour rire.

- Ouf. C'est magnifique.

- Oui on va être ensemble tout le temps…imaginez l'année dernière si j'avais su que j'allais habiter chez toi j'aurai tué et là j'en suis heureuse. »

James la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner tout en l'embrassant.

« J'espère parce que maintenant on se verra tout le temps.

- Pitié je vais avoir de ces migraines. Dit Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

- Si j'habite chez toi ainsi que Sirius ça va pas le faire. Plaisanta celle-ci en allant dans un coin avec James pour essayer de se métamorphoser.

- Bon bah moi je vais essayer de faire léviter un livre aujourd'hui!

- Quoi tu sais faire déjà léviter ton gros verre! S'exclama Rémus.

- Oui et sans au-cu-ne difficultés. Dit Harry en insistant sur le aucune pour Sirius.

- Fais voir. Demanda Sirius en faisant apparaître un gros verre comme ceux d'Hagrid.

- Mais bien sur monsieur. »

Harry regarda le verre se concentra et le fit léviter.

« Harry t'as déjà essayé de faire autrement?

- Comment Mumus?

- Eh bien au lieu de concentrer ta vue dessus, fais le geste avec ta main.

- J'y avais même pas pensé. »

Harry fit ce que Rémus lui avait conseillé et ça fonctionna encore mieux il mit beaucoup moins de temps à faire voler l'objet.

« Rémus lui donne pas de conseil sinon moi je vais perdre mon pari.

- Tant pis pour toi.

- Voyons voir il est plus gros que le verre et ça devrai me poser des difficultés. »

Dit Harry en prenant un gros livre, en effet il n'arriva pas à soulever le livre.

« Je sens que Sirius va bientôt un esclave sérieux…

- Bon c'est bon j'ai compris. »

Harry essaya mais ne parvint pas à soulever le livre, mais seulement à l'ouvrir et à tourner les pages, puis à un moment il commença à s'énerver et repensa à l'attaque ce qui eut pour résultat de faire exploser le verre qui était à coté de lui et donc de recevoir ce dernier un peu partout sur les bras, Rémus et Sirius essayèrent de lui retirer les plus gros morceaux puis Harry se soigna il remercia le Rémus du futur qui lui avait appris ce sort lors de l'un de ses entraînements quand Harry s'était fait quelques égratignures, le sort ne fonctionnait que pour les égratignures.

« T'es vraiment bizarre Harry! Dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu viens de recevoir pleins de morceaux sur les bras et quand on te les a retiré t'as pas bougé.

- Et alors. »

Après, sous la contrainte de Ron et Sirius le groupe alla dîner, en entrant dans la salle ils virent qu'ils étaient dans les premiers, ce qui leur valut des regards noirs comme les autres voulaient rester pour continuer de travailler. Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Lavande.

« Lavande ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Sympas je voulais te lever plus tôt pour qu'on puisse faire une blague aux autres mais si tu le prends comme ça…

- Attends j'ai une idée…mais t'es en pyjama.

- Non je suis en maillot de bain, pff t'en as encore combien de phrases aussi stupide. »

Harry la détailla, elle portait un débardeur moulant et un mini-short vert, elle avait aussi les cheveux en bataille ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Viens dit-il en lui faisant une place. »

Lavande s'allongea avec lui, il ferma les rideaux, l'embrassa puis lui dit le plan.

« On va faire comme si je dormais on fait apparaître les seaux, on leur renverse et on fait semblant de dormir. Question avant…depuis quand t'as envie de faire des blagues?

- Depuis qu'on est au temps des célèbres Maraudeur et qu'en plus que je t'ais comme petit ami. »

Harry l'embrassa pour toute réponse, ils firent apparaître les seaux et au même moment.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…

- …AUJOURD'HUI ON A PAS COURS QUE JE SACHE…Hurla Sirius.

- …QUI A OSE FAIRE CA? Demanda James.

- …C'EST PAS VRAI QUAND C'EST PAS MES FRERES C'EST QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! »

Harry et Lavande ne dirent rien puis Harry lança un regard à Lavande.

« Oh non je crois que ça va pas le faire ils vont savoir que c'est moi parce qu'il n'y a plus que moi qui « dors » j'aurai du mettre le sort du retour à l'envoyeur. Pensa Harry. »

Puis Harry sentit la douche froide arriver.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…firent Lavande et Harry. »

Il avait reçut un seau d'eau très très froide.

« Lavande qu'est que tu fais là? Demanda Sirius qui venait de tirer les rideaux.

- C'est moi qui est réveillé Harry pour m'aider vous faire la blague. Dit-elle sans sortir des couettes.

- Attend je vais te chercher une serviette, te découvre pas sinon y en a un qui va te regarder de trop prêt. Dit Harry en lançant un regard à Sirius.»

Harry prit une serviette et la donna à Lavande qui s'enroula dedans.

« Depuis quand tu fais des blagues comme ça ? Demanda James.

- Voyons depuis le début de l'année et souvent je le fais aux filles.

- Je confirme dit Lily qui était elle aussi en chemise de nuit à bretelles verte.

- Ma Lily dit James en s'approchant dangereusement de Lily.

- James recule…JAMES JOHN POTTER si tu oses… »

James l'embrassa tout en se collant à elle, quand il se décolla Lily était en colère, elle ne vit pas qu'un seau d'eau était au dessus de sa tête prêt à se verser ce qui se passa deux secondes plus tard, Harry se tourna et vit que c'était Sirius.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…SIRIUS BLACK TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRET DE MORT. »

Lily se fit sécher et tout le monde regarda un Sirius au milieu de la pièce mort de rire et mouillait jusqu'aux os. Lily fit apparaître un beau sac de farine et le renversa sur son « agresseur ». Sirius était à présent blanc de partout même ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient à présent d'une couleur grise. Tout le monde se ficha de Sirius même Gwen, Hermione et Sofia qui venaient d'arriver, par contre Sirius arrêta de rire. Harry savait que ça allait dégénéré alors il se rapprocha de Lavande et discrètement il lança le sort du retour à l'envoyeur. Il eut raison d'utiliser ce sort quelques secondes plus tard des sacs de farines tombèrent sur tout le monde à part Lavande et Harry.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…SIRIUS MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE? Criait les autres.

- Eh d'abord si vous avez remarquez ça c'est retourné contre moi.

- Faux frère. Déclara Ron à Harry.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez tous fais comme Sirius et du genre à se venger pas sur une personne mais sur un groupe… »

Harry décida de faire quelques choses mais il faudrait aller très vite.

« Lavande murmura-t-il. À trois j'envoie l'eau et toi la farine et après tu te sauves pour te doucher tu prends tout ton temps et tu prends ta baguette avec toi et en sortant fais le sort du retour à l'envoyeur.

- 1...2...3...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…LAVANDE HARRY REVENEZ ICI !!! Cria le groupe d'amis pendant que Lavande et Harry se faufilait dans leur salle de bain respective. »

Harry prit le soin de bien fermer la porte pour que même un sort ne puisse pas l'ouvrir, il prit son temps pour que la farine sèche. Juste avant de sortir il fit apparaître un bouclier invisible pour ne pas que les garçons approches et pour se protéger des éventuels sorts en rajoutant celui du retour à l'envoyeur, il ouvrit la porte et comme si de rien n'était en faisant le sourire de la personne qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, il remarqua que celui de ses amis étaient plutôt l'envie de meurtre.

« Harry tu sais quoi je crois que tu vas adorer la surprise qu'on t'as préparé! Dit James avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas trop surprise une autres fois peut-être!

- Je pense que tu vas l'adorer ! S'exclama Sirius avec le même sourire.

- Bon à tout de suite les gars! Dit Rémus en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- Sirius je crois qu'on vient de se faire avoir.

- James j'étais du même avis…bon ou en étions nous ?

- Je crois qu'on en était au moment ou j'allais avoir ma surprise. Rappela Harry. »

Harry vit clairement que les garçons allaient faire apparaître sa surprise, en plus il supposait que ces derniers n'avaient pas vu sa baguette qu'il tenait caché.

« Je vous conseil de ne pas faire ça. Dit Harry avec un sourire angélique.

- Je ne vois pas je t'écouterai faux-frère. Dit Ron.

- Parce que sinon tu vas…le regretter.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HARRY…

- Je vous avais prévenu dit Harry avec un sourire toujours aussi angélique, dépêchez vous sinon les Serpentards vont tester la potion alors qu'on sera même pas là…bon ben je vous laisse je vais voir Lavande. »

Harry n'attendit même pas qu'ils ne répliquent qu'il partit en courant et vit Lavande qui était en train de lire, il s'assit à coté, ils ne se regardaient pas ni se parlaient et après quelques secondes de silence ils explosèrent de rire, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Puis quelques minutes plus tard Rémus et Lily arrivèrent suivit pas Peter et Gwen, puis James et Sofia, Ron et Hermione furent dans les derniers mais Sirius lui fut le dernier.

« Bon on va déjeuner? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui je commence à avoir très faim. Dit James avec un sourire de coin. »

Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle et en s'asseyant ils virent que la bande à Malefoy arrivait, ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et quelques minutes plus tard: Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à avoir une longue chevelure puis tous les Serpentards commencèrent à avoir une des trois choses ou les trois comme Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Black, Black bis, Lestrange et quelques autres. Toute la grande salle exceptée les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, ils virent Malefoy essayer de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, en faisant des gestes qui auraient pu être gracieux avec quelqu'un d'autre mais là c'était plutôt horrible et c'était encor pire pour ses deux gorilles, la seule dans le groupe de Malefoy qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite danseuse étoile était Narcissa Black. La journée se passa très bien les Serpentards ne sortirent pas de leur salle commune sauf certains ce qui étaient très rare et dont la potion n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts. Le groupe, se promena le long du lac puis retourna à leur salle commune pour faire leur devoir sous les ordres de Lily et Hermione, Lavande et Harry continuaient de mettre le sort pour se protéger d'un éventuelle vengeance des autres qui n'arriva pas au plus grand bonheur du couple.


	19. Fumseck !

Bonjour tout le monde

je vous mets une suite comme ça fait longtemps j'espère que ca vous plaira et vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour avoir la suite lol bsx

**Chapitre 19: Fumseck!**

Le mois de novembre se termina emportant avec lui la sortie nocturne des animagus et le mois de décembre commença, avec lui il amena la neige et le froid, le lac était gelé et Poudlard était recouvert de son épais manteau de neige. Harry et ses amis allèrent chercher leur robe et costume de bal, puis au trois balais et comme pour halloween les filles ne voulurent montrer leur robe ce qui laissa les garçons perplexes.

« S'il vous plait on peut savoir juste la couleur au moins.

- Non James pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là je ne céderai pas.

- Gweny tu veux pas s'il te plait.

- Siry, attend dans une semaine on les met alors tu peux attendre.

- Je vous conseil juste de prendre vos baguettes avec vous au cas ou les Serpentards veulent recommencer.

- Je pense aussi ils vont essayer de se venger surtout après la honte qu'on leur a fait. Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ce sourire? Demanda Sofia méfiante.

- Parce que je revois mes chères cousines couvertes de cette mixture…surtout Bellatrix.

- Tu détestes toute ta famille ? Demanda Lavande.

- Oui à par une petite cousine qui s'appelle Nymphorada Tonks je l'adore…elle est détestée aussi de toute notre famille, Narcissa est gentille aussi mais quand personne n'est avec elle.

- Elle a quel age? Demanda Gwen.

- Huit ans…c'est une métamorphomage, une fois brune ou une fois elle a la chevelure verte fluo.

- J'adorai avoir ce don. Dit Harry.

- Moi aussi dit Lily.

- Ah non toi je ne veux pas que tu changes.

- Très bien Mr Potter. Dit Lily en embrassant James. »

Harry regarda ses parents puis ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard en se frayant un passage dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était formée. Arrivé dans le parc de Poudlard, le groupe étant aligné il décida de jouer à un petit jeu, il utilisa son don pour former une boule de neige qui flotta un moment dans les aires puis prenait de la vitesse pour s'écraser sur la tête de Sirius, celui-ci se retourna et regarda partout comme un fou mais un n'y avait personne aussi bien devant que derrière.

« Qui a osé faire ça! Cria-t-il. Allez montre toi! »

Les autres ne comprirent rien.

« Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Peter.

- Peter t'es bête, y a quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé une boule de neige en pleine tête. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, Harry refit une boule de neige mais beaucoup plus grosse que la précédente et comme la précédente elle atterrit sur la tête de Sirius.

« A TROIS SI PERSONNE NE SE DENONCE CA VA FAIRE MAL…UN …DEUX…TROIS! »

Lavande regarda Harry celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, Rémus, Lily et Hermione le regardèrent aussi Harry leur sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Sirius se méfiait de plus en plus et toutes les deux secondes il se retournait pour voir si personne ne le suivait pour lui envoyer la boule de neige, les autres rigolaient de voir leur ami qui n'avait pas comprit que c'était Harry sauf Peter qui n'avait toujours rien comprit à la situation. Harry forma une énorme boule de neige qui avait le grosseur d'une tête mais eut un peu plus de mal à la faire flotter très longtemps alors il se dépêcha de l'envoyer à Sirius qui la prit une nouvelle fois en pleine tête et qui en plus tomba la tête la première parterre ce qui commença un fou rire de la part des autres.

« Arrêtez de rire c'est pas drôle je suis gelé…attendez voir…Harry ne serait pas toi qui m'a envoyé ces sublimes boules de neiges en pleine tête ? Demanda Sirius sans vraiment poser la question.

- Sirius…voyons…c'est mal…me connaître dit Harry entre deux fous rire. »

Harry reçut une belle boule de neige en pleine figure, Harry prépara une nouvelle boule mais à la main cette fois mais Sirius se baissa au bon moment et se fut Gwen qui se la prit entre les deux yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une bataille de boule de neige commença deux camps se formèrent le premier Harry, Lavande, Gwen, Rémus et James de l'autre Lily, Sofia, Ron, Peter, Sirius et Hermione. Le premier groupe avait un léger avantage Harry s'était servit de son don pour construire un mini-mure pour se protéger de quelques boules de neiges. La fin se termina quand les deux camps étaient tellement frigorifiés pour continuer de se jeter des boules de neiges mais se fut quand même Harry qui donna le coup de fatidique à Sirius qui se prit la plus grosse en pleine figure ce qui l'écroula complètement parterre ce qui acheva Harry par la même occasion le fait d'avoir soulevé plusieurs énormes boules et surtout la dernière.

« Harry tu m'as tué. Dit-il toujours allongé parterre.

- Si on rentrait parce que moi je deviens un glaçon ambulant. Dit Sofia.

- Ouais…bah moi je sais un truc…c'est qu'Harry a prit mauvais exemple sur les deux clowns…dit Hermione.

- EEEEhhhhhh! Dirent James et Sirius.

- C'est vrai je l'ais jamais vu faire autant de blague en aussi peu de temps. S'expliqua Hermione.

- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment dit Harry. Même si je devrai pas. Rajouta-t-il pour énerver James et Sirius.

- Merci Harry dit Sirius. La solidarité masculine tu connais?

- Je sais pas il va falloir que je regarde dans un dictionnaire. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Très drôle bon on se dépêche parce que je donne pas cher de notre peau si Rusard nous trouve mouillés.

- T'as raison James bon on se dépêche et faut être discret. »

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, en étant le plus discret possible mais comment être discret quand le groupe est composé d'une personne qui n'est pas du genre à être très discret et qui se nomme Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier glissa, ce qui lui valut de tomber parterre et de faire plusieurs mètres sur le ventre.

« Peter on avait dit discret. Cassa Harry.

- Je sais c'est pas la peine de me le répéter. Répliqua Peter rouge comme une pivoine. »

Il se releva et ils reprirent leur course en arrivant devant le tableau, ils donnèrent le mot de passe, entrèrent, les filles allèrent dans leur dortoir tout comme les garçons, mais ces derniers prirent tout leur temps et entamèrent une discussion tout en se déshabillant.

« On a eu de la chance! S'exclama Rémus en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

- Oui. Sinon j'imagine même pas ce que ce vieux chauve nous aurait donné à faire. Dit Sirius en se déshabillant.

- Pourquoi il donne quoi comme genre de retenues ? Demanda Harry faussement curieux.

- Ah oui c'est vrai vous n'avez jamais eut de retenues, une fois j'ais du nettoyer la salle des trophées sans baguettes, ou encor nettoyer les tapisseries du troisième étage…etc. enfin moi quand je dis une fois c'est des centaines et des centaines de fois.

- Oui à la longue Sirius et moi on fait un concours de celui qui a eut le plus grand nombre d'heures de retenues.

- Qui-est ce qui gagne? Demanda Ron.

- Moi. Dirent les deux concernés en même temps.

- Ils sont ex æquo expliqua Rémus. A chaque fois ils se prennent des retenues à deux. »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des filles déjà changées.

« EEEEEEEEEHH…crièrent les garçons.

- Quoi vous êtes même pas changés! S'exclama Lavande.

- Et après on ose dire que les filles sont les plus longues! Critiqua Lily. »

Elles s'installèrent chacune sur le lit correspondant à leur petit-ami, Harry vit qu'elles en profitaient pour les regarder sous toutes les coutures.

« Oui et c'est vrai! Répondit Sirius.

- La preuve que non.

- Pour toutes les fois ou on vous attendait.

- James James on se fait belle pour vous ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Gwen…laisse tomber. Dit James. »

Harry qui avait finit en premier s'installa confortablement sur son lit prés de Lavande, il en profita pour lui demander:

« Vous ne vous seriez pas dépêchées par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Fit-elle avec un sourire d'innocent.

- Oui c'est ça! Dis-moi alors comment se fait-il que Gwen ait mal boutonné son chemisier ?

- Je ne sais pas moi peut-être qu'elle a trop bu de biérre-au-beurre!

- Bah dis donc t'es sympas avec tes amies! Avoues!

- Que j'avoue quoi?

- Tu le sais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Lavande si tu ne me dis pas la vérité tu vas le regretter.

- Eh bien je le regretterai. »

Elle voulut l'embrasser mais Harry se recula avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien je vais jouer à ton petit jeu Monsieur Harry Jatter. »

Lavande lui envoya son oreiller en pleine tête qui le fit tomber du lit sous les rires du groupe.

« Je suis désolée. Lui souffla-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, bon tu me dis la vérité s'il te plait! Dit-il en lui faisant les yeux de Sirius.

- Très bien oui on s'est dépêchées pour vous voir entrain de vous changer. Dit-elle.

- J'avais raison. Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Bon les amoureux on peut aller sur la salle sur demande enfin quand vous aurez fini de vous embrassez. Eh oubliez pas vos sacs les caporaux Lily Evans et Hermione Granger veulent que nous fassions nos devoirs. Déclara Gwen. »

Harry et Lavande finirent de s'embrasser sous un sourire sans trop décoller leurs lèvres. Quand ils descendirent ils virent un amas de personnes autour d'une feuille, ils attendirent qu'il y ait moins de monde pour y aller tous ensemble.

_Chers élèves,_

_J'aie l'honneur de vous faire part d'une décision que j'ais prise ce matin même qui je pense sera bien accueillit. J'ais donc décidé d'organiser encor des bals le prochain étant à noël vous en êtes tous au courant, comme pour le précédent les élèves des quatrièmes années et plus on le droit d'y participer les autres non. Les autres seront le dernier samedi avant les vacances de février mais au contraire des autres je vous demande de ne rien n'acheter vous serez au courant en temps et en heures, le dernier bal se déroulera une semaine avant le départ et il n'aura pas de thème donc vous pourrez vous déguisez ou revêtir vos plus belles tenues._

_Le directeur._

Le groupe se recula laissant place à des élèves qui voulaient lire l'annonce du directeur, tout en prenant la direction de la salle sur demande.

« On a jamais eu autant de bal dans une année, pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est assez étonnant! S'exclama Lily. »

Les filles et Ron continuèrent de faire leur transformation tandis que Peter lui essayait désespérément de faire apparaître son patronus mais n'y parvint toujours pas, Harry s'entraînait pour faire léviter son livre et y parvint, tandis que Sirius, James et Rémus essayaient de trouver un surnom aux filles ce qui n'était pas une tache des plus simples.

« Je viens de trouver le surnom pour Hermione! S'exclama Ron.

- Vas-y dit. Poussa la concernée.

- Pattenrond. »

La déclaration fit rire Ron, Lavande et Harry, Hermione elle lui lançait des éclairs, tandis que les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cela provoqué un fou rire chez leurs amis. Donc Hermione prit soin de leur expliquer tout en se faisant couper la parole par Ron qui rajoutait quelques choses du genre: « Un chat! On aurait dit un cochon avec des poils. » ou encor « Je pense qu'il s'est prit un mur pour avoir cette tête là. » Et à chaque fois Hermione lui lançait un regard digne d'un avada Kedavra, ce qui faisait partir les autres surtout Sirius dans un fou rire.

« Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois que ces deux là se disputaient en pleine salle commune. Ria Lavande.

- C'est vrai? Tout ça pour une histoire de chat.

- Eh oui Lily. Encor Lavande n'était pas tout le temps avec nous. Moi j'en ais eu des migraines, toute notre salle commune en avait assez. »

Ils terminèrent ce sujet de discussion et commencèrent leurs devoirs sous les yeux des plus sévères de Lily et d'Hermione qui regardaient si personnes ne faisaient semblant au plus grand malheur de Sirius qui dessinait sur son parchemin celui-ci eut le droit à une surveillance quasi-constante des deux filles, qui se mirent à coté de lui.

« Si on allait poser nos affaires et qu'on allait manger. Proposa Sirius.

- Moi je suis partant. Dit Ron.

- On n'en doute pas. Sourit Rémus.

- C'est vrai je commence à avoir faim…commença James.

- Non James tu n'as pas faim c'est juste que tu n'as pas envie de faire tes devoirs. S'exaspéra Lily.

- Peut-être mais demain on est dimanche, on peut très bien travailler demain. Argumenta Harry.

- Il a raison. Approuva Sofia.

- Sofia depuis quand tu n'es plus de mon coté. Dit Lily en faisant la moue.

- Oh pour une fois s'il te plait en plus c'est bientôt les vacances. Continua Lavande.

- Oui Lavande a raison pour une fois ou on peut le faire demain…commença Gwen.

- Surtout qu'on a fait la plus grosse partie, il ne reste plus que potion et histoire de la magie.

- Bon c'est bon comme tout le monde et contre nous on est obligée d'abdiquer je suppose. Dit Lily qui n'était vraiment pas déçut d'arrêter mais plutôt contente.

- OUI!! Crièrent les autres avant de partirent dans un fou rire. »

Ils montèrent les marches tranquillement, puis ils entendirent un chant très familier pour Harry, il se retourna et vit Fumseck. L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et donna la lettre, Harry commença à la lire.

_Harry,_

_Tu te demandes peut-être pour quelles raisons je t'envois un message maintenant; pour des raisons simples mais plutôt secrètes et ensuite que le phénix a une sorte de pouvoir celui de pouvoir remonter le temps mais cette propriété est très peu connue comme il faut que certains éléments soient « présents ». _

_Bref je dois vous dire que je vais bientôt vous dire quand vous repartirez, enfin le moi du présent de tes parents, ensuite que tu dois le savoir ne dites rien concernant le futur ni toi, ni Lavande, ni Hermione, ni Ron, il ne faudrait pas que le futur change sinon les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Fumseck a rapporté vos affaires suivez le et il vous y amènera même si je sais que vous avez déjà tout ceux qu'il faut, j'y ais mis des lettres celles de vos parents, amis, il y a aussi un cadeau de la part de Fred et George pour Harry…sauf le chat et les hiboux qui n'auraient pas supportés le voyage ne vous en inquiétez pas ils sont chez les parents de Ron, j'ais jeté un sort sur vos malles seule une personne connaissant votre apparence et votre histoire peut les ouvrir. _

_Ensuite je voudrai que tu t'occupes de Fumseck jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne des forces pour pouvoir repartir, il lui faudrait environ un mois peut-être plus. _

_Le pouvoir que tu as découvert va t'être très efficace je voudrai que tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus, mais je te fais confiance, je voudrais aussi que tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus au combat._

_Pour Voldemort il te cherche, il n'y a pas trop de perte si vous voulez savoir. Je sais que tu es un phénix tu vas te dire que tu pourrais faire aussi le retour dans notre présent mais je te l'interdis c'est trop dangereux._

_Le papier qui est joint à cette lettre est une autorisation pour prendre un livre dans la réserve, tu l'étudieras, tu auras besoin de ce sortilège pour la fin de l'année, mais tu verras. Tu pourras aussi prendre des livres de la réserve, l'autorisation te le permet. Tu pourras avec une autre autorisation être dans les couloirs après le couvre feu avec quatre personnes au maximum._

_Dumbledore._

Il leva la tête et vit que les autres le fixaient, il tendit la lettre à Ron qui la lu et la passa à Hermione qui fit de même à Lavande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sofia inquiète.

- Rien! Dit précipitamment Ron.

- On va chercher nos affaires. Enchaîna Harry.

- Vos affaires? Dirent James et Sirius en chœur.

- Oui ce phénix nous les a rapporté il faut le suivre…vas-y Fumseck. »

Le phénix se dirigea vers le hall d'entré, puis sous les regards des autres élèves alla dans le parc suivit de prés par le groupe le plus connu de l'école. Harry avait une légère avance sur les autres et arriva en premier à l'endroit où se trouvait les valises.

« Merci Fumseck. Souffla Harry. »

Il ouvrit sa malle et vit toutes ses affaires, les autres firent de même, puis ils le rétrécirent pour les mettre dans leur poche pour remonter dans leur dortoir, en arrivant dans leur dortoir ils rangèrent tout et Harry jeta un sort pour que seul lui puisse l'ouvrir, en plus du sortilège de Dumbledore.

« Fumseck veux-tu venir avec nous pour que je te donne quelque chose à manger? »

Le phénix pour toute réponse secoua la tête tout en restant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Pourquoi Fumseck est-il avec toi? Demanda Rémus.

- Parce que ma famille connaît très bien Dumbledore et qu'on l'a appelé comme ça parce que Dumbledore était venu une fois chez nous avec son phénix.

- Ah mais il lui ressemble drôlement. Remarqua Sirius.

- Oui je trouve aussi. Dit Harry. »

Harry avait vu les yeux de Ron quand Rémus lui avait posé la question, quand Harry avait répondu Ron avait fait des yeux ronds, il devait être

sûrement très impressionné qu'Harry ait su trouver quelque chose aussi rapidement.

« En tout cas tu sais quoi? Ton phénix ressemble drôlement à ton animagus.

- Oui à part des détails. »

Ils descendirent manger, à leur plus grand bonheur tout le monde était déjà là et ils les regardaient tous ce qui eut la conséquence d'un silence de mort. Harry remarqua que les regards étaient surtout portés sur lui, grâce à Fumseck sur son épaule quelques minutes après qu'ils aient pris place le bruit des couverts et des discussions reprirent. Après avoir mangé quelques petits bout de pains et bu un peu, Fumseck s'envola tout en chantant il disparut à la porte de la grande salle, puis Harry se souvint de la lettre.

« Il faut absolument que je puisse soulever une personne avant noël, je vais m'entraîner tous les soirs, après j'enchaînerai avec les sorts et j'irai à la bibliothèque plus tard… »

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par Lily.

« Harry…Harry! La terre appelle la Lune.

- La Lune j'écoute. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je me demande quand tu n'es pas dans les nuages? Demanda Rémus avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Je me le demande aussi. Dit Lavande.

- C'est bon je réfléchissais.

- Ah quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Au garçon qui d'après la gazette aurait pu mettre la dizaine de mangemort K.O et qu'il en ressortirait qu'avec une seule éraflure. Dit-il pour changer de discussion.

- Je me demande si c'est pas une petite histoire pour attirer les lecteurs. Dit James avec un sourire. »

Harry fut content qu'ils n'aient pas chercher la vérité, ils finirent de manger tranquillement discutant de choses et d'autres, puis allèrent dans leur dortoir. La semaine passa très lentement, les professeurs leurs firent beaucoup de devoirs, au plus grand malheur des élèves enfin de presque tout Poudlard les professeurs leurs donnèrent beaucoup de travail pour pendant les vacances. « Je voudrai quarante centimètres de parchemin », « Vous me ferez une recherche de cinquante centimètres » ou encor « Je veux que vous appreniez cette leçon ainsi que vous me fassiez un exposé, à la rentrée vous aurez bien sur un devoir », étaient les phrases qui revenaient le plus souvent. Sirius, Ron, Peter et James sans oublier une fille se nommant Gwendolyne étaient en colère contre leurs professeurs. Il y eut aussi le passage du professeur MacGonagall pendant leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques pour savoir qui restait. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry ne levait pas la main. Il en était plutôt content. Tous les soirs, il allait s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande, avec son autorisation dans les poches. Il croisa plusieurs fois un professeur mais ne pouvant rien dire ils laissaient Harry en paix. Il décida de prendre avec lui Ron, Sirius, James et Remus avec lui, ils les entraînaient puis c'était le contraire ils l'entraînaient.

« Il faut que je sois plus performant en combat.

- Comme si tu l'étais pas déjà. Remarqua Remus.

- Je veux dire qu'il faudrait que j'enchaîne avec encor plus de vitesse mes sorts, il faut que je puisse gagner quand j'ai plusieurs adversaires en même temps et qui m'encerclent. Donc au départ vous allez me lancer des sorts mineurs que je dois essayer de contrer sans utiliser mon bouclier.

- Heureusement que les murs sont recouverts de matelas.

- Comme tu dis. »

L'entraînement fut bénéfique pour Harry, il arrivait à maîtriser plus moins le combat, mais il savait que ses amis ne faisaient pas comme les mangemorts.


	20. Le jour J

**Chapitre 20: Le jour J**

Le grand jour arriva, les élèves étaient tous très heureux, les cours étaient finis et le bal était le soir même. Le groupe décréta qu'ils iraient faire une bataille de boules de neiges le matin et que l'après-midi ils feraient leur transformation dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à ce que les filles aillent se préparer pour le bal. La matinée se passa plutôt bien, ils commencèrent par un beau bonhomme de neige qui devait faire la taille d'Hagrid grâce à la magie et surtout grâce au don d'Harry qui parvenait à soulever la tête, puis ils enchaînèrent sur une bataille qui se termina quand Peter avait du recevoir de la neige en plein visage de la part de Gwen qui était à cheval sur lui, quand Hermione et Lily avait maîtrisé Harry avec beaucoup de difficulté comme il utilisait son don mais qui abdiqua quand elles s'étaient protégées avec un retour à l'envoyeur. Lavande et Rémus s'étaient ligués contre Sirius et James, au plus grand étonnement de tous se fut les deux garçons qui déclarèrent forfait Rémus et Lavande avaient réussit à mettre Sirius allongé face au sol et James sur lui tandis que Lavande et Rémus étaient s'assis dessus, Sofia et Ron eux eurent une sorte d'égalité. L'après-midi, les filles les quittèrent à quatre heures, les garçons ne comprenaient pas pour quoi, ils partirent une heure après. Harry se prépara tranquillement, comme les autres garçons, chacun passa à la salle de bains.

« J'en ai marre. Cria James.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Rémus.

- J'essaye de coiffer ses…de cheveux, mais rien à faire.

- Pourquoi?

- Sirius t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès, je voudrais rien qu'une fois avoir les cheveux lis…pour ma Lily.

- James, ça fait parti de ta personnalité et Lily t'adore comme tu es avec tes cheveux. Dit Harry.

- Tu peux parler t'as les cheveux lis.

- Avant ils étaient ébouriffés. »

« Techniquement ils le sont encore. Pensa Harry. »

Ils terminèrent la discussion, James abdiqua sous les arguments de ses amis.

Harry après s'être fait beau se regarda dans un miroir, il avait opté pour un smoking, il portait pour la première fois un nœud papillon qui n'appréciait pas comme ce dernier le serré sur une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une veste noire, il avait aussi un pantalon noir qui tombait sur des chaussures noires. Il demanda l'avis aux autres garçons, pour savoir s'il gardait le nœud papillon, ces derniers dirent non alors il le retira et déboutonna sa chemise.

Il regarda Rémus et James qui étaient habillés comme Harry, ils furent tous étonnés de voir Ron habillé de blanc, mais son choix était excellent comme son costume s'accordait avec ses cheveux et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus.

Sirius lui avait opté pour un pantalon, une chemise, une veste, des chaussures noirs, ce qui avait pour résultat de faire ressortir son coté ténébreux.

Peter lui avait un costume noir, mais la chemise était vraiment d'une laideur hors du commun, cette dernière rappela à Harry le costume qu'avait Ron lors du bal de l'année dernière.

Ils prirent leur baguette qu'ils mirent dans leur poche et descendirent les marches, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux surtout des regards de filles qui admiraient les garçons les plus beaux et populaires de Poudlard dont Ron et Harry qui avaient réussit sans trop le valoir à en faire partit. Ils attendirent pendant une demie heure, la salle commune était à présent vide, puis ils virent une qui descendait, ils reconnurent Lily.

Elle était magnifique, elle avait un chignon compliqué, des mèches retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules nues et dont une fleur de Lys était coincée. Elle avait mis du blush vert pale et du gloss qui rendait ses lèvres très belles le tout lui faisait une visage magnifique. Sa robe était magnifique, verte pale et qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux. Elle laissait ses épaules nus et commençait juste en dessous, elle était simple mais lui allait comme un gant, cette robe faisait ressortir les formes de la jeune fille et tombait parterre ne laissant voir que sa jambe droite comme la robe était fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. James avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux qui se baladaient sur le corps de sa petite amie. Celle-ci s'avança d'un pas lent mais très élégant, elle tendit la main ou il y avait la bague que James lui avait offert à James et il découvrit un écrin rouge, il l'ouvrit et vit une superbe chaîne en or qu'il mit aussitôt et qui s'accordait à ses vêtements, ensuite de son autre main, elle accrocha un magnifique Lys à sa veste. James l'embrassa et l'enlaça comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

Hermione descendit en seconde, elle était très belle, la jeune fille avait une demie-queue et une fleur de vanille était coincée dans sa coiffure deux mèches plus courtes que les autres entourées son visage, dont les yeux étaient mis en valeur grâce à du blush doré. Elle portait une robe blanche, composait d'un bustier qui servait aussi de corset et qui lui faisait d'une part une taille très fine, d'une autre part ressortir sa poitrine, la robe touchait parterre et ne laissait pas voir ses jambes. Elle s'approcha d'un Ron qui n'avait presque plus de réaction, lui tendit un écrin avec la main elle portait la bague de Ron qu'il ouvrit, cet écrin contenait un anneau qu'Hermione plaça tout de suite sur la main gauche de son partenaire, ensuite elle lui accrocha une fleur la même fleur de vanille qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, ils s'embrassèrent.

La troisième qui descendit fut Sofia, contrairement aux autres elle avait lâché ses cheveux mais les avait gaufré par endroit, ses cheveux laissaient voir ses boucles d'oreilles, elle avait mis du blush bleu ciel, du gloss qui rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses et du font de teint. Sa robe contrairement aux autres ne touchait pas parterre, elle était bleue ciel et asymétrique elle commençait par une fine bretelle qui était cachée par une fleur qui ressortait: une rose rouge, et elle se terminait pour le coté le plus long juste en dessus du genou à gauche. Tout comme les filles avant elle, elle s'approcha de Rémus, lui offrit son cadeau qui était une montre en argent puis elle mit une rose rouge sur la veste de son partenaire, ils s'embrassèrent.

Gwen arriva devant Sirius, elle avait fais un chignon des plus simples et y avait mis une orchidée, elle n'avait mis que du crayon noir et du gloss. Sa robe noire, était comme pour les autres très belle, elle avait de fines bretelles qui dans leurs continuités laissaient voir un décolleté, Harry remarqua que Gwen adorait les dos nus car elle en avait un qui comme avec son déguisement de diablesse s'arrêtait en bas de la taille, cette robe touchait parterre. Elle tendit l'écrin à Sirius, Harry remarqua qu'elle aussi portait le cadeau d'Halloween, Sirius ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une chaîne en or tout comme James, elle mit aussi une orchidée semblable à la veste de ce dernier, qui la renversa pour lui donner un tendre ou plutôt un baiser des plus passionné.

La dernière à descendre fut Lavande, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait fait une sorte de chignon avec une tige marron qui devait être en bois, elle y avait mis une fleur, une rose blanche. Elle avait mis du crayon noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et du gloss, qui rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses. Harry vit qu'elle avait mis son collier, elle portait une belle robe noire, qui commençait comme pour Gwen par de fines bretelles mais contrairement elle n'avait pas de dos nu mais un décolleté assez plongeant et elle était fendue tout comme la robe de Lily jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite qui laissait voir toute sa jambe. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui offrit une magnifique gourmette ou il y était gravé Harry entouré de deux émeraudes, Harry la mit et vit d'écrire, « Je t'aime ! Lavande. » au dos, il sourit en lisant l'inscription, puis il vit Lavande lui mettre une rose blanche sur sa veste, ils s'embrasèrent puis, partirent en direction de la grande salle.

« Rémus j'aie oublié de te dire, cette montre à deux usages, l'heure bien sur et si tu dis non oras alors dix aiguilles apparaîtrons et chacune te diront que font les personnes que tu as choisis pour cela tu diras le prénom suivit de aparetro et disparetro si tu veux les enlever.

- Merci.

- Harry c'est pareil pour toi, les deux émeraudes nous représentent, celle du prés H c'est toi et celle du Y c'est moi, quand l'un de nous deux ne va pas bien l'émeraude devient rouge petit à petit si elle est noire, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Je me suis fais faire la même. Dit Lavande en lui montrant la sienne qui était pareille sauf qu'il y avait d'écrit Lavande. »

Harry lui prit la main, lui retira la gourmette sous les yeux surpris des autres, il prononça une incantation et il fit apparaître « Je t'aime Harry ». Il lui rendit, elle lui sauta au cou ce qui les fit tomber et tous explosèrent de rire.

« Tu ne sais pas te tenir en publique, plaisanta Harry en aidant Lavande à se relever.

- Au fait vous avez pris vos baguettes? Demanda James.

- Et on les aurait mises ou? Demanda Lily. Y a que Lavande qui la.

- Elle est où? Demanda Sirius très intéressé.

- Sirius t'es vraiment un gros pervers, elle est là. »

Lavande fit voir ses cheveux, Harry vit que c'était la baguette qui tenait la coiffure de sa partenaire. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, dont les portes n'étaient toujours pas ouvertes, tout le monde les regarda, les filles regardaient les garçons sauf Peter, avec l'envie d'être à la place des filles, tandis que les garçons regardaient les filles avec la bouche ouverte, le plus drôle fut que même les Serpentards faisaient parti des filles et des garçons. Ils descendirent l'aire de rien, avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Harry remarqua que Malefoy était accompagné de Black, mais celui-ci avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et son regard pétillait de vengeance. Harry lui lança un regard des plus froids, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le surveillait, Malefoy ne soutint même pas le regard du Gryffondor. Harry vit que plusieurs personnes l'avait vu faire ce regard et à présent ils étaient à présent effrayés par Harry.

« Quel coup prépare-t-il? Je pense que les baguettes ne seront pas de trop…s'il fait apparaître un serpent, non je ne pense pas…mais quoi alors? »

Harry coupa court à ses pensées car les portes s'ouvraient pour faire découvrir douze sapins magnifiquement décorés, il neigeait dans le ciel artificiel de l'école, des centaines de bougies, de boules y volaient, des centaines de tables remplaçaient les cinq grandes tables, le lieu était vraiment féerique. Ils prirent une table et s'assirent, puis Dumbledore prit la parole:

« Bonsoir, à toutes et à tous, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous sur votre 31, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et un excellent bal pour tout ceux qui sont en quatrième année et plus. Les Serpentards sont en sursis si quelque chose vient perturber le bal et que c'est de leurs fautes, ils seront privés de bal…je déciderai moi même de la sentence. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par des applaudissements des trois maisons par contre les Serpentards eux étaient partagés ou ils regardaient le directeur avec un regard meurtrier soit ils regardaient les Serpentards en question.

« …Je vous informe tout de suite pour le bal qui va suivre. Je ne vous ais pas donné d'indications, des tailleurs viendront deux semaines avant le bal et prendront vos mensurations, ce bal sera masqué mais vous comprendrez mieux la semaine ou les tailleurs arriveront. Pour l'instant je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit, même si je crois que certains n'en auront pas besoin. »

Dumbledore s'asseyait tout en lançant un regard amusé à deux Gryffondors en particuliers, qui se reconnurent tout de suite qui admiraient le plafond avec une certaine insistance, ce qui fit naître un fou rire de la part de leurs amis. Le dîner commença très calmement, Harry jetait des coups d'œil aux Serpentards pour savoir s'ils préparaient un sale coup à leur égard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?

- Hein…au rien.

- Pas à moi Harry.

- Bon ok, quand on est descendu tout à l'heure Malefoy nous regardait bizarrement…

- Chomment cha bizvgarrement? Coupa Sirius la bouche pleine.

- Eh bien j'ais vu dans son regard la vengeance et un sourire qui cachait quelque chose…ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va se protéger à table et quand on dansera on se protégera aussi.

- Ok dirent les autres. »

Ils finirent de manger, Harry avait fait apparaître un bouclier invisible qui avait la même propriété que le sort du retour à l'envoyeur, sur le groupe, puis après un festin:

« J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, je demande à tous les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième années de bien vouloir quitter la salle et de rejoindre leur dortoir. Bonne nuit pour ces personnes. Ensuite je suis fier de vous présenter les Eat Blemer Food… »

Un groupe de musiciens arriva composé de trois filles et de quatre garçons, ils saluèrent les élèves ces derniers applaudissant.

« …Ils joueront toute la soirée, bonne soirée. »

Au plus grand malheur des garçons les filles voulurent danser la première danse qui était un slow. Harry se protégea ainsi que Lavande, ils dansèrent chacun enlacés, se regardant dans les yeux comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux, se rapprochant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser, puis Lavande posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui inspira le parfum de Lavande, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant: la lavande, ce pouvait-il que ce soit une coïncidence? Il leva la tête et regarda le couple juste en face de lui, qui ne prenait pas la danse très au sérieux ce qui aurait été étonnant venant de la part de Sirius. Celui-ci renversait sa partenaire, ou alors il profitait de son dos nu pour lui caresser le dos de manière à la faire rire. Puis il vit son père et sa mère qui eux étaient tout comme Harry et Lavande, enlacés se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, bref amoureux, tout comme Ron, Hermione, Sofia et Rémus. Ils enchaînèrent ainsi plusieurs danses jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à leur table ou la chose les attendait. Puis quand Lily et James revinrent ainsi que les autres, Harry se leva et demanda:

« Lily tu veux m'accorder cette danse?

- Avec joie.

- Lavande, veux tu m'accorder cette danse. Demanda James.

- Mais oui. »

C'est ainsi que Harry put danser avec sa mère, qui était une excellente danseuse Lavande dansa avec James. Ils furent rejoins par les autres qui eux étaient en couples.

« Je pense qu'à la prochaine danse tu vas retrouver ton cavalier.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce ce qu'il ne détache pas ses yeux de toi.

- Si tu l'as vu c'est que tu regardes aussi ta cavalière.

- On doit être parent alors. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas vous êtes presque identique sauf que toi tu es un peu plus mature.

- Merci, tu sais je te considère comme de ma famille.

- Moi aussi tout comme la plupart du groupe. »

Ils continuèrent de parler puis à la danse suivante, James et Harry échangèrent habillement de partenaires.

« Alors? Je suis sur que cette danse t'a plu.

- Oui c'est une très bonne danseuse.

- Alors tu en as hérité les talents.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je crois que si, mais tu penses ce que tu veux.

- Ils font un couple formidable, ils sont beaux et je crois que c'est le plus beau couple que j'aie jamais vu. »

Ils continuèrent de danser puis après de nombreuses danses, ils allèrent se chercher un verre et s'assirent. Il ne restait plus que James et Lily sur la piste de danse, tous regardaient le couple le plus prometteur de Poudlard.

« J'espère qu'ils ont mis leur bouclier. Dit-il.

- Quoi? Dirent les autres.

- Regardez les Serpentards.

- Ils sourient, vous ne croyez pas que…dit Gwen.

- J'espère pas sinon ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles. Affirma Harry.

- On n'en doute pas. Dit Ron.

- Viens dit Harry à Lavande en la prenant par la main. »

Les autres firent de même, c'est ainsi que cinq couples dansaient. Harry essaya tant bien que mal à avoir l'attention de James et Lily, mais n'y parvenait pas, ils se regardaient rien ne les dérangeaient.

« Tu sais que tu as faillit m'arracher le bras.

- Désolé.

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne fais pas un bouclier autour de nous?

- Je ne peux pas couvrir une aussi grande surface surtout qu'ils bougent et qu'il faudrait que personne ne nous voit, je pense qu'ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un pour l'autre et qu'en plus ils étaient face à tout le monde.

- C'est le problème, tu n'as pas une idée de ce que pourrait être ce sale coup.

- Non, faire apparaître un serpent, renversait un liquide, tout peut être possible venant de Malefoy.

- Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'il refasse le même coup que la dernière fois?

- Il est assez bête pour…j'espère simplement que c'est une mauvaise intuition.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Harry regarda autour de lui en espérant de tout cœur qu'il se trompe, puis Lavande à sa plus grande surprise tira rapidement sa baguette de ses cheveux tout en poussant Harry. Tout comme Gwen.

« EXPELLIARMUS crièrent-elles en direction de James et Lily. »

James et Lily furent expulsés quelques mètres plus loin tandis qu'un liquide visqueux venant des boules qui flottaient dans le ciel, se reversaient sur la piste de danse ou explosaient et éclaboussèrent Lavande et Gwen.

« Qui as osé faire ça? Gronda MacGonagall.

- …

- Miss Barrown et Morror, je suppose que vous avez vu qui!

- Moi je sais que c'est les mêmes que la dernière fois. Dit Gwen.

- Malefoy et les autres venez là…est-ce vous?

- Non professeur. »

Harry regarda ses parents se relevaient, il eut une idée et intervint.

« Professeur, si ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont fait on peut non c'est pas une bonne idée…

- Jatter allez au fond de votre pensée. »

Les Serpentards concernés commençaient à s'inquiéter et Harry le voyait.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas les Serpentards en question, ils ne voient pas d'inconvénients ce qu'on prenne leur baguette…commença Harry.

- Et que l'on regarde le dernier sort qu'ils ont fait. Continua Ron.

- Et comme ça s'ils ont tous les mêmes alors ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup. Finit Hermione.

- Bonne idée 10 points pour Gryffondor…accio baguettes Malefoy et sa bande. »

Toutes les baguettes arrivèrent aux pieds du professeur.

« Prior incantato. »

A chaque baguettes le sort était le même, celui de destruction.

« Devant cette preuve évidente, Serpentard se voit retirer 100 points ainsi que deux semaines de consigne pour chaque élèves. Dit le professeur. »

Les Serpentards en question regardèrent Harry avec un regard qui lançait de véritable avada kedavra que celui-ci renvoyait sans difficulté en rajoutant un sourire machiavélique.

« Bien, disons que j'autorise deux dernières danses pour remercier les Gryffondors. Annonça le directeur. Et que tout ceux qui ont lancé le sort sont interdis de bal masqué. »

L'annonce fit l'effet d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des élèves, Lavande et Gwen s'excusèrent, mais Lily et James les remercièrent, puis la chanson commença, Harry ramassa la fleur qui était tombé parterre quand Lavande avait retiré sa baguette de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étant désormais désordonnés, il lui coinça la fleur à l'oreille ce qui la fit sourire et mis la baguette de Lavande dans sa poche.

« Je crois que vous êtes les héroïnes de la soirée. Dit Harry avec un doux sourire.

- On t'a volé la vedette. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Eh bien je vais t'avouer que vous pouvez garder la célébrité, pour une année ou on ne se retourne pas sur mon passage, pour une année je ne suis pas Harry P mais Harry tout court.

- La célébrité c'est un bien grand mot.

- Tiens mademoiselle pense philosophie, il faut absolument que j'arrange cela.

- Et comment?

- Comme ça… »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Intéressant je crois que je vais parler plus souvent philosophie, comme ça tu me feras changer de discussion.

- Je l'espère aussi…T'as remarqué que t'es en train de salir mon costume.

- Oh mon dieu t'as vu l'état de ma robe.

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'elle est fichue.

- Donne la aux elfes je suis sure qu'ils arriveront à retirer tout ça.

- Peut-être je l'espère.

- Tu permets…

- Je permet quoi?

- Tu me permets d'aller danser avec une autre fille.

- Tout dépend de qui.

- Karoline O'valley.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, cette fille est une véritable allumeuse, elle change de petit-ami comme de veste et en plus on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit belle. »

Harry commença à rire.

« Oh mais je crois que je viens de rendre Lavande jalouse.

- Moi jalouse, Harry tu te trompes. »

Harry rit de plus belle.

« Alors je peux y aller.

- Certainement pas, dit-elle en se collant encor plus, je veux profiter de mon cavalier et cela jusqu'à la fin de…

- La soirée. Coupa Harry.

- Je n'ais jamais dis ça. J'allais dire jusqu'à la fin de notre existence.

- C'est tout aussi bien. »

Les deux danses passèrent trop vite au goût de tout le monde.

« J'espère que toutes et tous avez passé une agréable soirée, si nous ne comptons pas cet événement. Tout à l'heure vous prendrez le Poudlard Express juste après le déjeuner c'est à dire à onze heures pour repartir chez vous, enfin pour ceux qui repartent. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Tous partirent, le cœur lourd que la soirée ne se termine, le groupe monta doucement les marches qui menaient à leur salle commune en pensant à leur soirée sauf Harry qui s'imaginait déjà après le voyage.

« Demain je vais enfin voir mes grands-parents on sera tous réunis, j'espère que ça ira, faites que Voldemort ne me pose pas de problème là bas… »

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par Rémus.

« Harry, t'es encor dans les nuages?

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu le sais?

- Mais à quoi tu penses? Demanda Sirius.

- Ca c'est mon secret.

- Au fait Gwen t'avais pas de baguette. Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Lily.

- J'ai pris celle de Sirius.

En arrivant dans la salle commune les filles se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir et les garçons dans le leur. Ils s'endormirent tout de suite, fatigués par leur soirée.


	21. Les lettres oubliées

**Chapitre 21: Les lettres oubliées.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en pleine forme, il regarda son réveil 8h30, il se prépara et décida après une bonne douche de commencer sa valise. A la fin il avait rétrécit la malle qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année avec tous les livres des années précédentes à l'intérieure, qu'il rangea dans son ancienne malle, il regarda et vit qu'il y avait un coffre qui lui était inconnu, il l'ouvrit et découvrit toutes les nouveautés de Fred et George.

_Harry,_

_Nous avons décidé de t'offrir ce coffre ainsi que tout ce que tu voudras dans le magasin. _

_Merci._

_Fred et George._

Il prit quelques uns des bonbons des jumeaux dans sa poche.

« Alors on est tombé du lit? Demanda une voix ensommeillée derrière Harry.

- Eh oui James.

- Bah dis donc t'as tout fini?

- Oui je suis levé depuis huit heures et demie.

- Dans une demie heure on réveillera les autres pour qu'ils finissent de faire leur malle sinon ils vont pas pouvoir finir.

- Ouais. »

James se leva et alla se préparer, quand il revint dans le dortoir Harry demanda.

« C'est comment chez toi?

- Comment ça?

- Bah oui c'est une maison, un appartement.

- Un manoir.

- Donne des détails.

- Bah c'est un grand manoir avec beaucoup de terrain autour, on peut y jouer au quidditch, y a un lac pour s'y baigner en été. Le manoir contient plein de passage secret, de chambres etc. Il y a une bibliothèque dans laquelle il y a des livres sur l'histoire de notre famille, nous avons des elfes de maisons et beaucoup d'autres choses, nous avons de nombreuses résidences à travers le monde.

- Ca doit être super.

- Oui, mais tu sais être fils unique dans des domaines comme ça c'est pas tous les jours marrants.

- Je comprends mais tu as Sirius.

- Je le considère comme le frère que je n'ais jamais eu et que j'aurai toujours voulu avoir…changeons de discussion, parle moi de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?

- Eh bien tes parents, ta famille, où t'habites etc.

- Je n'ai plus de parents, tu le sais ça. Pour moi la seule famille qu'il me reste ce sont mes amis. Je vie chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils ont un fils. Je les déteste. Ils m'ont rendu la vie impossible jusqu'à mes onze ans. Ils ont tout essayé pour ne pas que je devienne sorcier.

- En faisant quoi?

- Plein de chose, en disant haut et fort que la magie n'existe pas etc. et en prônant la normalité mais un jour j'ai compris qui j'étais vraiment, et depuis ce jour ils ont peur de moi donc j'en profite.

- Si j'aie des enfants je les élèverai dans le monde de la magie et tout le reste, mais jamais dans la haine.

- On les réveille. »

Harry eut envie de pleurer à ce moment là, mais il se cacha derrière un sourire, ils réveillèrent les garçons qui commencèrent leur valise, tandis que James et Harry regardaient la scène assis en tailleur sur leur lit. Harry s'amusa à essayer de soulever la malle de Sirius pour lui donner du fil à retordre. Comme la malle était lourde il parvient à la faire se glisser dans tout le dortoir, plusieurs fois Sirius tomba en essayant d'attraper la malle, ou essayant de sauter sur celle-ci, à la fin Harry n'eut plus de force pour la bouger qu'il arrêta presque aussitôt ce qui valut à Sirius une belle chute. Après que Sirius ait réussi à finir sa malle, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner ou les filles étaient déjà là.

« Salut!

- Alors et après on dit que les filles sont les plus longues à se préparer! S'exclama Gwen.

- Nous on était prêt c'est ton toutou qui n'avait pas terminé.

- Sirius! D'habitude c'est lui qui a terminé avant tout le monde.

- Sofia, essaye de faire ta valise quand elle est ensorcelée.

- Ensorcelée! S'exclama Lily.

- Oui dés que je m'approchais trop d'elle, elle glissait pour atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le pire c'est que quand j'essayais de sauter dessus je me cassais la figure. »

Les filles furent prises d'un fou rire qui devint contagieux pour les garçons sauf Sirius qui au départ faisait comme s'il était sérieux mais à la fin il rejoignit ses amis.

« Mais qui avait ensorcelée ta malle? Demanda Gwen.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ais pensé à James mais il n'avait pas sa baguette, Rémus et Peter ne feraient jamais ça. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas non plus leur bague…attendez voir…HARRY…Harry tu vas me le payer! »

Le rire fut multiplié par deux quand ils virent que Sirius venait juste de comprendre, Sirius lui se leva et se dirigea dangereusement vers Harry qui se trouvait à coté de Gwen, celle-ci était juste en face Sirius.

« Sirius, je te conseille de ne rien faire! Dit Harry tout en continuant à tartiner son toast.

- Sinon quoi?

- Sinon ça! »

Harry fit léviter le pichet de jus de citrouille et le renversa sur la tête de son parrain tout en continuant de tartiner son toast.

« Très bon argument. »

Dit-il avec un sourire, un deuxième fou rire démarra, MacGonagall arriva furieuse.

« Black, qui vous a fais ça?

- Je n'en sais rien professeur. Dit-il avec un sourire de coin.

- Mais moi je crois que Jatter est la cause de tout cela.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver Minerva. Dit une voix derrière elle.

- Albus mais voyons monsieur Black s'est fait renversé un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête.

- C'est impossible je tartinais mon toast.

- Ah moins qu'il ait le pouvoir de faire léviter sans baguette ce que vous n'avez pas de preuve.

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Dit Harry.

- Il a raison Minerva, sur ce bonne journée jeune gens. »

Les deux professeurs partirent, les adolescents explosèrent de rire.

« Harry t'as vraiment eut beaucoup de chance! S'exclama Sirius.

- J'avais remarqué.

- On se dépêche, on retourne vite fais chercher nos affaires et direction les calèches de l'école. Organisa James.

- Ouais mais d'abord je me change, parce que sinon Monsieur et Madame Potter vont se poser des questions si je suis aussi collant.

- Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude. »

Ils finirent de déjeuner et allèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs animaux avec eux, quand ils descendirent tous les étages, Harry eut toute l'attention des élèves car il avait sur l'épaule droite un magnifique phénix aux belles plumes rouges et or. Ils durent prendre trois calèches pour arriver au quai du Poudlard Express comme ils étaient trop nombreux pour une seule calèche. Harry monta avec Lavande, Ron et Hermione, la deuxième calèche fut pour James, Lily, Gwen et Sirius, la dernière fut pour Rémus, Sofia et le traître. Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, mais aucun compartiment ne fut assez grand pour onze personnes, alors la magie opéra enfin la magie d'Hermione opéra, elle jeta un sort pour que le compartiment puisse être habité par au moins 15 personnes, ils s'installèrent Lavande, prés de la fenêtre, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Peter, tandis qu'en face, Lily était prés de la fenêtre, James, Sirius, Gwen, Rémus et Sofia. Le voyage commença, Harry repensait à la lettre de Dumbledore puis une phrase lui revint à l'esprit ils avaient des lettres dans leurs malles, il descendit sa malle et commença à chercher les lettres en question, quand il les trouva il les leva avec un sourire triomphant, il rangea sa malle et commença à donner le courrier à ses amis. Il avait facilement reconnut l'écriture d'Hagrid, celle de Rémus ce qui le surpris et une qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hermione quand à elle, elle avait reçu une lettre de Krum, de ses parents et de Ginny, Lavande avait reçu des lettres de ses parents et de Parvati, Ron eut une lettre de ses parents et de Percy.

_Cher Harry, _

_J__'__espère que tu vas bien, le professeur m__'__a expliqué ta situation, bref j__'__espère que tu rentreras bien vite et que quand tu rentreras tu viendras boire avec Hermione et Ron une tasse de thé._

_Amicalement_

_Hagrid. _

Harry lut la deuxième avec surprise.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je sais ce que tu vis en ce moment, eh oui j__'__ais découvert qui tu étais mais plus tard, je t__'__expliquerai quand tu rentreras. Fais bien attention à James et à Sirius tu les connais autant que moi et je sais très bien ce qu__'__ils vont faire. Profite de ce séjour pour mieux connaître ta famille mais je sais déjà que tu le fais._

_Rémus. _

Il ouvrit la dernière lettre et fut très surpris de son émetteur.

_Cher Harry, _

_J__'__espère que tu vas bien là où tu es. Le directeur nous a annoncé que vous étiez partis toi, Ron, Hermione et Lavande et que pour ceux qui voudraient, il pourrait vous faire parvenir des lettres. Alors je me suis dis qu__'__il fallait tout de suite que je te dise que j__'__ais bien réfléchis à « notre situation » ainsi qu __'__à mes sentiments pour toi. J__'__espère que quand tu rentreras nous pourrons sortir ensemble car je t__'__aime. C__'__est vrai que nous n__'__avons pas parlé de cela et que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis notre rupture. Mais je pense que si j__'__ais mal réagi sur le fait que tu es allé rejoindre tes amis c__'__était que j__'__étais jalouse. J__'__espère que tu pourras me pardonner, que nous pourrons sortir ensemble._

_Je t__'__aime en espérant que ce soit réciproque._

_Cho._

Quand il termina la lecture de la dernière lettre, il la donna à Lavande avec des yeux amusés, sous les regards interrogatifs des autres. Elle commença la lecture de la lettre et ses yeux changèrent de sentiment ils passèrent de l'étonnement, à la colère.

« C'est pas vrai, pour qui elle se prend. S'écria Lavande.

- Quoi? Demandèrent les autres.

- En résumé, une fille vient de me draguer…commença Harry.

- Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles celle-la, non mais c'est pas vrai dites moi que je rêve.

- Racontez. Pressa Sirius très intéressé.

- Je suis sorti en cinquième année avec une fille…

- Moi j'appelle pas ça sortir. Dit Lavande.

- Bref…on a rompu parce qu'elle était jalouse que j'aille voir Hermione et Ron et là en faite elle me dit ouvertement qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle veut qu'on ressorte ensemble quand je repartirai.

- Quoi Cho? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Mais attendez, j'hallucine c'est pas possible, cette fille dit je t'aime à tous les garçons et là elle revient voir Harry mais si je la vois je la tue.

- Mais on dirai que Lavande est jalouse. Plaisanta Sirius. »

A cette réplique Lavande le regarda comme elle n'avait jamais regardé personne, ce qui fit taire Sirius et par la même occasion, il eut beaucoup de difficulté à avaler sa salive.

« T'y tiens à ton Harry sinon tu réagirais pas comme ça…c'est la première fois que je vois un élève arriver à le faire taire avec un simple regard. Dit Rémus. En y repensant j'ai jamais vu un prof le taire non plus.

- Très drôle en attendant elle a de la chance que je sois pas en face d'elle sinon…grr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Lily.

- Moi je vais la tuer…

- Rien on verra quand je la reverrai je lui dirai la vérité.

- Et c'est quoi la vérité? Demanda James.

- Que c'est qu'une coureuse de garçon et …

- Non, je vais lui dire que je suis très bien avec qui je suis c'est à dire Lavande et que je ne l'aime pas.

- Avec ou sans tact.

- Je sais pas. Dit Harry.

- Bah moi je sais une chose c'est que si elle tourne trop prêt d'Harry, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. J'y crois pas c'est une véritable allumeuse.

- Intéressant. Tu pourras me la présenter. »

Sur ce, Sirius se prit une belle gifle de la part de Gwen.

« Je plaisante.

- Ouais c'est ça. Dirent tout le monde en chœur. »

Harry s'approcha de Lavande et lui chuchota:

« Je devrai te rendre jalouse plus souvent alors parce qu'en tu l'es tu as les joues rouges.

- Harry si tu fais ça, je te jure que je te jette un sort.

- Je préfère pas tenter. »

Puis il haussa le ton et demanda:

« Hermione c'est de qui la première lettre?

- De Viktor. »

Tout de suite Ron leva la tête et commença à devenir rouge.

« Quoi!!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il me dit juste qu'il savait que j'éprouvait des choses pour toi avant même que je lui dise et qu'il espère que tu te bougeras vite car sinon il allait venir pour tout te dire et par la même occasion battre Harry au quidditch.

- C'est qui Viktor? Demanda James.

- C'est un bulgare, je l'ais rencontré et on est sorti ensemble un mois, on a rompu d'un accord commun à cause de la distance, de mes sentiments et de l'écart entre nos deux ages.

- J'aie une question.

- Sirius si c'est encor une de tes conneries tu peux te la garder ta question.

- Harry, merci pour ta confiance, mais je tente vous avez tous reçu des lettres de vos ex ou quoi?

- Non, moi j'ais reçu une lettre de Cho et de deux amis.

- Moi de Viktor, de deus amies au féminin précisa Hermione en voyant Ron qui allait réagir et de mes parents.

- Moi d'une amie et de mes parents.

- De mon imbécile de frère et de ma famille.

- Pourquoi imbécile de frère? Demanda Gwen.

- Parce que depuis quelques mois, il s'est mis dans la tête qu'Harry était fou ainsi que la plupart des grands sorciers et qu'il valait mieux que moi et ma sœur aillons le rejoindre.

- Harry fou mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est vrai quoi il a une énorme coupure sur la joue et il ne dit rien et la fois ou il se mutilait volontairement, il parle de lui sans peur et l'appelle je sais plus comment mais à part ça Harry a toute sa tête. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Quoi! Dirent les filles en même temps.

- Quoi quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu entends par mutilation? Demanda Hermione très sérieusement.

- Sirius gros gaffeur, bon en début d'année, je voulais essayer un nouveau sort de soin je précise…alors j'ai fais appelle à un couteau…mais à ce moment là ils sont arrivés et ont crus que je voulais me suicider…ils me disaient plein de trucs pour me dire qu'il ne le fallait et quand j'ais enfin réussit à en placer une, ils m'ont lâché et mon rendu le couteau.

- J'aurais bien voulut voir la scène. Plaisanta Gwen.

- Au faite Herm' c'est qui tes amies au féminin.

- La sœur de Ron et une amie.

- Et elle est comment sa sœur…commença Sirius en se prenant une autre gifle.

- Sirius n'y pense même pas. Coupa Ron.

- Pourquoi?

- Ron est le plus grand protecteur concernant sa sœur, dés qu'un garçon s'approche trop d'elle il devient une véritable machine à tuer c'est le seul de sa famille à faire ça. »

Cette phrase fit rire toutes les personnes présentes dans le wagon.

« Pourquoi vous êtes combien dans ta famille? Demanda Sirius.

- Nous sommes six garçons et une fille.

- Whouahou on peut dire que tes parents ont bossé…

- Sirius tais toi. Dirent Lily et Gwen en même temps.

- Gwen tu pourrais être de mon coté, t'es quand même ma petite copine.

- Oui mais quand tu dis des conneries et que tu te renseignes sur d'autres filles en ma présence ça a le don de m'énerver. Tu voudrais que je fasse pareil?

- … »

Chacun commença une occupation, Rémus, Lily et Hermione lurent, Lavande, Gwen et Sofia parlèrent. Harry, Sirius, Ron et James parlèrent quidditch, Peter lui écoutait pour de temps un temps dire une ânerie, ce qui désespéraient les autres. Puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à un groupe.

« Potter et sa bande de raté.

- Malefoy et sa bande de bons à rien.

- Q'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Harry avec un ton des plus froids. C'est vrai on a pas besoin de mangemorts ici.

- Très drôle! Dit Lestrange.

- On a pensé que…

- Depuis quand tu penses Malefoy. Coupa Sirius.

- Ferme là.

- Chère chose qui me sers de cousine ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quand je dois parler.

- Malefoy tu veux quoi? Abrégea James. »

Les garçons s'étaient levés sauf Ron et Rémus ce qui était normal pour Ron comme il somnolait.

« Les gars laissaient tomber.

- C'est vrai écoutait votre raté de copain, pour une fois.

- Rogue va te laver les cheveux et on verra après. Répliqua Sirius.

- Je voudrais savoir une chose. Dit Harry d'un ton qui commençait à être énervé.

- Laquelle Jatter. Dit Malefoy qui ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir un peu de peur dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, à chaque fois que vous me cherchiez vous me trouviez alors pourquoi vous revenez? Vous êtes sujet de trous de mémoires ou quoi?

- Non Harry je crois juste qu'ils adorent se faire battre.

- James je crois que tu as tout a fait raison. »

Harry fit léviter prés de la porte les bonbons et vit que les Serpentards avaient tous leurs baguettes de sorties. Sans que personne ne le voit et tandis que les Serpentards « discutaient » avec James et Sirius, il profita du moment pour jeter plusieurs sorts..

« Furunculus. Cria tout à coup Lestrange. »

D'énormes furoncles apparurent sur le visage de tous les Serpentards.

« Lestrange Lestrange, tu crois vraiment que je ne vous ais pas vu venir? Non mais franchement le plus drôle c'est que vous n'avez rien compris tous en train de regarder Sirius et James. Le pire c'est que tu m'as envoyé un sort pour les premières années c'est franchement pathétique, mais le plus pathétique c'est ce que vous avez fais hier.

- Jatter tu vas tout de suite nous rendre nos apparences normal.

- Certainement pas en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous le sort durera disons…toute la journée. »

Tous les Gryffondors rirent tandis que les Serpentards eux partaient fous de rages en prenant les bonbons d'Harry.

« De toutes façons le maître nous vengera en te tuant. Murmura Bellatrix.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à me tuer pour vous venger. Dit Harry qui avait tout entendu. Eh mes bonbons.

- Oh le pauvre petit Jatter on lui a prit ses bonbons.

- Rends lui ses bonbons. Ordonna James.

- James. »

James se retourna et Harry lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient le regretter. Les Serpentards partaient.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…JATTER. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de la chose. Les Serpentards venaient de goûter aux pralines longues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as donné?

- James voyons on ne dit jamais ses secrets.

- S'il te plait.

- Bon, les frères de Ron mon offert un tas de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Et j'en aie mis prés de la porte pour qu'ils en mangent.

- Ingénieux…

- Harry, on a pas appris à combiner des sorts! Intervint Hermione.

- Pendant les trois semaines où j'étais, j'ai étudié pour pouvoir combiner des sorts et ça se révèle très efficace. »

Le voyage se termina sans encombre, Harry stressait de plus en plus, sur le fait qu'il allait bientôt voir ses grand-parents et Ron, Hermione et Lavande le voyaient et cela les amusés de voir Harry anxieux à ce point.


	22. Laure et John Potter

**Chapitre 22: John et Laure Potter**

Puis le moment arriva, ou les garçons sortirent pour laisser les filles se changer ce qui passa pour une éternité pour les garçons qui gardèrent un œil sur Sirius qui voulait jeter un coup d'œil dans le compartiment.

« Peut-être qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

- Sirius tu ne regarderas pas dans le compartiment sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te donner un coup de poings pour avoir vu Lily.

- Moi aussi. Dirent les autres.

- S'il vous plait juste une minute.

- Non. Dirent les autres.

- Vous êtes pas drôles les gars.

- Sirius si ne serait-ce qu'un de tes yeux ou autre chose t'appartenant entre dans le compartiment je te préviens tu vas souffrir. Prévint Harry.

- Oui et moi je te balance du train quand on passera sur le pont.

- Bon argument, bon je me tiens tranquille.

- Si tu veux voir Gwen nue attend qu'on soit chez James tu lui demanderas.

- Très drôle.

- Si tu veux je peux te réserver une place à Sainte Mangouste. Rit Rémus. »

Puis ce fut au tour des garçons de se changer, mais là les filles ne se gênèrent pas, elles ouvrirent le compartiment et entrèrent alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller.

« Ehhh, nous on est pas rentré il me semble. Dit Sirius.

- Non c'est vrai mais nous on vous a déjà vu en sous vêtement. Dit Gwen.

- Sirius n'en fait pas toute une assiette parce que je t'ai entendu.

- Lily depuis quand écoutes tu nos conversations?

- Non j'ai entendu que tu voulais entrer dans le compartiment et que les autres garçons ont refusé. »

Harry était vraiment stressé, il ne cessait pas de remettre bien sa chemise blanche déboutonnée qui faisait ressortir son teint mat et de retirer le peu de plis que son jean avaient, ou de remettre celui-ci au-dessus de ses basket bleues, ou en dernier il jouait avec sa gourmette ce qui fit rire Lavande, qui lui dit de se calmer mais il lui répondit que c'était nerveux. Il était content de voir que celle-ci mettait son collier tous les jours, tout comme Harry avec sa gourmette et tout comme les autres avec chaque cadeau comme pour montrer que chacun y tenait. Puis le Poudlard Express arriva au quai 9 ¾ où une foule était rassemblée et qui attendait avec impatience les élèves revenus pour noël, ils enfilèrent leur manteau, attendirent qu'il y ait moins de monde et sortirent. Peter se dirigea vers ses parents tandis que James et Sirius les emmenaient vers un couple qui se tenait prés d'un mur main dans la main. La femme était grande, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés qui tombaient en cascade jusque mi-dos, tout en étant attaché en queue de cheval ce qui dégageait un visage fin, dont les yeux marrons étaient les mêmes que James, sa fine bouche laissait voir de belles dents blanches grâce à un magnifique sourire et qui plus est chaleureux. Elle portait un pull mauve et un jean ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'habillait très jeune et qu'elle dégageait une joie de vivre et de la douceur mais aussi de la puissance. Puis il regarda l'homme, qui était grand et musclé, si on avait mis Harry avec son ancienne apparence, James et l'homme les un à coté des autres on aurait cru a des triplés à des ages différents et que seuls les yeux les différenciaient trois couleurs différentes. On pouvait voir qu'il avait les cheveux de jais en bataille, qui cachaient plus ou moins des lunettes qui recouvraient des yeux bleus foncés, il avait les mêmes traits que James et la même bouche. Il portait un jean et un gilet noir qui laissait dépasser une chemise bleue aussi foncé que ses yeux. L'homme dégageait de la puissance et une force magique, mais aussi la chaleur et la sympathie. James se jeta dans les bras de ces derniers.

« Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi. Dit sa mère. Mon Jamesie.

- Bonjour. Dit le père.

- Bonjour. Dirent les autres.

- Je m'appelle John Potter, je ne veux pas de monsieur mais un John serait parfait.

- Et moi je suis Laure Potter et tout comme mon mari pas madame mais un Laure serait parfait. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je vous présente Rémus et Sirius. Rigola James.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je vois tes parents James. Dit le concerné avec un fou rire naissant.

- James présente nous ceux que nous ne connaissons pas.

- Voici, Sofia, Gwen, Hermione, Lavande et Lily. Dit-il en montrant chaque fille.

- Enchanté. Dirent les parents en même temps.

- Toutes nos condoléances. Ajouta Laure.

- Merci.

- Et voici Harry et Ron.

- Enchanté. Dirent une nouvelle fois les parents en chœur.

- Vous venez on a sorti une voiture pour l'occasion comme vous êtes nombreux.

- Vous n'avez pas sortis la…commença James en bombant le torse.

- Si dit John en bombant le torse comme son fils.

- C'est pas vrai dirent Laure et Lily en même temps et en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ce qui déclencha l'euphorie générale, ils passèrent le mur pour rendre devant la gare ou les attendait…une limousine Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, une limousine noire était garée devant la gare, d'abord il crut que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre mais quand John et Laure commencèrent à ouvrir le coffre pour y mettre les valises, Harry en fut plus que certains.

« Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient aussi riche. Dit Ron pour seul lui, Lavande et Hermione puisse l'entendre.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'étais au courant. »

Ils montèrent tous dans la limousine qui prit la direction du manoir.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes français. Dit Laure.

- Non. Dit Hermione nous sommes anglais mais nous avons étudié à Beauxbâtons.

- Je me disais aussi que vous n'en aviez pas l'accent.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la cousine de James, elle étudie à Beauxbâtons…

- Maman, ils ne peuvent pas la connaître, elle est rentrée en première année et eux ils sont partis cette année. »

Harry, Lavande, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec un sentiment de soulagement dans les yeux, qui se transforma vite quand ils virent que Rémus l'avait capté et il lançait des regards interrogatifs.

« Non…c'est pas vrai, je sens que Rémus va nous poser des questions quand on sera seul. C'est bien notre veine…pensa Harry tandis que les autres continuaient de discuter. »

Harry était vraiment inquiet, il connaissait Rémus et il savait que ce dernier voudrait des explications mais qu'en plus avec ses pouvoirs de loup-garou ils allaient devoir dire la vérité.

« C'est quoi, ce que vous deviez me dire? Demanda James à son père.

- Je crois que vous êtes tous au courant, Lily vient habiter à la maison.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous de bien vouloir m'accueillir.

- Ce n'est rien, quand Dumbledore nous a parlé de ta situation nous avons tout de suite accepté, par contre, comme tu le sais Sirius vit aussi à la maison donc je te conseille de faire très attention…

- En y repensant Sirius tu me dois une chemise.

- Pourquoi? Demandèrent les autres. »

Tandis que Sirius et James partaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable, James montrait son père du doigt, Laure et John eux souriaient.

« Je vous explique, avant de partir ces deux clowns…

- EEhh. S'indignèrent les concernés tout en restant dans leur fou rire.

- Ont déposé un cadeau dans notre chambre, John regarde le cadeau et y avait trouvé un mot _merci _sans faire attention il ouvre le cadeau et une mini bombe explose sur sa belle chemise et sur le visage. »

Laure et les autres explosèrent de rire tandis que John lui les regardait amusé.

« Elle a duré combien de temps la potion?

- Pendant deux jours il avait le visage rose fluo et la chemise même pas la peine d'en parler. »

Les fous rire redoublèrent et John les rejoint, le voyage se passa sans encombre, mais dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, là, Harry regarda le spectacle que lui offrait la propriété des Potter, c'était immense, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand, Hermione le compara à Versailles, un grand portail dont les grilles avaient comme blason deux lions, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un des lions lui avait fais un clin d'œil. Les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser voir une grande allée qui contournait une belle fontaine. Les portes de la limousine s'ouvrirent seules et ils descendirent. Tandis que John, Laure, Rémus, James et Sirius prenaient les devants Harry et les autres admirés la somptueuse demeure qu'était celle des Potter. Les portes du manoir qu'Harry aurait pu appeler château, s'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent un hall très luxueux digne des plus grands hôtels du monde, Harry ne trouvait pas de mots pour la demeure, le décor…

« Wouah. Dirent les invités.

- James va vous montrer vos chambres, à droite c'est le salon, à gauche la salle à manger. Bien sur vous faites comme chez vous. Dit Laure avec un sourire avant de partir en compagnie de son mari.

- Suivez moi. Ordonna James. »

Ils montèrent un étage grâce à de beaux escaliers de marbre, James leur indiqua que la première porte était un petit salon, mais après Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de porte mais des tapisseries qui d'après les explications de James cachaient les chambres. Il donna les chambres à chaque personne, chacune se trouvant dans le même couloir. Il y avait James dans une, à droite c'était celle de Sirius puis celle de Rémus, Harry eut le droit à celle d'à coté et enfin Ron. Les filles, elles, eurent les chambres d'en face, chacune de ces chambres étaient opposées à celles de leurs petits-amis.

« Vous choisissez un mot de passe pour votre chambre, dans chaque chambre il y a trois tapisseries derrière il y a armoire, salle de bains, toilettes. »

Harry s'approcha de la tapisserie correspondant à sa chambre et il vit que c'était une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- As-tu choisis ton mot de passe?

- Oui…mais je peux vous demander une faveur s'il vous plait?

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- D'accord.

- Oui vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas laisser entrer les maraudeurs quand ils préparent un sale coup, non en fait tu ne les laisses pas passer du tout.

- Bien sur.

- Survivant sera mon mot de passe.

- Tu peux entrer. »

Quand Harry rentra dans sa chambre, il la découvrit grande et très accueillante, une grande fenêtre sur le jardin des Potter, il y avait un lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet, un grand miroir, un ciel artificiel. Comme celui de Poudlard et trois tapisseries, il décida de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces dernières.

« Il est marrant comment on fait pour rentrer dedans si on s'est pas comment faire. Pensa Harry. »

Il s'approcha de la tapisserie et regarda précisément mais aucun personnage n'était dessus, il regarda les deux autres mais s'aperçut bien vite que les trois tapisseries représentaient des paysages, la première un beau château, la seconde une plaine et la dernière la mer.

« C'est pas possible où est-ce qu'elle est cette salle de bain. Dit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

Il entendit un petit bruit et remarqua que la tapisserie dont le paysage était le château avait disparu pour laisser place à une porte, il ouvrit et vit une grande salle de bain dont la couleur la plus présente était le blanc. Il y entra la salle de bain était grande, tout comme la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine, il y avait aussi un robinet et aussi une douche dans un coin. Il sortit.

« Bon maintenant l'armoire. »

Ce fut la tapisserie de la plaine qui laissa place à une grande armoire, trop fainéant pour bouger il s'assit sur son lit et il rangea ses affaires grâce à son don et fit glisser sa malle sur le sol pour la mettre au pied de son lit. Il fut épuisé par son effort et décida de rendre visite à Lavande pour voir ou celle-ci en était. Il vit que c'était un homme châtains aux yeux marrons qui gardait sa chambre.

« Le mot de passe si vous voulez rentrer.

- …Marron…vert…noir…

- Si vous ne savez pas ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. »

Il eut une idée.

« Trèfle.

- Vous pouvez rentrer. »

Il entra le plus discrètement possible, la chambre de Lavande était déjà un véritable champs de bataille, il y avait des vêtements partout, sur le lit, dans l'armoire, sur le coffre…Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir autant de vêtements. Lavande, elle avait un bras qui tenait son autre bras dont l'index était sous le nez cherchant une tenue.

« Eh ben dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de vêtements! S'exclama Harry ce qui fit sursauter Lavande.

- Harry, tu m'as fais peur.

- Je sais, j'avais remarqué, à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ?

- A la tenue que je mettre.

- Mais tu verras ça demain. Dit-il en s'approchant et en l'enlaçant.

- Je ne parle pas d'une tenue pour demain mais pour tout de suite.

- Quoi tu veux te changer ?

- Bah oui. Au fait comment t'as fait pour entrer?

- J'ais trouvé le mot de passe, avec toi c'est simple.

- Oui mais je savais que tu le trouverais très vite.

- Oui. »

Harry partit sous l'ordre de Lavande qui voulait se changer, il rendit visite à Ron qui était presque la même à part quelques détails.

« Tu crois vraiment que Rémus nous a vu tout à l'heure?

- Ron il a ses sens de loup-garou en plus.

- C'est vrai en plus on s'est tous regardés au même moment.

- Oui.

- J'adore le manoir de tes grands parents.

- Moi aussi, le peu que j'en ais vu j'aie adoré.

- Oui moi aussi.

- C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Harry s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami puis dit:

« Ca va faire bizarre de revenir à notre époque.

- Je comprends que tu aimes cette époque, personne ne te connais comme le grand survivant qui a tué Voldemort et qui va devoir le retué.

- Ouais je suis Harry juste Harry, un garçon comme tous les autres…

- Non tu n'es pas juste Harry, et tu le sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, t'es puissant et ça tout le monde pourra le dire etc.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu dis des trucs aussi…

- Intelligent. Plaisanta Ron.

- Oui.

- Sors avec Hermione et tu verras, il faut avoir du vocabulaire avec elle pour qu'elle lâche son livre.

- Tu m'étonnes au moins moi j'ai pas ce problème avec Lavande.

- C'est sur elle aime faire des blagues et ses devoirs c'est comme nous elle les fait au dernier moment.

- Eh oui. »

Ils rejoignirent James et Sirius qui étaient dans un petit salon assez luxueux.

« Alors? Vous les trouvez comment?

- De quoi?

- Vos chambres gros bêta.

- Siry tu sais tu parles tout le temps de fille et de bouffe alors…

- J'ai compris Harry.

- Elles sont trop cool si tu voulais savoir.

- Jamesie, tu aurais pu précisais comment on faisait pour la salle de bains…

- Excuse moi j'étais pressé.

- Oui pressé de faire visiter sa chambre à Lily. Plaisanta Ron. »

James devint aussi rouge qu'une rose si ce n'était plus.

« Non c'est pas vrai. Dit Sirius avec des grands yeux.

- Attend tu n'as pas…

- Non on n'a pas été jusque là.

- Moi qui pensais que ce serait Sirius qui le ferait en premier je crois que finalement ça sera toi. Dit Rémus.

- Quoi mumus tu doutes de moi.

- Moi non mais comme toi et Lily c'était très mal parti ben je pensais que Sirius le ferai avant toi.

- Et bien tu vois que rien n'est joué. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et les filles arrivèrent ainsi que les autres garçons, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger ou s'offrait à eux une magnifique vue, on aurait pu comparer la table à celle des professeurs qu'il y avait à Poudlard mais en plus belle, la salle était immense avec deux lustres en cristal une grande cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur. Ils s'installèrent, les garçons d'un coté les filles d'un autre. Laure Potter raconta comment John lui avait demandé de sortir avec.

« Il a quoi ? Demandèrent tout le monde.

- Il a stoppé le professeur Diped en plein discours pour me demander de sortir avec…

- Bien sur j'ais eu des retenues pendant un mois et demi mais Laure a accepté, le seul professeur amusé a été Dumbledore qui m'a félicité le lendemain.

- C'est bizarre ça ne m'étonne pas. Déclara Sofia.

- Vous savez le professeur Dumbledore est très intelligent même si parfois il a l'aire d'être fou.

- Je confirme. Dit Harry.

- Mais je vais vous dire quelques choses les filles. Dit Laure aux filles. Après tout ce sont des Potter et ils ont la bêtises dans le sang. »

Ils finirent la soirée dans l'euphorie générale quand Sirius qui mangeait un succulent gâteau avec plein de crème qui était deux à trois fois plus gros que le gâteau des autres personnes de la salle. Ce dernier était penché sur son gâteau pour pouvoir le manger le plus vite possible comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui prenne, le gâteau par magie vint s'étaler sur le visage du maraudeur.

« Harry…

- Oui. Dit-il avec un sourire angélique.

- HARRY J'EN AIE MARRE QUE CA SOIT TOUJOURS SUR MOI QUE TU DEFOULES…JE T'AIE RIEN FAIT QUE JE SACHE!!!

- Non c'est vrai…mais j'aime bien t'énerver.

- Comment tu sais que c'est Harry qui t'as fait ça? Demanda John.

- C'est très simple ce monsieur maîtrise la magie sans baguette, il aime bien m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- C'est un vengeur. Dit Laure.

- Pourquoi? Il venge toutes les personnes à qui tu as fait ton stupide réveil et tes blagues.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait le réveil à Laure et John?

- Lily tu connais bien mal Sirius. Dit Laure.

- Il me l'a fait une dizaine de fois durant les vacances d'été. Dit John.

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé d'utiliser le sort du retour à l'envoyeur? Demanda Harry.

- Non, c'est vrai quand y repensant je n'y ais jamais pensé.

- Sinon depuis combien de temps pratiques tu la magie sans baguette, parce que seul quelques personnes possède ce don Laure l'a.

- C'est vrai? Maman tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Oui, je croyais que tu le savais pourtant.

- Non.

- Vous savez léviter quel genre d'objet ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas grand chose jusqu'à la table plutôt petite et toi Harry depuis quand tu pratiques et quel objet?

- Depuis milieu fin novembre, au départ je faisais explosé des objets et maintenant je soulève les gros grimoires sans difficultés.

- Comment est-ce que ton don s'est manifesté, parce que moi c'est quand je me suis énervée contre un mangemort qu'on avait arrêté, il y a de cela cinq ans.

- Moi il s'est manifesté…

- Quand des mangemorts l'ont attaqué et il était seul face à dix mangemorts.

- Sirius. T'es chiant. Dit Harry.

- QUOI!!! S'exclamèrent les deux adultes.

- Attend deux minutes. Se rappela John. Dix mangemorts avaient été retrouvés sans leur baguette je m'en souviens j'y étais…mais comment ce fait-il qu'Harry s'est battu seul? »

Harry fut obligé de leur raconté l'histoire avec l'intervention de Sirius, James qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment comme ils en rajoutaient.

« Tu m'impressionnes, en si peu de temps arriver un don aussi dur ainsi que de battre dix mangemorts seul.

- Harry est quelqu'un d'unique. Dit Hermione.

- Hermione dis toi bien que tout le monde est unique. Dit Rémus.

- Donc personne ne l'ais. Finit par dire Hermione. »

La discussion continua ainsi jusque tard dans la soirée, Laure et John allèrent se coucher une heure avant le groupe, en faisant promettre à deux garçons de ne pas faire de bazar, puis la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir, Gwen s'endormit contre le torse de son petit-ami, bercé par la respiration régulière de celui-ci, il dut la portée jusqu'à sa chambre mais bizarrement il fut sérieux tout au long du chemin.


	23. Quand Ron Rémus et Harry s'y mettent

**Chapitre 23: Quand Ron, Rémus et Harry s'y mettent**

Le lendemain Harry se leva en pleine forme il se prépara et descendit, il ne vit que James et Rémus, James était étonnamment joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote? Pensa Harry. »

« Salut.

- Bonjour bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé et vous?

- Super.

- Comme un loir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

- Harry pourquoi penses-tu que je prépare quelque chose ?

- Parce que quand tu as ce sourire béat sur les lèvres c'est…

- Ok j'attend juste que Sirius revienne et que Ron arrive. »

Harry commença à manger, dix minutes plus tard Ron et Sirius descendirent, Sirius tenait sur son bras un livre en mauvais état.

« Bien vous êtes tous là.

- Expliquez-nous ce que vous allez faire. Dit Rémus.

- Ouais parce que même si tu m'as pas réveillé avec les sauts d'eau j'aurais préféré dormir.

- Si j'ai bien compris on va droit au but. Demanda Sirius.

- C'est ça. Approuva Rémus.

- Et pourquoi tu tiens ce livre miteux dans les mains ?

- Ron, ce livre miteux comme tu dis est notre guide.

- Bref que voulez vous faire ?

- Euh…nous voulons faire une petite blague sur les filles…Commença Sirius.

- Sur chaque fille, nous voulons que chacun d'entre vous choisissiez un sort ou une potion pour sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi?

- S'il te plait. »

Après de nombreux arguments les deux garçons réussirent à convaincre leurs amis, ils firent des exemplaires de l'édition que Sirius avait et les mirent dans leur poche pour ne pas que les filles qui arrivaient les voient. Elles ne se doutèrent de rien, après déjeuné Harry prétexta de devoir aller donner de la nourriture à Fumseck pour voir ce que contenait le livre. Il tourna les pages, il y avait de nombreux potions, poudres et sorts pour faire des farces. Il en choisit une qui lui plut particulièrement, c'était une potion qui quand on la versait sur les cheveux, faisait changer de couleur la chevelure selon les intentions et les émotions. Quand il rejoignit les autres garçons, Harry trouva un moment pour leur dire la potion qu'il avait choisi, ils approuvèrent et lui donnèrent rendez-vous le soir après que les filles se soient couchées devant la chambre de James pour qu'après ils aillent dans un lieu spécial. La journée se passa trop vite au goût d'Harry qui aurait voulu découvrir plus la maison de sa famille mais il se promit de le faire, à la plus grande joie des garçons, les filles furent très vite fatiguées et ne tardèrent pas à aller coucher sans rien se douter.

« Enfin, vous êtes prêts ? Vous n'avez pas oublié vos livres ? Demanda James tout en les entraînant dans les sombres couloirs du manoir.

- Sirius si Hermione me gifle ou autre je te préviens tu t'en prends une aussi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui a proposé la blague. Dit sagement Ron.

- Mouais. »

Après que James eut touché cinq motif sur une tapisserie, une porte apparut et les laissa passé. La pièce était spacieuse, chaleureuse et propre. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée diffusant une douce chaleur, des chandelles permettaient de voir des étagères, où étaient entreposées des ingrédients, des livres, des chaudrons…il y avait aussi plusieurs fauteuils qui entourés une table et qui se situait prés de la cheminée et où une multitude de parchemins étaient éparpillés.

« Faites comme chez nous…dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Bon alors on va commencer…je vous explique vous prenez votre chaudron, vos ingrédients et vous faites votre potion ou poudre et demain tout devrait être prêt demain.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ron. Moi je veux dormir.

- Mais on va dormir quand nos potions seront finies.

- Mouais. »

Ils commencèrent leur potion, Harry fut heureux de voir que sa potion était facile et rapide à faire. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry eut finit sa potion la mit dans une fiole et la posa sur la table, il regarda et s'aperçut que Sirius avait fini depuis une heure, James et Rémus eux avaient presque fini, quand Rémus, Harry, James et Sirius eurent finis, ils restèrent par solidarité avec Ron. De retour dans le couloir qu'il connaissait bien, Rémus et James partirent dans la même direction tandis que Sirius, Harry et Sirius eux, allèrent dans la chambre de leurs petites-amies.

« Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

- Oui mais je veux lui dire bonne nuit.

- Charmant vous êtes un garçon tout à fait charmant, mais je crois qu'elle dort.

- Merci.

- Le mot de passe.

- Trèfle.

- Entrez. »

Harry entra avec beaucoup de précautions, il murmura la formule pour rendre invisible et avança dans la chambre de Lavande qui comme il le vit, dormait paisiblement dans son lit dont les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés.

« Salle de bains. Dit-il d'un souffle. »

Il y eut un léger bruit et entra dans la salle de bain, qui était semblable à la sienne, il mit la potion dans la paume de douche effaça les traces de son passage, avant de sortir il retira le sort qui pesait sur lui.

« Alors ?

- Elle dormait.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous. »

Harry se coucha avec des remords mais se dit que c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Le lendemain matin, il se leva, se prépara et en sortant il croisa les garçons. Personne ne se regardait, mais chacun avait un sourire sur les lèvres plus ou moins angélique. Tout était étonnement calme dans le manoir voir même trop calme et d'un seul coup on entendit d'une seule et même voix:

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****…**

**- JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSSS****…**

**- SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS****…**

**- HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY****…**

**- RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS****…**

**- RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAALLLLLLDDDDDDDDD****…** »

Harry explosa de rire ainsi que ses amis, alors qu'ils allaient descendre dans la salle à manger.

« Je…crois…que ça…a marché!! »

Sirius avait dit cela à moitié écroulé sur les escaliers tout comme ses compères. Harry vit Lily et Sofia arrivaient du bas des escaliers et Lavande, Hermione et Gwen du haut. Cette dernière avait en tout et pour tout un serviette qui enroulait son corps, Harry remarqua que Lavande n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer non plus elle était aussi vêtue d'une serviette. Harry n'avait jamais vu les filles réunis aussi furieuses, il remarqua que sa potion avait fonctionné. Quand les garçons se calmèrent ils furent entourées par les filles qui les mains sur les hanches et le regard qui aurait pu faire peur à Voldemort, fulminaient, elles attendirent puis Lily commença:

« GRANDIS AVAIS TU QUE CROYAIS JE POTTER JOHN JAMES… »

Harry comprit tout de suite ce que James avait fait, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire sous une toux comme les autres garçons mais à la fin ils ne se retinrent plus, là ce fut Hermione qui coupa le fou rire.

« RONALD WEASLEY EST-CE NORMAL QUE MES VETEMENTS RETRECISSENT QUAND J'ESSAYE DE LES METTRE JE SUIS DONC OBLIGEE DE RESTER EN PYJAMA…

- Mione calme toi.

- QUE JE ME CALME…QUE JE ME CALME…TU TE FICHES DE MOI LA? »

Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux il se roulait presque parterre.

« SIRIUS BLACK TU N'ES QU'UN GAMIN ET UN GROS PERVERS CA T'AMUSE QUE MES VETEMENTS SE BALADENT DANS TOUT LE MANOIR ET QUE JE SOIS OBLIGEE DE RESTER EN SERVIETTE…

- Mais Gweny tu es très bien en serviette.

- SIRIUS MEME LA PREMIERE FILLE QUE TU VERRAIS EN SERVIETTE TU LUI DIRAIS CA…

- C'est mal me connaître…je t'aime tu sais…tu me pardonnes?

- TU SAIS CE QUE J'EN FAIS DE TES EXCUSES???

- Je crois que oui…en plus tu es très jolie, t'es la plus belle alors comme ça ça le prouve. »

Là ce fut James qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fut rejoint par Sirius et Ron qui n'arrivaient pas du tout à se contrôler. Rémus et Harry essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sérieux ce qui était vraiment très dur.

« Rémus je ne croyais, que tu étais capable de faire ce que tu as fais. Dit Sofia trop calmement ce qui fit moins rire Rémus.

- Désolé Sofia mais…dit Rémus avec une toux très présente.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses et cela t'amuse, je parle en rime et ça m'envenime. Dit Sofia qui commençait vraiment à perdre son calme. »

Harry se tenait sur la rampe des escaliers pour pouvoir avoir les foudres de Lavande, celle-ci s'approcha d'Harry elle avait les cheveux rouges même Ron ne les avait pas aussi roux, les poings sur les hanches le regard à faire peur à n'importe qui, mais en serviette il remarqua qu'elle était très belle.

« Harry.

- Oui.

- Ca t'amuse?

- Pour tout te dire…Oui.

- Je suppose que mes cheveux change de couleur selon mes émotions.

- Oui mais aussi selon tes intentions etc.

- Je pourrais savoir quelles couleurs avec quelles émotions.

- Mais oui…quand tu es heureuse blancs, gaie jaunes, songeuse oranges, excitée bleus ciel, amoureuse bleus-verts, calme turquoises, stressée violets, quant tu as peur marrons, honte roses, quand tu es jalouse verts, quand tu mens gris, quant tu complotes bleus marines, en colère rouges et quand tu es triste noirs.

- A mon avis Lavy restera avec les cheveux rouges.

- Siry!

- Oui.

- Ta gueule. Claqua Gwen.

- D'accord. »

Les garçons calmèrent les filles puis ils décidèrent que Sirius, Gwen, Sofia, Rémus, Ron, Hermione, Lily et James iraient attendre pour déjeuner dans la salle à manger Lavande et Harry qui retournaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. En remontant les escaliers:

« Lavande!

- Oui.

- Tu m'en veux?

- A ton avis?

- Je m'excuse.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Pourquoi?

- Harry tu ne fais pas un concours avec Sirius de la question la plus stupide?

- Désolé…c'est pas si terrible.

- Si t'en as d'autre des phrases comme ça tu te les mets la ou je pense.

- …Je…

- Trèfle…je vais m'habiller à moins que tu ais ensorcelé mes fringues?

- Non…je n'ais pas ensorcelé tes fringues…je t'attends.

- Pas la peine je retrouverai mon chemin. »

Sur cela elle claqua la porte sous les jurons de son portait.

« Que vous lui avez-vous fait?

- Laissez-tomber. »

Harry reprit le chemin inverse pour rejoindre les autres tout en pensant.

« Oups…j'aurais pas du faire cette potion là…elle va m'en vouloir pendant un moment…je l'ais jamais vu aussi en colère…j'y suis allé un peu fort… »

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées dans ses pensées par James.

« Alors ?

- Alors, je l'ais jamais vu aussi en colère.

- Là point ce là?

- Oh que oui.

- Aussi fort peu un allé es y tu! »

Le petit-déjeuner se passa très bien, par contre Harry s'en voulut encore plus car Lavande n'était pas venue déjeuner. Hermione jeta un sort sur la serviette de Gwen pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, Harry pour se faire pardonner, fortifia le sort d'Hermione, ce qui déplut à Sirius. Harry décida d'aller voir Lavande.

« Trèfle.

- Non ce n'est plus le mot de passe.

- …Lavande ouvre moi.

- …

- Lavande je suis vraiment désolé tu sais.

- … »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le mot de passe alors il alla voir le groupe qui était dans le salon.

« T'en fais une tête. Dit Rémus.

- Je devine elle a changé le mot de passe. Continua Sirius.

- Oui.

- Ouille. S'exclama James.

- Comme tu le dis.

- Moi j'aurais préféré de loin avoir les cheveux qui changent de couleur que de me retrouver pendant une journée en serviette. »

Sirius eut une toux de gêne ce qui attira l'attention des filles.

« Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas pendant un jour…mais pendant trois. »

Harry ne suivit plus la conversation, il cherchait une solution pour que Lavande lui pardonne.

« C'est vrai quand y repensant elle est très rancunière… »

« Aider te bien veux je pas mérites le ne tu si même.

- …Merci Lily.

- Vie la sauvé as nous tu que parce juste.

- Moi aussi je t'aiderai, pour le sort que tu as rajouté pour ma serviette. »

Sofia elle hocha positivement la tête car elle en avait déjà assez de parler en rime. Elles sortirent du salon et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lavande, Harry pensa qu'elle avait du leur ouvrir car elles ne ressortirent pas avant le repas. Les grands parents qui n'avaient pas été présents durant la journée furent étonnés de voir le spectacle qu'offrait le repas.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Laure.

- Comme vous le savez les maraudeurs sont toujours de vilains farceurs.

- Non, vous n'avez pas osé ? Demanda John.

- Oh que si, ils ont osé. Dit Gwen.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ces pauvres jeunes filles? Demanda Laure.

- Rien. Dit Sirius avec un sourire angélique.

- James.

- Oui maman.

- Dis moi.

- Mais rien.

- James Potter tu te dépêches de me dire la vérité sinon tu te souviendras toute ta vie du jour ou tu te prendras une fessée devant tes amis. S'énerva sa mère.

- Maman tu n'oserais pas.

- …

- Papa.

- Débrouilles toi.

- Bon ok, on a chacun préparé une potion ou une poudre pour les filles…Gwen ne peut s'habiller et doit rester en serviette, Lily parle à l'envers, Hermione fait rétrécir ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'elle les met, Sofia parle en rime.

- Lavande ? Demanda Laure.

- Lavande, elle a ses cheveux qui changent de couleur selon ses intentions et émotions. Dit James.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Laure.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, elle ne veut plus sortir. Dit Harry. »

Le repas fut vite finit, Harry quitta la table le premier sous le regard des autres et il alla à la porte de Lavande.

« Lavande, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais j'aurais pas du…réponds moi.

- … »

Harry ne retourna pas dans sa chambre, il se promena dans le manoir de sa famille. Il ouvrit une porte et découvrit la bibliothèque qui était immense. Il entra et visita celle-ci et vit après qu'il y a avait de nombreux ouvrages sur toutes sortes de magies…puis après une étagère sur la botanique il découvrit une vitrine mais celle-ci ne contenait pas de livre, il s'approchait mais quelqu'un l'appela.

« Harry. L'appela Rémus.

- Oui.

- Faut que je te parle.

- Oui. »

Harry ne prêta plus attention à cette vitrine et se dirigea vers la sortie ou Rémus l'attendait.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- Lunard savait. »

Tout en retournant vers leur chambre.

« Rémus pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

- Parce que tout simplement Ron et Hermione sont je ne sais où et Lavande eh bien Lavande n'est pas disponible.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Oui.

- Bon tu sais que ça ne présage rien quand tu tournes autour du pot.

- Tu sais que tu m'aides pas…pff…quand on est arrivés au manoir…

- Ah oui, on a vu que tu avais remarqué.

- Oui, pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça?

- R…

- Je sais que vous nous cachez des choses.

- Tu es intelligent Rémus, je crois même le plus intelligent des maraudeurs et le plus mature, ça c'est sur…

- Harry. Réponds moi, même si tu me caches des choses et que je sais que je n'aurais pas les réponses…

- Écoutes Rémus je vais être franc avec toi. On ne peut pas tout vous dire, mais ce qui est vrai c'est notre amitié. Aie confiance en nous. Laisse moi terminer. Tu en sauras plus mais pas maintenant, je te fais une promesse, celui qu'un jour tu connaîtras toute la vérité.

- J'attendrai.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Moi aussi.

- Je le sais.

- Juste une question.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ensorcelés ?

- Tu ne devines pas.

- Je pense que c'est par rapport à votre apparence, mais je n'en suis pas sur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Les premiers matins tu avais le réflexe de chercher un objet invisible sur ta table de chevet, une fois Ron m'a dit qu'il en avait assez d'avoir ses taches de rousseurs. Le premier jour, je suppose que c'était vos vrais apparences.

- Tu es vraiment très intelligent même si je le sais depuis très longtemps. Survivant. Viens on va terminer de parler à l'abri de certains regards qui pourraient être curieux.

- Mot de passe intéressant.

- N'est-ce pas. Tu as raison nous ne sommes pas sous notre véritable apparence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je te le dis je devrais de tuer, et je te mettrai en danger alors ça reviendrai au même.

- Tu sais que ça me fruste de ne rien savoir de vous.

- Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui est frustrée.

- L'autre doit-être Dumbledore.

- Oui, d'habitude, il sait tout avant tout le monde, là il ne contrôle rien.

- Je le comprends parfaitement, Harry une fois j'ai surpris une de vos conversations c'était au début de l'année quand tu as battu pour la première fois Malefoy, tu nous avais dit que Voldemort voulait ta mort, avec mes sens je me suis aperçu que tu avais dit la vérité alors que depuis le début tu étais mal à l'aise, mais après quand tu as raconté l'histoire à Hermione, Lavande et Ron tu as dis que Voldemort ne savait pas que tu existais ni eux. Comme Harry Jatter n'est pas ta véritable identité, et que ce n'est pas ta véritable apparence, que tu ne peux pas me dire qui vous êtes, je pourrais presque croire que vous venez du futur…

- Peut-être. Dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Ne me pique pas mes sourires. Je te laisse mais avant la fin de l'année je saurais la vérité.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Harry s'était caché derrière un masque qui lui avait permis de ne pas montrer qu'il était mal à l'aise, la put souffler librement. Cette nuit là, il revit la mort de son parrain, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, en criant « Sirius Non », il se dit que c'était à cause de sa journée, puis il vida son esprit et se rendormit.


	24. La vengence est un plat qui se mange fro

**Chapitre 24: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva plus tard qu'à son habitude, il décida qu'après la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer une douche serait le plus appropriée pour le réveiller. Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir enfin le reflet d'Harry Jatter, il était vrai que sa réelle apparence lui manquait tout comme celle de ses amis mais au moins il était avec ceux qu'il aimait, il se déshabilla et alla dans la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau fermant les yeux savourant la douceur de celle-ci, en les ouvrant il s'aperçut que l'eau était verte fluo pailletée. Il sortit rapidement de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient tombés, il était chauve, il essaya de se passer la tête sur le robinet pour se rincer le crane, quand il se regarda une nouvelle fois il s'aperçut que ses cheveux repoussés, mais il changeait de forme.

« **LAVANDE…** »

Il prit sa baguette et d'un coup de baguette il se retrouva habillé. Il descendait dans la salle à manger quand il entendit:

« **LILY…**

**- HERMIONE… **»

Harry vit arriver Rémus et Ron d'en bas et James d'en haut, ils étaient furieux, en voyant Harry et James ils explosèrent de rire, Harry faisait tout pour ne pas regarder son père qui dés qu'il clignait des yeux, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, Harry, lui avait une chevelure mi longue avec de belles anglaises.

« Où sont-elles ? Demanda James.

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Les garçons remontèrent, chacun entra dans la chambre de sa petite amie mais en ressortit.

« Où est Sirius ? Demanda James.

- No hay nadie abajo! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius.

« Sirius. Sirius. Appela James.

- Oui. J'arrive deux minutes. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard et ils explosèrent de rire, Sirius avait une belle couleur noire qui vira au gris puis au blanc. Sirius de son coté éclata de rire en voyant Harry qui avait une belle chevelure marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos et James qui changeait de couleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Harry et toi James ?

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Va te voir dans un miroir. »

Sirius alla voir dans un miroir.

« **GWEN…**

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué.

- Non.

- T'as pris ta douche?

- Bah ouais j'en sors…Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous avez vous? Demanda Sirius.

- Moi ma coiffure change.

- Rémus est muet, Ron lui parle l'anglais, l'espagnol et de temps en temps le français.

- And you ?

- Moi, mes cheveux changent de couleur à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux. »

Ils allèrent devant le portait de Lavande.

« Le mot de passe.

- Trèfle…

- Vengeance… »

Mais rien n'y faisait le portrait ne les laissa pas passer.

« Lavande, Gwen, Lily, Sofia, Hermione nous savons que vous êtes ici! Ouvrez! Dit James. »

Personne ne répondit. Ils descendirent et commencèrent de déjeuner, puis un quart d'heure plus tard les filles descendirent avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, Gwen avait toujours sa serviette, Hermione était toujours en pyjama et Harry vit Lavande qui était en grande conversation avec celle-ci et Lily.

« Salut.

- Lut. Dirent les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda innocemment Lavande en s'asseyant en face d'Harry. On a mal dormit. Continua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- La nuit était parfaite, c'est le déjeuner et la douche qui n'étaient supers. Dit Sirius.

- Comme nous hier.

- Ca y est tu acceptes enfin la blague. Dit Sirius.

- Sirius t'es bête, mes cheveux changent de couleur selon mes intentions je n'aurais jamais pu me venger si vous m'aviez vu tous les jours vous l'auriez su, après tout…

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Finit Hermione.

- Hermione avec accord de fait à tout suis je. »

Leur petit-déjeuner se finit très calmement, Rémus ne pouvant parler, Ron lui se retenait tout comme Sofia et Lily. Harry, lui était indécis, il ne savait pas si Lavande lui en voulait encore ou si elle avait oublié, il ne préféra pas essayer et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Rémus avait fait apparaître un bloc note et écrivait tout ce qu'il voulait dire ou demander, il tendit un morceau d'une feuille à James qui lu en passant du jaune au bleu puis au rose.

« Combien de temps dure la potion ?

- Ah oui on ne vous l'a pas dit.

- Non. Dit Harry.

- Verrez vous bien eh. »

Le groupe décida sur l'appui enfin le mot juste aurait été sous l'obligation de Lily, Hermione et de Sofia de commencer à faire leur devoir, alors ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour aller chercher leurs affaires, Harry rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres quand.

« Tu entres pour la deuxième fois dans ma chambre et comme avant tu entres sans mon accord sauf que cette fois je t'ai senti.

- Impressionnant. Comment savais-tu que c'était moi et que j'étais là après tout il y a moi, Rémus, Ron, James et Sirius.

- Tu respires trop fort enfin surtout quand la pièce est silencieuse et Rémus ne peut pas entrer comme il ne peut pas parler et les autres n'ont pas mon mot de passe. Comment as-tu eu mon mot de passe?

- Hier je t'aie écouté avec Rémus et je l'aie entendu.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis ta petite amie à moins que ça ais changé ?

- Non ça n'a pas changé enfin pas pour moi.

- Pour moi non plus. »

Il se retourna et vit une Lavande avec de beaux cheveux bleus-verts.

« J'aime bien ta couleur de cheveux.

- Très drôle. »

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme un bout de métal est attiré par un aimant, Harry remit une mèche rebelle qui barrait le visage de Lavande derrière son oreille et caressa doucement la joue de celle-ci qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur de la peau et de la caresse, il prit son autre main. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement comme pour combler un manque qui s'était creusé pendant la journée qui les avait séparés, appréciant chacun des gestes de l'autre qui était pour eux une bénédiction du ciel. Les caresses allèrent plus loin, chacun voulant franchir le pas.

« Harry, Lavande, je sais que vous êtes là. Vous venez on attend plus que vous. Dit James à travers le portrait.

- On peut jamais être tranquille. »

Lavande rigola à la réplique tout en prenant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers le petit salon.

« Tes cheveux te trahissent.

- Harry continue comme ça et tu auras d'autres belles surprises.

- J'arrête.

- Harry hier quand je suis allée dans ta salle de bains, je t'ai entendu crier Sirius.

- Ce n'était rien juste un cauchemar, ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu.

- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avant je le faisais tous les jours. »

Ils entrèrent et firent leur devoir. Le lendemain, les garçons proposèrent de faire une partie de boule de neige mais Hermione étant en pyjama et Gwen en serviette ils abandonnèrent cette idée. Le soir John et Laure annoncèrent.

« Après demain nous irons au chemin de traverse pour les achats de noël, nous partions pour la journée, et si tout va bien nous irons peut-être du coté moldu enfin si deux garçons se décident à être sage. Et dimanche, les grands parents de James viendront fêter noël, ainsi que des amis et cousins. »

Ils approuvèrent, le soir Harry regarda dans sa bourse et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais assez pour acheter autant de cadeau, alors il se mit en quête de reste de gallions, noises ou mornilles dans sa malle, il y trouva par le plus grand des miracles.

« 15gallions, 37 mornilles et dix, onze, douze…eh…c'est une manie d'entrer sans frapper.

- J'ai enfin réussit à te surprendre. »

Harry qui était en train de compter son argent ne vit plus rien comme aveugle, il sentait une odeur qu'il aimait, il laissa tomber l'agent sur son lit, se retourna et se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec Lavande dont les cheveux passaient du blanc au bleu ciel. Elle mit ses mains autour du cou de son amant pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle et lui, il mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

« Où en étions-nous?

- Attend voir, je crois qu'on en était ici. »

Harry commença à l'embrasser et elle se prêta au jeu.

« En es-tu sur moi je dirais plus ici. »

Elle abandonna la bouche de son partenaire pour se charger du cou.

« Harry. Harry. Where are you ?

- C'est pas vrai c'est une manie. T'es un aimant ou quoi ? Ils peuvent pas te laisser cinq minutes tranquilles. »

Harry rigola une nouvelle fois.

« J'arrive. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu sais que tu devrais retrouver le blanc ou le bleu ciel ça te va mieux que le rouge. Attends moi. Dit-il à Lavande.

- Ouais. T'es drôle tu veux que j'aille où ?

- Oui Ron. Dit-il en sortant.

- Harry, sais tu quand nos potions se stoppent ?

- Non Ron je vais demander.

- Yo Hermione no quiere decirmele.

- J'ai pas compris ce que tu veux me dire mais je pense que c'est par rapport à nos potions.

- Rémus give me this for you.

- Merci. J'arrive. »

Le mot disait que tout le monde devait aller dans le petit salon, il rentra dans sa chambre et vit Lavande qui était tranquillement allongé dans son lit entrain de regarder le ciel artificiel du lit à baldaquin.

« Oh fait je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait cette blague, c'était vraiment stupide de ma part.

- Harry tu sais que tu viens de trouver la solution à ton problème. »

Harry ne comprenait, Lavande lui fit signe d'aller voir dans la salle de bain ce qu'il fit et il découvrit les cheveux qu'il avait avant.

« J'ai compris…pour que la potion arrête de faire effet il faut avouer que c'était stupide de notre part d'avoir fait ça.

- Pas que de le dire, mais aussi de le penser.

- Mais comment…?

- Toi tu sais faire des sorts combinés, Hermione et Lily, elles arrivent à combiner des potions et des sorts.

- Oui mais Rémus comment va-t-il faire il ne peut plus parler.

- Il doit l'écrire. »

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, en entrant dans le salon les garçons regardèrent Harry bizarrement.

« Harry comment as-tu réussit à retrouver tes cheveux normaux ? Demanda Sirius.

- Lavande tu ne lui as pas dit, parce que sinon tu as menti.

- Je ne lui ais pas dit il l'a trouvé tout seul.

- Comment t'as fait Harry? Demanda James.

- Je…

- Harry tu te taies, ils doivent la trouver seul. Dit Hermione décidée.

- Elle reste jusque quand si l'on ne trouve pas la solution? Demanda Sirius.

- Demain soir. Dit Hermione.

- Non…ça veut dire qu'on va aller au chemin de Traverse comme ça ? Demanda James.

- Oui eh.

- No puedo salir en la calle…

- Ron arrêtes de parler on comprend rien à l'espagnol.

- Espagnol le comprends je moi.

- …Je ne le savais pas ! Avoua James. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Demandé jamais as le me ne tu.

- Je comprend aussi l'espagnol. Dit Hermione. Et c'est tant pis pour toi si tu es comme ça, tu n'avais pas à me faire ça.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te faire ça, j'ai été un imbécile je ne recommencerai pas de si tôt. Tu me pardonnes?

- Oui.

- C'est pas le tout mais on ne vous a pas fait venir pour ça. Sirius et moi avons eu une idée…

- Une idée vous ? Laissez moi rire. Dit Ron.

- Ron la ferme.

- Tu veux savoir le fond de ma pensée ?

- Non…tu peux parler Ron ?

- Tu sais je parle depuis longtemps.

- Parles.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne parles plus espagnol.

- Apparemment non !

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry qui était un peu à l'écart comme il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler la solution regarda chaque maraudeur, il remarqua que Rémus était en train d'écrire et qu'il donna la feuille à Sofia. Elle lui murmura quelque chose et hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps là, James et Sirius s'énervaient ne trouvant pas ce que Ron avait fait pour que la potion n'agisse plus. Lily et Gwen, elles étaient vraiment exaspérées de voir qu'aucuns des deux n'avaient compris qu'il fallait qu'ils leur fassent des excuses.

« Sinon vous nous avez fait venir ici pour quoi ? Demanda Rémus le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mumus tu vois pas qu'on essaye de trouver une solution pour que tu puisses reparler. Répliqua Sirius.

- Si mais ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…Rémus mais…mais tu parles. Dit Sirius.

- Oui, je parle.

- Comment t'as fait ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah j'ai ouvert la bouche et j'ai émis un son.

- Attend j'essaye…dit Sirius.

- Arrêtes tes conneries Sirius dis nous Rémus.

- Si je vous le dis vous resterez comme ça jusque demain soir.

- Un point pour toi. »

Pendant que James et Sirius cherchait désespérément la solution à leur petit problème, Ron s'approcha d'Harry tout comme Rémus et il demanda.

« Harry comment ce fait-il que la potion ne fasse plus effet ?

- Je crois que tu as trouvé la solution Rémus.

- Est-ce qu'il fallait présenter des excuses ?

- Oui mais sincères sinon ça ne fonctionnait pas.

- Elle te l'a dit au moins ?

- Oui mais après.

- Comment ça?

- Bah c'est simple quand tu es parti je me suis excusé et elle m'a dit que c'était la solution de mon problème et je suis allé me voir dans un miroir et je me suis aperçu que mes cheveux étaient devenus normaux alors elle m'a dit ce que j'avais du faire pour que je retrouve mon aspect.

- Hum.

- Je vous dis un truc. Dit Ron quasi sur de lui.

- Oui. Dirent les deux garçons.

- Je dis que Sirius ira demain au chemin de traverse comme ça.

- Je pense que oui. Approuva Rémus. »

La soirée se passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry qui voulait profiter un maximum de sa famille, car et il le savait il redeviendrait un orphelin et le célèbre Harry Potter. James avait enfin trouvé la solution avec beaucoup de mal, ce fut quand Lily s'énerva contre son handicap qu'il lui présenta ses excuses. Les filles le lendemain furent les plus heureuses, leur handicap s'étant terminé pendant la nuit, Lavande remarqua que les effets de la potion de la potion étaient encor minimes, elles avaient des mèches qui changeaient encore de couleur.

« Ca m'énerve.

- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Lily, les mèches te vont très bien.

- Oui. Approuva Sofia.

- Et ne te plaint pas parce que toi tu ne changes pas de couleur tout le temps.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la solution ?

- Ron si je suis comme ça c'est pas par plaisir. »

John et Laure se préparèrent tout comme le groupe d'ami, puis partirent par la poudre de cheminette vers le chemin de traverse. Harry qui avait atterrit au chaudron baveur se dépêcha d'aller au point de rendez-vous: Grinsgott's. Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, ils firent deux groupes: un fille et un garçon. Les garçons regardèrent, fouillèrent, cherchèrent, LE cadeau pour chaque personne qui comptait pour eux. Harry choisit pour chaque personne le cadeau qui leur était le plus ressemblant, il prit donc à Hermione plusieurs livres sur la métamorphose, à Lavande, il prit un anneau en argent sertie d'émeraudes, Gwen eut le droit à un journal intime magique qui écrivait ce qu'on lui dit et que seul son propriétaire pouvait lire, Harry choisit pour Sofia des livres sur la botanique car on ne pouvait le nier elle était aussi douée que Rogue l'était en potion. Il oublia volontairement Peter. Harry prit donc à Ron des gants de quidditch, pour James un kit d'entretient pour son balai, pour Sirius des livres pour ses blagues et il se promit de lui ajouter un mot pour que le Maraudeur ne teste pas les farces sur lui, et enfin pour Rémus il prit une plume qui écrivait quand on dictait en cour, ce qui était pratique pour un cour et aussi un livre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour Lily, il opta pour une des boucles d'oreilles ornaient d'émeraudes. Il acheta aussi des figurines de leur animagus et des bonbons pour chaque personne. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se rejoignirent au chaudron baveur où ils burent. Juste avant que les filles n'arrivent, une partie du fan club des Maraudeurs arriva, elles furent outrées de voir Sirius ainsi. Une fille commença à être un peu trop envahissante au goût d'Harry, il vit les filles arrivaient et vit très clairement que Lavande n'appréciait pas cette proximité, quand la filles fut partit.

« Mais c'est qu'on est jalouse.

- Pas du tout.

- C'est vrai.

- Bien sur.

- Non, tes cheveux te trahissent, ils sont verts et vert est la couleur de la jalousie. »

Quand ils rentrèrent, tous montèrent dans leur chambre pour cacher leurs précieux présents. Harry commença à faire les paquets cadeaux, ils avaient décidé, ensemble, de les ouvrir, le jour de noël ensemble. Il prit chacun des cadeaux et en un coup de baguette les empaqueta, il rajouta un mot sur le livre de Sirius, quand il eut terminé il s'allongea sur son lit et songea à tout ce qu'il avait vécut depuis le jour de son arrivée au manoir, à Poudlard, à cette époque. Une masse noire lui tomba dessus, lui coupant ainsi le souffle.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien.

- C'est ça. Tu sais quand tu réfléchis tu as ce plis au front. Dit-il en touchant l'endroit du présumé plis.

- Mmmh… »

Lavande se calla dans les bras d'Harry qui referma son éteinte, ils fermèrent les yeux savourant ce doux moment puis s'endormirent.

« Harry, Harry. Chuchotait une voix.

- Mmh mumus…

- Viens on mange.

- Déjà !

- Oui. »

Harry tourna la tête et vit Lavande qui dormait paisiblement entre ses bras, il se dégagea.

« Je vais pas faire ça quand même ? Et puis zut…pensa Harry. »

« Tu ne la réveilles pas ?

- Hein oh si!

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

- Je prépare le terrain.

- Le terrain ? »

Rémus se recula.

« Tu peux ouvrir la porte…merci. »

Il fit apparaître un seau d'eau en faisant attention à avoir de l'eau tiède puis:

« AAAAAAAAHHH…HARRY T'AS PAS HONTE…TU VAS ME LE PAYER… »

Harry commença à courir se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, Lavande courait derrière lui lançant des jurons. Il ralentit et entra dans la salle à manger où tout le monde les attendait.

« HARRY…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Laure.

- Il m'a réveillé avec le réveil made Sirius Black.

- Harry tu n'as pas osé.

- Si. Il a osé.

- Tu n'as pas honte? Demanda Laure.

- AAAAAAAHHH LAVANDE C'EST FROID…

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Oui mais pas si froid. »

En un coup de baguette de la part de Laure et John et ils se firent sécher. La soirée se termina très tard parlant de tout et de rien avec les parents de James qui avaient pris un congé pour pouvoir commencer les préparations et passer noël en famille.


	25. L'oracle

Voilà une suite le titre parle de lui même pas besoin de plus de précision

**Chapitre 25: L'oracle**

Le lendemain matin les préparatifs commencèrent les elfes voulurent préparer le sapin et la décoration mais Laure et John Potter laissèrent la tache aux adolescents tout en les surveillant pour vérifier que James et Sirius ne fassent pas de bêtises. Il y avait de nombreux sapins dans la demeure, c'est ainsi qu'ils se répartirent les taches, faisant pièce par pièce. À la fin de la journée, tous étaient morts de fatigue et se laissèrent tomber dans le fauteuil du salon. Le jour J arriva, le vingt-quatre décembre le jour tant attendu, la journée se passa tranquillement, les filles laissèrent les garçons en milieu d'après-midi, pour toutes aller dans la chambre de Lily, les garçons s'habillèrent comme pour le bal de noël. En début de soirée les garçons descendirent pour retrouver John qui avait revêtu une veste et un pantalon noirs et une chemise blanche, Laure n'était pas encore là. Après plusieurs minutes, les elfes de maison prévinrent les garçons que les invités arrivaient. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître plusieurs couples et enfants qui étaient habillés élégamment. Harry devina que le premier couple était parenté à John car l'homme avait des cheveux en bataille et une silhouette avec des points communs et la femme, elle avait des yeux bleus. Ils se nommaient Liz et Harry Potter.

« Ca doit être génétique que dans toute la famille Potter, la mère donne ses yeux et que le père le reste…pensa Harry. »

Le second couple était les parents de Laure, celle-ci était vraiment le portrait de sa mère, Elsa Wilson et son père, Daniel Wilson, lui avait donné ses traits à la sœur de Laure qui était derrière lui, Alexandra Lewis était quand à elle accompagnée de son mari, Charly Lewis, et de sa fille, Samantha. Les derniers couples étaient des cousins de Laure et John, d'abord il y avait Kévin et Natacha Kloves avec leur fille Mégara, suivis de Karine et Michael Zimmer avec leurs jumeaux Cédric et Andrew et leurs jumelles Sandra et Clara. Il se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas confondre Sandra et Clara, ainsi que Cédric et Andrew qui se ressemblaient tous étonnamment et qui pour faciliter la tache de tout le monde s'étaient habillés pareil. Harry avait une drôle d'impression à l'égard de Natacha car celle-ci le dévisageait et elle était mystérieuse. Il vit arriver les filles, elles avaient toutes les mêmes robes que la dernière fois mais avait changé de coiffure. La soirée se passa le mieux du monde sauf que les deux sœurs jumelles collaient trop Ron et Harry et ça, le survivant le savait, ça ne plairait pas ni à Hermione ni à Lavande. Il y eut de nombreux fou rire, car à chaque fois que quelqu'un appelait Harry cela pouvait être pour Harry Potter grand père de James ou alors Harry Potter alias Harry Jatter fils de James. La suite de la soirée fut plus dansante, Harry fut jaloux quand Andrew ou alors Cédric invita Lavande à danser tout comme James avec Lily qui fut invité par Cédric ou Andrew. Harry savait très bien qu'elle faisait cela pour le rendre jaloux comme les nombreux sourires qu'elle lui avait fait, alors il décida de jouer le jeu et demanda à Clara ou à Sandra de danser avec lui.

« Ta cicatrice est très amusante. Dit une des jumelles alors qu'il commençait à danser.

- Merci. Dit Harry qui faisait plus attention à Lavande qu'à la conversation qu'il avait avec celle-ci.

- Tu sors depuis combien de temps avec Liliane.

- Lavande.

- Alors tu sors depuis combien de temps avec Lilas ?

- Lavande. Dit Harry qui articulait chaque syllabe. Depuis fin septembre.

- Mmmh…Tu aimes Lys ?

- Bon je te le répète c'est Lavande et oui je l'aime.

- Ne soit pas si susceptible.

- Clara tu…

- Sandra.

- Quoi Sandra ?

- Moi c'est Sandra ma sœur c'est Clara.

- Ah. Bref je n'aime pas qu'on déforme les prénoms et encore moins ceux de mes amis ou de ceux que j'aime. »

La danse se termina heureusement pour Harry qui en avait assez de sa partenaire. James vint à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ta danse ?

- Elle m'énervait, elle se renseignait sur Lavande, mais à chaque fois elle l'appelait, Liliane, Lys, ou Lilas.

- Tu devais danser avec Sandra alors.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que si tu avais plus à Clara elle t'aurait mis les mains aux fesses etc.

- J'ai eu de la chance alors. Dit Harry heureux d'avoir put sauver ses fesses.

- Oui beaucoup. Lavande danse toujours ?

- Oui dit-il en la regardant.

- J'espère qu'elle ne danse pas avec Andrew car c'est exactement comme Clara…je crois que si elle danse avec Andrew. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que Lavande se recula en retirant une main trop basse à son goût, lui assignant une baffe magistrale de l'autre main et en partant furieuse prés de Lily qui était plus loin assise en pleine conversation avec Sofia. Andrew lui se frottait la joue et lançait à son frère qui était mort de rire sur le coté des regards interrogateurs. Il n'était pas le seul à rire tout le monde riait plus ou moins.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois Andrew se faire gifler par une fille. Dit Harry.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela monsieur Potter. Demanda Harry.

- Bien d'habitude il arrive toujours à ses fins, je veux dire sortir avec la fille ou autre. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lavande a disons un caractère bien trempé que j'aime.

- Je l'avais remarqué, mais je venais te dire que Natacha veut te voir.

- Merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

- De rien à tout à l'heure. Dit-il en rejoignant sa femme et en l'invitant à une danse. »

Harry rejoignit Natacha qui était seule dans un coin de la salle.

« Harry. Dit-elle sans lever son regard.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui mais attendons les autres. »

Deux minutes plus tard Lavande, Ron et Hermione arrivaient.

« Bien comme vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer…est-ce qu'on vous a dit qui j'étais? »

Le groupe se regarda perplexe.

« Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas…bref…je suis un oracle, je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous, comme par exemple que vous venez du futur, que vous n'avez pas vos apparences réelles je connais quasiment toute votre existence et beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Les autres déglutirent avec difficultés.

« Mais…mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je ne dirai rien à personne, sinon tu ne crois pas que je leur aurais déjà dit ? De plus j'ai choisi ce moment précis car personne ne s'occupe de nous.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous le dites ?

- Parce que ça ne vous aurez pas paru bizarre si j'avais dis Harry Potter fils de Lily et James Potter ou alors Ronald Weasley fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley sans vous dire que je suis un oracle.

- En effet. Approuva Hermione.

- Bien je dois vous dire ou plutôt vous rappelez de ne pas dire trop de votre vie, plus rien serait parfait, ainsi que vous essayez de ne pas trop attirer Voldemort prés de vous car vous connaissez les conséquences que ça pourraient faire.

- Mais vous nous dévoilez le futur là.

- Non, je vous donne des conseils, ce n'est pas la même chose. Harry je te conseil de t'entraîner plus sur ton pouvoir sans baguette, car il te sera très utile. L'avenir vous réserve beaucoup de surprises.

- Quels genres?

- Ce sera à vous de le découvrir.

- Voldemort pourrait-il le savoir? Enfin je veux dire que nous sommes…

- Non Voldemort n'est pas au courant que vous êtes des adolescents venus du futur. »

Le groupe hocha la tête.

« Comprenez moi, Voldemort perdra un jour et il ne reviendra définitivement plus, car sa haine qui pour lui est sa plus grande force et en faite sa plus grande faiblesse. Il n'a confiance en personne, il n'aime personne, il n'accorde pas d'importance à la vie.

- Comment perdra-t-il ? Et par qui ?

- Ron voyons elle ne peut pas nous le dire.

- Si je peux vous dire comment mais pas quand et où.

- Tu vois.

- Voldemort sera vaincu par Harry ici présent, grâce à un puissant avada kedavra, puissant car il y mettra tout son amour, ce qui consumera Voldemort de l'intérieur.

- Et il ne reviendra plus.

- Non plus jamais.

- Harry je suis fier de toi? Dit Ron.

- Attend Ron la guerre n'est pas encor finie.

- Et que deviendrons-nous? Demanda Hermione. »

Natacha sourit à la demande de la jeune fille.

« Je savais que tu allais me le demander.

- Donc tout ce que vous nous avez dit n'a pas changé le futur ?

- C'est vous qui façonnez votre avenir tout peut changer.

- Elle ne nous a rien donné de précis, Ron.

- Suis-je bête.

- Vous vivrez tous très longtemps et ensemble.

- Nous aurons des enfants ?

- Oui, Hermione je te donne un conseil ne laisse pas faire Ron sinon tu vas te retrouver avec une équipe de quidditch. »

Harry et Lavande partirent dans un fou rire quand ils virent la tête de Ron et Hermione.

« C'est ça riait.

- Je suppose qu'Harry va devenir plus connu qu'il n'est.

- Oui Lavande, mais pas le seul, vous aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous vous allez aider à la capture de tous les mangemorts.

- Natacha tu pars. Dit James…qu'est-ce que tu leur disais ?

- Natacha nous disait de faire attention aux maraudeurs. Dit Ron.

- J'y vais. Votre plus grande force c'est d'être unis.

- Quoi mais…

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre James c'est une longue histoire, ou tu ne connaîtras la vérité et le dénouement que plus tard. »

Le groupe raccompagna les invités à la porte d'entrée, où il y eut un méli-mélo d'enlacement, embrassades. Quand Harry finit de saluer Harry Potter, Natacha lui glissa très discrètement.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Le lien de l'amitié et l'amour sont vos plus grandes forces alors utilisez-les, ce sont des pouvoirs que Voldemort ne maîtrise pas, n'a jamais maîtrisé et ne maîtrisera jamais. Je te donne un dernier conseil laisse tes amis faire les choix de te suivre ou non, car tu ne dois pas les commander. Je suis fière d'avoir dans ma famille une personne comme toi Harry. »

Elle partit sur ces paroles, Harry, lui rejoignit le couloir de sa chambre.

« Alors on était jaloux.

- Mais toi aussi tu as été jalouse.

- Même pas vrai.

- C'est pour ça qu'à un moment tu lançais à ma cavalière un regard noir.

- Tu peux dire mais quand tu parlais avec James et que je dansais je t'ai vu tu étais prêt à le tuer.

- Mais tu l'as fait toute seule.

- Attend il devenait beaucoup trop encombrant et trop présent.

- Surtout à ce niveau. Dit Harry en se mettant exactement comme Andrew avant.

- Fais attention tu pourrais avoir la même baffe! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains au tour du cou du beau Gryffondor tout en s'amusant avec des mèches.

- Qui était au passage superbe.

- N'est-ce pas. Et toi ta cavalière ?

- Elle a des défauts de mémoire.

- Comment ça ?

- Pendant toute la danse elle n'a pas su me dire ton prénom c'est pas faute de lui avoir répété.

- Du genre.

- Liliane, Lilas, Lys… »

Un fou rire commença puis Harry et Lavande décidèrent de dormir ensemble sans qu'il y est aucun rapport entre eux. Le lendemain matin Harry se leva avec une forme olympique, mais ne bougea pas pour ne pas réveiller sa petite amie, qui quand elle se réveilla.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque ?

- Non.

- Ton physique, revoir tes yeux verts et tes cheveux en bataille.

- Je dois dire que ça me manque aussi. »

D'un accord commun ils décidèrent de descendre. Il y avait déjà Lily et Rémus de levés et les attendaient dans le salon, puis se fut Hermione et Sofia qui arrivèrent suivit bientôt par James et Ron. Le groupe attendait Gwen et Sirius pour déjeuner et ouvrir leur cadeau mais ne les voyant pas arriver.

« Je propose qu'on prenne tous nos cadeaux et qu'on aille dans la chambre de Gwen pour aller les chercher. Proposa Sofia.

- Bonne idée. S'exclama James. »

Ils partirent chercher leurs cadeaux chacun dans leurs chambres, puis se rejoignirent devant la porte de la chambre de Gwen, Lily donna le mot de passe.

« Labrador!

- Quoi c'est ça le mot de passe de Gwen ?

- Oui James. Dit Lily.

- C'est pas un mot de passe. »

Ils ouvrirent et entrèrent mais s'aperçurent que le lit était vide, fait et que personne n'était dans la salle de bain.

« On va voir dans la chambre de Sirius…peut-être qu'elle est descendue pendant qu'on était dans nos chambres.

- Oui j'ai bien envie de lui faire un petit réveil vous savez celui qu'il aime nous faire.

- James c'est noël.

- Mumus tu ne voudrais pas voir la tête de Sirius quand il recevra le saut d'eau froide ? »

Rémus haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius les bras chargés de cadeaux.

« Vacances!

- Tu peux dire sur Gwen mais lui c'est pas mieux. Critiqua Lily.

- Oh et c'est bon.

- En même temps c'est Sirius. Défendit Rémus. »

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un spectacle des plus étonnant, il y avait dans la pièce un champs de bataille de vêtements, ce qu'ils reconnurent comme la robe de Gwen à l'entrée de la chambre ainsi que la chemise de Sirius, un peu plus loin il y avait chaussettes, pantalon qui jonchaient le sol. Les rideaux du lit n'étaient pas entièrement tirés et ils virent le couple dormant les bras l'un de l'autre. Gwen était calée entre les bras de Sirius qui l'entouraient et de son torse musclé.

« Oh oh! S'exclama James.

- Tu l'as dit bouffi. Approuva Lily.

- Hein quoi c'est qui bouffi?

- Laisse tomber James. Dit Lily. Bon…comment on fait pour les réveiller.

- On devrait…enfin je crois les laisser dormir, la nuit…a dut être courte pour eux. Pensa Rémus.

- Tu m'étonnes…vous croyez que ça leur a plu? Demanda James alors qu'il prenait la direction du grand salon.

- JAMES…crièrent tout le groupe d'une indignation commune mais avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Quoi?

- De temps en temps tu as les répliques de Sirius. S'exaspéra Rémus. »

On entendit James marmonner à ce qui ressemblait à un « même pas vrai. » Ils s'installèrent, attendant avec impatience la venue des deux amants. Ces derniers arrivèrent une heure plus tard la main dans la main l'autre main tenant leur baguette qui leur servait à faire flotter leur cadeau derrière eux, Gwen avait enfilé un jean et un pull noir tandis que Sirius arborait un tee-shirt noir et un jean. Le groupe d'amis virent qu'ils avaient un sourire béat aux lèvres et paressaient heureux.

« Je crois que ça leur à plu. Murmura James ce qui fit sourire tout le groupe.

- Salut. Dirent les deux amants.

- Salut.

- Vous avez bien dormi? Demanda James visiblement pressé de connaître la réponse.

- Comme des bébés.

- On vous croit sur ce point. »

Sirius et Gwen haussèrent un sourcil et se regardèrent puis d'un haussement d'épaules.

« On vous attendait pour aller déjeuner et pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

- Moi j'ais une faim de loup.

- Ca m'étonne pas après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Chuchota James au reste du groupe.

- Je propose qu'on déjeune et qu'après on ouvre les cadeaux.

- Mon Lapin, j'aurais pu le deviner venant de ta part cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Mon Lapin!!! Gwen tu pourrais pas changer là.

- Non c'est mignon. Mon lapin.

- Change c'est vraiment pas gratifiant. »

Le groupe explosa de rire, tandis que Sirius.

« Gweny s'il te plait.

- Non, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver des surnoms ridicules. Tu préfères mon lapinou?

- NON non mon lapin me va très bien. »

Le petit-déjeuner se passa très bien, quand Gwen demandait quelque chose à Sirius elle l'appelait son lapin ce qui faisait partir le reste du groupe dans un fou rire tandis que Sirius lui lançait des regards de colère, tandis que Laure et John eux ne comprenaient rien au fou rire des amis.

« Le lapin de Gwen tu pourrais me passer le jus de citrouille ?

- Jamesie!

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ton jus de citrouille?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- Eh bien tu te le f…

- Sirius si tu dis la fin de ta phrase tu vas avoir affaire à moi.

- Mais Laure…

- Y a pas de mais. Rajouta Lily.

- Lily quand tu dis ça ça me fait penser à McGonagall.

- Ron si c'est pour dire ça tu te taies. »

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner.

« Si on ouvrait les cadeaux. Dit Sirius en faisant atterrir les cadeaux devant lui.

- Oui. »

Ils étaient tellement impatients d'ouvrir leur cadeau qu'ils mirent à plus tard l'interrogatoire. Harry fut heureux d'avoir plusieurs livres sur le quidditch de la part de Lily, sur les farces et attrapes par Sirius ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, sur la défense contre les forces du mal par son meilleur ami, ce qui ne surpris pas Harry fut les livres que lui avaient offert Hermione: pour les révisions des ASPIC et autres examens. Mais il eut aussi une sorte de petit porte clé en forme de phénix, qui « vivait » sauf qu'on n'avait pas le besoin de le nourrir, et qui avait un pouvoir: il était relié à celui de ses amis et pouvait faire parvenir des messages par Rémus. D'après Rémus c'était très à la mode, mais après un bout de temps le porte clé ne pouvait plus envoyer de message. Par James il eut un assortiment de friandise etc. et il eut un cadeau très utile: c'était un parchemin qui avait la propriété que quand on écrivait un message les autres pouvaient voir ce qu'il écrivait c'était un très bon moment de pouvoir ce parler.

_Ce sera très utile pour pouvoir parler en classe sans pour autant se faire crier parce qu'on parle._

_Joyeux Noël _

_James._

Le cadeau de Sofia fut une plume autodidacte verte bouteille, comme s'ils s'étaient passés le mot. Gwen offrit à Harry un miroir sans un mot ni une explication, il se regarda et vit avec horreur sa réelle apparence. Il regarda horrifié Hermione, Hermione haussa les épaules et lui chuchota:

« Je crois que c'est un miroir qui montre les vraies apparences.

- Comme ça ?

- Toi tu es…ben ça te montre ton vrai visage que moi bah je reste tel quel.

- Ah. »

Avant d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau il lut la carte:

_Dumbledore m'a aidé à trouver ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira, Fumseck t'aidera jusque la semaine prochaine._

_Joyeux Noël._

_Je t'aime._

_Lavande._

« Comment ça Fumseck va m'aider? Se demanda Harry. »

Il ouvrit le cadeau est découvrit un œuf rouge et or presque transparent qui permettait de distinguer la silhouette d'un oiseau.

« Wouah! S'exclama le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est…commença Rémus.

- Un œuf de phénix. Termina Hermione. »

Ils discutèrent puis quelques minutes plus tard dix hiboux entrèrent dans le salon. Chaque hibou était pour une personne. Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit une substance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, comme il l'avait utilisé au cours de sa quatrième année sans la permission de Dumbledore.

« De la pensine. Dit-il.

- De la quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est de la pensine, elle permet aux personnes d'extraire de leur mémoire les souvenirs etc. mais qui a bien pu nous envoyer ça? »

Personne ne put répondre mais Harry savait pertinemment que c'était Dumbledore qui avait envoyé ce cadeau.


	26. Phénard

**Chapitre 26: Phénard**

Harry remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il déposa l'œuf sur son oreiller, en se disant que l'œuf avait besoin de chaleur pour éclore, Fumseck alla le voir il commença à chanter une douce mélodie et Harry s'assit à coté de lui et les regarda.

« C'est bien ma veine, j'ai une chouette et elle va être furieuse parce que j'ai pas été là pendant un an et jalouse parce que j'ai un phénix maintenant. »

Fumseck le regarda avec son regard tout en continuant de chanter.

« Au moins le point positif c'est que j'aurai jamais le moral à zéro avec. »

Fumseck, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, prit l'œuf entre ses pattes et l'emporta dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire. »

Harry se dirigea lui aussi dans la salle de bain, Harry continua d'être surprit car en entrant il vit que dans un des lavabos, il y avait de la glace et vit Fumseck mettre l'œuf dedans.

« Étrange, un phénix qui est plus prêt du feu à besoin d'eau glacée quand c'est un œuf. »

Il sortit de sa chambre en se disant que Fumseck saurait mieux s'occuper de l'œuf que lui. Il raconta à Hermione ce que Fumseck avait fait, mais Hermione était toujours la même, même si elle n'est plus à son époque, elle raconta beaucoup de chose sur ce phénomène mais Harry était toujours le même, même s'il n'était plus à son époque, il fut coulé lors des premières minutes de l'exposé de son amie qui en était passionnée.

« Je vous propose un jeu sorcier. Dit James pour sauver Harry.

- Lequel demanda Sirius.

- Sahgenis…

- Oh non James.

- Sirius de toutes façons dés qu'il faut qu'on réfléchisse tu n'aimes pas.

- Mais Mumus on est en vacance.

- Oui on est en vacance, mais je te rappelle un truc c'est que de toutes façons même à Poudlard tu ne réfléchis jamais. Songea Lily.

- Si je réfléchis…

- Tu réfléchis pour deux choses: la première pour les blagues aux Serpentards et la deuxième quand tu es obligé de faire tes devoirs. Cassa Lily. »

Sirius tira la langue et se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, James apporta le jeu.

« James tu pourrais nous expliquer la règle…

- Lily ne t'inquiètes pas c'est très simple. Coupa Rémus. J'y ais déjà joué c'est comme le trivial poursuite chez les moldus mais il y a quelques modifications.

- Quoi comme modifications? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Le jeu détecte en toi tes points forts et points faibles, au début ça va être simple…

- Mais plus le jeu avance…continua Sirius.

- Plus les difficultés arrivent…ajouta James.

- Et si tu réponds bien tu n'as rien et tu peux continuer le jeu au tour suivant.

- Mais si je réponds mal.

- La c'est drôle. S'exclama Sirius. Si tu réponds mal, le jeu donne un gage, ça peu-être une action ou une vérité mais il décèlera en toi ou dans les autres joueurs ce qu'il veut que tu avoues.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu! S'exclama Hermione. Il est scientifiquement impossible que ce jeu sache ce que tu ne veux pas avouer.

- Hermione on est dans le monde des sorciers. Rappela James. Et il est magiquement possible que ce jeu sache ce qu'on ne veut pas avouer.

- Bref. Tu vois les cases ou il y a un lutin c'est un case chance si tu y vas tu peux choisir le thème de la question par exemple métamorphose, sortilèges etc. Expliqua Sirius.

- Ensuite les cases avec le troll évite parce que ce sont comme des cases piéges là le jeu détectera le thème que tu connais le moins. Conseilla James.

- Ensuite les cases avec les Lutins de Cornouailles sont les cases qui te donnent tout de suite le gage. Celles ou il y a les fées sont permettes au joueur de se protéger pour le premier gage. Dit Rémus.

- Les cases où il y a une sirène, un elfe et d'autres créatures sont des cases ou le jeu choisis les questions au hasard. Termina Sirius.

- Mais si on ment? Demanda Lavande.

- Si tu mens, le jeu colore tes cheveux ou autre chose. Rêva Sirius. Mais il peut aussi te donner un gage vraiment très méchant. Mais il peut y avoir aussi des questions spéciales.

- Comme ? Demanda Lily.

- Garçons filles, ou alors certains joueurs contre d'autre.

- On commence? »

Les autres acquiescèrent, James donna à chacun d'entre eux un pion qui se changea en leur animagus de couleurs différentes. Le jeu commença et se fut Gwen qui commença.

« Soins aux créatures magiques: Je suis la plus parfaite des créatures sur terre. Répéta Gwen. C'est simple la licorne. »

Puis se fut au tour d'Harry, Lily, James, Lavande, Ron, Sofia, Sirius, Rémus et enfin d'Hermione, les questions du premier tour furent plus que simple personne n'eut aucun mal à répondre comme ce fut le cas pour les tours suivant. Chacun avait une question sur la matière ou ils étaient le plus doué, Gwen en soins aux créatures magiques, Harry pour la défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione c'était l'histoire de la magie, James la métamorphose, Lavande et Lily les sortilèges, Rémus les potions, Ron et Sirius le quidditch et Sofia la botanique. James fut le premier à tomber sur une case qui lui donna un gage, il dut se déguiser en fille. Il fut magnifique, il portait une robe bleu ciel à bretelles, très courte avec un décolleté, quand Gwen s'aperçue que c'était sa robe, elle commença à courir derrière James, en lançant des jurons, il eut un fou rire de la part du groupe ainsi que de John et Laure qui regardait la scène et le déroulement du jeu. Puis les questions se compliquèrent, au plus grand malheur du groupe les deux amants tombaient sur les bonnes cases ou répondaient bien. Après plusieurs tours Gwen fit enfin une faute mais ce fut une action, elle dut faire le cochon pendant cinq minutes. Sirius tomba enfin sur une case qui lui donna…

« Vérité…oh non à chaque fois je me fais avoir. Avec qui étais-tu…commença Sirius.

- Cette nuit? Termina James avec un sourire. »

Sirius regarda Gwen mais ne put que répondre.

« Sirius tu n'as rien à nous cacher.

- Non c'est vrai dit celui-ci de moins en moins sur de lui.

- Vas-y alors. Poussa Harry.

- J'étais avec Gwen. »

Le jeu afficha le nom de Rémus qui répondit bien. Malheureusement pour James, il dut révéler leur sorti nocturne mais bizarrement Lily ne lui hurla pas dessus, elle le félicita pour cette solidarité. James marmonna un « J'y comprendrais jamais rien aux filles… » tandis que Laure et John eux réagirent et les maraudeurs durent avouer leur secret contre toutes attentes, ils réagirent mieux qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé. Quand ce fut Gwen le groupe fut très attentif, elle eut la case avec le troll et au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde elle se trompa.

« Vérité…Qu'as-tu fais avec Sirius cette nuit? »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et commença sa phrase.

« Je…je…on…on a…on l'a fait. Finit-elle avec un certain empressement. »

Elle rougit violemment tout comme Sirius. La partie continua quand une question spéciale arriva…

« Question filles contre garçons…si les filles répondent correctement les garçons ont un gage et vice versa et ce sont les gagnants qui les donnent…qui dirigea la lutte des Weenbulding? Lut James. »

Harry vit très bien Lily et Hermione donner la même réponse, ce qui s'annonçait très mal pour les garçons.

« Notre réponse est Grimlimz Freed. »

Le jeu montra que la réponse était la bonne alors les filles regardèrent les garçons avec un sourire carnassier, les garçons se regardèrent inquiets, elles commencèrent à se concerter, après quelques minutes et quelques rirent étouffés.

« Nous avons décidé de votre gage.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne vengeance. Approuva Sofia.

- EH mais vous avez déjà fait votre vengeance. S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui mais elle n'était pas très…pas assez forte.

- Lily tu te fiches de moi là…

- Sirius taies toi je voudrai savoir quel est leur gage.

- James mais…

- Sirius la ferme. Claqua James.

- Maaaaiiiiieeeeeuuuuuhhh. Pleurnicha Sirius.

- Bref notre petite torture. Tortura Hermione.

- Hermione comment peux tu avoir des idées pareilles? Demanda Lavande.

- Je te ferais dire que t'as eu la même que moi et c'est aussi le fait de fréquenter ces guignols…Dit-elle en montrant les garçons.

- EEEHHH…

- Vous le ferez…voyons voir vendredi. Organisa Lavande.

- Pourquoi vendredi? Demanda candidement Sirius.

- Attendez voir…vendredi mes parents ne sont pas là…qu'est-ce que c'est pour que vous vouliez le faire vendredi ? Demanda intelligemment James.

- Oui c'est pas…

- PUTAIN MAIS SI VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST ARRETEZ DE NOUS COUPER…cria Gwen.

- Gweny calme-toi !

- Bon je termine, dit la concernée. Nous voulons que vendredi vous fassiez une chorégraphie…

- Oh c'est pas si terrible. S'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius je pense que ce n'est pas fini.

- Ron tu penses bien…donc je continue, la chorégraphie doit être…

- Gwen arrête de tourner autour du pot. Conseilla Lavande pressée de voir la réaction des garçons.

- Oui nous voulons que vendredi vous nous fassiez…stoppa Gwen, les filles affichaient un sourire carnassier, un strip-tease. »

La fin de la phrase eut pour résultat, que James qui buvait un verre de jus de citrouille recracha tout sur la personne qui était en face de lui c'est à dire: Sirius, Harry, Ron et Rémus s'étouffèrent sans avoir rien avalé.

« Un quoi? Finit-il par dire juste après avoir tout recraché.

- JAMES.

- Désolé…un strip-tease mais…mais…

- Quoi mon Jamesie qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ?

- Euh, mais euh…on peut pas?

- Eh si vous pouvez, vous allez et vous devez. Clarifia Lily.

- Question mais qui a eut l'idée?

- Sirius voyons tu ne devines pas? Demanda Gwen.

- Gwen c'est pas toi quand même? Demanda Sirius.

- Non en faite on a eut toute la même idée sans s'être concertée. »

Ce qui étonna Harry encor plus c'est que Hermione, Sofia et Lily fassent partie du plan, même si pour lui Lavande et Gwen étaient tout à fait capable de trouver une idée pareille. Ils arrêtèrent le jeu comme Hermione gagné. Puis James rappela les deux amants qui filaient à l'anglaise.

« Siry!

- Oui Jamesie.

- Venez voir on a des questions à vous poser.

- …J'aimerai beaucoup mais j'ai très mal à la tête…tu le dis toi même que quand je réfléchis trop ça pourrais exploser.

- Oui mais je m'en fou. »

D'un coup de baguette James ferma les portes du salon.

« James t'es qu'un gros tricheur. Dit Sirius. »

Sirius allait sortir sa baguette tout comme Gwen mais Harry les fit léviter jusqu'à lui. Gwen et Sirius se regardèrent et d'un coup d'œil.

« Bien…je vois qu'on a pas le choix…on peut juste être entre garçon ?

- Oui je préférerai. »

D'un accord commun, les filles partirent dans la chambre de Lily tandis que les garçons dans celle de James.

« Alors. Pressa James.

- Alors alors c'est arrivé et on l'a fait.

- On le savait.

- Comment ça ? »

James raconta rapidement la découverte du couple.

« …Mais ne change pas de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- Comment c'était ?

- Qui a commencé ?

- Tout.

- C'était…pff…je peux pas expliquer…c'était…j'ai adoré…mais je peux pas expliquer…essayez et vous verrez…qui a commencé…je sais pas trop…je dirai qu'on a tous les deux commencés…et ça c'est enchaîné… »

Les garçons firent une drôle de tête à la déclaration de Sirius. La discussion continua ainsi pendant une bonne demie-heure avant que les filles n'interviennent, le repas se passa bien, personne ne reparla de la soirée du lapin et de sa lapine. Puis Harry décida de finir le tour du manoir comme tout le monde était occupé. Il se rappela de la vitrine celle qui l'avait tant intriguée, il prit alors chemin vers la bibliothèque, il ne souvint pas tout de suite de où cette salle se trouvait mais quand il la retrouva. Il rechercha dans les diverses étagères celle de botanique et quand il la trouva il retrouva la vitrine. Il s'approcha doucement, la vitrine ne contenait toujours pas de livres mais plus des rouleaux de parchemins, des parchemins étrangement jaune comme si cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'ils étaient là. Au dessus était une inscription: _Si tu n'es point un Potter, point ne tente le diable._ Que pouvait dire cette inscription Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais étant un Potter et étant curieux de nature. Il posa les mains sur la vitrine et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir mais celle-ci était aussi étrange comme si elle voulait savoir si oui ou non Harry était un Potter. Harry approcha doucement le visage de la vitrine pour mieux voir et vit deux rouleaux dépliés, il vit très nettement que c'était des plans.

« Harry Harry…

- Oui.

- Où es-tu?

- Derrière la rangée de la botanique. »

Harry retira ses mains de la vitrine et se recula, il vit James apparaître qui était surprit de trouver Harry à cet endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je voulais voir ta bibliothèque et j'ais trouvé ça…c'est quoi ?

- Ca ce sont les plans du manoir.

- Pourquoi il y a cette inscription ?

- Mes parents m'ont raconté que seul des Potter pouvaient ouvrir cette vitrine, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre on a jamais su ce que ça ferait mais il paraît que la personne pourrait recevoir des douleurs etc.

- Pas très réjouissant.

- Tu l'as dit…On y va?

- Oui.

- Harry j'ai une question à te poser.

- Oui.

- Quand on a trouvé Sirius et Gwen ensemble Lily m'a dit une expression moldue.

- Laquelle.

- Tu la dis bouffi.

- Celle la…t'as demandé à Rémus ou à Hermione.

- Rémus il a rit et Hermione m'a fait un exposé dessus et j'ai complètement coulé. »

Harry rigola car il fallait l'avouer ça ne l'étonnait pas, ils tournèrent plusieurs couloirs.

« C'est une expression…c'est compliqué…quand tu dis quelque chose et que je suis d'accord moi je vais dire tu l'as dit bouffi.

- Ils sont fous ces moldus.

- C'est pour ça que tu sors avec une enfant de moldus.

- Tu sais quand on traîne avec Sirius tu peux que devenir fou.

- Fou d'amour pour elle.

- Oui, je te le dis elle va devenir ma femme.

- C'est bizarre mais sur ce point je te crois.

- A ce point là?

- Ouais. »

Ils discutèrent Ron, Hermione, Lily, Lavande, Rémus et Sofia les rejoignirent, ainsi sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ils prirent le chemin de leur chambre mais James les poussa en arrière, en leur faisant voir qu'il fallait se taire, ils passèrent juste assez leur tête pour voir la scène tout en restant cachés. Gwen et Sirius étaient devants le portrait de Gwen et ils parlaient. Le portrait laissa passer Sirius qui, comme gentleman qu'il est, embrassa Gwen mais celle-ci à la surprise de tout le monde tira Sirius par le col de sa chemise vers elle et le portrait ferma l'entrée. Le groupe qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène se regardèrent, ils étaient partagés entre la gêne d'avoir vu un moment d'intimité entre les amants et l'envie d'exploser de rire.

« A Poudlard faudra qu'on fasse gaffe à pas entrer dans la chambre quand ils seront seuls. Dit Rémus avec sérieux.

- Ouais j'aimerai pas voir la scène. Dit Ron en se secouant la tête comme pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de chacun des membres du groupe pensant qu'il pourrait par hasard voir cette scène, tout en se promettant de faire très attention. Deux jours plus tard, Fumseck entra dans le salon tandis que Laure et John, assis, étaient en grande discussion avec les adolescents sur les récentes attaques, il diffusa une douce chanson qui eut comme effet d'oubli tout leur soucis et comme une plume il prit Harry par les épaules, qui échappa une exclamation de surprise, tandis que les autres les regardaient tout aussi surpris puis commencèrent à courir après Harry et Fumseck.

« Fumseck qu'est-ce qui te prend, pose moi mais pose moi. »

Fumseck continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry où il entra.

« Laisse moi, lâche moi. »

Là il laissa tomber son passager lourdement sur le sol.

« Merci, c'est très gentil à toi de bien vouloir me lâcher avec délicatesse. Dit-il sarcastiquement. »

Sur cela Fumseck échappa une tendre mélodie alors qu'il se posait à coté de l'œuf. Quelques minutes plus tard le reste du groupe essoufflé, arriva, et ils dirigèrent leur regard sur Harry, Fumseck, Harry, l'œuf, revenait sur l'œuf, tout en repassant sur Harry et terminant par Fumseck.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Laure.

- Je crois que l'œuf va éclore. Dit Harry. »

Tout le monde s'installa, faisant apparaître un sofa pour tout le monde autour du lit d'Harry et ils regardèrent l'œuf avec l'impatience grandissante de voir enfin l'animal d'Harry et par la même occasion de voir une naissance des plus rares dans le monde des sorciers. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent mais rien ne se passa, quand ils commencèrent à s'endormir autour du lit sur le sofa.

« Regardez. »

Sofia pointait son doigt vers l'œuf, en effet l'œuf changeait, il devenait de plus en plus rouge avec un mélange de jaune-or, la pièce augmenta en chaleur, tout le monde commença à transpirer ce qui était normal comme ils étaient tous en pull mais anomal comme, ils étaient au mois de décembre. L'œuf commençait à éblouir tout le groupe, la pièce continua d'augmenter en chaleur, l'œuf prit feu, personne ne bougea ne sachant pas quoi faire, regardant de temps en temps Fumseck qui ne régissait pas ils se dirent que c'était normal tout en étant extraordinaire. À présent les flammes entouraient l'œuf on ne le voyait plus, Fumseck d'un coup de bec poussa Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais pas le prendre quand même je vais me brûler. »

Fumseck pour toute réponse regarda Harry avec insistance et le repoussa, ce denier comprit qu'il n'avait rien craindre sinon Fumseck ne l'aurait pas poussé. Doucement il s'approcha du lit et par la même occasion de l'œuf.

« Harry, non. »

Ron venait de lui demander d'arrêter peut-être avait-il peur pour son meilleur ami mais Harry décida de continuer, après tout il était l'héritier de Gryffondor et il était aussi très curieux. Il approcha doucement ses mains de l'œuf sentant la chaleur qui émanait de celui-ci. Après un élan de courage il passa ses mains dans les flammes, tout en entendant un petit cri étouffé de la part des filles, mais ce qui était étrange c'était ne pas sentir de brûlure ni aucune douleur mais plutôt une douce chaleur. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait quelque chose entre ses doigts, délicatement il le prit et le sortit de l'œuf en feu. Il vit sortir de l'œuf un petit oisillon sans plume, qui n'était vraiment pas d'une grande beauté et qui tenait dans la main d'Harry. Le Gryffondor se demanda pendant un instant si le directeur ne s'était pas trompé d'œuf après tout le phénix est le plus bel oiseau qu'on puisse trouver. Il posa l'oisillon sur le lit et Fumseck en un battement d'aile se trouva à ses cotés, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes ce qui parut une éternité. Le spectacle était vraiment étrange, deux phénix étaient présents dans une même salle, un était beaucoup plus majestueux, plus beau, avec de belles plumes rouge et or tandis que l'autre qui était sans plume, sans allure plus petit que celui qui était à coté. Fumseck baissa la tête comme pour s'incliner et sous un silence, qu'une mouche qui aurait survécu à la chaleur n'aurait pu briser à cause du spectacle qui se présentait à eux, l'oisillon commença son tout premier chant qui était magnifique toutes les plaintes, les douleurs, les souffrances de chacun se volatilisèrent, Harry se sentit envahi d'un grand bonheur. Et sous les yeux émerveillés de chacun l'oisillon eut des plumes qui lui poussèrent, presque instantanément. Fumseck rejoignit le chant de l'oisillon qui eut comme touche finale d'embellire les plumes qui étaient à présent aussi belles que celle de Fumseck. L'oisillon se tourna vers le phénix et le phénix montra Harry, c'est à ce moment que l'oisillon fit son « premier vol » et se retrouva devant Harry, il plongea son regard vert dans le regard d'Harry comme pour sonder ce dernier, qui aurait juré avoir entendu une voix lui demander le nom qu'il allait donner au phénix.

« Phénard. »

N'ayant pas réfléchi au nom qu'il allait trouver au phénix Harry décida de prendre son surnom. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il avait dit cela à haute voix et ne s'en aperçut pas après non plus. Bizarrement et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Phénard et son animagus se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Harry était sur que Phénard savait que ce n'était pas sa réelle apparence.

« Comment pourrait-il savoir que je ne suis pas sous ma réelle apparence alors que je ne le connais depuis quelques minutes. Se demanda-t-il même s'il était convaincu du contraire. »


	27. Le malade imaginaire

salut,

bon bah voici le gage de nos chers garçons mdr pas le droit de baver ;-)

bsxxx

**Chapitre 27: Le malade imaginaire**

Le jeudi matin alors que John et Laure étaient partis travailler très tôt laissant les adolescents seuls dans le grand manoir et qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que vous avez à faire demain.

- Parce que vous êtes obligés.

- Ggggggggwwweeeennnnnn…dit Sirius après avoir avalé tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Sirius ces yeux là ne fonctionneront pas pour ça.

- Tu devrais essayer les mêmes arguments que lors de noël. Plaisanta James.

- James essaye et on verra après. En tout cas je ne jouerai plus à ton abruti de jeu, il donne des questions trop simples quand ce sont aux filles de répondre et quand c'est nous bah c'est des questions trop dures.

- Ah oui tu peux répondre à cette question alors. Dit Hermione.

- Oui.

- Qui dirigea la lutte des Weenbulding?

- Attendez je le sais…Grimliz.

- Grimlimz Freed. T'es nul mon pauvre.

- Sirius! C'est la question qu'elles ont eu…t'as la mémoire d'un cochon.

- Rémus ne dis pas ça les cochons sont des animaux très intelligents.

- Gwen tu dis ça parce que t'as leur caractère. Plaisanta Lavande à cela Gwen lui tira la langue. Je plaisante…quoi que…bref…Moi je dirai l'intelligence d'un véracrasse.

- Oui plutôt. Approuva James.

- En tout cas demain le véracrasse va devoir danser.

- On voudrait une chorégraphie pas un truc d'improvisé. Précisa Lily.

- Oui on veut pas que ce soit catastrophique. Continua Lavande.

- Ca sera pas catastrophique.

- Mais oui…c'est ça je te crois.

- Si je te le dis…

- On pari…dit Lavande.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Ok…si vous faites une prestation des plus catastrophique tu seras obligé de faire tout ce que les filles voudront, si la prestation n'est pas catastrophique…

- Tu feras de même pour les garçons.

- Ok. Le gagnant pourra demander pres-que tout à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, j'ai dit presque pas des cochonneries made in Sirius.

- Oh et c'est bon…Dans n'importe quel lieu…

- Et les autres pourront aussi lui demander, les filles si c'est toi les garçons pour moi…

- Pas le droit de demander de l'aide aux elfes…

- Ni à ses amis.

- Oui et ça durera jusqu'au retour à Poudlard…

- Quand nous arriverons à Pré-au-Lard…

- Parfait.

- Parfait. »

Lavande et Sirius se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pari. Harry avait complètement oublié le gage en question, il se dit que ça devait pas être aussi terrible et c'était comme s'il se mettait en maillot de bain sauf qu'il devait le faire devant des filles. La journée se passa trop rapidement comme toutes les autres. En milieu d'après-midi les garçons laissèrent les filles. Ils décidèrent de faire une chorégraphie, pour ne pas décevoir les filles ou plutôt parce qu'elles leur avaient dit, ça ils ne le savaient pas trop. Ce fut James qui prit les choses en main pour ne pas que ce soit l'anarchie totale, il fallait l'avouer, il s'en sortit très bien, dirigeant chacun de ses amis avec rigueur.

« James tu sais que si tu faisais la même chose avec tes études tu serais le premier.

- Rémus arrête de dire des conneries et de toute façon je suis premier…bon…alors…on se met en ligne…voilà…non Rémus met toi là. »

Cela donna un joli tableau, de gauche à droite il y avait: Ron, Sirius, James, Rémus et Harry. Ils commencèrent doucement James montrant ce qu'il faudrait faire, de temps en temps l'un d'entre eux donnait son opinion.

« Sirius putain de merde arrête de dire tes conneries.

- Mais Jamesie, j'essaye de t'aider.

- Tu nous aides pas Sirius. Dit Ron. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Si on peut plus rien dire.

- Pfff t'es désespérant.

- Je sais vous me le dites assez comme ça.

- On le sait qu tu le sais mais tu fais rien que pour ça s'arrange.

- On peut faire une pause? Demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi? Demanda James.

- J'ai faim.

- Encore il y a dix minutes tu as mangé trois sandwichs.

- Quatre.

- Raison de plus.

- Je sais mais j'ai faim.

- Dépêche toi. Ordonna James.

- Et après tu te taies.

- A vos ordres mon capitaine. Dit-il en faisant le garde-à-vous. »

Sirius se dépêcha d'aller chercher son encas, il revint avec quatre énormes sandwichs qu'il mangea en quelques minutes, sous les regards exaspérés de ses amis. Ils continuèrent de répéter pendant une petite heure, permettant ainsi d'avoir une petite chorégraphie. Mais les garçons n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise.

« C'est pas mal. Dit Rémus.

- Mouais. Dit Sirius peu convaincu. C'est mieux que rien.

- Surtout qu'il faudrait pas que Sirius soit l'esclave des filles. Dit ironiquement Rémus. Ça serait dommage que Gwen puisse faire tout ce qu'elle veut de toi.

- Rémus t'as pas honte…J'l'avais oublié lui. »

Le lendemain matin. Comme personne ne vit arriver Sirius, ils montèrent tous dans la chambre du maraudeur et le trouvèrent sois-disant malade. Il était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et Harry devait avouer qu'il était très pale.

« Sirius sors de ton putain de lit.

- Gwen n'insulte pas mon mobilier il ne t'a rien fait.

- Moi en tout cas si, ce matin je me suis prit le coffre dans le pied.

- Ca c'est parce qu'était encor bourrée.

- Gwen ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. Dit Lavande. »

Gwen ouvrit la bouche pour die quelque chose mais ne trouvant rien à répondre elle dirigea son regard vers Sirius faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

« Sirius Black sors de ton lit. TOUT DE SUITE. Sinon je te fais ton réveil…

- Tu peux pas me faire mon réveil.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis réveillé.

- M'en fou. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire.

- Non c'est bon.

- Alors sors de ton lit.

- T'es qu'un tricheur, si tu sors pas bah le pari est annulé à cause de toi.

- BLACK…SORS DE TON LIT J'EN AIS RAS LE BOL…

- Non je suis pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête, au ventre…

- Je sais que t'aimerai bien dire au cerveau mais comme tu n'en as pas ça va être difficile. Plaisanta James.

- J'ai des nausées…

- Sirius j'ai trouvé ce que t'as. S'exclama James.

- Il a quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Il est enceint. Finit James tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Très drôle…

- C'est sur que si vous faisiez moins souvent vos exercices vous ne seriez pas malade. Plaisanta Lily. »

Tout le monde regarda Lily avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah quoi ?

- Tu sais ce que tu viens d'insinuer là ?

- Oui…et alors.

- Ca nous étonne.

- Si on a plus le droit de faire des allusions. Marmonna Lily.

- Sirius Black si vous ne sortez pas de ce lit vous vous en mordrez les doigts toute votre vie.

- Regardez j'ai de la fièvre. »

Sirius prit sa baguette et fit léviter une sorte de thermomètre sorcier, il le serra avec sa main et attendit quand il la desserra le thermomètre devint rouge. Harry n'était pas convaincu que Sirius soit malade, car il paraissait en pleine forme à par son teint pale et en plus c'était justement le jour de leur gage, mais la preuve était là, il l'était. Gwen le prit.

« Il paraîtrait effectivement que tu sois malade.

- Je vous l'avais dit mais on ne me croit jamais.

- Moi je dirais plutôt mentalement malade. Dit Hermione en prenant le thermomètre.

- Hermione regarde, c'est rouge je suis malade.

- J'ai une idée mes parents sont des médecins moldus… »

Harry ne comprit pas ou Hermione voulait en venir.

« Je leur envoie un hibou pour qu'il m'envoie un remède moldu… »

Là il comprit et regarda la réaction de Sirius qui pâlit encor plus.

« C'est quoi ton remède?

- C'est une piqûre dans les fesses, avec une grande aiguille comme ça tu seras guéri plus vite. »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, sous les regards amusés de ses amis, Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de se démêler de ses draps mais ni parvint pas tout de suite, il réussit à tomber du lit, avec légèreté tandis que les autres eux étouffés des rires pour ne pas rendre Sirius trop grincheux du matin.

« Non ça ira. Je me sens tout à coup mieux. »

Puis Sirius se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il loupa la marche, trébucha se retrouvant donc ainsi pour la deuxième fois à terre, alors que tout le monde regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment t'as su? Demanda Ron.

- C'est simple, Sirius a fait une petite erreur…

- Laquelle?

- Quand il a fait appel à cet objet il était blanc jusque là rien d'anormal. Il l'a prit c'est devenu rouge mais il l'a donné à Gwen et là il aurait du devenir bleu ou blanc comme elle n'a pas de fièvre mais il est resté rouge quand je l'ai prit…

- Il est resté rouge…

- Exactement…j'aie donc mieux regardé et normalement sur ce type d'objet il y a le sigle du ministère de la santé et il n'y était pas donc…j'en ai conclut qu'il nous menait en bateau. »

Le reste du groupe ne put que la féliciter pour ce travail de détective de la jeune fille, qui a permit à Lavande d'être de très bonne humeur. Les filles avaient décidé que le gage des garçons se passerait dans un salon du manoir l'après-midi. Elles avaient ajouté qu'ils devaient tous être habillés de la même façon. Donc ils avaient tous opté pour une chemise et un pantalon noirs.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Gwen baguette en main. »

Les garçons étaient placés devant chacune de leur petite-amie, Harry n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à l'aise.

« De toutes façons on est obligés. Dit Sirius.

- Oh mais c'est pas si dramatique. Dit Lily.

- En plus d'habitude tu te balades tout le temps torse nu dans la salle commune alors là devant un publique réduit que tu connais plus intimement. Dit Rémus.

- Mumus c'est pas pareil on va se retrouver en sous vêtements.

- Sirius c'est comme si t'allais te baigner. Dit Harry.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Redemanda Gwen.

- Oui dirent les garçons après s'être positionnés.

- Attention…3…2…1…c'est parti. »

Gwen d'un sort, une musique typique moldue pour les strip-tease commença. Le spectacle était vraiment pitoyable, les filles étaient mortes de rire et se tenaient les cotes. Les garçons se prirent assez vite au jeu -à peu près au deuxième bouton de leur chemise-, et ça Harry le savait, les filles ne s'en seraient pas doutées.

« Heureusement qu'on a un peu répété sinon ça aurait été plus que catastrophique. Pensa-t-il. »

Il vit même de la surprise dans leur regard, et par la même occasion s'en lançaient. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller de manière très sexy, et lente faisant languir les filles qui étaient impatientes de voir la suite du spectacle. Tout se passa très bien pour déboutonner la chemise quand ils continuèrent, ils s'attaquèrent à leur ceinture. Là ce fut catastrophique. Et pour cause, Ron ne mettant jamais de ceinture eut un mal fou à enlever celle-ci, sachant qu'à leurs répétions il n'en avait pas mis. Après quelques secondes de combat, il parvint à la défaire, étant en retard par rapport aux autres il la retira rapidement, et dans sa précipitation. Sirius se la prit dans la figure, celui-ci sous la douleur du coup laissa échapper un juron et lui lançait des regards furieux, il changea habillement de place pour être à coté d'Harry et ne plus être le voisin de Ron et ainsi ne plus avoir ce genre d'incident. Les filles bien entendu explosèrent de rire quand elles virent la scène, surtout Hermione et Gwen qui se tenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de leur fauteuil, ce que fit Lavande quelques secondes plus tard et celle-ci ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de se rasseoir et elle resta par terre. James donnait le rythme de la danse. Il retira sa chemise noire et il la lança dans les aires d'un geste charmeur et désinvolte. Celle-ci retomba malheureusement sur la tête de Sirius qui était entrain d'ôter son pantalon avec plus ou moins de grâce, ce qui eut comme résultat de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Il se cassa la figure, et des événements des plus tragiques s'enchaînèrent. Sirius dans sa chute poussa Harry, qui étant emmêlé dans les manches de sa chemise ne réussit pas à tenir en équilibre, et sous la masse de son ami, il écrasa -avant de tomber- le pied de son voisin, qui n'était autre que Rémus qui commençait à retirer son pantalon. Celui-ci massant son membre endolori resta en équilibre sur un pied, mais tenir sur une jambe avec le pantalon qui descendait était impossible, il fut déséquilibré et il chuta entraînant avec lui James qui sous le poids de Rémus bouscula Ron assez brutalement et qui chuta lui aussi. Grâce à cela ils achevèrent les filles. Sofia, Hermione et Gwen se tenaient plus ou moins assises sur le sofa, tandis que Lily -qui était tombée du fauteuil-, et Lavande étaient allongées par terre, toutes avaient les larmes aux yeux. Les garçons se relevèrent difficilement. Après quelques dizaines de secondes dans le chaos total: le gage reprit, les garçons firent très attention à ne pas reproduire la scène qui venait de se dérouler en s'écartant un peu plus. Sous les rires et larmes des filles. Ils finirent le strip-tease sans plus aucun dégât. Harry fut heureux que cela prenne enfin fin, il se dit qu'à par la chute, il n'avait pas fait trop de connerie, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait une envie de rire depuis la chute très présente. Quand elles furent remises de leurs émotions; les filles se rassirent convenablement et regardaient partout sauf dans la direction des garçons et encor moins dans la direction de l'une d'entre elle.

« Sirius j'ai la joie de te dire que tu vas être notre esclave.

- Quoi ?!? Mais…mais notre prestation n'était pas catastrophique.

- Et moi je suis le pape. Dit Lily.

- Qui? Demandèrent Ron, James et Sirius ensemble.

- Laissez tomber. Dit Lily tandis que Rémus, Harry, Hermione, Lavande, et Sofia pouffèrent de rire.

- Dites leur les gars que c'était pas catastrophique.

- …

- Merci pour la solidarité je vous revaudrez ça vous inquiétez pas. Mais me laissez pas faire ça, l'esclave de filles jusqu'à la fin des vacances…j'vais crevé.

- Tu te démerdes mon vieux t'as parié tout seul.

- James faux frère.

- Je vais pas non plus me proposer pour toi.

- Ca serait une possibilité.

- Tu rêves en couleur mon vieux frère.

- Jamesie…

- Quand vous aurez fini vous deux, elles pourront enfin nous donner leur verdict.

- Merci Rémus…on fait un par un. Dit Hermione.

- Rémus, Harry et James c'était pas mal à par la chute…commença Lily.

- Par contre Ron et Sirius la prochaine fois vous ferez les clowns. Finit Gwen.

- EEEHHH…

- Quoi ?

- On est pas des clowns répliqua Sirius.

- Sinon le tout c'était comment? Demanda Ron.

- Ca allait plus ou moins, mais niveau ennuie c'est sur on pouvait pas. Dit Lavande avec le sourire aux lèvres comme se remémorant du spectacle. »

La discussion continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Sirius abdique en faveur des filles. Celle-ci furent très heureuses d'avoir un esclave, qui plus est un maraudeur, de surcroît Sirius Black. Tandis que Gwen avait emprunté l'esclave comme elles aimaient l'appeler, les autres allèrent faire un tour dans le parc pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour refroidir les ardeurs que le gage avait fait naître, ils savaient que Gwen et Sirius étaient en ce moment très occupés. Harry remarqua que la nuit tombée doucement, et que la pleine lune était le lendemain.

« Rémus. Comment tu vas faire pour demain…tu vas pas retourner à Poudlard.

- Non je reste ici, Laure et John ont eu la gentillesse de me prêter une petite cabane au fond du jardin qui n'était pas utiliser, alors ils s'y ont mis de vieux meuble.

- Mais le manoir.

- Le manoir est comme Poudlard.

- C'est à dire.

- La demeure est protégée, tout comme le manoir en lui même, aucun intrus, monstre, créature etc. ne peut y pénétrer.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Je n'ai pas eu le besoin car elle le savait déjà.

- Depuis quand ?

- Début cinquième année.

- Lily et Gwen sont au courant ?

- Oui c'est Lily qui leur a dit.

- Elle leur a dit car elle leur fait confiance.

- Oui…mais j'ai peur c'est la réaction d'Hermione, Lavande et Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ils le savent déjà.

- …Comment ça ?

- Oui. Nous avons déjà été en contact avec un loup garou, mais comme il était très gentil, on a jamais fait attention à son handicap. Même si tu as ce problème, on sait tous que tu as un cœur d'or.

- Merci…mais tu sais j'ai toujours peur de perdre les gens qui me sont chers à cause de cette malédiction.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça une malédiction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que grâce à ça tu as renforcé encor plus le lien qui vous unis toi, James et Sirius.

- Un point pour toi. Tu as oublié Peter.

- Je ne dirais pas que ça la rapproché de vous.

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Lunard. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?

- Harry Rémus venaient. Appela Ron deux mètres devant. »

Harry et Rémus arrivèrent à coté du groupe. Harry lança un regard de remerciement à Ron qui lui dit au creux de l'oreille tandis que Rémus parlait avec Lavande.

« Tu diras merci à Grifdur.

- Ce sont des sens qui ce sont développés.

- Oui je m'entraîne tous les soirs avant de me coucher.

- Il faudrait que j'essaye de voir si j'ai les pouvoirs du phénix.

- Ca serait une force.

- Oui, si c'est un empoisonnement un sort ne fonctionne pas. »

Le jour de la transformation, Rémus resta couché plus longtemps tout comme Sirius mais au contraire du loup garou: c'était la paresse à l'état pur. Harry, qui s'était réabonné à la gazette, lu dans celle qu'il avait reçu, que les mangemorts avaient attaqué une ville de moldue, il y avait de nombreux morts, de nombreux blessés, d'autres dans le coma sous l'effet de plusieurs sorts impardonnables. La journée se passa assez vite, le soir, James, Sirius et Harry se préparèrent pour sortir, les autres les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte sans éveiller les soupçons des adultes déjà couchés.

« A tout à l'heure. Dit Lily tandis que la porte de se refermer. »


	28. Incident au clair de lune

**Chapitre 28: Incident au clair de lune**

Tout se passait bien, Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Phénard faisaient de nombreuses courses. Phénard grâce au vol gagnait toujours, mais il devait avouer que Lunard se défendait très bien ainsi que Patmol. Phénard devait dire qu'il s'amusait comme un fou et, c'était toujours très drôle les nuits de pleine lune et ça ne changerait pas, il le savait. Lors d'une course, Phénard ressenti une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice semblable à un gros coup de massue sur la tête bien placé, ce qui eut l'effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le faire chuter de plusieurs mètres. Phénard voulait toucher sa cicatrice, mais le problème était que s'il se transformer Lunard le mordrait et il préférait éviter. Les autres se rassemblèrent autour du phénix et le regardaient avec l'inquiétude de voir leur ami gravement blessé, mais malheureusement pour le phénix aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient se transformer. Patmol essaya de repousser Lunard mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Donc il s'approcha et regarda si son ami n'était pas blessé, heureusement pour lui. Non. Après plusieurs minutes Phénard se remit sur ses pattes avec difficultés, il sentait encor une douleur mais beaucoup moins importante, il fit signe à ses amis que tout allait pour le mieux. Il chanta une douce chanson ce qui évapora tous les soucis du quatuor. Phénard se demandait ce que Voldemort mijotait pour qu'il soit aussi machiavélique et que la douleur soit aussi violente mais courte.

« Il doit encor préparer une autre attaque, je le dirai demain à Laure et John. Pensa-t-il. »

Ils coururent, se reposèrent, jouèrent. Le quatuor avait été dans un coin du manoir ou était des plantes très dangereuses pour l'homme, Lunard s'amusa avec les arrachant d'un coup de patte. Puis à un moment, tandis qu'ils étaient tous tranquille, le loup garou commença à se levait, le chien flaira lui aussi quelque chose. Il avait l'air paniqué, très paniqué. Le loup-garou d'un bon passa au dessus des cornes du cerf et crut à toute vitesse vers le manoir. Le chien lui poursuivit essayant tant bien que mal de le stopper, Phénard prit son élan et accéléra pour dépasser le duo suivit de prés par Cornedrue. Au plus grand malheur du phénix, il découvrit, une silhouette informe traverser le parc, il se rapprocha. La silhouette portait une chemisette: c'était une fille. Il paniquait énormément.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème là…elle traverse un parc en pleine nuit, en décembre et en chemisette…pensa le phénix. »

Il se rapprocha et vit qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, les nuages laissèrent place à la pleine lune, qui éclaira la jeune fille qui était Lily. Le loup-garou se rapprochait beaucoup trop de la jeune fille, il vit que Patmol était à ses cotés pour essayer de le faire changer de direction et que Cornedrue lui essayait de rattraper le duo de tête. Phénard paniqué de plus en plus, il avait très peur pour sa mère, alors il décida que le moment était propice et fit un piquet de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, fendant l'aire le plus vite possible et fonça sur Lily. Il dépassait le loup garou avec beaucoup de difficultés et après un dernier battement d'aile, il le doubla, il prit Lily par les épaules et s'envola avec. Le loup-garou n'était de cet avis là alors d'un dernier saut il griffa Lily aux chevilles. Celle-ci bizarrement ne dit rien. Phénard l'emmena sur le toit du manoir et avant de se transformer il vit que le loup-garou avait été maîtrisé par Patmol et Cornedrue, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils étaient en sécurité et redevint Harry.

« Lily, Lily… »

Harry là regarda mieux, il vit que Lily était plus pale qu'à son ordinaire et il lui ouvrit les paupières, vit que celle-ci avait des yeux blancs, ses émeraudes avaient disparu.

« Lily…LILY… »

Hurla-t-il en la secouant doucement, puis plus violemment. Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva tel un mort-vivant. D'une voix étrange presque inhumain.

« Tu as réussit à sauver ton amie, je te félicite. Même si je ne sais pas comment tu as fait.

- Vous ! Vous me cassez les pieds.

- Tu me paieras ton insolence…

- Laissez-là tranquille, elle n'a rien à avoir avec tout cela.

- Au contraire, elle t'aide et connaît tous tes secrets.

- Personne ne me connaît totalement.

- Même, Barrown, Granger et Julian's.

- Personne…Lily…Lily réveille-toi…fais le sortir de ton esprit.

- Elle ne t'entend pas je contrôle son corps et son esprit, et son corps meurt un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passent ainsi que son esprit.

- Allez-vous en.

- Répond moi alors.

- Lily ne nous laisse pas, il y a James qui a besoin de toi, nous…

- D'où venez-vous?

- Ma Lily nous laisse pas. Combats le. Voldemort laissez la.

- Alors répond.

- D'où je viens de vos pires cauchemars.

- Comment oses-tu parler à l'héritier de Serpentard, à la personne la plus puissante du monde, celui qui peut en un claquement de doigt peut tuer tes amis.

- Je vais vous dire, je suis sure que ce pauvre Serpentard se retourne dans sa tombe en vous voyant, moi à sa place, j'aurais vraiment honte d'avoir un héritier pareil. Ensuite le plus puissant c'est Dumbledore et vous vous répétez. Je vais vous poser une question…est-ce que vous avez dit à ceux qui pourraient tuer mes amis que celui qui les commande est un sang-mêlé alors que la plupart ne supporte que les personnes au sang pur.

- Avorton je vais te tuer.

- C'est ça…Lily…LILY… »

Harry décida un geste qu'il allait regretter et ça il le savait. Il frappa Lily, lui infligeant une gifle très douloureuse. Sous le choc la tête de Lily se tourna, mais comme si Harry n'avait rien fait, elle ramena sa tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je suis invincible, et elle, elle meurt petit à petit. »

Harry en avait assez, il décida d'essayer d'entrer dans l'esprit de Lily pour faire partir Voldemort. Il jeta le sort, mais il rata.

« Tu ne peux rien.

- LA FERME…

- On ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi.

- Les temps changent…

- A…

- LA FERME VOUS ETES BOUCHE OU QUOI? »

Il se boucha les oreilles, il essayait de trouver une solution, il se voyait entourer d'halots de lumières et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'un d'eux, celui-ci s'écartait. Il en attrapa un.

« James…murmura-t-il…stupéfix. »

Il sauta du toit et se transforma en plein vol, il vit que Lunard était en train de s'énerver contre un arbre tandis que Cornedrue et Patmol le regardaient. Phénard poussa Cornedrue à faire une course plus loin et quand ils furent assez loin du loup-garou, Cornedrue se transforma et Phénard le prit entre ses pattes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Phénard le posa sur le toit et James courut vers Lily.

« LILY…LILY…ma Lily. »

Harry retira le sort.

« Tu me paieras tout ça.

- Voldemort dégagez de là.

- Lily, Lily je t'aime, reviens avec nous. Dit James étonné mais qui venait de comprendre.

- Potter.

- Quoi ? Dit Harry qui venait de comprendre son erreur. Vous n'avez pas à les mêler de nos affaires je vous l'interdis.

- Toi, m'interdire quelque chose. »

Un rire glacial, étrange retentit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Harry retenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit dans l'esprit de Lily, il sentit que les défenses étaient moins fortes. Il pénétra dans une faille de cette défense et vit la silhouette de Lily qui flottait debout inconsciente.

« Lily, Lily réveille toi. Maman. »

Il s'approchait de la jeune fille.

« Lily-jolie, réveille toi bat toi ne le laisse pas faire tu es plus forte que lui. James t'attend je t'attend, nous t'attendons tous. »

Harry était à présent en face d'elle à un mètre et il ne pouvait pas s'approcher.

« LILY BAT TOI, tu es plus forte que lui, fait le partir MAINTENANT…**LILY** »

Harry baissa la tête pour réfléchir, il tournait autour quand il lui sembla que Lily avait bougeait.

« Harry…

- Lily…Lily bats toi. Fais le sortir de toi.

- Il…il est trop fort…

- Non tu es plus forte que lui.

- N…no…non…

- Si. James t'attend il veut que tu reviennes comme nous tous.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Si tu vas y arriver je vais t'aider, James t'aide.

- J'ai mal aux pieds et à la tête. Partout!

- Bats toi.

- Ne me laissez pas seule.

- Tu n'as jamais été seule. Ne te laisse pas faire. Je n'ai jamais vu Lily Evans se laissait aller pour moi…je l'ai toujours vu battante. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Bats toi.

- Jamais je ne me laisserai faire par Lui.

- Fais le partir. »

Harry fut éjecté de l'esprit de Lily par Voldemort.

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas me combattre.

- Lily bats-toi!

- Elle meurt.

- Non c'est faux. Cria James qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Lord Voldemort ne ment jamais.

- Lily-jolie. Dit James. Je t'aime. Reviens ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas.

- C'est une marque de faiblesse. Tu…tu…qu'est-ce que tu me fais… »

Harry comprit que Lily se défendait.

« Vas-y Lily c'est bientôt fini. Bats toi.

- J…JAMES…cria-t-elle.

- NNNNOOOOONNNN… »

Harry vit les yeux de la jeune fille redevenir doucement verts, puis blancs. Ils continuaient de changer de couleur, partagés entre le vert et la blanc. Il comprit qu'elle reprenait le dessus sur le mage noir. Après quelques secondes Lily reprit totalement le contrôle de son corps.

« J…James.

- Lily. Oh ma Lily. Tu nous as fait si peur. »

Il l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« J'ai froid j'ai mal.

- Cuida. Incanta Harry sur les pieds de la jeune fille qui étaient en sang.

- Chaloroso. »

Une chaleur agréable se propagea dans un bulle entourant le trio. Par contre, contre toute attente le sort d'Harry ne fonctionna pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas.

- J'ai froid, j'ai mal aidez moi.

- Harry il y a un problème là.

- J'avais pas remarqué.

- Lily, Lily ça va?

- James j'ai froid et mal.

- Où?

- A la tête et aux pieds.

- La tête c'est normal à cause de moi et Voldemort.

- Pourquoi toi?

- Je l'ai giflé pour la faire revenir et souvent le fait d'entrer dans un esprit peut être douloureux. Les pieds c'est pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu crois que c'est pas en rapport avec Lunard.

- C'est probable. Où est-ce qu'on a joué?

- Dans les arbres, on a été dans les plantes.

- Les plantes…c'est ça. Lunard a arraché plusieurs plantes vénéneuses avec ses griffes.

- Mais on a pas de sort.

- Po…poi…son…phé…murmura Lily avant de s'évanouir.

- LILY…LILY…LILY REVEILLE TOI!

- James…elle s'est évanouie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Poison, les plantes sont dangereuses pour l'homme, les griffes de Lunard devait être pleines de poison et quand il a attrapé par les chevilles c'est rentré dans son sang.

- Y a pas de sort qui existe pour soigner les poisons seulement des potions, des sérums etc.

- Je le sais. »

Harry paniqué, il connaissait une possibilité de pouvoir soigner Lily, il en était sure mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, et cela l'énervait.

« Elle a pas dit un autre mot.

- Si phé.

- C'est quoi à ton avis.

- Je sais pas un remède peut-être.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on connaît qui commence par phé.

- Hermione n'est jamais là quand on besoin d'elle.

- Tu peux pas te transformer pour lui demander.

- Mais oui James t'es un génie sans le vouloir…Phénard…je me transforme. »

Harry se transforma et s'approcha de Lily. Il avança sa tête et versa plusieurs larmes sur chaque blessure. Mais les blessures ne refermaient pas beaucoup.

« Recommence. »

Phénard recommença, mais les blessures ne se refermaient pas, une chanson lui vint en tête comme si on lui avait soufflé.

« Ca doit être l'instinct du Phénix. Pensa Harry. »

Alors il la chanta, laissant son instinct lui dicter le chant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fumseck et Phénard arrivèrent. Ils s'approchèrent, Harry leur montra Lily, ils allèrent vers celle-ci versèrent plusieurs larmes tandis qu'Harry se mettait à coté de James. Arrêtèrent, regardèrent, recommencèrent s'échangeant les blessures. Puis les blessures se refermèrent doucement, ils versèrent plusieurs lames sur ses lèvres, Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda les garçons.

« Harry tu vas me le payer. Dit Lily. »

Les garçons rigolèrent pour montrer leur soulagement.

« Désolé Lily.

- Désolé, désolé t'y allais fort.

- Ca va ? Demanda James.

- Oui ça va! A par que j'ai mal à la joue.

- Mais tu m'inquiétais, je voulais que tu reprennes le dessus. C'est vrai j'y suis allé un peu fort.

- Pas qu'un peu…où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Lily après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

- Sur le toit.

- Comment?

- J'ai du te mettre ici parce que Lunard t'a attaqué c'est à cause de lui tu étais empoisonnée.

- Merci quand même. »

Harry se transforma, James aussi et il fit descendre ce dernier dans le jardin tandis qu'Harry remonta chercher Lily pour la ramener dans le manoir, tout en faisant très attention que Lunard ne vienne attaquer sa passagère. La soirée se termina, sans aucun problème, James et Harry étaient encor plus fatigués que Sirius. Ils couchèrent Remus.

« Alors racontez moi.

- Tout à l'heure. Dit Harry et James en chœur tandis qu'ils donnèrent tous leur mot de passe.

- S'il vous plait.

- Non. Dirent-ils avant de fermer leur porte en même temps. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se changer il s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit comme une souche. Le lendemain matin, le mot juste serait l'après midi, Harry fut réveillé par une douleur aux bras, aux jambes et à la tête: ils étaient courbaturés.

« C'est pas possible. »

Harry s'étira ouvrit son rideau et entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

« Enfin réveillé la marmotte.

- Je suis pas une marmotte.

- Si.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il est quatre heures et demie et toi et James vous êtes les deux derniers.

- Comment vont Rémus et Lily.

- Rémus se repose et Lily, Lily est un pleine forme. »

Harry se prépara même s'il devait dire qu'il était étonné que Sirius ait dormis moins que lui.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous les trois vous allez nous expliqué ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. »

Sirius ne laissa pas Harry, James et Lily tranquilles, tandis qu'Harry et James mangeaient. Malheureusement pour les adolescents, Laure est arrivée et a entendu un passage de l'histoire, elle leur ordonna d'aller dans le salon et James dut aller chercher son père.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez put tous y rester. Hurla Laure.

- Mais maman.

- James, taies toi je n'ai pas fini.

- Maman on s'en est sortis c'est le principal.

- John aide moi.

- James écoute moi bien sinon je vais me faire frapper par ta mère. Plaisanta John.

- John, t'as pas honte.

- …J…

- Ne dis rien.

- Je plaisante.

- C'est pas le moment.

- J'arrête, vous avez réussit pas je ne sais quel miracle a vous tiré d'une situation très dangereuse.

- Comme si on le savait pas. Dit James.

- James laisse moi parler, enfin, laisse parler l'aurore…Lily a faillit se faire mordre par un loup-garou, ensuite elle était contrôlée ce qui pose déjà un problème, par Voldemort ce qui était vraiment suicidaire. Quand vous avez réussis à faire partir Voldemort, elle était empoisonnée, Harry a réussit à la soigner.

- Oui mais on a réussit. Dit James. C'est surtout grâce à Harry.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Laure.

- Harry a sauvé une première fois Lily, ensuite il m'a amené sur le toit, ensuite il est entré dans l'esprit de Lily pour faire fuir Voldemort…il a trouvé la solution pour la sauver de son empoisonnement et il a appelé les phénix à l'aide quand il a pas réussit à refermer les plaies.

- Mais c'est aussi grâce à toi. Tu as fais revenir Lily parce que tu l'aimais. »

Laure et John continuèrent leurs sermons jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Rémus pour lui tenir compagnie. La fin de la semaine passa en un éclair, le nouvel an était passé, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous et ils avaient eus le droit à « la tête de Cornedrue » comme appelle Sirius la gueule de bois, pour le nombre considérable de biéreaubeurre qu'ils avaient ingurgités la veille. Ils avaient tout fait bus, joué, discuté, dansé toute la soirée, échangeant leur cavalière et cavalier, parfois James et Sirius dansaient ensemble faisant ainsi rire toute l'assemblée. Cette assemblée était essentiellement composée de collègue de Laure et John, de leurs enfants etc. Le plus drôle fut quand Sirius qui s'était gentiment proposé pour apporter des verres avec James, Harry, Rémus et Ron, glissa, faisant ainsi atterrir les deux verres sur sa tête. Sirius avait vraiment eu le droit à tout, Harry qui s'ennuyait à un moment alla chercher un des bonbons de Fred et George, il le mit devant l'assiette de Sirius qui après plusieurs minutes le mangea. Sirius se retrouva avec une langue plus grande que la moyenne, c'était indéniable. Il y eut une course poursuite dans tout le manoir entre Sirius et Harry, mais ce dernier s'aidait de son don pour que Sirius soit fatigué, donc il gagna. Le groupe après plusieurs verres, décidèrent de faire un concours, celui ou celle qui pourrait boire le plus de verre de wiski pur feu. Sofia, Hermione, Lily et Rémus ne participèrent pas au jeu. Ron, Harry, Sirius, James, Gwen et Lavande, se mirent autour d'une table ronde ou ils y avaient six verres. Chacun burent un verre en même temps, Ron abandonna tout de suite. Au bout du quatrième verre ce fut Sirius, le cinquième, James, septième, Harry et Lavande, Gwen dut boire un dernier verre pour montrer qu'elle pouvait. Tout le monde fut très étonné, de un par Ron qui abandonna tout de suite, et de deux par Gwen qui en but sept sans être vraiment atteint.


	29. Discutions et révélations

**Chapitre 29: Discussion et révélations**

Le lendemain Harry fut le premier à se réveiller avec un léger mal de tête, il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger quand il passa devant le salon, il entendit des voix.

« Je vais pas commencer l'année comme ça…pensa Harry. »

Il était partagé entre sa faim et sa curiosité, assoiffé par cette dernière elle l'emporta. Il se mit à l'endroit où la porte était entrouverte et sans trop coller l'oreille il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« …Il est si mystérieux, je sens qu'il nous cache beaucoup de chose. Dit Laure.

- C'est frustrant. Dit le visiteur.

- Très, vous ne devez pas aimer vous qui savez toujours tout.

- Oui.

- Je suis sur que vous faites partis de la confidence. Dit John.

- Je ne fais pas partis de la confidence, je ne sais que très peu de chose sur ce garçon, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

- Je n'en doute pas. Dit Laure.

- Vous avez déjà senti sa puissance? Demanda John.

- A vrai dire, oui. C'est impressionnant. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré avant qu'il ne rentre, j'ai senti une personne puissante arrivée. J'étais surpris de son potentiel.

- Un garçon de cet age avec une puissance peut-être dangereux s'il tournait du coté du mal.

- Oui John mais de ce qu'il m'a dit, je le crois. En plus il déteste Voldemort.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a vécut pour être à la fois si renfermé et si ouvert. Dit Laure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda John.

- De temps en temps il peut être naturel…enfin je le crois…mais de temps en temps il ne laisse rien paraître comme s'il avait peur de dévoiler des choses…comme si sa vie ou celle des autres en dépendaient, et il a un regard triste.

- Je vous propose qu'on laisse le concerné vous expliquer.

- Co…comment ça ? Demanda Laure.

- Harry tu peux entrer s'il te plait. »

Harry se sentit tout à coup honteux, il entra ne laissant rien paraître comme l'avait si bien dit Laure.

« Bonjour. Dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry. Salua le professeur Dumbledore. Ferme la porte derrière toi.

- Depuis quand nous écoutes-tu? Demanda John.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Coupa Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il est là vous pouvez lui poser des questions, bien sûr il ne pourra pas répondre à tout. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, peut-être trop pesant.

« Albus voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Oui merci Laure.

- Sucre?

- Non merci.

- Harry ?

- Oui je veux bien.

- Sucre ?

- Trois! Merci.

- Trois? Comme James. »

Harry esquissa un sourire, un autre silence prit place, Laure et John ne savaient pas très bien où se mettre, Laure se tordait les doigts, signe de mal aise. James avait ce même tic quand il avait fait une grosse bêtise et que Lily était furieuse.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ne devrez rien dire à personne. Dit Dumbledore. Et certaines révélations seront pour vous très disons inattendue.

- Qui sont tes parents? Demanda finalement John. »

Harry savait très bien que cette question serait posée mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour être sur qu'il pouvait répondre, celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Comme celle la. Dit Harry amusé.

- … »

Harry savait que Laure et John s'attendaient au pire.

« J…

- Est-ce que nous les connaissons ? Demanda John.

- Oui, vous les connaissez même très bien.

- Qui sont-ils ? Questionna Laure. Parce que de toutes les personnes que je connais tu ne ressembles à aucunes d'entre elles.

- On me dit souvent que je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père.

- Mais je ne connais vraiment personne qui a ton physique.

- A moins que ça ne soit pas ta véritable apparence.

- Bien vu. Si je vous le dis vous ne croirez pas.

- Dit toujours.

- Préparez vous la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai su tout de suite de qui il était le fils.

- … »

John et Laure avaient les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, Harry aurait pu exploser de rire mais se retint.

« Ca promet ils ne connaissent pas encore le nom de mes parents et ils font déjà cette tête là. Se dit Harry. »

« Je…

- Ne dit rien Harry lèves-toi je vais te rendre ton apparence. Comme cela la vérité passera mieux.

- D'accord. »

Harry et Dumbledore posèrent leurs tasses et se levèrent, Dumbledore prononça plusieurs formules en une langue inconnue. Harry se sentit différent, il ne voyait plus rien.

« Tiens. Dit Dumbledore en tendant ce qui devait être des lunettes.

- Merci. »

Harry les mit et vit la tête de ses grands-parents, il sourit. Harry pour être sur qu'il avait sa véritable apparence toucha ses cheveux et sentit qu'ils étaient ébouriffés.

« Dites moi que je rêve.

- Non Laure vous ne rêvez pas.

- Mais…mais…tu es de notre famille alors.

- Oui.

- Je suis le fils de James.

- Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à James, mais qui est ta mère?

- John voyons tu ne reconnais pas les yeux de Lily. »

Les grands-parents d'Harry étaient vraiment choqués, surpris, heureux, terrifiés, Harry ne savait pas trop.

« Écoutez avant de continuer je veux que vous continuez à vous comportez comme j'étais un simple ami de votre fils. »

Le couple hocha la tête.

« Ca va être dure.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- A la fin d'un cours de potion, nous avons tous testé la potion d'un groupe voisin et la potion nous a envoyé à cette époque.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup…non pas beaucoup mais énormément à James physiquement mais tu as les yeux de ta mère ainsi que son mental. Quoique de temps de temps tu participes à des blagues avec les maraudeurs.

- Je pense qu'il aime faire des blagues mais il en fait surtout sur ceux qui insultent Lily de sang de mmh.

- Il peut être vraiment adorable. Dit Laure en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

- Oui, il a de nombreuse qualité dont je suis sur qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence…l'amitié le fait d'avoir accepté Rémus et de l'accompagner pendant les nuits de pleines lune, le courage etc.

- Mais parlons de toi. Pourquoi Voldemort te cherche ?

- Pourquoi veut-il te tuer?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

- Pourquoi…

- Laissez le répondre.

- Excusez nous.

- Alors pour Voldemort si j'avais fait plus attention ne me chercherai pas à cette époque.

- A ton époque il te cherche.

- Oui, je suis le seul à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- A ce point là?

- Oh que oui. Ensuite il veut ma mort, parce qu'à mon époque je lui fais barrage et ici parce que je lui répond mais malheureusement pour lui il ne peut pas me tuer.

- Pourquoi?

- Ma cicatrice.

- Une simple cicatrice.

- Pas si une simple que ça, c'est un lien. Dans mon époque je suis malheureusement le sorcier le plus connu au monde. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi mais…On a une petite idée avec le professeur Dumbledore de mon époque mais personne ne le sait vraiment même moi. Je n'ai pas peur de lui car je l'ai tellement combattu que je n'en ai plus peur le problème est que dans mon époque, personne ne voit Harry Potter le garçon mais le garçon qui peut tuer Voldemort et qui doit le tuer.

- Mais il n'y a pas que toi dans le monde, pourquoi toi ?

- Ca je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon l'avenir en serait changé.

- Mais tes parents ne te protégent pas?

- C'est une autre histoire lié à ça.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois aussi puissant tu as 16 ans et je suis sur que tu dois avoir la même puissance qu'un adulte et encore un adulte doit être moins puissant que toi.

- N'exagérez pas.

- Attend tu arrives à supporter des doloris et à contourner des imperium, jeter par des mangemorts, tu sais faire de l'occlumancie, de la légismancie, la baguette sans magie.

- Tu dois être le seul au monde à faire tout ça à 16ans.

- C'est une histoire trop longue, complexe et trop dangereuse.

- Comment ça?

- Voldemort est ici plus puissant, il doit être quasiment à son apogée, j'essaye de mettre mes souvenirs de coté au cas ou il arriverait à me contrôler.

- Tu arrives à faire ça?

- Deux minutes Harry je vais te rendre ton apparence. »

Après cela qu'Harry est récupéré des cheveux coiffés, rendu ses lunettes au professeur Dumbledore et qu'il ait reprit ses esprits.

« Pourquoi avez vous fait cela Albus.

- Question de sécurité.

- Reprend Harry.

- J'ai lu ça dans un livre de magie assez ancienne et blanche. Je vais l'enseigner à Hermione, Ron et Lavande, ça serait vraiment trop dangereux si Voldemort savait qui on était réellement. Il voudrait savoir tout de moi et de ce qui se passe à peu prés vingt ans plus tard.

- C'est sur.

- Il pourrait ainsi changer le futur.

- Alors tu dois être un bon joueur de quidditch.

- John.

- Quoi! Chez les Potter on se transmet ce don depuis des générations.

- J'ais vu jouer Harry plusieurs fois, je dois dire qu'il m'a impressionné.

- Comment ça? Demandèrent Harry et John.

- Tu as fait un petit duel contre James une fois.

- Ah ça.

- Raconte. Poussa John.

- A cause de Sirius et Ron on a fait un duel et j'ai fait une frayeur à tout le monde parce qu'on était à une vingtaine de mètres, j'étais debout sur mon balai et je suis tombé. J'ai fait un accio et voilà.

- Il a bien le don des Potter tout en aimant plus le danger. Dit Dumbledore.

- A quel poste joues-tu ?

- Attrapeur à mon époque je suis le plus jeune depuis plus de cent ans car le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé jouer depuis ma première année.

- Mais…

- Sommes nous de bons grands-parents? Demanda Laure.

- J…

- Nous vous inquiétez pas James est un bon élève, même si parfois il est turbulent.

- Albus vous avez le droit de le punir. »

Harry venait de comprendre que quelqu'un les observait.

« Je crois que le fais d'être avec Lily, va le remettre en place.

- Comment ça ?

- Lily sait très bien remettre votre fils en place.

- J'espère qu'elle va continuer.

- Est-ce que les autres sont des élèves sérieux?

- Harry est sérieux, il a un certain don pour la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- James en métamorphose. Supposa Laure.

- Oui. Lily en enchantement. Ce qui est intéressant c'est que le groupe et plutôt parfait.

- Vous dites cela car on a chacun une spécialité.

- Tu es très intelligent même si je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Merci.

- Je vais y aller. Merci pour la tasse de thé Laure. Bonne année. Harry travaille bien.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir. »

Harry sortit du salon et vit James, Rémus, Sirius, Lily derrière la porte. Il sourit et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était à la salle à manger.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va nous suffire ton petit sourire. Dit Sirius.

- …

- Harry j'aime bien quand on me répond.

- … »

Harry ne répondait ça l'amusait à vrai dire, il se servit un déjeuné assez copieux, mais très maigre comparé à Sirius.

« Harry, s'il te plait. Dit Lily. »

Harry regarda Lily dans les yeux, lui fit un clin d'œil, il se dit que le moment serait le bon pour bien commencer l'année.

« HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…TU COMMENCES BIEN L'ANNEE… »

Sirius venait de se voir renverser son bol de lait sur la tête et sa tartine voulez absolument rentrer dans la bouche du ténébreux. Les autres rigolèrent en n'en plu pouvoir, James faillit s'étouffer dans son bol.

« Vous voulez savoir de quoi on parlait c'est ça?

- Ouais.

- On a parlé de nos notes et Dumbledore a dit que ça serait bien que certains préfère être sérieux au lieu de privilégié des farces même si certaines sont de bons goûts. »

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête tandis que Lily, elle levait la tête.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Harry ?

- Quoi?

- A ton avis.

- Parce que je voulais être le premier entre nous deux à faire une blague à l'autre et que mes résolutions sont de tout faire pour te rendre la vie insupportable pendant les vacances.

- Très drôle de toute façon t'attends pas les vacances pour me rendre la vie insupportable.

- Je te conseil de rien faire.

- De faire quoi?

- Je me suis mis un retour à l'envoyeur au cas ou tu serais tenté de faire une vengeance.

- Je t'ai pas vu le faire.

- Tente et tu verras. »

Sirius sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes mais ne fit rien. Le déjeuner se passa sans aucun encombre, Gwen arriva la dernière avec un mine affreuse, les cheveux digne des Potter, les yeux aussi cernés que Rémus lors des pleines lune. C'était un spectacle vraiment hilarant. Elle eut droit aux remontrances de Lily sur le fait de boire beaucoup d'alcool.

« Dire que demain on est à Poudlard. Dit Sirius.

- Aujourd'hui on fait des révisions. Proposa Hermione. »

La plupart regardèrent Hermione comme si elle était folle. Mais à la fin ils durent tous la suivre car Laure et John les avaient obligés. Sirius fut de corvée de porter tous les livres des filles qui firent exprès de prendre un maximum.

« Pfff…le point positif c'est que demain j'arrête de faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Dit Sirius tout en portant les livres. »

C'était vrai que Lavande ne l'avait pas épargné. Sofia, Lily, Gwen et Hermione demandaient beaucoup de choses à Sirius pendant la journée. Lily et Hermione pour porter leurs livres, Gwen pour beaucoup plus de choses et Sofia, elle ne demandait vraiment que des choses à Sirius que si c'était vraiment énervant, et tous les adjectifs qui peuvent qualifiés une tache, qui n'était pas agréable. Mais le soir un système avait été mis en place pour que ce pauvre Sirius sache si une des filles avait besoin de quelques choses. Malheureusement pour lui, ce manège était: toutes les nuits, Lavande lui demandait d'aller lui chercher de l'eau, ou de la nourriture. Comme tout tyran qui se respecte, pour que Sirius comprenne la leçon, elle demanda aux elfes de ne plus faire son lit, Sirius dut faire le lit de la jeune fille tous les matins, s'il n'était pas fait comme elle le souhaitait, un coup de baguette et il recommençait. Lavande était très intelligente trop pour ce genre de situation, elle prenait à chaque fois la baguette de Sirius pour être sur qu'il ne trichait pas, à son plus grand bonheur, ou malheur, il pouvait faire une fois le lit de celle-ci, mais il pouvait le faire plus de trois fois avant que ça lui convienne. Une fois alors qu'il avait marmonné quelque chose à l'encontre de Lavande et que celle-ci l'entendit il put le faire quatre fois. Mais il put aussi préparer le déjeuner de celle-ci quand elle voulait déjeuner dans sa chambre ce qui n'arriva jamais comme à chaque fois Lavande changeait soi-disant d'avis. Lavande et les autres filles confisquaient la baguette du parieur à chaque fois qu'il devait faire une tache pour être sur qu'il ne triche pas.

« Mon Sirynouchet fait très attention à ce que tu dis, car je te rappelle que ton gage n'est pas terminé alors je peux trouver encor des abominations à te faire faire. Dit Lavande l'air de rien.

- Comme quoi?

- Si tu le demandes c'est que tu es intéressé. S'exclama Lavande.

- Non non c'est juste pour savoir ce qui m'attendrais si je ne faisais pas attention.

- Voyons te faire porter un habit de clown et te faire défiler dans le Poudlard Express…commença Lavande.

- Te faire porter toutes nos valises demain. Continua Lily.

- Très bonne idée, on le fera.

- Gwen tu devrais aider Sirius au lieu de l'enfoncer. Dit Hermione faussement outré.

- Hermione c'est mal me connaître.

- On continue la liste.

- Non c'est bon.

- Pose les livres ici. »

Les vacances s'étaient trop vite terminés, le lendemain matin Harry apprit que Sirius avait du se lever deux heures avant les garçons pour pouvoir descendre toutes les valises dans le hall et tout cela sans baguette ni magie.

« Sirius sera musclé après ça. Plaisanta Ron. »

Arrivés à la gare, les filles furent plus clémentes et laissèrent le pauvre garçon utiliser la magie, mais ce fut surtout grâce aux autres garçons qui demandèrent aux filles d'être moins dure avec Sirius. Harry eut beaucoup de regards et pour cause il avait deux phénix, un sur chaque épaule. Ce qui était bien c'était que le phénix pouvait paraître invisible pour les moldus.

« Attend il l'a cherché.

- Je sais Lily mais si vous continuez vous allez le tuer.

- C'est une si mauvaise chose James. Plaisanta Lily.

- Non c'est vrai mais sinon on pourra plus rire quand il fait des gaffes ou quand il présente le match de quidditch.

- Si tu veux. »

Le voyage fut tranquille, les filles laissèrent Sirius en paix, sauf pour une ou deux petites corvées. Ils racontèrent à Peter leurs vacances ce qui prit une grande partit du voyage comme tout le monde ajoutait quelque chose et Peter lui avait été en vacance chez sa cousine en Irlande. Quand ils descendirent tous.

« JE SUIS LIBRE…YES…cria Sirius en faisant une danse.

- Sirius ferme là sinon tu seras libre niveau petite amie aussi. »

La première semaine de janvier se passa bien, trop bien, les professeurs, ou plutôt tout Poudlard n'était pas à l'aise et pour cause les maraudeurs se tenaient bien.

« Ils préparent quelque chose c'est sur. Murmura Lavande.

- Mmh…ils sont trop calmes.

- Ou alors c'est qu'ils sont malades.

- Je pense que leur prochaine blague va être spectaculaire. Dit Ron qui venait d'arriver. »

Les entraînements de quidditch étaient plus durs, James disait à tout bout de champs qu'il fallait qu'ils gagnent.

« James. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe de quidditch de Poudlard. Rassura Sirius.

- C'est pas une raison je veux qu'on fasse le meilleur match possible. »

Les difficultés augmentaient à chaque entraînements, James leur faisait travailler la défense, l'attaque, les feintes en tout genre, de nouvelles stratégies etc.


	30. Bal masqué

**Chapitre 30: Bal masqué**

Le jour du match arriva. C'était un très beau dimanche avec un ciel bleu où il n'y avait que quelques nuages et un soleil assez doux, un temps parfait pour jouer au quidditch surtout en hiver.

« C'est votre présentateur préféré le beau, le grand Sirius Black qui va commenter le match d'aujourd'hui celui des courageux Gryffondors contre les loyaux Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors sont deuxièmes derrière les Serpentards qui ont déjà fait deux match donc les premiers sont Gryffondors. Je vous rappelle le classement: Serpentards sont les premiers, Gryffondors sont les deuxièmes, Serdaigles les troisièmes et enfin les Poufsouffles sont les derniers. Voici qu'entre l'équipe des Poufsouffles. L'attrapeur est Fréderico Lorca suivit de prés par les trois poursuiveurs c'est-à-dire Ophélie Lilith, Fred Perry, et Mathilda Drake. Les batteuses sont Rose Malmon et Tifanny Ford's. La gardienne ainsi que la capitaine de cette équipe est Julia Albert's. Les remplaçants suivent l'équipe…l'équipe des Gryffondors arrivent sur le terrain, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps et le capitaine de l'équipe ouvre la danse c'est le grand le magnifique tout en l'étant moins que moi James Potter…

- Monsieur Black pourriez vous arrêtez?

- Excusez moi…Je continue où en étais-je? Ah oui! Il est suivit par sa prodigieuse équipe, Lavande Barrown, Harry Jatter et Thomas Crow sont les poursuiveurs, il y a Ron Julian's au poste de gardien, les batteurs sont Gregory Dith et ma belle Gwen qui vont les ratatiner comme des crèpmais, se reprit-il, il y a aussi les remplaçants qui sont prêts à entrer sur le terrain, si vous voulez savoir je pense que l'équipe va en avoir besoin.

- Monsieur Black.

- Excusez moi professeur c'est l'enthousiasme.

- Oui et bien contrôlez-vous.

- Je vais essayer.

- Non vous y arriverez.

- L'arbitre se met au milieu du terrain…on attend le coup de sifflet…et C'EST PARTI…Gryffondor est en possession du souaffle, Jatter, Barrown, Crow, Jatter, Crow…BUT…dix à zéro pour Gryffondor. James Potter vient de réussir une magnifique feinte. Drake a le souaffle Jatter le reprend…Crow, Barrown, Crow, Barrown…BUT…Lilith récupère le souaffle, Drake, Barrown le reprend, Jatter, Crow, Barrown, Jatter, Barrown…BUT… »

Le match prenait des allures très bizarres et pour causes.

« Chantez avec moi…Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts…

- Monsieur Black j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous avez une semaine de retenue.

- Merci Madame. Hey James je suis en train de te battre. »

Presque tout le stade riait aux éclats. Harry continuait d'attraper le souaffle, il trouvait que leur jeu c'était amélioré. James a défaut de devenir un auror de renom aurait très bien pu être ou un entraîneur ou un attrapeur prodigieux voir les deux. Le match continuait puis:

« L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles vient de se prendre en jolie cognard de la part de Gwen dans le ventre et il a fait une belle chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'il remonte. Un remplaçant entre en jeu c'est…Mélanie Polamns. Si vous voulez mon avis elle va pas faire long feu. Crow…BUT…cinquante à diJames Potter entame une magnifique descente en piquet il n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres et il remonte…très belle feinte. La nouvelle attrapeuse n'a rien comprit…Gwen Morror vient d'envoyer un cognard de toute beauté à la gardienne des Poufsouffles qui l'évite et elle évite par la même occasion le souaffle de Jatter qui met un but soixante à dix pour Gryffondor. Harry on peut pas dire que t'ais eu trop de mal à le mètre celui-là. »

Harry s'amusait beaucoup le jeu se déroulait bien, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. De temps en temps quand l'un des poursuiveurs marquait un but il regardait James qui essayait de faire de nombreuses feintes à son adversaire.

« Il n'essaye pas il y arrive. Se contredit-il. »

« Harry c'est pas le moment d'être dans les nuages. Plaisanta Lavande en passant à vive allure. »

Il reprit très vite ses esprits et le match par la même occasion. Ils enchaînèrent feintes, accélérations, ralentis à une vitesse inouïe. Harry traversa le terrain avec le souaffle, il passa à coté des buts en feintant de lancer le souaffle, puis il le passa à Lavande qui était de l'autre coté des buts qui marqua sans difficultés. Les nuages commencèrent à se former et une pluie abondante et torrentielle se mit à tomber en à peine une seconde, quelques instants plus tard une violent orage et un vent tout aussi violent s'ajoutèrent, on ne pouvait plus rien voir à cinq mètres ou alors seulement les vêtements des joueurs.

« Je vais essayer de vous commenter un match ou je ne vois plus que des traces rouges et jaunes traverser le terrain…attendez je viens de voir et d'entendre qu'il y a un but pour les Gryffondors…cent à dix…Jamesie tu pourrais essayer de trouver le vif d'or parce qu'on se les caille un peu… »

Sacré Sirius toujours en train de sortir des conneries, qu'il pleuve, vente, tonne, neige, grêle, qu'il fasse du soleil, du brouillard et, ou tous les autres éléments qu'ils puissent exister. Et il le prouvait.

« Jamesie tu vas te bouger pour attraper ce vif d'or, parce que j'ai de l'eau dans mes chaussettes… »

Tous les Gryffondors riaient, ainsi que certaines autres personnes.

« Monsieur Black on se fiche de vos problèmes personnels, alors si vous voulez bien commenter le match et non le fait que vos chaussettes soient trempées.

- Je tiens à vous dire madame que mes chaussettes ne sont pas trempées mais inondées, c'est vrai j'entend l'eau…

- Très bien maintenant ce n'est pas une semaine mais deux semaines de retenue pour faire sécher vos chaussettes, maintenant vous commentez le match.

- James je suis en train de te battre. Je reprends cent-cinquante à vingt pour Gryffondors…James Potter, enfin je crois, fait une descente spectaculaire et remonte je crois qu'il est à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il remonte je crois qu'il l'a…coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, Gryffondor l'emporte avec trois cents à vingt pour Gryffondor. On reprend la chanson…Les Gryffondors sont quoique c'est pas une bonne idée…se reprit-il en voyant la directrice de sa maison, c'était votre commentateur préféré qui va aller sécher ses chaussettes pendant deux semaines dans le bureau de son professeur préféré si d'autres veulent me les donner je suis preneur contre la somme…

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Oust! »

Harry avait très mal au ventre pas parce qu'il avait reçu un quelconque cognard mais pour avoir écouté pendant la plus grande partie du match le commentaire de Sirius qui avait été déchaîné. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

« Magnifique match. S'exclama Sirius en entrant.

- Oui. Dirent les autres qui étaient en train d'essorer leurs vêtements.

- T'as entendu ça James je suis en train de te bat…

- Sirius je ne fais plus ce stupide pari…

- Hein mais on…

- Je sais mais les arguments de Rémus, Lily et les autres ont aboutis…

- Rémus! De toutes façons au début on nous mettait en même temps aux retenues mais maintenant on est séparés c'est même plus drôle. Réfléchit-il. »

Harry se changea rapidement comme le reste de son équipe et ils eurent le discours de James.

« Je n'ai rien à dire vous avez bien joué mais il faudra encor vous améliorer, je ne vous retiens pas parce qu'en buffet et une fête nous attendent. »

Ils applaudirent au discours et partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. La soirée se passa mieux que prévue, Sirius fut aussi la star de la soirée ce qui était normal vu son commentaire. Il réussit à se prendre une gifle de la part Lily, pour deux causes: la première pour avoir fait perdre dix points à Gryffondor et l'autre pour lui avoir dit quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demanda James.

- Oh rien.

- Rien tu t'es prit l'une des plus belles gifles que Lily ai put donner à une autre personne que James.

- C'est bon t'as fini Mumus.

- Je crois. »

Le mois se passa très péniblement, enfin pour les Serpentards et pour les professeurs ainsi que pour quelques élèves: Hermione, Lily par exemple. Les maraudeurs étaient déchaînés, ils avaient fais plus d'une vingtaine de farces aussi bien en classe, que dans les couloirs, mais aussi dans la grande salle. Le groupe ainsi que la tour entière des Gryffondors eurent mal à la tête et pour cause, à chaque blague des maraudeurs Lily et Hermione leur hurlaient dessus, criaient, les remettaient en place etc. Le mois de février arriva donc très difficilement. Une semaine avant le bal le dimanche soir, au repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Comme vous le savez samedi a lieu un bal. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas prévue car des personnes venant du chemin de traverse vont s'occuper de cela. Je veux dire par là qu'elles vont prendre mensurations etc. pour vous choisir costumes et masques comme ce bal sera masqué… »

Dumbledore marqua une pose et attendit. Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la grande salle, tout le monde était vraiment heureux de cette annonce. Les filles en particuliers mais aussi les garçons.

« …Ces personnes arrivent dès demain…

- Yes on aura pas cours. Cria Sirius debout tout en faisant une petite danse. Hein hein hein…

- Sirius on ne peut pas perdre une journée pour un simple bal. Dit simplement Harry.

- Harry tu vas nous porter la pouasse.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous allez avoir vos cours, ces personnes s'occuperont de vous lors de vos heures de liberté.

- Eh voilà. »

Le groupe regarda Sirius, et rit, Sirius de la place ou il était essayé de faire ses yeux à Dumbledore, mais il avait du oublier un détail: le groupe était installé à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Le soir du bal, les garçons descendront ici à 19h30, les filles descendront à 20h00, je vous demanderai de ne pas essayer de tricher. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous choisissiez un cavalier ou une cavalière. Merci. »

Des conversations fusèrent de toute part de la salle aussi bien chez les élèves que chez les professeurs.

« J'adore les bals masqués! S'exclama Sofia.

- Il n'y a pas que toi. Dit Lavande.

- C'est si mystérieux, c'est super, tu danses avec des personnes que tu ne connais pas ou reconnais pas.

- Imagine tu danses avec Rogue, Crabbe, Goyle ou Malefoy. Dit Lavande avec une expression de dégoût.

- Imagine tu danses avec Bellatrix ou Narcissa. Reprit Sirius avec la même expression.

- Je préfère pas imaginer. Dit James alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos.

- De toute façon à par Narcissa et Rogue aucun du groupe ne viendra. Fit Lily.

- Gwen tu pourras me dire ce que tu auras comme costume ?

- Non, je veux jouer le jeu et c'est ce qu'on va faire c'est compris.

- Oui…

- Sirius.

- Ok. »

Le lendemain, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà vu les personnes. Le groupe fut déçut de ne pas passer le lundi, ils espéraient y aller le lendemain. Mais rien. Le mercredi il n'eut rien n'on plus, pourtant la majorité des élèves étaient passés, tous leur avaient dit qu'ils avaient reçut une convocation. Le jeudi matin, James, Rémus et Gwen reçurent une convocation pour l'après midi comme il n'avait pas cours de l'après midi. Durant le repas du midi, ce fut Lily, Lavande et Harry qui eurent le papier. Harry alla donc au rendez-vous, la salle se trouvait prés de la tour de Gryffondor, mais un étage plus haut, elle était immense. Il s'approcha des personnes: un homme et quatre femmes. Les quatre femmes étaient occupées, chacune des personnes étaient dans un coin de la salle. Harry vit que Lavande, Gwen, Lily et Bellatrix étaient installées avec les femmes. Lily et la jeune femme parlaient, Lavande et une autre jeune femme, riaient et la jeune femme la mesurait, Gwen se faisait mesurer. Bellatrix, elle avait une dame assez âgée qui avait l'air très strict, elle posait de multiples questions les enchaînant les une sur les autres. Elle eut rapidement terminée et ce fut une fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. L'homme prit tout de suite Harry en main et en rien de temps il le mesura, lui posa de nombreuses questions.

« Hum, voyons…dit-il en prenant son mètre ruban, il nota tout sur un papier. Je m'appelle Conan. Comment t'appelles tu?

- Harry…Harry Jatter.

- Bien Harry tu as une couleur préférée?

- J'aime bien le vert, le noir, rouge, le bleu.

- Le vert ou le noir t'iront très bien. Tu as une cicatrice.

- Oui.

- La forme est intéressante, dit-il en notant le détail.

- Oui mais en quoi ça vous aide?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, ça m'aide pour te trouver un déguisement.

- Tu me vois en quoi?

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais Arsène Lupin ? C'est une œuvre moldue.

- Oui je connais.

- Étonnant très peu de sorciers connaissent Arsène Lupin sauf si tes parents sont moldus.

- Non ils sont sorciers mais j'ai été élevé chez des moldus.

- Ah je comprends. Comme je te le disais je te vois en gentleman cambrioleur.

- Pourquoi?

- Ta démarche est très lente et élégante, tu as presque tout d'un vrai séducteur. Plaisanta Conan. »

Harry ria à la déclaration de Conan.

« Merci, mais si tu avais dit ça à un ami il t'aurait dit que tu es fou.

- Qui?

- Sirius. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que si tu l'as tu peux lui dire des exemples de costumes vraiment bizarre ou nul?

- Oui. Mais passons.

- Oui. Je serrai habillé comment?

- Je te vois avec un chapeau haute-forme, la cape noir, la fine moustache, le bouc, le smoking ou seul le pantalon, et la veste sont noirs, la canne aussi etc.

- Pourquoi pas!

- Je n'aurai pas du te le dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien je suis bien trop content de pouvoir être masqué.

- Je te dis ça mais ce n'est peut-être pas sur.

- Pas grave mais j'aimerai bien…merci quand même.

- De rien.

- Au fait c'est normal que quelques un de mes amis n'ont pas reçut de convocation?

- Ils ont du en recevoir là, pour après ou demain.

- Comment fais tu pour autant de costumes?

- Toutes les heures nous envoyons des hiboux. Ils préparent les costumes, avec le prix et le nom. Samedi nous reviendrons le midi et nous venons dans chaque dortoir pour donner les costumes et récupérer l'argent.

- Ca va me coûter dans les combien?

- Pas plus de cinq gallions.

- Ca va!

- Oui. Les filles sont moins chanceuses souvent ils sont des parures ou autre.

- J'espère que tu nous amèneras nos costumes.

- Samedi nous serons quatre garçons et quatre filles pour chaque maison. Je vais essayer de m'arranger.

- Cool.

- Je vais te laisser pas que je ne veuille pas parler avec toi mais parce que sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par la vieille bique. Dit-il en montrant la vieille dame du menton.

- Je comprend à Samedi.

- A samedi. »

Harry sortit et s'assit dans le couloir attendant Lavande avec impatience, elle n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard ce qui lui avait parut une éternité.

« Alors?

- Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- En quoi vas tu être?

- Tu ne le sauras pas comme je ne le sais pas moi même.

- T'en mieux je ne veux rien savoir, je te vois bien en sorcière ténébreuse ou dans ce genre là.

- Moi je te vois bien dans un costume très élégant même si le mousquetaire t'allait comme un gant.

- Gwen! Gwen.

- Vous êtes là ? Ça a été?

- Oui je me suis bien amusée.

- J'ai vu ça. Vous parliez de quoi?

- D'histoire de fille.

- C'est parce que c'est une histoire de fille que je peux pas savoir.

- Oui et toi comment ça c'est passé?

- Bien. Lily va pas tarder on l'attend ?

- Oui!

- Tenez la voilà. »

Ils repartirent ensemble à la tour mais n'y trouvèrent que Rémus et James.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont partis aux essayages. Répondit James.

- Ils ont reçut une convoc ?

- Oui il y a une demie-heure. »

Ils les attendirent, en faisant des devoirs, Harry se souvint que pendant les vacances il n'avait pas tellement travaillé son pouvoir, alors il monta dans sa chambre, s'enferma et commença à s'entraîner. Pendant les vacances il avait réussit à soulever sa malle vide, puis avec quelques affaires. Il se concentra sur la malle qui à présent était pleine et lourde, elle devait faire le poids d'une des filles du groupe, il parvint à la bouger de quelques centimètres. Phénard qui se trouvait toujours dans leur dortoir se posa devant Harry et le regarda, puis il s'approcha et avec son bec attrapa le porte-clés d'Harry: son petit phénix. Il se dit d'après tout, alors il chercha qui dans le groupe était le plus léger. Il écrivit rapidement un mot, le donna et attendit. On frappa.

« Entrez. Dit-il en s'écartant du coffre.

- Comment tu savais qu'on viendrait ?

- Lily mets toi là. »

Lily se mit au milieu du dortoir tandis que le reste du groupe: Gwen, James, Rémus et Lavande, s'assirent.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Ne pas bouger.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas essayer de me soulever.

- Si. Tu es la plus légère du groupe…enfin je crois. »

Harry se concentra, et réussit à soulever Lily de quelques centimètres.

« Whouah!

- J'y arrive.

- Harry essaye de la soulever plus. »

Harry posa Lily se reposa quelques secondes et réessaya. Il réussit encore mieux.

« Je crois que quelqu'un ne va pas être content. Dit Lily tandis qu'Harry la reposait. Merci.

- Demain on va rire! Ria Harry.

- Pourquoi? Demanda James voyant le visage d'Harry.

- Je vous propose que demain matin nous levions tous plutôt.

- Pour quoi cela ? Demanda Lavande.

- Je pense que Sirius va apprécier son réveil, mais bien sûr personne ne devra lui dire.

- Pourquoi lui dirait-on ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de me venger. Dit Lily.

- Lily voyons. S'exclama Harry faussement outré.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait faire des blagues sur tout le monde et qu'il n'y en ait pas sur lui.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Mais tu oublies qu'Harry le fait assez souvent. »

Une discussion s'enchaîna Harry réessaya plusieurs fois sur Lily, à la fin il réussit à la faire voler dans toutes la pièce.

« Tu devrais essayer sur le calamar géant et sur des objets qui pourraient faire le poids d'Hagrid.

- Oui mais pour le calamar on va attendre que l'eau soit chaude parce que s'il arrive à me mettre à l'eau je veux qu'elle soit un minimum chaude.

- Normal…

- Salut la compagnie.

- Pas lui. S'exclamèrent le groupe.

- Sympas…alors de quoi vous parliez ?

- De rien on se demandait ce qu'on pourrait choisir comme déguisement pour le prochain bal. Trouva Lily. Ou si on choisirait de belles robes.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Pour le bal d'après on peut faire quelque chose de plus drôle.

- Dit. Poussa James.

- Mais c'est une proposition.

- Mumus tourne pas autour du pot.

- Sofia, deux minutes. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire autrement.

- Comme ça autrement. Coupa Gwen.

- Que chaque couple aille ensemble acheter son costume, mais que par exemple Lily achète celui de James et vis-versa. »

Tout le monde accepta cette proposition, Harry se demandait en quoi il pourrait mettre Lavande. Sirius raconta par la même occasion son aventure avec le couturier et Harry sans le vouloir dit la vérité, ce qui entraîna une mini-discussion.


	31. Le départ

**Chapitre 31: Le départ**

Le lendemain matin comme promit, les filles arrivèrent dans le dortoir une demie-heure avant le réveil habituel de Sirius. Les garçons convirent qu'il fallait qu'ils se protégent au cas ou Sirius aurait une de ses idées tordues. Tout le monde se plaça pour que quand Sirius tombe du lit tous les rideaux soient fermés. Gwen se mit avec Peter qui pour une fois fut réveillé avant Sirius. On voyait dans le dortoir chaque tête dépasser des rideaux, les yeux dirigés vers Harry qui était en train de se concentrer. Puis, il réussit à soulever Sirius, il le fit léviter, le plaçant juste au dessus du sol, il regarda Lily qui lui montra de le lever encor d'un geste de la main. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Et lâcha.

« AÎE! »

Harry et Lavande avaient un mal fou à se retenir de rire, ils avaient les mains collés à leur bouche, étouffant chacun de leurs gloussements. Puis.

« AAAAAHHH TRAITRES JE SAIS QUE VOUS DORMEZ PAS…HARRY JE VAIS TE TUER… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Ils tirèrent les rideaux et virent un Sirius, en boxer noir et en tee-shirt blanc, trempé, qui se tenait les fesses.

« Mais Sirius tu sais que…

- Harry ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- …

- Qui a eu l'idée même si je sais déjà la réponse.

- …

- Harry pourquoi tu dis pas que c'est toi? Demanda candidement Peter.

- PETER…s'exaspérèrent les autres.

- Bah quoi? »

Une discussion continua, puis Fumseck atterrit prés de lui. Il lui montrait la fenêtre.

« Harry je pense qu'il veut repartir.

- Oui.

- On va écrire une réponse à chaque lettre et il pourra repartir. »

Comme le groupe était en avance d'une heure, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Lavande commencèrent à écrire leur lettre.

_Fred, George,_

_Merci pour le coffre plein, je m'en sers beaucoup_

_Harry._

_PS: vous pourriez laissez votre frère avoir des produits gratuits._

Fut la lettre pour Fred et George, puis ce fut celle de Rémus.

_Cher Rémus,_

_Je me doutais que tu savais qui j'étais ou je suis (ça dépend) bref comme tu le vois voyais (ça commence à m'énerver.) je profite largement des moments que je passe avec tout le groupe, il faudra que tu m'éclaircisses certains point, niveau avenir…je pense que Sirius se serait bien passé de moi (je suis presque entrain d'avoir pitié)._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry. _

La lettre d'Hagrid fut très rapide.

_Cher Hagrid;_

_Je ne sais pas encor quand je vais rentrer, mais nous vous promettons que lorsque nous rentrerons nous irons boire une tasse de thé._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

Il réfléchit longuement à la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Professeur,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à notre véritable époque…même si je suppose que Voldemort me cherche encor et encor et que cela doit faire de nombreux dégâts._

_Je crois que je contrôle assez bien mon pouvoir sans baguette (mais vous devez sûrement le savoir) j'arrive à soulever un adolescent, je vais commencer mon entraînement au combat et demander de nombreux conseils en enchantement pour pouvoir essayer de contrôler la magie ancienne, ce qui serait un autre atout._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

Tous donnèrent leurs lettres au phénix qui leur lança un dernier avant de partir.

« Pourquoi vous lui avez donné toutes ses lettres? Alors que vous avez les hiboux de l'école.

- C'est une longue histoire. Dit Harry.

- Et on a pas le temps de la connaître parce que sinon on va pas pouvoir déjeuner. Intervint Rémus. »

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Les garçons attendaient dans leur dortoir, et on frappa.

« Entrez.

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Dit Conan.

- Super t'as pu venir.

- Oui.

- Alors on a quoi comme costume ? Demanda Sirius.

- Vos noms.

- Sirius Black.

- Black… »

Il tendit à Sirius son costume et une feuille, jusqu'au dernier le rituel recommença, tout en discutant, rigolant etc.

« Tout le monde a son costume, tout le monde m'a donné son argent ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Je dois y aller, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance et de vous avoir parlé.

- Merci, pareil pour nous. »

Conan partit et les garçons commencèrent à se préparer, Harry avait bien eut son déguisement d'Arsène Lupin. Une heure plus tard, Harry portait un chapeau haut-de-forme noir, un masque noir simple qui lui couvrait les yeux et le haut du nez ainsi que la moitié du front. Rémus et James avaient convaincu Harry de se faire pousser un bouc ainsi qu'une fine moustache, ce dernier finit par céder après plusieurs minutes d'arguments. Son habit était très élégant, il aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour un vrai gentleman de la fin du 19° siècle. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un gilet de la même couleur, et un nœud papillon blanc fermait la chemise. Sur cela, il avait une veste noire. Un pantalon noir recouvrait des chaussures de la même couleur.

Harry ainsi que les autres se moquèrent ouvertement de Peter. Ce dernier avait raconté qu'il avait eut la vieille dame. Il portait un costume des hommes du moyen-age, avec le chapeau qui allait avec, le masque était quand à lui noir.

Il était tout de noir vêtu, ce qui était normal pour un Zorro. Sirius vengeur masqué, voilà ce qui aurait pu faire rire les filles si elles avaient été là. Il avait tout du Zorro: le chapeau brodé de fil d'argent, la cape recouvrant une chemise nullement moulante au contraire très large retenue au torse par un cordon et les manches coincées dans des gants. Un pantalon seyant s'arrêtait aux genoux pour laisser place à une paire de bottes. Mais que serait un Zorro sans un masque, qui lui était simple. Son déguisement faisait rire tous ses amis.

« Zorro…Sirius Zorro…moi je l'aurais plutôt vu en zéro. Plaisanta James.

- Très drôle.

- Mais on rigole, tout comme les filles le feront tout à l'heure.

- Jamesie deux mots…

- C'est bon. Coupa le concerné. J'arrête.

- Merci!

- Tu devrais te mettre une moustache et un bouc. Proposa Harry.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je serai pas tout seul à en avoir et parce que tu seras plus séduisant.

- Tu sais que tu viens de flatter Sirius. Chuchota James.

- Oui je le sais, mais c'est plus pour la première raison.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Ok, vous m'aidez ?

- Oui. Dirent Harry et Rémus.

- Merci! »

Ainsi Sirius eut sa moustache et son bouc.

« C'est vrai que ça me va bien, c'est décidé je reste comme ça. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire voyant la mine de Sirius sûr de lui.

Sur ses cheveux en bataille, James portait un chapeau haute de forme blanc ce qui les aplatissaient un peu plus que d'habitude et les cachaient un peu. Un simple masque blanc qui lui couvrait les yeux et le haut du nez ainsi que la moitié du front. Ses vêtements étaient très élégants, un gentleman du 19° siècle voilà comment James Potter aurait pu être, car James était vêtu comme Harry sauf qu'il était tout en blanc. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un gilet et un nœud papillon de la même couleur. Sur cela, il avait une veste blanche ou il avait mis une rose rouge pour contraster. Un pantalon blanc recouvrait des chaussures de la même teinte.

Ron eut aussi le droit aux rires de ses amis.

« Ron t'as eu qui ?

- La vieille bique.

- Moi aussi dit Peter.

- Je comprend. Dit Rémus.

- Moi je vais vous dire ce que je comprend, je comprend qu'on a un costume des plus nuls.

- C'est pas dramatique.

- Parle pour toi Harry.

- Ron c'est un bal masqué personne ne saura que c'est toi.

- Même. »

Ron était déguisé en Pierrot, il portait un bonnet noir, et comme tout le monde un masque qui lui était blanc et qui cachait quasiment tout son visage. Sa tenue était blanche, seuls le col, les pompons et ses chaussures étaient noirs. Il n'arrêtait pas de se regardait, tourner, retourner devant le miroir en lançant des jurons comme la vieille dame qui lui avait choisi son déguisement.

Rémus lui avait un smoking. Il avait plaqués ses cheveux en arrière, Harry avait pensé sur le moment à Drago Malefoy. Un masque noir cachait le visage de Rémus. Une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir, une veste noire, le pantalon noir et les chaussures de la même couleur composait son costume avec quelques variantes. Le mouchoir blanc dans la poche de la veste par exemple. Il mit le cadeau de Sofia qu'il ne quittait plus.

« On y va ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui sinon on va être en retard. »

C'était vrai, Rémus regarda sa montre et vit que toutes les aiguilles des garçons étaient sur « en retard », ils coururent tous en direction de la grande salle, les couloirs étaient vides tout comme la salle commune l'avait été quand ils y étaient passés. En arrivant ils virent que presque tous les garçons étaient placés.

« Bienvenue au retardataire. S'exclama le directeur avec un de ses sourires amusés.

- Excusez nous professeur mais nous n'avons pas vu l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, passez une bonne soirée. »

Ils s'installèrent et attendirent les filles avec une impatience qui grandissait au fil des minutes. Puis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Les garçons se levèrent, laissèrent Peter qui gardait la table et cherchèrent un groupe de cinq filles mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors ils restèrent sur le bord attendant de voir une silhouette familière. Une fille commençait à venir dans leur direction mais un garçon l'aborda et ils partirent ensemble. Puis une élève arriva vers eux.

La jeune fille avait sa chevelure, marron, relevée en un chignon qui laissait échapper un nombre incalculable de mèches de tout part, celles-ci retombaient élégamment autour du visage clair de la belle inconnue. Son masque, gris, était brodé de fil argenté, et il tenait par magie car aucun fil, ficelle, cordon ou autre n'était visible. Ce masque cachait une partie de son visage, mais montrait quand même un beau sourire qui restait très discret. Sa robe, en velours gris, changeait de gris selon la lumière, elle était très moulante. Jusqu'aux genoux où à partir de cet endroit, elle s'évasait devenant de plus en plus large laissant derrière elle une petite traîne qui rendait son pas très élégant. Ses manches étaient tenues grâce à ses majeurs. À sa main droite elle portait une bague en or sertie de pierres précieuses qui était très familière à Harry qui savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Puis Harry en conclut donc que la jeune inconnue était en réalité Hermione. Elle s'approcha de Ron:

« Mon Pierrot comment me trouves tu?

- Tu es la plus belle et moi ?

- Pareil.

- Ou sont les autres ? Demanda James.

- Nous avons décidé de nous séparer.

- Vous nous facilitez jamais la tache. »

Une jeune fille arriva vers eux, le pas sur comme si elle savait qui ils étaient. Tout comme la plupart des filles présentes elle s'était faite un chignon complexe, mais pourtant il était unique, car il s'y entremêlait des perles blanches ce qui contrastait avec sa robe et ses cheveux châtains foncés. Sa robe à fines bretelles avec un décolleté, la jeune fille n'était pas provocante loin de là, mais plutôt élégante. La robe était pourpre et un peu pailleté en étant assez moulante, ce qui donnait un style bien particulier. Elle portait des gants qui étaient assortis à la robe qui allaient jusqu'à ses coudes, au dessus d'un de ses gants elle portait un bracelet en argent simple. Son masque était en plume pourpre qui cachait la moitié d'un visage mais on pouvait voir une paire d'yeux foncés. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser qui était la jeune fille au contraire d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha, regarda tous les garçons et attendit, Rémus s'approcha, Harry reconnut Sofia.

Deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en même temps, l'une alla à une table voisine tandis que l'autre arrivait vers le groupe se stoppa devant eux. Personne dans tout Poudlard n'avait de cheveux aussi longs, car même si Harry ne connaissait pas tous les élèves, il savait qu'aucune fille ne l'avait sinon il l'aurait remarqué. Alors Harry supposa que la jeune fille se les avaient fais poussés pour l'occasion: sûrement grâce à un sort ou à une potion. Elle avait une cascade de cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de ses jambes, parmi eux quelques petites tresses. Sa robe démarrait juste en dessous de ses épaules, une fine bordure de verte pale, ses manches étaient en voile vert transparent, le reste de la robe était sinon vert foncé. En bas, un triangle délimité par cette bordure verte pale, était fait d'arabesques, vertes foncés et pales. Mais elle ne portait aucun bijou pourtant Harry était sûr de la connaître, de la connaître même très bien. Harry regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Lavande ?

- Harry!

- Tes cheveux.

- Sympas…j'aime bien sauf que c'est un peu lourd…tu es très séduisant.

- Mais toi aussi. Je savais pas que vous aviez zéro dans votre groupe.

- Zorro. Précisa Sirius.

- Non zéro, Zorro c'est un héros.

- Très drôle. »

Celle qui arrivait, était magnifique, un ange vêtu de blanc. A peine entrée dans la salle que toute l'assemblée la regardait, tous les yeux fixaient cette inconnue, chaque fille l'enviait et chaque garçon espérait que ce soit sa cavalière mais au lieu de se diriger vers son cavalier elle restait au milieu de l'assemblée. Hermione, Sofia et Lavande se souriaient sans que les garçons ne le voient. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui tombaient sur son dos et ses épaules, détachés, des perles et de petites fleurs y étaient entremêlaient. Elle portait un masque en plume blanche renforçant l'idée de l'ange, ou quelques perles et dorures étaient brodées ou incrustées. La robe était époustouflante, blanche brodée de fils dorés, elle se composait d'un bustier et d'une jupe. Le bustier commençait juste au dessus de sa poitrine sans aucune manche, bretelle ou autre, chaque extrémités et contours étaient brodés. Devant, de haut en bas tout au long du milieu, des losanges découvraient sa peau, chaque extrémités d'un losange touchés un haut ou bas d'un autre losange, très peu de la couture séparait chaque forme. Sa jupe, elle était simple, posée sur les jolies formes de la jolie jeune fille et tombait, sans qu'elle ne soit très moulante. Harry savait très bien qui était la jeune fille, tourna la tête et vit James se diriger vers la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent et elle s'approcha de James, l'embrassa.

« C'est pas Lily?

- Nan c'est le pape. Claqua Lavande.

- Qui?

- Laisse tomber. Oui c'est Lily. Elle est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle qu'elle. »

Harry regarda sa mère, c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, même s'il n'en n'avait jamais douté.

« On revient ! S'exclamèrent Lavande et Hermione. »

Une jeune fille arriva sur Harry et l'enlaça. Il fut d'abord surprit, quand elle commença à approcher son visage il la repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un t'as du te tromper de partenaire !

- C'est ce que je pense en effet. Dit Lavande qui revenait. Il est à coté Sirius.

- Oups ! Désolée mais avec mon masque j'ai un mal fou à voir. »

Ses longs cheveux noirs, que la jeune fille avait légèrement ondulés pour l'occasion, se mêlaient à de longs rangs de perles. Le tout était retenu sur sa tête en une haute queue de cheval où trônait une simple rose blanche. Une fine rangée de perles reposaient également sur son front, à la façon des dames du Moyen Age. Son visage d'un blanc laiteux contrastait magnifique avec sa robe noire et prune. Celle-ci était composée jusqu'au buste d'un corset de velours où se dessinaient une multitude d'arabesque violettes. Ses manches, longues, finissaient en pointe sur ses mains. Un ruban de soie noir était tressé en son centre, composé de dentelle, noire également, laissant deviner sa peau à travers. Le reste du ruban pendait gracieusement devant sa longue jupe évasée. Cette partie inférieure de la robe se composait de deux pans de tissu noir au liseré mauve qui se rabattaient sur un deuxième jupon, arborant les mêmes volutes entrelacées que le corset. Pour finir, la robe incorporait une cape de satin, recouvrant ses bras, des épaules aux coudes et retombant ensuite jusqu'au sol.

« Jalouse ?!

- Non.

- On va être tranquille toute la soirée…pas de Serpentard. »

Comme l'avait dit Harry ils furent tranquilles, personne ne vint les déranger. Mais étant avec les maraudeurs ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, changeant de partenaire. Jamais il ne faisait deux danses avec la même partenaire. À la fin de la soirée, tous étaient épuisés ils allèrent se coucher aussitôt. Le lendemain, Harry se rappela de l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour les livres de la réserve. Il la prit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Ca fait bizarre d'avoir une autorisation pour aller à la réserve alors que d'habitude je prends la cape d'invisibilité. Pensa Harry. Elle va se poser des questions. Je vais d'abord prendre le livre que Dumbledore m'a dit d'étudier et après on verra. »

Il rentra dans la bibliothèque et montra l'autorisation à madame Pince. Elle sembla douter, mais finalement lui ouvrit la réserve. En lui disant qu'en ressortant Harry devrait lui montrer les livres. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin le livre, la couverture était miteuse on distinguait à peine le titre. Harry prit plusieurs autres livres qui lui semblèrent intéressants: trois en tout. Quand il sortit, madame Pince jeta un œil aux livres et acquiesça. Il passa chercher des petites choses à grignoter et alla dans la salle sur demande, imaginant un salon confortable et chaleureux. Il posa tout sur une table sorti un parchemin et la plume autodidacte qu'il avait eu pour noël. Il entreprit la lecture est compris pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'il lise ce livre. Il y avait une incantation qui permettait d'effaçait de la mémoire un événement ou une discussion qui ne devait pas être sut par la personne.

« Dumbledore veut que j'utilise cette formule sur les maraudeurs. Pensa Harry. Comme ça tout ce que j'ai raconté sur mes années à Poudlard sera effacé de leur mémoire. »

Il dicta à la plume tout ce qui l'intéressait, le principal, le livre était assez imposant. Il se dit que comme il était en vacance, il fallait qu'il profite du temps libre qu'il avait pour étudier et apprendre un maximum de sorts et tout ce qui pourrait l'aider face à Voldemort. Il ne vit pas le temps passé, mi assis mi allongé sur le fauteuil les pieds sur la table basse, où juste à coté se trouvait le parchemin et la plume.

« …Très utile, résultat: spirale noire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry ne leva pas la tête, sachant à qui appartenait la voix.

« Je cherche des formules qui pourraient m'être utiles. James.

- Tu me fais honte Harry tu travailles le premier jour des vacances. »

Il ne reprit sa lecture avec plus de concentrations.

« Pour vider de son sang un ennemi assez pour qu'il s'évanouisse, formule: globus, mouvement de la baguette sorte de triangle, vers le bas à faire dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, résultat: étincelles rouges.

- C'est de la magie noire! S'exclama Sirius.

- La magie n'a pas de couleur. Si j'utilise ce soir ce n'est que pour affaiblir l'adversaire.

- Mais tu peux utiliser un simple sort de stupéfaction.

- Non, avec une simple formule on peut le remettre d'aplomb que si c'est cette formule la personne doit se reposer plusieurs jours pour être de nouveau en forme.

- C'est que si un mangemort prend ça, il est foutu. Au fait on est venus te chercher pour aller manger. Fit James.

- Allez-y, j'ai pas faim.

- On te rapportera des trucs alors.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais. »

eh non ce n'est pas encore le départ de nos chers amis lol en tout cas ca va bientot bouger

lol

bsxxx


	32. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours

**Chapitre 32: Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué**

Durant toutes les vacances, il se levait tôt pour étudier toute la journée et le soir il s'entraînait au combat. Il parvenait à maîtriser le combat sans difficulté, arrivant à sentir si l'un des adversaires allaient ou non attaquer. Le problème était que bien qu'il soit reconnaissant, ses amis ne lui apportaient pas le même entraînement que Rogue ou les autres. Un soir il décida de se balader un peu dans le parc, comme le lendemain était le jour de pleine lune, il laissa ses amis se reposer. Il faisait froid, le vent frais lui faisait un bien fou. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti de Poudlard. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et s'assoupit. Une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice le réveilla.

« Enfin réveillé, Jatter. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était assis sur une chaise entouré de mangemort et devant lui était Voldemort. Même si un feu était allumé dans l'antre de la cheminée, la pièce était glaciale, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Tom. »

Il ferma son visage de toute expression à part celle du dégoût et de la profonde haine.

« Je t'avais dit que tu me paierais de l'insolence que tu as fait preuve. La preuve maintenant tu es ici.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal, je m'étais endormi.

- Peut-être mais tu es ici et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu vas rejoindre nos rangs ou sinon tu vas mourir.

- Rejoindre tes rangs…tu plaisantes. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à me joindre à toi. Je ne veux pas devenir ni un imbécile ni et encore moins un assassin.

- Tu préfères mourir ?

- Je ne mourrai pas. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué ?

- Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas de baguette. Tu ne l'avais même pas sur toi quel imprudent. J'aurais honte de toi si j'étais Dumbledore.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes toujours en Angleterre, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, vu que tu es perdu. »

Voldemort commença à rire de façon inhumaine. Mais fut coupé par Harry:

« On vous a jamais dit que votre rire était bizarre.

- Doloris. »

Harry tomba à genoux de la chaise, la douleur était beaucoup plus présente que celle que les mangemorts lui avait fait subir, aux combats précédents. Ses traits tremblaient sous le sort.

« On ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. »

Harry ne cria pas et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, comme pour le défier. Des murmures dans les rangs des mangemorts se firent entendre et Voldemort sembla lui aussi surpris.

« Comme…je te l'ai…dis, il y a une première fois…à tout.

- La douleur n'est peut-être pas assez forte pour toi. »

Il augmenta la douleur, Harry résista. Il serra si fort ses mains qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts au bout d'un moment.

« Résiste Harry, ne lui montre pas que tu as mal. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Tiens bon…c'est bientôt fini. Pensa Harry. »

Voldemort arrêta son sort, énervé de ne pas avoir pu faire souffrir son ennemi ou du moins ne pas l'avoir fait crier et de ne pas l'avoir vu se tordre de douleur. Harry souffla puis se rassit avec difficulté, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, il savait très bien que Voldemort était énervé.

« Ce qui est dommage c'est de tuer quelqu'un comme toi. Tu aurais pu tout avoir et toi tu décides d'être du coté de ce vieux fou.

- Vieux fou peut-être, pour vous, mais tu le crains. Et en plus c'est le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me dire ce que je dois penser. Rétorqua Harry avec insolence.

- On verra ça dans plusieurs jours quand tu seras à bout. On va te ramener dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu réfléchisses. »

Harry sourit, il décida de dire une dernière chose pour faire rager le mage:

« Tu souries. Tu deviens fou.

- Non je me disais que grâce à toi j'allais rater des jours de cours.

- Débarrassez moi de lui. PLUS VITE QUE CA. »

Harry se sentit léviter, il n'essaya pas de se débattre, il devait garder ses forces. Un mangemort le mena dans une salle sombre, humide. Il y fut projeté et il ferma la porte. Il dut user de plusieurs sortilèges pour la fermer complètement. Harry se mit dans un coin de la pièce pour réfléchir, il devait essayer de s'échapper. Il essaya de transplaner mais ne réussit pas, ce qui aurait été étonnant. Il remarqua que tout en haut de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de fenêtre qui donnait dehors, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, elle était un mètre trop haut pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sans baguette comme il le voulait sinon il allait vite être épuisé. Il se transforma et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre, la fenêtre était assez grande pour que Phénard puisse y passer. Il atterrit, se mit de façon a être contre le mur opposant la fenêtre. Il se concentra sur un souvenir douloureux pour lui, il entendit une petite explosion. Une pierre qui tenait un barreau s'était détacher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il fit léviter le morceau de pierre dehors. La fatigue le gagna bien vite, il prit bien soin de fermer son esprit encore plus qu'à son habitude, tout en se disant qu'il avait bien fait d'utiliser la pensine et sombra dans un sommeil léger. Il entendait fréquemment des cris et des rires de mangemorts qui passaient dans le couloir, Harry se dit que Voldemort essayait de le rendre plus faible. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le jour était levé, il apercevait des rayons clairs dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit après plusieurs secondes pour laisser apparaître deux mangemorts. Les deux hommes avaient un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Harry leur envoya un regard froid, ils baissèrent les yeux. Ils menèrent Harry face à Voldemort:

« Assis toi.

- Et si j'ai envie de rester debout ? »

Harry croisa le regard injecté de sang du mage noir.

« Tu dois savoir que Dumbledore doit être à ta recherche. »

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de répondre mais plutôt d'énerver Voldemort.

« Tu vas peut-être répondre à mes questions aujourd'hui.

- …

- Qui es-tu ?

- …

- Réponds.

- …

- D'où viens tu ?

- …

- Tu vas me répondre, espèce de sale morveux.

- …

- Bien si tu ne veux pas parler, ton esprit le fera pour moi. Qu'en dis tu ?

- …

- Pas de réponse est un oui pour moi. »

Harry ferma son esprit, il sentit que Voldemort essayait de le forcer à révéler ses secrets mais qu'il n'y parvenait. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps Voldemort essaya mais ce fut long. Quand il arrêta:

« Doloris. »

Harry fit comme la veille, il tomba à genoux tout en regardant son adversaire le narguant ajoutant un sourire plus crispé. Voldemort arrêta la torture. Puis essaya une nouvelle fois de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Harry sans y parvenir.

« J'arriverai à te faire dire des choses. J'en suis sûr. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry.

« J'arriverai même à savoir comment tu as eu cette cicatrice. »

Il posa le doigt sur la cicatrice, Harry ressentit une douleur intenable, mais elle devait être bien moindre que celle de Voldemort puisque ce dernier hurlant au contact de sa peau avec celle du jeune homme. Harry serrait les dents et les poings pour ne pas qu'un son sort de sa bouche. Les mangemorts regardaient avec peur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment ? Un gamin de 16 ans ne peut pas faire ça sans baguette.

- …

- Réponds.

- … »

Il ordonna qu'Harry soit ramené à sa cellule. Quand tous les sortilèges furent posés, Harry se transforma, le phénix avait un pouvoir: il pouvait rester sans manger durant plus d'un mois. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne resterait pas ici un mois du moins il l'espérait. De plus le phénix apportait de l'énergie à Harry. Il pensa à Sirius qui avait usé du même subterfuge à Azkaban. Plusieurs heures passèrent Harry ne savait pas combien, Voldemort fut plus virulent, il essayait de faire dire à Harry des choses, mais Harry restait de marbre: pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, ce qui lui valut deux doloris. Mais comme à chaque fois, Harry ne criait pas. Quand un mangemort l'emmenait dans sa prison, Harry entendit dire:

« Il se laisse faire, dans quelques jours il ne sera plus qu'un déchet, il ne tiendra plus debout, sans nourriture, ni eau. »

Harry esquissa un sourire discret. Il réussit le soir à retirer le premier barreau sur les quatre, il le remit en place en le coinçant légèrement pour ne pas qu'un des mangemorts voient ce qu'il préparait. Il décida de se reposer un peu sous sa forme humaine, pour ne pas être surpris. La même torture recommença, encore et encore, plusieurs fois par jour. Des blessures apparaissaient sur son visage et un de ses bras était salement amoché, il avait utilisé sa cravate comme pansement, pour ne pas utiliser sa magie sans baguette, inutilement, tout comme un bout de sa chemise pour ses paumes de main, qui étaient ensanglantées à force de les serrer sous la douleur. Le troisième barreau était défait. Il ne savait pas comment il réussissait à tenir tête au mage, mais il y parvenait et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait. Un soir avant de s'endormir, il avait remarquer sa gourmette, il regarda les deux émeraudes, la sienne était rouge, celle de Lavande était verte, mais légèrement terne. Pour une fois, ou Harry n'avait pris ni plume, ni porte clé, il avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet pour une raison qu'il avait oublié, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu du départ d'aller dans le parc. En tout cas, Harry avait remarqué que plus Voldemort essayait de forcer son esprit moins il avait besoin de magie pour le faire, ça devenait naturel. Comme chaque jour, il retourna voir Voldemort:

« Ce qui est étonnant c'est que tu n'as pas encore parlé. Quel gâchis, tu vas devoir mourir. Je te laisse encore quelques jours pour réfléchir, si tu acceptes d'être de mon coté, tu auras la fortune, la puissance, et la gloire, mais en premier de la nourriture et des vêtements propres. Tu es plus puissant que tous les mangemorts réunis, plusieurs d'entre eux te craignent, tu pourrais très bien devenir mon bras droit. »

Voldemort continua son discours, Harry faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Voldemort voulait sans doute qu'il craque plus vite car il usa de plusieurs doloris, avant de retourner dans sa cellule. Il se transforma pour prendre des forces. Il devait s'échapper le soir même, il avait décidé de se transformer de voler un peu avant de transplaner à la cabane hurlante pour prendre le chemin de Poudlard qui serait le plus sûr puisque personne ne connaissait le passage sauf les maraudeurs, le directeur et l'infirmière. Il peaufina les détails, tout en récupérant des forces. Quand il se sentit en forme, il se chargea du dernier barreau. Il réussit à l'enlever après deux essaies. Harry ne pouvait s'échapper tout de suite, les mangemorts étaient tous en alerte, il les entendait parfois passer dans le couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir emprunté des dizaines de fois. Il s'était dit qu'il devait attendre que tous dorment. Alors il restait sous sa forme de phénix attendant avec une patience qui l'étonnait lui même, reprenant des forces. Un mangemort vint le chercher encore une fois. Voldemort commença par un doloris, enchaîna sur un doloris, et termina sur un doloris avant de prendre la parole. Harry le regardait, il aurait presque voulu sourire, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Alors son visage était le plus neutre possible, le regard rempli de dégoût et de haine, comme à chaque fois. Il écoutait Voldemort, le mage visionnait l'avenir d'Harry s'il choisissait de rejoindre ses rangs: comme à chaque fois. Harry restait de marbre comme à chaque fois. Mais l'entretient fut plus long. Voldemort essaya de lui jetait un impero pour qu'il parle:

« Impero…parle. »

C'était la première fois que le mage utilisait ce sort sur Harry depuis son séjour. Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête lui dire de parler. Mais lui ne voulait pas, finalement il se dit que si Voldemort voulait qu'il parle alors il allait parler:

« Je trouve que tu es un véritable imbécile, et maintenant tu me lâches parce que tes impero j'arrive à les détourner sans aucun problème et j'ai pas envie de te parler. »

Voldemort regarda Harry, ses yeux lançaient des avada kedavra, Harry renvoya un sourire et un regard diaboliques. Bizarrement, Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ce fut un mangemort à coté de lui qui se prit le sort de douleur. Le sort devait être fort puisque le mangemort tomba à terre et hurla. Voldemort était dans une rage folle. La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait mal, mais comme depuis son séjour dans ce lieu, il n'y prêta pas attention.

« RAMENEZ LE DANS SA CELLULE, SI TU NE VEUX PAS PARLER DE TON PLEIN GRES TU PARLERAS DE FORCE PARCE QUE DEMAIN JE TE FERAI REGRETTER LE JOUR OU TU AS OSE M'AFFRONTER. »

Harry, enfin de retour remarqua que la nuit était tombée, il attendit pour être sur que personne ne remarque tout de suite son évasion. Il tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que personne n'arrive, mais n'entendant rien, il se transforma pour être sûr que personne ne se trouvait dehors. Personne. Il retira les barreaux en même temps les fit atterrir sans un bruit sur le sol et se transforma. Il remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas totalement nuit, il prit son envol sans trop de mal, vola pendant un certains temps. Quand il atterrit, il se transforma et il transplana sans perdre de temps. Il remercia Dumbledore de lui avoir appris à transplaner pour qu'il puisse se protéger en cas de besoin. À la cabane hurlante, il courut prit le passage secret et arriva dans le parc de Poudlard. Il sentit qu'il devenait faible, ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter et il avait froid, en chemise déchirée, salie par le sang et le reste. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi seulement maintenant il se sentait faible. Il remarqua que la grande salle était encore allumée: le repas n'était pas fini, il allait encore faire une entrée remarquée. Il sentit sa cicatrice lui faire mal, plus mal que d'habitude. Ne pouvant plus courir, il marchait comme il pouvait. Quand il arriva devant les portes de Poudlard, il vit une petite troupe, il ne regarda pas plus longtemps. Il entra puis entra dans la grande salle, tout le monde était en plein festin. Un silence de plomb s'installa aussitôt qu'il fit son entrée. Il ne put faire un pas de plus que tous ses amis couraient vers lui tout comme Dumbledore et la moitié du corps professoral, les autres se levaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry. Ça va ? Questionna Dumbledore. »

Il ne répondit pas, il s'endormit.

« Professeur, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé ? Ça fait trois jours qu'il dort.

- Miss Granger, Harry a été épuisé, Voldemort a du lui faire subir un bon nombre de sortilèges noirs. »

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop vive, il les ferma aussitôt. Lavande se jeta sur lui, il se laissa faire.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Ca va ? Demanda Ron.

- Je crois. »

Il essaya de se relever mais son corps le faisait souffrir énormément, il fit une grimace, poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber.

« Au moins je t'aurais vu une fois faire la grimace parce que tu as mal.

- Ca me touche Sirius.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui je meurs de faim. »

Il regarda tout le monde, Peter n'était pas là. Il commença à manger, il avait presque oublié à quel point le jus de citrouille était bon tout comme la purée.

« Bien maintenant que tu as fini de manger raconte nous si tu t'en sens capable, ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je suis resté là bas combien de temps ?

- Une semaine. Répondit Lily.

- Tout ça. C'est vrai en y repensant, j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes aperçus de ma disparition ?

- Le matin, on a vu que t'étais pas là donc on s'est dit que t'étais dans la salle sur demande ou dans la grande salle, mais on t'a pas vu, on a cherché partout après toi avant le cour et on a vu ta baguette sur ta table de chevet on s'est dis qu'il y avait un problème donc on a été voir le directeur.

- En fait, la veille au soir, je me suis promené dans le parc.

- Sans ta baguette ? T'es vraiment inconscient. Dit James.

- Je sais plus pourquoi je l'avais pas avec moi. Bref je me suis endormi.

- Et tu t'es retrouvé devant Voldemort. Devina Sirius.

- Sirius tu permets ?

- Désolé.

- Je me suis réveillé face à Voldemort effectivement et entouré par ses mangemorts. Donc on a parlé.

- Te connaissant tu n'as pas parlé tu l'as énervé. Dit Lavande.

- C'est vrai.

- De quoi avez vous parlé ?

- Je crois qu'il me disait qu'il m'avait enfin eu et que j'allais le regretter. Je me suis pas laissé faire du départ donc je lui ai dit qu'il avait pas eu de mal vu que je dormais. Ensuite il a parlé de vous.

- De moi ?

- Oui, donc j'ai continué de l'énerver. Il m'a dit que j'allais rejoindre ses rangs ou alors j'allais mourir.

- Je devine la réponse. Marmonna Ron.

- Je me suis pris un doloris.

- Ouch, juste une question, c'était quoi ta réaction ?

- Je suis tombé de ma chaise, mais je n'ai pas crié, je le regardais dans les yeux. Il a continué à parler et à la fin il m'a dit qu'il me laissait du temps pour réfléchir alors j'ai souri.

- T'es fou ou quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi Sofia c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a demandé.

- Pourquoi tu souriais ? Demanda Gwen.

- Je lui ai dit que grâce à lui j'allais rater des cours. »

La réaction de ses amis ne se fit pas attendre, la plupart se frappèrent le front.

« J'ai rien eu, il m'a emprisonné je sais pas où. Dans un cachot sans doute. Ne pouvant pas transplaner, j'ai trouvé une fenêtre dans ma cellule, alors j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour la faire exploser un peu. Je me transformais en phénix pour récupérer ma force et pour ne pas souffrir de la faim.

- Très ingénieux. Complimenta Dumbledore.

- Merci. Ils ont pas arrêté de faire du bruit toute la nuit. Les jours qui ont suivis, il a essayé de m'interrogé, je n'ai jamais parlé. Je me suis pris de beaucoup de doloris. Tous les jours je le voyais de plus en plus. Un jour il devait en avoir marre alors il m'a jeté un impero en m'ordonnant de parler. Comme j'avais pas spécialement envie de parler, mais j'ai parlé quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Questionna Lavande qui devait s'attendre au pire.

- Je lui ai dit que je trouvais qu'il était un imbé…que ses impero j'arrivais à les détourner et que j'avais pas envie de lui parler. Bizarrement c'est pas moi qui me suis pris le sort c'est un mangemort. Avant qu'on me ramène il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui j'allais subir des sortilèges. Je l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. J'ai attendu pour m'enfuir pour être sûr que personne n'allait débarquer, je me suis transformé, j'ai volé un peu pour transplaner et atterrir à la cabane hurlante je suis venu à pied et avant d'entrer j'ai vu des mangemorts arriver.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir, tu l'as dit toi même tu te prenais plein de doloris.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'ai utilisé ma magie que pour m'enfuir et pour que Voldemort n'entre pas dans mon esprit c'est en arrivant à Poudlard que je me suis senti faible.

- Je pense que comme tu ne bougeais pas beaucoup, ton physique n'était sollicité que pour les doloris, tu avais un moral d'acier et tu avais besoin de ta magie. Tu as pris l'habitude de te transformer en phénix ce qui te reposait. Quand tu t'es sauvé tu as sollicité tous tes muscles.

- Vous voulez dire que la fatigue que j'ai ressenti était celle que j'ai accumulé pendant la semaine et que j'avais mis de coté tout comme mes faiblesses.

- C'est ça.

- Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse. Voldemort essayait de forcer mon esprit pour lire mes souvenirs, plus il essayait moins je ressentais le besoin de fermer mon esprit.

- Ca veut dire que maintenant tu n'auras plus besoin de te concentrer pour faire de l'occlumancie mais tu le feras naturellement. Je crois que nous allons te laisser.

- Oui, je dois passer des examens à monsieur Jatter. Dit l'infirmière en arrivant.

- On peut sortir et revenir après ?

- Oui. »

Harry fit tout ce que l'infirmière lui demandait.

« Bien, vous devez vous reposer, vos muscles sont trop courbaturés pour que vous puissiez sortir maintenant et vos blessures ne se soignent pas. J'ai essayé les potions et les sorts mais rien n'y fait.

- Je veux sortir, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

- Si vous sortez vous allez avoir un mal fou pour vous déplacer.

- Vous n'avez pas des potions ?

- Si j'en ai une qui aide les muscles…

- Si c'est nécessaire je passe tous les matins. S'il vous plait. Je ne pourrais pas rester assis ni allongé plus longtemps.

- Je veux bien si vous arrivez à aller à la porte et à revenir.

- Bien.

- Buvez ça d'abord. »

Au plus grand malheur de l'infirmière Harry parvint à relever le pari, il avait un mal de chien à marcher cependant. Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit une petite bouteille.

« Cette bouteille se remplira toute seule. Vous boirez tout son contenu avant et après mangé, en vous réveillant et en allant vous coucher.

- Bien, merci et au revoir.

- Si vous vous sentez faible n'hésitez pas à venir ici ou à vous reposer dans votre dortoir, les professeurs seront avertis de votre état. Vous viendrez me voir dans trois jours. Au revoir. »

Harry mit la bouteille dans sa poche et quitta l'infirmerie, il trouva ses amis à la porte.

« Tu sors ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, elle a pas réussi à me garder prisonnier.

- Tu te serrais encore enfuit. Comment t'as fait pour la convaincre ?

- J'ai du marcher.

- On y va ?

- Où ? Questionna Gwen.

- Je sais pas mais quelque part ou je pourrais m'asseoir. »

voila...bon j'aime pas trop ce chap mais bon...

comme d'ab quoi XD

en tout cas Bsxxx

lavande


	33. Loin des yeux

**Chapitre 33: Loin des yeux…**

Le soir, quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui était bondée, Harry vit que toute l'attention était tournée vers lui. Il marchait lentement pas pour profiter de cette attention mais parce qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Il jeta un regard à certains Serpentards qui semblaient plus que furieux, leur souriant ce qui fit peur à pas mal d'élèves. Il s'assit comme si de rien n'était bu d'une traite sa potion.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Sofia.

- Ca, c'est une potion de Pomfresh pour que mes courbatures se passent plus vite comme je devrais être encore à l'infirmerie. Je dois la prendre souvent, et c'est infect.

- Comme toutes les potions qu'elle donne. »

Il mangea presque qu'autant que Sirius, et but sa potion. Deux jours plus tard il n'avait plus aucune courbature, et sa maigreur avait disparu, il put reprendre ses entraînements et l'étude des livres. Il emprunta des livres pour la magie sans baguette, et s'entraîna sur Sirius.

« Sirius je te propose quelque chose.

- Ah oui, quoi.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner notre pari, je te propose de le laisser tomber.

- Je veux bien.

- A une seule condition, tu es mon cobaye pour la magie sans baguette.

- Ok. »

Harry ne restait que très rarement à ne rien faire. Quand il finissait un cour, il allait à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre, ou alors il se dépêchait de finir ses devoirs. Il était devenu un automate.

« Harry.

- Hum… »

Il ne leva pas la tête, lisant toujours son livre.

« Harry regarde moi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pff…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'ancien Harry refait surface. Celui qui était renfermé, qui ne montrait plus ses sentiments, qui ne participait à rien. Tu ne restes avec personne tu vas tout de suite à la bibliothèque et tu t'entraînes avec les garçons le soir, je suis un quart d'heure avec toi sur toute la journée: pour le petit déj et encore.

- …

- Harry.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. »

Il quitta du regard son livre, leva enfin les yeux vers Lavande, elle était en colère. Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Le ton monta pour les deux adolescents. Il se mit debout, pour être face à Lavande qui était à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

« Quoi ! Tu me poses la question.

- Oui parce que je vois pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Ou plutôt ce que tu ne fais plus.

- Tu pourrais être plus claire ? Ou c'est trop difficile pour toi ?

- J'en ai marre. Pendant une semaine j'étais inquiète parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais je regardais tout le temps ma gourmette pour savoir comment tu allais. Quand tu es revenu tu as endormi pendant trois jours. Je t'ai veillé à chaque fois que j'avais des heures de libre, je…

- Tu veux que je te remercie. Eh bien voilà je te remercie. Merci de t'être inquiétée. Merci de m'avoir veillé pendant trois jours.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies.

- Tu veux quoi alors?

- Je veux que tu sois un peu avec moi.

- Je suis désolé si mademoiselle se sent délaissée parce que moi j'ai un mage noir qui veut ma mort. Je te le dis juste au cas ou tu aurais oublié.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué tu n'en serais pas là, il ne devrait même pas savoir que tu es ici. Jamais tout ça n'aurait du se produire.

- Je l'ai provoqué pour qu'il m'emprisonne, c'est la meilleure. Je l'ai provoqué pour passer une semaine dans un cachot sombre, humide, sale, sans manger, ni boire et pour me prendre des doloris à bout-partant.

- Tu lui as dit d'aller voir un psy, c'est normal qu'il essaye de te tuer ou de se venger de ce que tu lui as dit. Si tu n'appelles pas ça de la provocation je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Je ne vais pas me laissais faire. Tu veux quoi ? Que je ressemble à Pettigrow ? Malefoy ? Ou tous les autres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Ah oui! On dirait pas.

- Je te dis que tu n'aurais pas du le provoquer. C'est tout.

- C'est tout! Tu n'es pas à ma place tu ne sauras jamais ce que je vie.

- Peut-être pas, mais je peux t'aider à la supporter.

- Pour l'instant tu fais le contraire.

- …Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- On ne connaît jamais personne par cœur.

- Finalement on dit loin des yeux loin du cœur. Je me suis dit que ça ne nous arriverait pas, qu'on était trop proche pour que ça nous arrive…mais j'étais trop naïve. On avait juste une complicité c'est tout. Une semaine t'as fait changer au point de devenir blessant et presque mesquin.

- Si c'est le cas pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je voulais te parler, tranquillement. Tu as du oublié ce que Natacha avait dit. Tu vas vaincre Voldemort.

- Peut-être mais elle a dit aussi que c'était nous qui façonnions notre avenir. Tout peut-être différent maintenant.

- Moi je crois en l'avenir et…et je crois en toi comme tout le monde…

- Personne ne croit en moi, tout le monde croit en Harry Potter le Survivant, personne ne croit en Harry Potter le garçon de 16 ans qui a une vie comme tout le monde.

- Ah oui et moi, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui te connaissent. Ils croient en qui ?…Tu es entrain de faire la plus belle erreur de ta vie. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tu peux profiter de tes parents et de ton parrain et tu ne le fais même plus.

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents ni mon parrain, ils ont 17ans. Mon parrain n'était pas comme ça.

- Peut-être mais tu pourrais quand même te dire qu'après tu ne le reverras plus.

- Tu dis que c'est moi qui suis mesquin et blessant…mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Au moins ça t'a fait réagir.

- Tu crois quoi ? J'ai du voir mon père mourir et ma mère aussi. J'ai vu mon parrain mourir sous mes yeux, il y a pas si longtemps. Comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas ? Je n'ai plus de famille à par un oncle et une tante ainsi qu'un cousin que je déteste.

- Finalement je crois qu'on a bien fait de ne pas aller au bout de notre relation. Je me rends compte que je ne te connaissais pas du tout. Pourtant ni Lily ni James ne sont comme ça, ton oncle et ta tante doivent avoir déteint un peu sur toi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Oui je le dis. Et je te dis autre chose, enferme toi dans tes entraînements et ta lecture et quand tu l'auras vaincu, tu ne sauras plus quoi faire ni vers qui te tourner, parce que même Ron et Hermione ont l'impression que tu les laisses tomber.

- C'est faux.

- Non c'est vrai. On dirait qu'on est là que pour les cours et le reste du temps tu nous oublies.

- C'est faux et tu le sais.

- Ah oui t'as une drôle de manière de me le prouver.

- Je…

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps dans ta lecture qui doit être plus passionnante que je ne l'ai jamais été…et encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé, je ne commettrai plus jamais cette erreur…Je te rends ça…je crois que j'en aurais plus besoin. »

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et ôta le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert lors de leur premier bal. Elle s'approcha d'Harry sans un seul regard, lui prit la main et lui mit le bijou, puis la referma avant de partir.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là. »

Elle partit furieuse, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait répondu ainsi. Mais peut-être qu'au final, il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles, Voldemort pourrait la prendre comme cible si l'envie lui prenait. Il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé, et se laissa tomber dessus, son esprit vagabonda tout en ayant les yeux fixés sur le collier. Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre. Il reprit son livre tout en réfléchissant. Le lendemain matin, alors que chaque couple s'embrassait, Harry et Lavande restèrent chacun dans leur coin. Quand ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle pour déjeuner, Lavande était devant lui avec Lily en pleine conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien.

- Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Lavande ? Questionna Hermione. D'habitude vous êtes tous les deux dans votre coin entrain de vous embrasser, de rire ou de vous moquer de Sirius ou de parler de tout et de rien.

- Tu dois le savoir.

- Non. Répondit franchement Hermione.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

- Non.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron.

- Je devrais être au courant de quelque chose ?

- Vous ne vous dites pas tout au moins ?

- Si, mais elle ne nous a rien dit hier. Si je me souviens bien. Elle est rentrée dans la chambre, elle s'est changée et après elle s'est couchée en disant qu'elle était fatiguée, bien qu'on est discutées plusieurs minutes ensembles sur les cours. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne nous a pas dit ? Rien de grave ?

- Elle m'a plaqué. »

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry, étonnés par la nouvelle. Ils ne purent pousser leur discussion plus loin qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle, Lavande se mit le plus loin d'Harry, pour parler cette fois avec Sirius. Harry eut Peter en face de lui. Il ne discuta pas, resta dans son coin, n'ayant pas envi de parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

« Harry. Appela Hermione alors qu'il quittait la salle pour aller devant la salle de cours. Faut qu'on parle. »

Tout en montant les étages, Hermione et Harry se parlèrent:

« T'es sûr qu'elle t'a plaqué ?

- C'est sur que…Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là. C'est tout sauf une rupture, ou alors c'est que j'ai très mal entendu ce qui m'étonnerait.

- Effectivement, ça ne te fait rien ?

- Écoute Hermione si…

- J'ai rien dit…Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Je veux dire que pour moi tout allait bien entre vous deux…Enfin je sais plus moi à la fin…Hier matin, vous étiez tous les deux entrain de parler, comment ça a pu s'enchaîner aussi vite ?

- Laisse tomber. En tout cas ça doit lui faire du bien puisque elle s'amuse bien.

- Ca veut rien dire, elle est pas du genre à montrer si elle va mal aux autres, elle veut toujours paraître heureuse.

- C'est elle qui a voulu ça, pas moi.

- Je pense que tu l'as poussée à prendre cette décision là. Tu ne fais que lire à longueur de temps. Même moi je n'ai jamais autant été dans des livres juste pour ma culture en un aussi court lapse de temps.

- Tu sais Voldemort connais un bon nombre de sortilèges noirs. Il faut que je contrôle tout ce que je sais faire.

- Je veux bien, mais tu vas finir par être tout seul à la fin. Même Ron et moi, on a l'impression que tu nous laisses de coté.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, tu sais ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que vous soyez ensembles, depuis vos premières disputes…je crois.

- Harry ! Je te considère comme mon frère et Ron te considère lui aussi comme son frère. Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais…si tu as un problème tu pourras toujours venir nous voir. On ne pourra jamais t'oublier.

- Moi aussi je vous considère comme mon frère et ma sœur mais tu sais ce qu'il m'attend.

- Je le sais et cette épreuve tu ne dois pas l'affronter tout seul.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- …

- Ne fais pas perdre de points à Gryffondor. »

Il souffla dans un coin. Il ne croisa jamais le regard de Lavande de la journée, ni de la journée suivante, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole non plus. À chaque court, où habituellement ils étaient ensembles, là se mirent avec Ron et Hermione. Le groupe se rendit très vite compte qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensembles, mais personne n'en parla, du moins pas à Harry. Harry continuait de lire et de travailler comme avant. En trois jours de temps, il s'était éloigné du groupe, sans le vouloir et sans s'en apercevoir. Un après midi, alors qu'il lisait:

« Toujours entrain de lire. »

Harry releva sa tête et vit le professeur Dumbledore assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Oui. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

- Sans doute trop absorbé par ta lecture.

- Sans doute.

- Tes entraînements avancent ?

- Oui, ma magie sans baguette devint plus puissante, elle m'aide pour les combats.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque la magie sans baguette demande à la fois plus de magie et une plus grande concentration de ta part que la magie avec baguette. Ce qui améliore par la même occasion ton aptitude aux combats.

- Oui, je pense que Sirius aurait préféré ne pas être mon cobaye.

- Je le comprends tu ne dois pas être tendre avec.

- Bien que je leur sois reconnaissant ils ne m'apportent pas le même entraînement que ceux de mon époque.

- C'est mieux que rien, et en plus tu les aides.

- Oui. Mais les livres m'aident énormément.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je crois que madame Pince n'a jamais eu un élève aussi assidu à la bibliothèque, bien que tu n'ailles qu'à la réserve. Tu viens quasiment tous les deux jours à ce que j'ai compris.

- Il faut que je sois prêt.

- Oui, mais à quel prix ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas professeur.

- Tu comprends au contraire…Harry je commence à te connaître, tu es un garçon intelligent. C'est vrai que tu dois être prêt mais tu es entrain de perdre tout ceux qui compte à tes yeux, tes amis et ta famille. Sans le vouloir bien sûr. Voldemort sans être là arrive à te rendre plus faible.

- Je n'ai pas ressenti qu'il essayait de m'affaiblir.

- Pas dans ce sens là. Tout ce qui faisait que tu étais l'opposé de Voldemort et qui te faisait être plus puissant que lui est entrain de te quitter. Bien que tu apprends des sorts qui pourront t'être utile tu perds le plus important. Tes amis et ta famille te donnent un soutient que jamais les livres ne t'apporteront. Ron, Hermione et toi avez du vivre des aventures qui vous ont rapprochés. Et toi tu es entrain de tout perdre. Crois tu sincèrement que tous les livres du monde pourront un jour te donner ce qu'ils te donnaient ?

- …

- Je vais te laisser. »

Harry regarda le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. L'ayant terminé, il le rendit à la bibliothécaire qui fut surprise qu'il ne prenne pas d'autres livres. Mais ne retourna pas voir ses amis. Il devait réfléchir avant. Il se balada dans tout Poudlard, il finit sa promenade par la tour d'Astronomie. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et regardait les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel et par la même occasion le lac. Il entendit un chant mélodieux et un beau phénix arriva à coté de lui.

« Phénard. Comment savais tu que j'étais là ? Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être occupé de toi pendant tout ce temps. »

Il regarda le phénix et le caressa.

« Je sais plus trop où j'en suis…Je crois qu'en me donnant cette autorisation, Dumbledore m'a fait un cadeau empoisonné…ou alors il voulait que je comprenne ce que j'avais de plus que Voldemort…mes amis…Je sais pas trop. Tu dirais quoi ? »

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Phénard.

« Je crois que j'ai été un véritable imbécile sur ce coup là…Je voudrais tant savoir ce que les autres dises de moi…mais je peux…Phénard écoute moi bien mon beau. Tu vas rester ici, ou tu vas te balader moi je prends ta place…je ne sais même pas si tu me comprends et je monte des plans avec toi. »

Phénard baissa la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Harry fut surpris. Il se transforma et prit son envol, il trouva rapidement son dortoir comme dictait par son instinct et c'est James qui le fit entrer dans la chambre.

« Phénard ! Tu viens juste de sortir.

- Il a peut-être froid. Fit Sirius allongé sur son lit.

- Sirius c'est un oiseau de feu…Harry ne s'occupe plus de toi, il doit être trop prit dans ses bouquins pour penser à toi…comme à nous.

- Ouais, je me demande si parfois il nous oublie pas. Dit Sirius.

- Il a juste envie d'avoir un maximum de chance face à Voldemort. Défendit Rémus.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon meilleur ami et celui que je considère comme mon frère.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pendant cette semaine là, mais finalement Voldemort a du lui faire quelque chose.

- Sirius arrête tes conneries.

- A vos ordres mon capitaine. Mais sérieusement, je crois que Lavande a bien fait de le plaquer.

- Ils ne l'avaient dis à personne. Fit Remus. Harry ne nous l'a pas dit et Lavande ne l'a pas dit aux filles.

- Je sais pas pourquoi. Dit James.

- Harry je comprends pourquoi il l'a pas dit, c'est pas très glorieux de dire qu'on s'est fait plaquer. Déclara Sirius.

- Si, il me l'avait dit à Hermione et moi, mais c'est vrai qu'on a dut lui poser la question pour qu'il nous le dise. Mais apparemment, Lavande, elle n'avait rien dit aux filles.

- C'est étrange, cette fille est bizarre. Dit Sirius.

- Sirius !

- Mais c'est vrai quoi! Elle plaque Harry et elle ne le dit à personne…

- En plus apparemment, elle a fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Elle ne voulait peut-être pas faire ça et Harry l'y a contraint sans le vouloir bien sur.

- Je la comprends, c'est vrai il restait le matin et en cours avec et c'est tout le reste du temps il était dans la salle sur demande. Déclara Ron finissant d'écrire un parchemin. Phénard, tu pourrais apporter ça à Hermione. »

Harry prit le message et trouva la chambre des filles, il toqua à la fenêtre et Lily le fit entrer.

« Tiens, Phénard. Tu nous apportes un message d'Harry pour Lavande ? »

Il remarqua Lavande sur son lit, allongée sur les draps, le regard dans les nuages, les bras sur son ventre.

« Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit pour moi. Harry doit être entrain de lire. C'est pour l'une d'entre vous. »

Elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Oui c'est pour Hermione. C'est Ron. Dit-elle en tendant le parchemin à Hermione. »

Lily alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Lavande.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Harry exagère.

- Je sais. Je suis contente d'avoir pris cette décision.

- On te connaît, très bien depuis qu'Harry s'est fait enlevé. Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je lui en veux mais en même temps j'y arrive pas. Il a vécu…

- C'est pas une raison, il peut abandonner ses livres la journée et les lire le soir.

- C'est vrai mais…

- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse. Bien que j'adore Harry, il est allé trop loin. Dit Sofia en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Dit Gwen. Il y a un garçon qui te plaira…»

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna la réponse. Il ne sut pas la réponse de Lavande. Harry repartit dans la tour d'Astronomie et donna le message à Phénard. Il resta là à contempler les étoiles:

« Je croyais que tu lisais.

- Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

- Disons que même si toi et Phénard vous vous ressemblez vous n'avais pas la même magie et Lunard le sent. Après j'ai utilisé la carte des maraudeurs.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous pensiez sans être obligés de tourner autour du pot.

- C'est normal. Mais qu'est devenu ta passion pour les livres ?

- Je crois que je l'ai un peu mise de coté, je lirai le soir dans le dortoir avant d'aller me coucher.

- Qui ?

- Dumbledore.

- Viens.

- Non, attends, j'arrive. »

Il sortit, un bout de parchemin écrivit quelques mots, sortit le collier de Lavande. Il se transforma et s'envola.


	34. Loin du coeur

**Chapitre 34: Loin du cœur**

Il retrouva la fenêtre des filles, sans difficulté. Il toqua à la fenêtre tout en continuant de battre des ailes.

« Encore. S'exclama Gwen en ouvrant la fenêtre. Ron te fait un roman ou quoi ? Ça fait combien depuis tout à l'heure ? Dix ? Onze ? Et vous pourriez pas arrêter parce que je voudrais dormir moi, utiliser un autre moyen qui dérange personne.

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre. Dit Lily.

- Ouais je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Fit Sofia.

- Surtout que je t'ai jamais dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Pff… »

Harry ne donna pas le temps à Gwen de prendre le message qu'il était déjà prêt du lit de Lavande. Elle était toujours allongée, le regard dans le vide, flottant quelque part sur le haut de son baldaquin, les bras en croix. Ce ne fut que quand Phénard fut prés d'elle et qu'il la frôla qu'elle le remarqua. Elle fut étonnée. Elle regarda le phénix lui souriant.

« Mon beau. Dit-elle en caressant le phénix. Toi aussi Harry t'a oublié, il ne te mérite pas, tu devrais lui montrer.

- Lavande ce n'est qu'un phénix. S'exclama Gwen en se faufilant dans son lit.

- Non un phénix c'est intelligent, il comprend tout ce que je lui dis. Je le sais. Surtout Phénard, il a sauvé Lily.

- Si tu le dis.

- N'écoute pas Gwen, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Tu es magnifique animal, le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

- Oui. Approuva Lily.

- Lavande fait une déclaration d'amour au phénix d'Harry. Scanda Gwen.

- Au moins c'est un animal aussi fidèle que le chien. Rétorqua Lavande.

- Tout a fait d'accord. Approuva Sofia.

- Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai offert à Harry, j'aurais du te garder pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il avait lâché, le sourire de Lavande s'évanouit, elle prit le collier et le parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

« Ton collier. S'exclama Gwen.

- Quoi ton collier ? Questionna Sofia.

- Le collier qu'Harry avait offert à Lavande. Expliqua Gwen.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Lily.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione.

- Désolé. Je t'aime. Lut Lavande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lily.

- C'est pas parce qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il avait fait une bêtise que je vais lui pardonner.

- Mais…commença Hermione.

- Il a été mesquin avec moi. Et qui me dit qu'il ne va pas recommencer ? Qui me dit qu'il va me parler comme ça ? Qu'il nous laissera tomber encore une fois.

- Tu vas lui répondre ? Questionna Sofia.

- Non.

- S'il te dit ça c'est qu'il doit l'être énormément. Informa Sofia. Puisqu'il a quitté ses livres pour te l'écrire.

- Tant pis.

- Lavande.

- Quoi Sofia ? Il n'a même pas le courage de venir me dire en face ce qu'il a à dire. Vive le courage des Gryffondors. Tiens Phénard. »

Phénard se recula et se mit parterre.

« Phénard qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Prends le et rends le à Harry. Moi j'en veux pas. »

Harry se transforma ce qui surpris les filles.

« Tu veux que je te le dise en face, alors je te le dis en face. Lavande je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je me suis conduit comme un véritable imbécile, idiot, abruti, débile et toutes les insultes que tu veux et que tu trouveras…je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, c'est presque impardonnable!…C'est impardonnable de ma part. Mais tu sais ce que je cherche à faire, tu le sais bien même. Je n'ai aucune excuse je le sais. Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. En tout cas je n'ai jamais pensé un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais en colère ce jour là et je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu m'avais rien fait mais ce que tu m'as dit ça m'a fait mal, surtout venant de toi. Je t'aime. Pardonne moi s'il te plait.

- Te pardonner non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je m'en fou de tes excuses si c'est pour que l'ancien Harry revienne dans quelques jours c'est pas la peine. C'est trop facile de dire qu'on est désolé, il faut aussi le prouver. T'as été odieux, c'était peut-être sur le coup de la colère mais ça se fait pas quand même j'étais ta petite amie et eux, ils sont tes amis, tu leur as fait pareil sauf leur parler ainsi. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, loin des yeux loin du cœur, la semaine que tu as passé là bas t'a fait changé et même si tu prends conscience que tu t'es trompé, t'assumes tes paroles, comme un adulte ce que tu as fait parfaitement pendant plusieurs jours. Vies avec tes remords. C'est trop tard…Pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta famille même si j'y ai été fort je ne regrette pas. Reprends ton collier, j'en veux pas. Je ne le remettrai plus jamais…Tu le donneras à ta prochaine petite amie qui fera l'erreur que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs mois, à moins que ce soit Cho.

- Garde le.

- J'en veux pas. Commença-t-elle à crier. »

Elle essaya de jeter le collier sur Harry, mais il l'évita de justesse, remerciant au passage ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

« Tu as dit que t'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir.

- Je me disais que Phénard était bizarre, d'habitude en arrivant il poussait une mélodie et toi tu es arrivé sans rien faire, même pas un son…Alors maintenant tu viens nous espionner ? Ça ne te suffit pas de nous laisser tomber ? Et après de revenir parce que t'as des remords ? Tu dois aussi venir écouter ce dit.

- Non, j'apportais le message de Ron à Hermione.

- Mon œil, oui. Si tu veux savoir, je t'en veux encore plus maintenant.

- Alors comment faire pour que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir ? Dis moi !

- Tu devras le trouver tout seul, tu trouves bien un moyen de t'enfuir du repère de Voldemort, alors trouver une manière de se faire pardonner, ça doit être un jeu d'enfant.

- Tu sais très bien que je pourrais mourir pour toi.

- Tout comme tu pourrais mourir pour Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Sofia, Gwen, Sirius, Remus.

- Mais j'ai jamais rien compris aux filles.

- T'auras qu'à emprunter des livres à la réserve.

- Mais…

- Va-t-en.

- Lav' je…

- Pour toi c'est Lavande.

- Bien, Lavande je…

- Écoute au moins une fois dans ta vie. Je ne veux plus te voir sauf pendant les cours ou je serai obligé et pendant les repas, mais je ne te parlerai plus. Quand je dis dégage c'est dégage. Cria Lavande avant de fermer les rideaux.

- … »

Il baissa les yeux, triste, se tourna et remarqua le collier, il le laissa à terre, l'enjamba, n'ayant pas la force de se baisser pour le prendre et de garder le bijou. Il s'en alla, peiné, sans un mot, ni un regard. Les autres filles ne bougeaient pas, ni ne parlaient, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, elles laissèrent Harry partir. Il se laissa tomber dans le vide et se transforma pendant le vol plané qui ne lui fit rien. Il se posa cinq minutes, prés du lac, à ce moment là, il avait envie de pleurer, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et pourtant à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Phénard vint à ses cotés.

« Mon beau. Je crois que c'est bel et bien fini entre Lavande et moi. Tu dois le savoir. Je t'envie tu sais, tu n'as pas de problème et en plus tu ne fais pas de mal. Je l'ai quand même mérité en y réfléchissant. »

Phénard commença une mélodie, Harry oublia presque toute sa tristesse. Elle n'était plus son principal souci.

« Merci. Viens on rentre. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et il se transforma.

« Harry ?! S'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Ron.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissés tomber. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. »

Il se prit trois seaux d'eau gelée.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…

- On te pardonne. Dirent-ils avec d'exploser de rire. »

Harry se sécha puis ils commencèrent une partie de bataille d'oreiller. À la fin, Remus demanda, tandis qu'Harry se changeait:

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu lui as apportée ?

- Oui. Je lui ai même parlé.

- Et ?

- Et je me suis tout pris dans la figure. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Figuré, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'acceptait pas mes excuses. Propre, elle m'a balancé le collier en pleine figure.

- Ouille.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Ron.

- De Lavande.

- Tu as été voir Lavande dans son dortoir ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que j'étais désolé mais ça à pas suffit.

- Normal en même temps, moi si j'avais fait ça à Lily, je comprendrais sa réaction. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Au moins le point positif c'est que tu peux sortir avec d'autres filles.

- Non, je veux pas c'est elle que je veux.

- Tu serais pas le frère jumeau de James ? Questionna Remus.

- Pourquoi vous vous fixez toujours un truc que vous voulez absolument avoir ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est vrai ça ! Approuva Ron. »

Harry et James haussèrent les épaules, il se coucha rapidement pour ne pas pouvoir réfléchir à la soirée. Le lendemain matin, Phénard chanta une nouvelle fois, Harry se dit que le phénix devait sentir quand une personne était triste. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les filles. Durant le premier repas de la journée, Harry par inadvertance renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur son uniforme. Bizarrement personne ne plaisanta, l'atmosphère était étonnamment lourde et pesante, Harry retourna dans son dortoir et se changea. Il arriva en retard à son premier cours: potion, le seul cour ou il ne devait pas être en retard:

« Monsieur Jatter ! En retard comme toujours.

- Je n'ai été en retard qu'une fois en début d'année.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre insolence. Dix points en moins pour votre retard. »

Harry allait s'asseoir:

« Non, vous serez avec Miss Barrown.

- Mais…

- Ca suffit vous allez écouter. Dix points en moins pour votre insolence. Allez vous asseoir je ne veux plus entendre un son sortant de votre bouche. »

Harry obtempéra, il s'assit à coté de Lavande, sans un regard. Ni Hermione, ni Lily ne lancèrent à Harry le regard furieux, qu'elle réservait à ceux qui faisaient perdre des points à Gryffondor. Le cours commença, dix minutes plus tard, Harry reçut la potion de Peter sur la main gauche, elle enfla à vu d'œil et devint rouge et violette.

« Pettigrow vous faites perdre 10 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir mis l'un des ingrédients indispensables. Jatter vous faites perdre 15 points à Gryffondor pour vous être volontairement blessés. Allez à l'infirmerie. »

Harry n'avait rien dit à la surprise générale. Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, à lui tout seul et en dix minutes il avait fait perdre 40 points à Gryffondor. Quand il entra madame Pomfresh maudit Peter de sa maladresse. Harry, lui, le maudissait tout court. Elle mit une pommade sur sa main et lui mit un pansement autour pour pouvoir repérer le pus qui rendait sa main violette. Quand elle le laissa sortir, il se dirigea tout de suite au prochain cour: métamorphose. Harry réussit à récupérer 20 points pour la transformation de son livre en chien, du premier coup. Cependant sans le vouloir, il fit exploser les vitres quand un Serdaigle commença à s'approcher de Lavande, heureusement il n'y eut aucun blessé sauf lui. Des bouts de verre se logèrent dans son bras gauche. Le professeur MacGonagall ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait, cependant tout le groupe sauf une regarda Harry.

« Jatter allait à l'infirmerie. La classe est finie.

- Harry mon vieux, il faut que tu contrôles tes émotions. Fit Sirius en sortant alors qu'il l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie. Mais ça me dérange pas de sortir une heure et demie plutôt.

- Je suis maudit aujourd'hui, d'abord le jus d'orange, ensuite la potion, maintenant ça.

- T'en fais pas c'est juste passager. Compatit Remus.

- J'espère…où est Lavande ?

- Elle est partie à la tour. Répondit Lily. »

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie:

« Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez cette fois ?

- Des bouts de verre dans le bras gauche.

- C'est pas vrai. »

Elle retira avec l'aide de Sofia tous les morceaux, il se laissa faire, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, regardant les dégâts. Il ne resta plus aucune trace de ses blessures au bout d'une demie heure.

« Oust ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir.

- Pourtant on dit jamais deux sans trois.

- La ferme Sirius.

- En tout cas, avant de la fermer je voudrais savoir ce que tu vas faire en histoire de la magie deux heures c'est long. »

Il reçut un regard noir de la part d'Harry. Quand ils eurent fini de manger et qu'ils allèrent dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, Harry rata une marche et se foula la cheville.

« Bon je devine où je vais. Dit-il.

- Oui et t'as intérêt. Je vais t'aider. Informa Lily. »

Harry et Lily prirent la direction de l'infirmerie:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je sais pas, tout ce que je fais tourne à la catastrophe.

- J'avais remarqué. »

Arrivés à l'infirmerie:

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous voulez un abonnement ou quoi ?

- Non c'est bon je suis trop resté ici.

- Encore une visite et vous avez le droit à un lit à votre nom.

- C'est trop d'honneur. Mais je me passerai de ce privilège. Je déteste…euh j'aime trop cet endroit pour rester ici.

- Très drôle jeune homme. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix pour l'instant du moins.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué.

- Installez vous. »

Harry sous l'œil de Lily se fit ausculté par l'infirmière.

« Votre cheville est dans un sale état encore un peu et elle était cassée. Vous avez eu de la chance ! Beaucoup.

- Moi j'appelle pas ça de la chance.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez.

- Moi j'appelle pas ça de la malchance depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas.

- Vous avez mal.

- Je suppose que c'est bizarre mais j'ai pas super mal.

- Ce qui est étonnant c'est que les élèves qui auraient eu ça aurait un peu pleuré ou ce serait plaint.

- Moi je me plains, je suis encore atterrit ici. »

Lily roula des yeux.

« Vous restez ici, jusqu'à demain.

- Ah non, je sors.

- Oh que non, votre cheville a besoin de repos, vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est moi qui décide, alors vous allez écouter.

- Sinon je me repose jusque tout à l'heure et ce soir je dors dans mon dortoir.

- On verra, mais je vous préviens, vous devrez vous plier à ma décision. Miss Evans vous pouvez retourner en cours.

- Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

- Ok. »

Harry dut s'allonger, le fait de rester immobile ne l'enchantait pas, heureusement, il trouva dans son sac un live qu'il n'avait pas encore lut et qui appartenait à la réserve. Il n'arrêta sa lecture que quand il eut la visite de ses amis.

« Vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher j'ai rien à faire à part ça.

- On a rien dit. Informa Remus.

- C'est pas juste, t'as loupé un cour super ennuyeux sur je sais plus trop quoi.

- Si tu veux je te donne ma place, elle m'enchante vraiment pas. Au fait Sirius c'est pas toi qui me porterait la poisse ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit jamais deux sans trois.

- Je plaisantais.

- Ouais bah moi maintenant je suis obligé de rester ici, jusque demain matin.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil Lily.

- On va y aller avant que le loup revienne…désolé Mumus.

- Avec toi Sirius, j'ai l'habitude. »

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, l'infirmière ne le laissa pas sortir le soir.

« Mais vous aviez dit…

- Que si vous cheville s'était reposée vous pourriez repartir, mais elle est encore trop fragile.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous échapper sinon je vous jure que vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie de ce que je ferai.

- J'avais compris l'idée. Marmonna Harry.

- Maintenant vous vous changez, vous ne discutez plus.

- Tortionnaire.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. Même vos amis, James Potter et Sirius Black me l'ont dit plusieurs fois. Informa Pomfresh.

- C'est pas une raison pour emprisonner vos patients. Je vais me plaindre…

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre! Sinon je vais demander au directeur de vous jeter un silencio. Dit-elle en partant.

- Tortionnaire, bourreau, sorcière…cria Harry.

- Harry voyons! Depuis quand cries-tu ainsi sur le personnel de l'école ? Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi.

- Professeur! Excusez moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- J'ai pas envie de rester ici, je n'ai plus mal à ma cheville. C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance…le jus de citrouille, le retard, la potion, les fenêtres et mon entorse.

- Il y a des jours comme ça.

- Pourquoi toujours moi.

- Que veux tu c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Peut-être mais je passe mon temps dans cette infirmerie ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Je te comprends, mais tu dois te faire soigner correctement.

- Je sais mais j'en ai marre. Ce blanc ça me donner plus à la tête qu'autre chose. Ça résonne…c'est pas un endroit pour se reposer. »

Dumbledore écoutait Harry, son sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

« Pff…en plus j'ai rien à faire.

- Non tiens je me suis dit que ça livre te plairait. Dit Dumbledore en tendant à Harry un livre. Il vient de la réserve dans un rayon qui je crois n'a pas reçu ta visite.

- J'ai pas encore lu tous les livres que je voulais. Merci.

- C'est rien, je suis heureux que tu ais pris de nouvelles résolutions.

- Oui, j'ai ouvert les yeux, hier soir. »

Il dut se changer et dormir dans le lit de l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait bien.


	35. Amis ou plus si affinité

**Chapitre 35: Amis ou plus si affinités ?**

Sa cheville n'était pas totalement remise, mais il ne sentait presque rien. Il put sortir le lendemain matin, sa main toujours entourée d'un bandage qui devenait marron à cause du pu. Quelques jours passèrent, Lavande et lui ne se parlaient toujours pas, le groupe était tiraillé à cause d'eux, personne ne voulait laisser ni Harry ni Lavande seul. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, pour rejoindre ses amis, il percuta à l'angle d'un couloir quelqu'un. Les livres de la personne tombèrent à terre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il commençait à ramasser l'un des livres et posa sa main sur celle de la personne qu'il avait bousculé.

« Non c'est moi. »

Il leva la tête surpris.

« Lavande ? »

La concernée leva elle aussi la tête, son visage se referma, les rougeurs de ses joues disparurent, elle ramassa rapidement toutes ses affaires et partaient. Il réagit et lui attrapa le bras:

« Lavande, même si on sort plus ensemble on peut pas s'ignorer indéfiniment on est entrain de m'être tout le groupe dans l'embarras. Est-ce qu'au moins on peut redevenir ami ? Qu'on puisse rire comme avant ? Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour les autres. On les met dans une position délicate. »

Il lâcha Lavande qui resta à coté de lui. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Bien. »

Le mot fit du bien à Harry, elle ne refusait pas l'idée qu'ils redeviennent amis, mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui ou pour ses amis.

« Je suis d'accord. On verra ça plus tard. Je te laisse je dois rendre des livres sinon elle va encore piquer une crise.

- Attends, t'en as oublié un.

- Oh, merci. »

Elle partit, en marchant rapidement. Harry la regarda puis reprit son chemin. Alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle commune:

« …ensemble. Finit Sirius.

- Quoi ensemble ? Questionna Harry.

- Oh! Rien. Dit Sirius.

- Dis.

- Bien, je disais qu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard Gwen et moi on irait ensemble.

- Comme d'habitude. Rétorqua Harry. »

Le groupe fut surpris en voyant Lavande arriver et s'asseoir à la seule place qu'il restait: prés d'Harry. James enchaîna sur une discussion: le quidditch.

« Ce soir n'oubliez pas, il y a entraînement.

- Ouais.

- Dans un mois on va avoir la coupe, pour la cinquième fois consécutive, il ne manque que cent points pour gagner ça va être du gâteau.

- Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir des entraînements beaucoup moins durs que d'habitude ? Questionna Lavande.

- Tu plaisantes ! Ça va être plus dur.

- Je te comprends pas, si ça va être du gâteau pourquoi tu veux qu'on continue nos entraînements. Fit Ron.

- Parce que je veux montrer la supériorité de notre équipe. Je veux qu'on les écrase pour qu'ils se souviennent tous de cette équipe.

- J'espère sincèrement que ta descendance ne sera pas comme toi. Informa Ron.

- C'est bizarre je pense que ça sera le contraire. Fit Lavande.

- Moi aussi. Approuvèrent Hermione et Harry. »

Le soir dans le dortoir:

« Alors ? Demanda Sirius en sautant sur le lit d'Harry qui lisait.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Harry sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Alors avec Lavande ?

- On se parle pour ne pas que l'ambiance soit pesante. Tu peux me laisser lire ?

- Si tu ne me donnes pas plus de détails non.

- C'est pas toi qui va décider. »

Harry se concentra et envoya Sirius dans son lit, le mit au fond de ses draps, et ferma les rideaux, et tout ça sans lever les yeux de son livre ou du moins pas totalement.

« Ca c'est vraiment méchant Harry. »

Ron lui était mort de rire, Remus souriait, Peter dormait et James lui était dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry vient de mettre Sirius au lit. Informa Remus.

- Je me vengerai Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Le samedi, la veille du dernier match de l'année arriva. Le mois de mai était ensoleillé, ils décidèrent de faire une balade dans le parc. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long du lac, il y avait quelques groupes dans le parc. Harry ressentit une douleur à sa cicatrice:

« Voldemort prépare un mauvais coup ou alors il est d'une humeur massacrante.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sirius.

- Cicatrice. »

Ils entendirent des cris venant de Pré-au-Lard, et des dizaines d'élèves arrivaient en courant en criant:

« MANGEMORTS! ILS ONT ATTAQUE PRE AU LARD ET ILS ARRIVENT !! »

Ils étaient suivis d'une masse sombre, les élèves dans le parc coururent jusqu'à Poudlard hurlant. Harry dégaina sa baguette et ferma son visage de toute expression:

« Fichez le camps c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

- Peut-être mais on va pas te laisser tout seul, sinon on serait pas des Gryffondors. Fit James.

- En plus ils sont plus de trente tu vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul. Informa Remus.

- Bon bah moi j'y vais. Dit Peter en partant en courant.

- Appelle du secours en même temps.

- Ron va dans la forêt pas trop loin ni trop prés cache toi derrière un arbre et tu ligoteras les mangemorts et casseras leur baguette, plus un silencio. Occupe toi du plus derrière d'abord, ça passera inaperçu et après t'enchaînes.

- Bien. Dit Ron en courant vers la forêt. »

Harry lança plusieurs sorts sur les premiers mangemorts pour que les élèves devant aient le temps de fuir. Plusieurs élèves sortirent pour aider le groupe mais pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir être assez contre eux. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de mangemorts en tout si ce n'était plus. Harry se retrouva bien vite face à cinq mangemorts. Ils ne devaient pas être très malin, leur baguette était légèrement baissée.

« Je pari que Voldemort fait tout ça pour m'avoir.

- Oui. Répondit un mangemort d'un ton sec. »

Harry partit en courant vers la forêt:

« Alors faudra m'attraper. »

Comme il l'avait prévu les mangemorts le suivirent.

« Vive le courage des Gryffondors. Cria un mangemort. »

« Peut-être mais j'aurais put être à Serpentard donc j'utilise ma ruse. »

Il entra dans la forêt un éclair rouge faillit l'atteindre, mais il s'écrasa contre un arbre laissant une trace noire. Il se mit derrière un arbre et commença à bombarder les mangemorts de sorts en tout genre, le premier se le prit de plein fouet. Il tomba inconscient. Harry remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que deux mangemorts et que Ron allait s'occuper du deuxième, Harry se rendit invisible et alla prés du mangemort pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils cassèrent les baguettes rapidement, les ligotèrent à un arbre et repartirent dans le parc. Les mangemorts étaient souvent par cinq sur les élèves. Des professeurs arrivèrent pour aider les jeunes sorciers. Harry ne se gênait pas pour attaquer par derrière comme les mangemorts le faisait. Même si c'était s'abaisser à eux, il préférait ça que laisser faire les traîtres. Il remarqua que deux élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient en très mauvaises postures entourés de huit mangemorts. Il attaqua le premier qui fut ligoté les autres se tournèrent face à Harry qui leur sourit avec méchanceté. L'un des deux élèves endormi l'un des mangemorts. L'autre lui lança un stupéfix, Harry lança un experliarmus assez puissant contre deux mangemorts qui se cognèrent à des arbres et tombèrent dans les pommes. Il se prit un doloris dans le dos. Il tomba à genoux, souffla deux secondes et se releva. Il se retrouva face à un mangemort masqué.

« J'aime bien savoir qui j'attaque. Dit Harry. Pour me venger bien sûr. »

Il bougea légèrement sa baguette pour faire croire que c'était avec sa baguette qu'il avait fait ça et ainsi il ne dévoilait pas son don:

« Malefoy père.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- En fait vous ressemblez à votre fils, vous avez une mine épouvantable vous devriez dormir somnolis… »

Pris pas surprise il s'effondra à terre, ronflant:

« Charmant. »

Il le ligota, brisa sa baguette et enchaîna d'autres duels. Aidant ainsi des élèves ou professeurs en difficulté. Il neutralisa pas mal de mangemorts, il combattait à coté d'un professeur, ils étaient contre une dizaine de mangemorts.

« LAISSEZ MOI JATTER. Cria une voix derrière lui. »

Les mangemort s'écartèrent puis partirent à un autre combat.

« Tom. Répondit Harry en se tournant. Ça va ? C'est fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus. Deux mois à peu près je sais plus trop. Ah oui la dernière fois c'est avant que je ne m'échappe. Tu as du être en colère. Qui est-ce qui s'est pris des sorts ? Malefoy ? Crabbe ? Goyle ?

- Peut-être mais je ne reproduirai pas la même erreur. Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

- On verra ça. La dernière fois tu avais dit ça aussi. J'ai oublié de te dire que la décoration était vraiment nulle et pas accueillante du tout. »

Harry lança un sort sur un mangemort qui allait attaquer un élève. Il tomba évanouit. Voldemort en profita pour attaquer Harry. Il échappa de justesse au sort vert qui frappa un mangemort derrière Harry.

« Ca c'est petit Tom. Aussi petit que toi. Et en plus on voit que tes mangemorts ne comptent pas pour toi. La preuve tu l'as tué.

- Jatter allez vous en! Ordonna le professeur de potion.

- Non c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui.

- Il va vous tuer.

- Non.

- Rectification je vais te tuer Jatter.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Tom, on ne vend jamais la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué. Et de toute façon je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- Tu ne seras qu'un imbécile de plus qui aura essayé de m'arrêter mais personne ne peut m'arrêter, personne n'y arrivera je suis invincible.

- Ah oui!

- Oui.

- On va voir ça.

- C'est tout vu.

- Au fait merci encore de m'avoir fait rater des cours. J'ai raté de nombreux contrôles grâce à toi. Et la potion on peut pas dire que je sois très doué. »

Voldemort ragea contre Harry et un duel s'engagea, le professeur de potion était sur le coté regardant son élève se battre contre le plus terrible mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté, il était surtout surpris de le voir parler ainsi au mage.

« Vous êtes inconscient. Lui dit-il. Vous allez mourir.

- Moi je vous dis que non. »

Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser son don puisque qu'il n'y avait rien à lancer à Voldemort. Il enchaînait les sorts à une vitesse impressionnante, Voldemort avait du mal à suivre puisqu'il était plus vieux. Mais parvenait à contrer les sorts sans trop de mal.

« Doloris.

- Returno maxima. »

Voldemort se décala et un mangemort se le prit en plein dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur et s'évanouit sous la douleur.

« Tu vois le problème c'est que nos attaques ont plus de chance de toucher un de tes mangemorts qu'un élève. En plus ce sont des incapables comme tu le sais. Mais j'oubliais que pour toi un de plus ou de moins c'est pareil. »

Voldemort lança un sort à Harry, il ne put l'éviter totalement ce qui lui fit une grosse éraflure sur la joue, il toucha de son autre main et remarqua qu'elle était pleine de sang.

« C'est malin, ma chemise va être toute tachée de sang. Lily va encore m'engueuler. Après Hermione dit que je fais tout pour faire travailler les elfes de maison. Et on va me dire que je fais tout pour retourner à l'infirmerie. EXPERLIARMUS! »

Le sort ne fit que reculer Voldemort, Harry leva sa baguette vers un mangemort et le jeta sur Voldemort, puis en ajouta deux autres. Harry en profita quelques instants pour mettre hors d'état de nuire des mangemorts, le nombre s'éleva à trois. Il remarqua que Voldemort s'était relevé et que deux des trois mangemorts qui avaient atterris sur lui étaient à présent morts. Harry attaqua de nouveau le mage. Harry ne se laissait pas faire par Voldemort, il répondait à ses attaques. La haine qu'il avait envers le mage augmentait à chaque seconde n'atteignant jamais son paroxysme. Les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis pour la plupart et les autres étaient prisonniers c'est à dire une dizaine en tout comme la plupart avait réussi à se libérer. Tous avaient le regard tourné vers Harry et Voldemort qui menaient un combat acharné. Et qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Personne n'osait intervenir.

« Doloris. »

Harry se prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à genoux encore une fois, mais regardait toujours Voldemort dans les yeux, il lui sourit avec désinvolture.

« Supplie moi de ne pas te tuer ou d'arrêter la torture.

- T'as du oublié…que moi je n'hurlais…pas comme…tes…larbins qui au passage ont…tous fuis. Et je ne…ferai jamais ça. »

Il se concentra le mieux possible et fit tomber Voldemort. Il se releva et reprit les sorts qu'il lançait avec acharnement: enchaînant les sorts de désarmement, de confusion, de toutes les magies confondus. Il commençait peut-être à fatiguer mais Voldemort était dans le même état. À un moment, il réussit à l'immobiliser quelques secondes. Ce qui lui permis d'aller prés de Voldemort et de lui toucher le front. Voldemort se mit à hurler, Harry, lui le regardait avec haine et dégoût malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, il ne lâcha pas le front du mage. Il sentait la douleur s'amplifier, il voulait tenir pour l'affaiblir mais Voldemort lui fit faire un vol plané impressionnant. Harry se prit un arbre, il avait une blessure conséquente à la tête, sa vue était gênée par le sang. Légèrement étourdis il dut arrêter deux secondes le temps d'avoir les idées claires.

« Impero…met toi à genoux et supplie moi.

- …Rêve. C'était plutôt toi qui l'aurait fait il y a quelques secondes. »

D'un revers de la main qui tenait sa baguette, il envoya Voldemort contre un arbre et fit tomber une branche à l'aide d'un sort. Il essaya son visage avec sa manche pour mieux voir. Le mage se releva, Harry lui renvoya un experlliarmus, il ne devait laisser Voldemort reprendre l'avantage. Mais le mage était malheureusement plein de ressource, il envoya Harry une nouvelle fois contre un arbre. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa mais Voldemort hurla de douleur et disparut. Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux.

« Harry. Ça va ? Demanda Sirius qui courait vers lui. »

Il saignait à la tête mais pas énormément. Il soigna rapidement Sirius.

« Merci! Alors réponds moi ça va ?

- Oui, juste fatigué…et vous ?

- James doit avoir l'épaule cassée, il est dans les vap, Lavande va bien, Hermione s'occupe de Ron il est tombé dans les pommes et Gwen, Remus et Sofia aussi vont biens. Et Lily elle a fait un truc de bizarre mais à part ça tout baigne. Il n'y a pas de mort sauf du coté de Voldemort.

- Quoi comme truc de bizarre ?

- Quand tu t'es pris l'arbre, elle a récité une incantation dans une langue inconnue et Voldemort s'est barré.

- Harry! Tu vas bien ? Questionna Lavande. T'es blessé!

- Je vous laisse.

- Ok. Je vais bien…tu sais dans ce genre de combat on ne peut que revenir blessé, ça aurait été miraculeux si j'avais rien eu. »

Lavande s'agenouilla prés d'Harry.

« Mais toi aussi t'es blessée, bouge pas je vais te soigner. »

Il prit sa baguette, murmura la formule et la blessure qu'avait Lavande à la tempe disparu. Lavande passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et découvrit la plaie, elle fit une grimace. Harry la laissa faire n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as le don pour te blesser.

- Ouais c'est ça pour après me retrouver à l'infirmerie.

- C'est vraiment pas beau.

- Ca je m'en doutais. »

Elle le soigna à son tour.

« Voilà t'as plus de blessure.

- Si. Une.

- Où ?

- Là. »

Il prit la main de Lavande et la posa sur son cœur. Il mit sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, s'approcha de Lavande et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire.

« Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas. Je t'aime.

- Je te crois. Je t'aime.

- Amis ou plus si affinités. Plaisanta Sirius deux mètres plus loin.

- La ferme Sirius. Firent plusieurs personnes. »

Il ressentit une douleur à la tête, Voldemort devait être furieux qu'Harry ait put échapper une nouvelle fois à la mort. Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, Harry dut boire une potion régénératrice, et il pouvait repartir le soir à son plus grand bonheur:

« JE NE RESTERAI PAS ICI! DEMAIN ON A UN MATCH DE QUIDDICTH ! Hurla James quand il fut réveillé. »

Harry se rapprocha du lit tout comme le reste du groupe.

« James. Gronda Lily.

- Je prendrai ta place. Fit Harry. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec une épaule cassée.

- Bien, je te laisse ma place d'attrapeur et de capitaine. Est-ce que je pourrais assister au match ?

- On verra demain. Soupira Pomfresh.

- Non je veux savoir c'est oui j'y vais sinon je m'en vais.

- Oui vous irez.

- Merci. Harry tu sauves l'équipe.

- Je sais.

- Tout le monde dehors. »

En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils allèrent tout de suite à la grande salle, ayant tous un appétit de loup. Tout le monde se retournait vers eux, surtout vers Harry, tous le regardaient avec de la crainte dans le regard mélangé avec de l'admiration, Harry ne les regardait pas, il avançait comme si de rien n'était. Harry remarqua qu'il était encore couvert de sang et en un mot sale. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle jusqu'au moment ou Dumbledore se leva:

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Voldemort a profité de mon absence pour attaquer l'école, heureusement que des élèves et les professeurs étaient ici pour la protéger. Il n'y a eu aucune perte de notre coté. Et une dizaine de mangemorts ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Je donne donc 50 points à chaque élève ayant défendu l'école avec courage et surtout à Harry Jatter qui comme vous le savez tous s'est battu contre Voldemort, je donne 100 points à Gryffondor. »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Sauf les Serpentards qui n'avaient reçu aucun point vu qu'aucun n'était sorti.

« Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcé pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'intrusion dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Harry mangea comme un goinfre. Personne ne lui dit rien puisqu'ils devaient savoir qu'un combat contre Voldemort devait donner faim. Puis ils allèrent dans leur dortoir pour se laver, Harry put avoir la douche en premier à son plus grand bonheur.

« Comment c'était trop romantique. Dit Sirius.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron alors qu'il sortait le dernier de la salle de bain.

- Harry tout à l'heure…Lavande le soignait et…quand elle lui a dit qu'il n'était plus blessé il a dit que si et il lui a mis sa main sur son cœur. Et il l'a embrassée.

- Sirius, lâche moi…c'est vrai qu'avec toi on peut pas avoir d'intimité. Pourquoi t'as pas perdu ta langue pendant la bataille ?

- Là est la question.

- Tu sais j'ai une phrase qui sonne pareil et qui est pour toi. Dit Remus.

- Ah oui c'est quoi ?

- On ne peut pas être et avoir été. Mais si, on peut avoir été un imbécile et l'être toujours.

- Très drôle Mumus.

- En tout cas je plains James, je sais ce que c'est d'être à l'infirmerie de force. Même si là il a l'épaule cassée.

- Demain Harry t'as intérêt à assurer.

- Je vais assurer. Je te pari que l'autre équipe ne marquera presque pas de point.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Désolé mais je dois me coucher je suis mort de fatigue.

- On comprend. »

Harry se coucha. Finalement Voldemort l'avait rapproché de Lavande et sans le vouloir. Comme quoi le malheur est parfois bon à quelque chose.

XD


	36. Dernier match

**Chapitre 36: Dernier match**

Le jour du match arriva enfin, Harry se réveilla assez tard, il s'était reposé complètement. Il se prépara et décida d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant d'aller déjeuner.

« Salut James.

- Harry! Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

- Oui. Ça va ?

- Oui, juste un peu mal à l'épaule.

- Et moi qui croyait que ça serait moi qui finirait à l'infirmerie. Plaisanta Harry.

- Très drôle. Je suis content que tu me remplaces. Je sais que tu vas gagner.

- Je sais aussi.

- Modeste.

- Je sais.

- En tout cas je serai dans les gradins pour vous soutenir.

- Merci, c'est quand même toi qui a fait le plus dur avec l'équipe.

- Peut-être mais si les joueurs ne sont pas bons on ne peut rien faire. Tu es bien meilleur que moi au quidditch j'aurais du te laisser ma place depuis longtemps.

- Mais non. Lily a vu que ta tête a dégonflé quand tu as perdu c'est grâce à ça que tu l'as. Et puis je vais jouer à mon poste aujourd'hui. Je ne te décevrais pas.

- Tu ne me décevras jamais. Comme tous mes amis.

- Tu sais les apparences sont trompeuses parfois.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien. Je dois aller déjeuner.

- Vas-y. A tout à l'heure. »

Harry prit le chemin de la grande salle:

« Harry.

- Oui professeur ?

- Hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler, il y avait du monde et après je pense que tu devais être fatigué.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez essayer de me parler.

- En tout cas, même si je sais que Voldemort était venu pour toi je suis content que tu es défendu Poudlard et les autres élèves. On m'a raconté tes exploits.

- Je crois que personne ne se doute encore que je fais de la magie sans baguette, je m'arrangeais pour le faire avec ma main qui tenait ma baguette.

- Tu as bien fait. Le combat a du être dur pour tous, les élèves avaient à peu prés cinq mangemorts en combat en même temps.

- Oui, donc je les attaquais avant d'avoir Voldemort dans les jambes.

- Maintenant tu es craint dans tout Poudlard pour avoir combattu Voldemort.

- J'attire la célébrité comme un aimant.

- On dirait en effet.

- Moi qui voulait passer une année tranquille.

- C'est la vie. Je vais te laisser, tu dois te préparer pour le match de quidditch.

- Je ne mange jamais rien avant. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur.

- Tu seras à la hauteur comme toujours.

- Merci.

- Je pense que c'est impensable que tu n'attrapes pas le vif d'or.

- Rien n'est impossible.

- C'est vrai, l'avenir nous le dira. »

Quand il alla dans la grande salle, à son plus grand malheur bondée. Tout le monde tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers lui.

« Tu savais qu'il avait fait crier Voldemort. Murmura un Serdaigle à sa voisine.

- Oui, il a même pas hurler quand Voldemort lui a lancé un doloris. Lui répondit-elle. »

Il les refroidit tous, avec un regard froid dont il avait le secret, tous baissèrent les yeux. Personne n'osa parler.

« C'est pas vrai, maintenant plus personne ne va me parlait comme avant. La célébrité te colle à la peau mon pauvre Harry. Pensa-t-il. »

Il s'assit et essaya de déjeuner, mais comme à chaque jour de match n'avalait rien. Lily et Lavande tout comme Hermione forcèrent les garçons à manger un minimum.

« Ca y est je suis encore célèbre. Murmura-t-il à Ron.

- Normal t'as quand même réussi à faire souffrir Voldemort et t'as pas eu une réaction normale quand il t'a envoyé un doloris.

- Même. Tiens le courrier. »

Harry reçut la gazette et lut le premier article:

_Attaque à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Hier en fin d'après midi, une trentaine de mangemort ont commencé par attaquer Pré-au-Lard détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils sont arrivés à Poudlard et selon des personnes présentes lors du combat, un petit groupe d'élèves ont commencé par défendre leur école, les enseignants sont très vites sortis pour aider leurs élèves permettant de repousser un peu les mangemorts. Il paraîtrait que Vous Savez Qui était présent et qu'un élève l'a contrôlé et repoussé de l'école. L'attaque ratée des mangemorts quelques mois plutôt avait-elle été stoppé grâce à cet élève ? Nous ne le savons pas. Nous avons demandé des renseignements au professeur Dumbledore: directeur de la célèbre école, des précisions sur cette attaque:_

_« …Voldemort a profité de mon absence du château pour attaquer l'école. Je ne dirai pas si les rumeurs sont vraies ou pas, mais il n'y a eu que quelques blessés graves, les pertes sont du coté des mangemorts. Une dizaine d'entre eux ont été arrêtés ou tués. La sécurité de l'école a été renforcée par mes soins… »_

_Nous vous informerons plus tard des événements qui se sont passés, quand nos sources seront confirmées._

« C'est pas vrai voilà que je vais avoir ma photo dans le journal cette fois. Dit Harry. »

En sortant:

« Alors Jatter t'es pas mort ? Questionna Malefoy.

- Non comme tu vois, même ton maître n'a pas réussi. Il doit être bien affaibli et en colère aussi puisqu'il a encore échoué. En plus en ne vous montrant pas vous montrez à la fois que vous êtes des froussards ou alors que vous n'êtes pas de notre coté. »

Il ne laissa rien dire d'autre qu'il partait déjà. Harry était vraiment très stressé, son père ne pouvant jouer, il prenait le poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, il avait aussi le balai de James, bien sur il n'avait jamais autant paniqué pour un match sans doute était-ce que son père et sa mère allaient le regarder jouer.

« Calme toi Harry. Chuchota Lavande.

- T'es marrante toi, comment tu veux que je me calme, dans quelques minutes, je vais jouer devant tu sais qui.

- Oui je le sais et je sais aussi que tu arriveras à attraper le vif et qu'on gagnera cette coupe car je te rappelle que c'est le dernier match et qu'il ne manque que quelques points à Gryffondor pour gagner.

- Moi j'hésite.

- T'as pas et en plus même avec le premier balai de la préhistoire t'arriverais à l'attraper. Tu veux que je te rappelle quelques choses?

- Vas-y!

- Premièrement, en première année tu as été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus de cent ans, ensuite lors du premier match tu as fait une descente en piquet que personne n'avait osé faire. En deuxième année tu as attrapé le vif d'or même si un cognard t'a cassé le bras. En quatrième année tu as réussit à voler un œuf de dragon et enfin tu as réussi il y a quelques mois à attraper le vif d'or alors qu'ensuite tu as fait une chute sans aucuns dégâts physique par contre niveau mental je ne sais pas trop…plaisanta-t-elle laissant échapper un sourire qui le fit sourire…et pour finir je te rappelle que tu es le co-capitaine de cette équipe…alors si tu me dis que t'y arriveras pas, je te prends pour fou. »

Sur ses parles réconfortantes Lavande prit Harry dans ses bras pour le calmer après lui avoir fait un baiser des plus brefs: ce qu'elle arriva à faire sans aucun mal. Harry et Lavande partirent main, dans la main en direction du terrain de quidditch pour leur dernier match de l'année.

« Bienvenue au dernier match de la saison, c'est le grand, le beau, le séduisant…Sirius Black qui sera votre présentateur, aujourd'hui la rencontre sera celle des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, il ne manque à Serdaigle que deux cent points tandis qu'il en manque cent à Gryffondor. L'équipe des Serdaigles entre sur le terrain, elle est composée de Fanny Glimor, Allison Waveland, Roxane Drooves qui sont poursuiveuses, le gardien est David Figts, l'attrapeuse est Mary Krapett et les deux batteurs sont Gary Holsen ainsi que Peter Hacheém qui est aussi le capitaine…voici l'équipe des Gryffondors, les poursuiveurs sont miss Lavande Barrown, Thomas Crow et Alexandra Slot, tandis que les batteurs sont Gregory Dith et Billy Drews, le gardien est Ron Julian's et le co-capitaine qui remplace James Potter est Harry Jatter l'attrapeur…les capitaines se serrent la main et attendent le coup de sifflet. »

Harry était de plus en plus stressé il tenait son balai fermement attendant avec une impatience grandissante le coup de sifflet qui retentit dans tout le stade, il fonça et monta à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres pour avoir une vue superbe du terrain.

« C'est Slot qui a le souaffle…Crow…Slot…Crow reprend le souaffle…il marque…10 à 0 pour les Gryffondors qui paraissent en grande forme. Les Serdaigles reprennent le souaffle mais pas pour très longtemps c'est moi qui le dit. Ma prévision s'avère exacte puisque Gryffondor reprend le souaffle. »

Harry cessa de regarder le match et décida de jouer avec l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles qui d'après James était vraiment nul. Il décida de commencer par quelques feintes, très simple à contrer, il tourna autour du terrain.

« On va voir ce que cette attrapeuse à dans le ventre. Dit Harry. »

Il commença une petite course avec l'attrapeuse qui le suivait comme un petit chien, il s'amusa pendant quelques minutes avec son adversaire. Puis accéléra la cadence augmentant la difficulté. Enchaînant les montées en pique et les descentes vertigineuse « made in Potter », l'attrapeuse n'arrivait pas à le suivre dans ses feintes, elle s'arrêtait toujours une dizaine de mètres plus haut pour ne pas avoir d'accident.

« C'est vraiment pitoyable. Pensa Harry. Heureusement qu'ils sont à Serdaigle. Ils n'ont jamais changé de tactiques apparemment. C'est toujours suivre l'autre attrapeur. »

« Gryffondor marque, un beau but de Thomas Crow…100 à 10 pour les Gryffondors si Harry trouve le vif, Gryffondor remporte la saison. En tout cas l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles ne semblent pas savoir s'il fait une feinte ou non. »

Harry décida de chercher le vif d'or et que quand il y aurait les buts de marqués il l'attrape pour finir en beauté. Il cherchait mais en vain ne le trouvait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'attrapeuse et vit qu'elle était à sa droite. Il fit semblant de chercher après le vif et de foncer en piquet. Le balai tremblait légèrement ce qui ne l'aidait pas, il devait mettre plus de force pour le maintenir dans l'axe. En plein milieu de son piquet un éclat doré passa devant lui, il remonta et commença à le chasser. Enchaînant les montées, les descentes, les virages serrés.

« On dirait que les attrapeurs sont en quête du vif d'or, Jatter bien devant Krapett, ne semble pas avoir de difficulté à suivre le vif d'or. »

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux le vif comme hypnotisait, il arrivait presque à savoir quand le vif allait tourner. Il se baissa pour éviter un cognard qui le frôla.

« Pour une fois j'irai pas à l'infirmerie. Pensa-t-il. »

« Whouaouh il vient d'éviter un cognard qui l'aurait emmené tout droit à l'infirmerie et il aurait eu le lit à son nom. T'as du bol mon vieux. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça on dirait qui sait ce que le vif va faire impressionnant. »

Le vif monta à la verticale Harry fit de même avec son balai, rien ne l'empêchera de l'attraper. Il tendit la main pour l'avoir mais le vif repartit en bas. Il fit un piquet vertigineux, il ne distinguait pas les personnes, sauf un peu de rouge et beaucoup de bleu. L'air frais lui fouettait son visage, mais il était toujours fixé sur le vif qui était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Sa descente continuait, il se rapprochait rapidement et dangereusement du sol. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres et il toucherait le sol. Il se douta que l'attrapeuse adversaire avait arrêté sa course, pour ne pas tenter le diable.

« Oh non il va mourir c'est pas vrai…il lui reste à peine dix mètres avant de s'écraser l'attrapeuse elle a stoppé sa course…Harry mon vieux arrête j'ai pas envie de te ramener à la petite cuillère à l'infirmerie. Personne ne joue tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur Harry Jatter qui tente l'impossible. »

Il accéléra une dernière fois tendit sa main, il voulait l'attraper, il devait l'attraper, il effleura le vif d'or du bout des doigts, puis referma enfin la main sur le vif et remonta son balai à un mètre du sol. Et fit une série de loopings.

« GRYFFONDOR GAGNE GRACE A UNE MAGNIFIQUE DESCENTE DE JATTER…GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH!! Hurla Sirius. »

Les Gryffondors applaudirent à tout rompre. Quand Harry atterrit il vit arriver sur lui toute l'équipe, Sirius et Ron le mirent sur leurs épaules. James arriva avec le reste du groupe et Laure et John Potter.

« Harry t'es le meilleur, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire une descente pareil. Dit James. Je suis trop fier de toi.

- Nous aussi. Firent les autres. »

Il fut acclamé par tout le monde. Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires où toute l'équipe applaudit Harry pour sa descente.

« Tout le monde a arrêté de jouer, on te regardait tous. Informa Thomas. Même James n'est pas aussi tête brûlée que toi. »

Ils se changèrent et en sortant, Laure et John l'accostèrent:

« Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Ca va ? Demanda Laure.

- Très bien.

- Tu es le meilleur attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu, je croyais que t'allais te tuer tout à l'heure tu t'es arrêté à moins d'un mètre du sol.

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi êtes vous venus ?

- On a pris prétexte qu'on voulait voir James pour te voir jouer. Et je ne regrette pas. Dit John.

- Merci.

- On voulait aussi te dire qu'on te félicitait pour tout ce que tu as fait hier, tu as sauvé Poudlard.

- J'ai surtout sauvé ma peau, c'était moi qu'il voulait.

- Pas étonnant tu t'es quand même enfui de chez lui. Tu dois être la seule personne qui est jamais fait ça.

- …Harry! Appela James en arrivant.

- On va te dire au revoir James, on repart tout de suite, on est contents pour vous et comme tu vas bien.

- Bien. À dans un mois.

- Oui.

- Tu viens Harry ?

- J'arrive avance.

- Ok.

- …Je crois qu'on ne se reverra pas. Fit Harry. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Dit Laure. »

Harry quitta ses grands parents à regret, il rejoint les autres et allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où une fête se préparait.

« Harry c'est grâce à toi qu'on a la coupe. Dit James. Je te jure t'es le meilleur joueur que j'ai jamais vu.

- Merci.

- La descente que t'as pas fait, j'en reviens pas.

- Moi non plus. Dit Remus. »

Harry fut acclamé par tous.

« Hip hip hip hourra pour Harry qui vient de carrément tenter de mettre fin à ses jours pour un simple vif d'or. Et qui nous a rapporté la coupe de quidditch qui est notre maison depuis cinq ans maintenant grâce à James Potter. »

Il s'assit dans un coin avec ses amis et ils discutèrent:

« Je suis sûre d'une chose. Dit Lily. Si j'ai un enfant, jamais il ne jouera au quidditch et encore moins comme ça…je croyais que t'allais te tuer.

- Tu sais il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Philosopha Remus. Surtout que si James est le père…

- Je serai le père.

- Bref, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir lui interdire de jouer. Ce qui serait dommage s'il avait le même don que James. »

La fête dura toute la soirée, c'est le professeur MacGonagall qui dut venir pour l'arrêter. Le lendemain matin comme d'habitude, il avait cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Bizarrement, le professeur l'énerva un peu, Harry lui envoya un regard méchant, l'adulte n'arriva plus à soutenir le regard d'Harry après cela. Il reçut même un compliment sous les yeux ahuris des Serpentards. Tout le monde se comportait différemment, ils avaient tous peurs qu'Harry ne leur fasse quelque chose.

« Harry. T'as vraiment un bol de cocu. Dit Sirius.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es craint par tout le monde dans cette école et même au-delà. Et t'es un maître au quidditch. C'est dégueulasse de faire un gars aussi chanceux. »

Harry roula des yeux. Et quand tous eurent le dos tourné, son regard fut triste:

« C'est dégueulasse que je n'ai plus de famille. Marmonna Harry.

- Tu les vengeras. Dit Hermione. Et Sirius dit toujours des trucs sans réfléchir.

- Je sais, même si de temps en temps ça blesse, c'est pas de sa faute. »

La journée se passa tranquillement, finalement l'un des seuls professeurs qu'il aurait voulu voir changer était celui de l'histoire de la magie mais il ne devait même pas être au courant de l'histoire. Même MacGonagall avait changé d'attitude, enfin pas tellement, elle regardait Harry bizarrement comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. À chaque cour, Harry soupirait en voyant les regards qui étaient sur lui. À la fin du dernier cours, il se rendit invisible et se promena dans Poudlard:

« Il me fait peur, t'as vu comment il a regardé tout le monde quand il est rentré. Dit un garçon.

- Ouais mais il nous a quand même sauvé la vie. Répondit une jeune fille.

- Je sais, mais bon.

- Tout le monde le regardait c'est normal qu'il est réagit comme ça.

- Ouais bah si j'avais été à sa place j'en aurais profité.

- Il est modeste c'est tout à son honneur. En tout cas il est bien à Gryffondor lui.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- En plus t'as vu le match qu'il a fait.

- Oui, je me demande s'il est pas un peu sado ? Il se bat contre Voldemort et le lendemain il a faillit mourir dans une descente pareille.

- Jaloux de sa popularité ? »

Harry n'écouta pas plus la conversation, mais chaque groupe qu'il croisait parlait tous de lui.

« Il est trop mignon ce gars. Dit une fille.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas ça qui t'attire, ce qui t'attire c'est sa cote, il est devenu le plus populaire de tout de Poudlard même James et Sirius ne sont plus aussi populaires.

- C'est vrai que si j'arrivais à l'approcher je pourrais peut-être avoir Sirius.

- Laisse tomber en plus comme il regarde tout le monde, j'ai froid dans le dos en croisant ses yeux.

- Ouais depuis je l'ai pas vu sourire, je me demande comment il est dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. »

Il croisa MacGonagall, Turner son professeur de potion et Dumbledore.

« Ce gamin est vraiment dangereux. Dit Turner.

- Non. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Albus, je lui ai dit de partir parce que sinon il allait se faire tuer. Il m'a répondu que non. Le pire c'est qu'il a réussit à contrôler vous savez qui, il n'a pas crié quand il s'est prit un doloris, il l'a regardé comme pour le rendre dingue. Il l'a fait hurler de douleur en le touchant.

- Écoutez j'ai confiance en lui. Il sait ce qu'il fait, la preuve.

- Il a un regard, il me fait froid dans le dos.

- Minerva a raison, regardez…ce matin il m'a regardé méchamment je n'ai pas pu soutenir son regard après.

- Sauf que moi il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi. Quand il regardait vous savez qui, il avait perdu son visage d'adolescent pour un visage dur…Comme si ce n'était plus la même personne…Même quand il était en position de faiblesse je veux dire, il n'a jamais montré ses sentiments. Ce garçon est pour moi un mystère.

- Et pour moi donc.

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé que vous. Dit Dumbledore. Et je ne veux pas connaître d'avantage ses secrets, des secrets sont plus lourds à porter que d'autres, monsieur Lupin vous dira pareil. Et je ne forcerai pas Harry à me les révéler c'est à lui de choisir.

- Mais vous ne savez vraiment rien sur ce garçon ? Demanda le professeur de potion, sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose.

- Pas qui ne vous concerne, Harry m'a parlé, il m'a confié des choses qui ne regardent que moi et lui. Et encore. Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance.

- Mais ça ne vous intrigue pas de voir un garçon réussir à contrôler un danger que tout le monde craint et qu'il s'en sorte ? Je veux dire ça pourrait être un piège.

- Non. Écoutez moi, je ne dirai pas ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne dirai pas non plus qu'Harry ne m'intrigue pas. Mais des choses font que je le crois et que j'ai une confiance absolument en lui et donc en ses actes. Il est d'une sagesse rare pour son age, même s'il fréquente les maraudeurs qui l'incitent à faire certaines farces. Il sait ce qu'il fait et chacun de ses actes est réfléchi comment à votre avis s'est-il enfui de chez Voldemort ? Nous étions tous à sa recherche, il a réussi à tenir et à s'enfuire le moment venu.

- Mais vous savez comme moi ce dont il est capable, je veux dire il a un certains don.

- Que voulez-vous dire Minerva ? Questionna le professeur de potion.

- Que monsieur Jatter aurait très bien pu atterrir à Serpentard.

- Vous avez raison, il est rusé et parvient toujours à arriver à ses fins, mais il est loyal, intelligent et personne n'en doute courageux. Il pouvait atterrir dans chaque maison. Je vous laisse ici, j'ai une réunion avec le ministre de la magie dans un quart d'heure, il vient à l'école.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'attaque, bien que les journalistes sachent qu'il y a eu une attaque ici et que Voldemort a essayé de pénétrer l'école personne ne sait qu'Harry l'a repoussé. Le ministre vient me voir pour des détails.

- Qu'allez vous les dire ?

- Une vérité détournée. »

Dumbledore laissa les deux professeurs, Harry, lui le suivit:

« Alors maintenant tu sais ce qu'on dit sur toi. S'amusa Dumbledore.

- Oui. »

Il se rendit visible:

« Je vous remercie de ne pas avoir donné mon nom à la presse.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, mais de toute façon tu vas être nommé.

- Je sais.

- Je te laisse ici, j'ai une réunion.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry. »


	37. L'heure est venue

**Chapitre 37: L'heure est venue**

Certaines personnes comme Lily et Hermione avaient commencé leur révision pour les examens, au plus grand mal de leur petit copain. Elles passaient la majeur partie de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune.

« Hermione. Viens il fait beau.

- Non!

- Hermione viens.

- Laisse moi réviser Ron.

- Lily, faites une pause, les examens sont dans plus d'un mois.

- Arrête avec ces yeux là tu sais que je ne résiste pas…d'accord. »

Tous allèrent sur le bord du lac. Peter, James, Lavande et Gwen faisaient une bataille explosive trichant sans aucun remord contre Peter, Hermione, Remus et Lily discutaient de choses et d'autres tandis que Ron et Sirius eux parlaient quidditch comme à leur habitude. Harry s'endormit tranquillement, berçait par le courant d'air qui passait sous l'arbre où le groupe s'était installé. Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de gluant sur sa joue. Une masse l'empêcha de bouger, il essaya d'un revers de manche son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour voir:

« Beurk…Sirius. Cria-t-il. »

En réalité c'était Patmol. Harry d'un mouvement de main, envoya le canidé directement dans le lac, où il reprit sa forme humaine.

« Elle est froide!!

- C'est ça on est en mai mais l'eau est froide. Répliqua Remus.

- En même temps c'est Sirius. Fit Ron.

- On peut pas attendre de lui des paroles intelligentes. Informa Hermione. »

Sirius revint au galop il vint enlacer Harry. Harry le repoussa, mais à chaque fois le canidé revenait à l'attaque de plus en plus mouillé. Finalement Harry s'énerva et sans aucun remord, il prit sa baguette:

« Tu t'approches Sirius tu te prends un sort. »

Sirius croyant à une blague d'Harry ne crut pas le garçon et il lui sauta dessus.

« Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Comme si t'allais me le faire. »

Harry envoya faire un vol plané, leva sa baguette et ligota Sirius.

« Espèce de…

- Silencio.

- …

- Celui qui libère Sirius aura à faire à moi. Et toi tu m'écoutes la prochaine fois quand je dis d'arrêter tu arrêtes et tu ne pousses pas le bouchon. »

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

« Merci Harry tu as rendu un service à toute la population sorcière et moldue. Dit James. »

Sirius regardait Harry avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Pas la peine de faire ses yeux là ça marche pas avec moi. »

Il essaya avec ses amis mais ça ne marcha pas non plus.

« On est pas fou, on sait très bien ce qu'il est capable de faire et je préfère de loin de t'avoir sur le dos que d'avoir Harry. Informa James.

- Moi aussi. Approuvèrent les autres. »

Il changea de regard, meurtrier.

« Tu me fais peur, j'en tremble…Je te jure Sirius que si tu recommences je ne me gênerai pas pour t'envoyer encore dans le lac. Foi d'Harry Jatter…Et arrête de marmonner, ça me donner mal à la tête. »

Sirius n'arrêta pas, mais Harry ne le libéra pas. Au contraire pour le faire taire, Harry le faisait léviter au dessus du lac.

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, c'est à toi de voir en plus tu ne pourras pas nager pour remonter à la surface alors choisis. »

Il s'arrêta, et resta dans son coin. Quand ils quittèrent le parc, Harry libéra Sirius, mais ne retira pas le sort de silence. Et heureusement, Sirius devait débiter un flot d'insulte en tout genre, sur le compte d'Harry.

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de m'énerver, surtout que ce genre de réveil tu peux te les garder. »

Ce n'est que le soir que Gwen eut pitié.

« Harry s'il te plait tu pourrais lui retirer le sort. Parce que Sirius qui ne dit pas de connerie c'est pas Sirius. »

Sirius envoya un regard noir à Gwen.

« Bah quoi c'est pas vrai ? De toute façon j'aime Sirius quand il dit des conneries alors tu pourrais le libérer ? »

Cette fois, elle eut droit à un regard plein de reconnaissance de la part de Sirius.

« On vote. Qui veut que je laisse le sort sur Sirius ? »

Lily, James, Hermione, Remus, Sofia, Lavande, Ron et Harry levèrent la main pour montrer leur accord. Gwen et Peter ne levèrent pas la main. Tous ceux qui avaient levé la main avaient un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Non je ne retire pas le sort.

- Désolé Sirius j'aurais essayé. »

Il hocha la tête lentement.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Il lui montra que non. Le lendemain matin, Harry eut finalement pitié et lui retira de le sort. Sirius était furieux et il commençait à crier.

« Ca va pas la…

- Sirius je te préviens une insulte et tu te retrouves muet jusqu'aux examens minimum, bien sur t'auras le droit à une magnifique baignade dans le lac pour tenir compagnie au calamar géant et je te ferai vivre un enfer. »

Il se calma et ne dit rien sauf à Remus et James.

« Faux frères.

- Au fait si tu essayes de faire quoique ce soit sur moi genre un de tes réveils je te jure que tu passes par la fenêtre.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie ?

- Vas-y Sirius paries. Supplia James.

- Non c'est bon.

- Surtout que tu ne me croyais pas quand j'allais te faire quelque chose.

- J'avais compris.

- J'espère. »

Les examens passèrent très bien pour Harry qui n'eut aucune difficulté en défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose ou enchantement. Il revoyait l'examinateur stupéfait voyant Harry n'ayant aucun mal à faire ce qu'il demandait. Il lui demanda aussi quelques petites choses que seuls les septièmes années pouvaient faire et qu'il réussit. Cependant en histoire de la magie et en divination il eut un peu plus de mal.

« Je crois que ça a été. Dit Harry en s'allongeant sous un arbre.

- C'est sur que rien que la défense, la métamorphose, et les enchantements tu peux qu'avoir une bonne note. Dit Ron. Moi en tout cas j'ai trouvé l'astronomie assez simple.

- Si tu le dis. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Les examens étant terminés, ils pouvaient enfin s'amuser comme des fous et sans retenues, n'ayant plus aucune crainte de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Sirius eut la palme, un soir dans le dortoir des garçons, alors qu'ils devaient tous descendre pour aller manger:

« Sirius. Appela Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu es capable de tout faire ?

- Bien sur.

- Je te propose de faire quelque chose alors.

- Ah oui. Quoi ?

- Une danse sur la table des Gryffondors.

- J'accepte. »

Ils se serrèrent la main:

« Sirius tu vas te rendre ridicule.

- James faut savoir rire dans la vie.

- Avec toi c'est tout le temps.

- Où est passé celui qui aimait rire de tout, tout le temps ?

- Il a grandi. Fit Remus.

- Ouais bah moi je grandirai jamais.

- On verra. Dit Harry.

- C'est sûr. J'en suis sûr. Je serai toujours heureux de la vie, de ce que je ferai, je la vivrai toujours avec le sourire. »

Harry remarqua que Ron le regardait, il lui sourit, un sourire crispé, mais les autres ne le remarquèrent pas et enchaîna:

« Mais pour l'instant on est ici, et les filles doivent nous attendre pour aller manger et Sirius ton publique t'attend.

- Ne le faisons pas attendre. »

James pouffa, Remus sourit et Peter se gratta la tête signe qu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les filles ne se doutaient de rien, pourtant les garçons avaient du mal à retenir leur sérieux, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire mystérieusement et de temps en temps il pouffait de rire en croisant le regard de Ron, de Remus, de James ou même de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Demanda Lily.

- Oh rien, je me souvenais à quel point c'était bien quand Sirius était silencieux.

- Tu ne recommenceras pas. Défit Sirius.

- On verra si tu m'énerves pas.

- Tu peux quand tu veux. Dit Lily.

- Oui ça faisait des vacances. Affirma Hermione.

- Franchement je me demande souvent pourquoi je traîne avec vous, c'est vrai quoi toujours entrain de me casser les pieds.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime. Répliqua le groupe. »

Tous s'enlacèrent pour ne former qu'une grosse masse.

« Moi aussi les gars…et les filles je vous aime…vous pourriez pas vous reculer j'étouffe…ouf merci…ça fait chaud au cœur. »

Harry se pensa sauvé:

« Je sais que tu mens. Lui chuchota Lavande.

- Ah oui.

- Oui je te connais. »

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et Harry hocha la tête quand Sirius devait mettre à exécution son pari. Sous les yeux de la grande salle il commença une danse assez drôle mélangeant danse de salon où il imaginait une partenaire, un rock endiablé ou encore des danses sorcières qui pouvaient être parfois démodés:

« Monsieur Black arrêtez de faire le pitre et descendez de cette table avant que je ne vous donne une retenue. »

Sirius fit ce que le professeur lui avait ordonné, Lily, Hermione, Sofia, Gwen et Lavande avaient les yeux ronds, finalement elles explosèrent de rire tout comme les garçons qui redoutaient les réactions de Lily et d'Hermione. Dumbledore comme à son habitude souriait avec malice ne quittant pas des yeux le groupe d'ami, il leva discrètement sa coupe pour Harry qui en fit de même.

« Je te félicite, tu es capable de tout ou presque.

- De tout.

- On sait pas on verra plus tard. »

Harry se réveilla de triste le lendemain matin, il se souvenait des paroles de Dumbledore, ils allaient bientôt partir, Harry devrait dire adieu à ses amis. Parce que bien que les maraudeurs et Lily allaient lui manquer, ils n'étaient pas sa famille, Sirius ne ressemblait en rien au Sirius qu'Harry avait perdu, James et Lily ne se comportaient pas en tant que parents, et Remus n'avait pas encore ce regard triste et fatigué qu'avait en permanence le professeur d'Harry. Il se prépara rapidement et décida de faire un tour, dans le parc, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole et il ne s'en portait que mieux.

« Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose.

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de notre départ.

- Oui, en effet.

- Je m'en doutais quand je vous ais senti arriver.

- L'élève aurait-il dépassé le maître ? Demanda malicieusement le vieil homme.

- Non, je ne pourrais jamais vous surplomber.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Quand est-ce qu'on saura quand on doit partir ?

- Cette semaine je vous convoquerai.

- Et quand est-ce que nous repartirons ?

- Patience, tu es si pressé de partir ?

- Vous devez le savoir.

- Pour tout te dire non, tu arrives à cacher tes sentiments mieux que quiconque. Je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément un compliment montrer ses sentiments rend humain.

- Je sais mais là ça peut mettre en danger des personnes que j'aime.

- Je vais te laisser je crois que tu dois mettre en place un sort. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et se souvint de l'incantation: il retourna dans le dortoir, prit le papier dont il avait besoin:

« Ron, il faut qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande, avec Hermione et Lavande sans les autres. Dis le leur moi j'y vais. »

Harry prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour que l'incantation puisse fonctionner, Lavande, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle et regardèrent bizarrement Harry:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le professeur Dumbledore de notre époque m'a écrit qu'il fallait que je dise une formule pour que certaines choses soient oubliées de la part des maraudeurs et des filles.

- …Mais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on soit dans ce cercle pour ne pas que vous soyez touché par l'incantation. »

Tous se mirent au milieu du cercle et Harry commença à lire le papier, dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Le cercle qu'Harry avait tracé commença à dorer, puis il s'agrandit encore jusqu'à passer à travers les murs, pour enfin revenir.

« Je crois que ça a marché.

- On verra. »

Les garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir où James et Remus discutaient tranquillement. Harry décida de prendre une douche, quand il ouvrit la porte:

« Le bazar. »

En effet la salle de bain était dans un état déplorable des affaires traînaient un peu partout. Remus, James et Ron entrèrent et aidèrent Harry à ranger. Quand ils eurent finis, ils entendirent du bruit dans leur dortoir. James passa la tête et referma tout de suite la porte:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème de poids. Sirius vient de rentrer avec Gwen…

- Ils ne vont pas…

- C'est bien partit.

- Comment ont fait si on reste ici, on va tout entendre et si on sort on va les voir et eux aussi vont nous voir. Dit Remus.

- On peut faire en sorte que seul Sirius puisse nous voir pour calmer deux minutes le jeu juste le temps qu'on s'en aille.

- Ouais on peut toujours essayer. »

James et Harry passèrent la tête, Sirius les remarqua et ouvrit grand les yeux, James lui fit un signe, et Sirius leva le pousse, il fit en sorte que Gwen ne remarque rien.

« On y va. Murmura James en partant sur la pointe des pieds. »

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils virent que Sirius et Gwen s'embrassaient toujours, étroitement serrés. Sirius ouvrait lentement le chemisier de Gwen pour ne pas que les autres voient tandis que la jeune fille retira avec rapidité le tee-shirt de Sirius. Ils fermèrent la porte à l'aide d'un sort, quand ils furent dans la salle commune, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Beurk, je vais plus pouvoir dormir sans avoir des images dans la tête. Informa Ron.

- La prochaine fois qu'on range la salle de bain, un reste dans le dortoir. Dit James. »

Tous approuvèrent ne voulant pas revivre cet instant qui était assez gênant pour eux et pour leurs amis.

« Si on faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier ? Demanda Ron.

- Je te suis. Fit Remus.

- Harry tu préfères quoi ? Questionna James.

- Une petite partie de quidditch.

- On va tous au terrain et on jouera en vous regardant. Dit Remus. »

Les garçons prirent leur balai et firent une petite partie. Harry poussait à fond le pauvre balai qu'il avait. James lâcha son vif d'or et ils le poursuivirent. Harry s'aperçut que son sort avait fonctionné avec Lily et Sirius donc sur les autres aussi. Ils reçurent comme prévu la convocation pour aller voir le directeur.

« Votre départ est prévu deux jours après le départ des élèves, vous resterez ici, vous serez plus en sécurité. Vous ne reverrez plus vos amis, ils n'auront pas le droit de rester à Poudlard. Je vous direz tout ce qui concerne votre apparence le jour venu.

- Mais, le départ c'est dans…une semaine à peine.

- Je sais et vous m'en voyez navré mais c'est ainsi. »

Les quatre amis ne savaient pas s'ils devaient dire aux autres qu'ils partaient définitivement.

« Harry ça va ?

- Oui Hermione. »

Malheureusement pour eux, la semaine se passa trop vite. Personne n'avait prévenu les autres de leur départ définitif. Harry la veille écrivit une lettre avec ses trois amis:

_Chers amis,_

_Cette année a été l'une des meilleurs que nous ayons passé. Nous avons vécut des aventures avec vous qu'on oubliera pas. Vos petites blagues pour les Serpentards, le strip-tease, les défis, et tout le reste. Mais c'était aujourd'hui la dernière fois que vous nous voyez ainsi. Nous nous reverrons sans doute un jour. L'avenir nous le dira._

_James t'as intérêt à arrêter tes conneries et à t'occuper avec le plus grand soin de Lily._

_Lily et Sofia ne changez jamais._

_Sirius et Gwen faites gaffe quand vous voulez être à deux._

_Remus tu comprendras bientôt tout ce qui te tracasses._

_Sirius arrête de parier pour le peu de fois ou tu gagnes._

_On a trouvé en vous de nouveaux amis et on ne vous oubliera jamais._

_Adieu ou au revoir à vous de voir._

_Ron, Hermione, Harry et Lavande, des amis qui ne vous oublieront jamais._

Ils ajoutèrent six photos identique, une photo de: James, Lily, Remus, Sofia, Sirius, Gwen, Harry, Lavande, Ron et Hermione, ensemble sous un arbre du parc. Le matin de leur départ:

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas vos valises ?

- On vous expliquera tout à l'heure quand on ira déjeuner. »

James ne chercha pas d'autre explication. Quand ils furent dans la grande salle:

« Vous nous expliquez maintenant, pourquoi toi et Ron vous n'avez pas fait vos valises. »

Harry chercha les mots qu'il allait utiliser.

« Nos parents ne peuvent pas venir nous chercher donc on reste deux jours de plus à Poudlard. Mentit-il.

- Vous pouvez pas venir chez moi ? Demanda James.

- Dumbledore ne veut pas à cause de Voldemort. »

James sembla comprendre. Sur le quai, le groupe enlaça Harry, Lavande, Ron et Hermione.

« J'espère que vous viendrez pendant les vacances à la maison. Sinon à septembre. »

Harry répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Remus s'approcha d'Harry:

« Harry va retrouver son apparence.

- On va dire ça comme ça. Tiens.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Une lettre, que vous ouvrirez quand vous serez dans le train.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Ce fut à Lily de saluer Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras, Harry en profita pour inspirer une dernière fois l'odeur de sa mère.

« Tu vas me manquer. Dit Lily.

- A moi aussi. »

Les quatre amis restèrent sur le quai et dirent au revoir. Harry venait de dire au revoir à ses amis pour toujours. Les deux jours passèrent et Dumbledore les firent passer par un trou que son phénix avait fait apparaître en leur disant de dire un mot pour que leur apparence soit rendue.


	38. Joyeux anniversaire Harry

**Chapitre 38: Joyeux anniversaire Harry!**

Harry ferma les yeux tout au long du voyage et sentit enfin le sol sous ses jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul devant le 4 Privet Drive:

« C'est pas vrai. »

Il sonna, Pétunia ouvrit la porte:

« Oui c'est pourquoi ?…Toi…Mais c'est impossible je t'ai vu avec ma sœur à l'enterrement de mes parents.

- Tout est possible. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu me reverrais et je t'avais dit aussi que je te dirai que je te rappellerai tout ce que tu as fait subir à Lily.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

- Si ça me concerne, parce que Lily était mon amie et…

- Pétunia qui est-ce ? Toi mais je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. »

Pétunia lui expliqua, Harry ne quittait pas des yeux noirs de colère. Il prononça le mot que Dumbledore lui avait dit:

« Comme je le disais elle était mon amie et ma mère. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase il se métamorphosait en Harry Potter. Pétunia poussa un petit cri aiguë et Vernon lui ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Comment as-tu pu osé lui faire ça le jour de l'enterrement de vos parents ? Questionna-t-il en colère, tout en entrant.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta tante. Tu nous dois à tous les deux le respect, nous t'avons élevé durant toutes ces années.

- Je m'en fiche pour moi vous n'avez jamais fait parti de ma famille en reniant ma mère en la traitant de monstre et en me faisant grandir dans un placard. Réponds moi! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?

- C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu mes parents.

- Non, ouvre tes oreilles ouvre les en grand, comme pour écouter ce que tes voisins disent. C'est un sorcier noir qui veut la mort de tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, ce n'était pas de la faute de Lily si tes parents se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et toi tu l'as vire comme ça.

- Maman qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

Harry regarda son oncle et sa tante une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le mois se passa tranquillement, tous les trois avaient peur d'Harry, ils n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux. Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir une lettre à une heure aussi tardive. Ron étant en Égypte, Hermione en France. Il reconnut l'écriture et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

_Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire ! Je voulais t__'__inviter à passer la journée sur le chemin de traverse avec moi, pour fêter ton anniversaire. Je pense que ce sera plus drôle que de rester avec eux. Si tu es d__'__accord ma mère et moi nous viendrons te chercher à 10h00 !_

_Tu me manques. _

_Je t__'__aime. _

_Lavande._

Harry répondit tout de suite.

_Lavande,_

_Merci ! J__'__accepte ton invitation avec plaisir._

_A tout à l__'__heure. Tu me manques énormément._

_Je t__'__aime._

_Harry._

Il se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres pensant à la journée qu'il allait avoir. Quand il se leva, il était 8h00, il descendit pour prévenir sa tante qu'il ne serait pas là toute la journée.

« Fait ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne ramènes pas tes amis bizarres ici.

- Tu peux ne pas rentrer ce sera pareil. Lui claqua son oncle. À cause de toi on peut même pas partir en vacances. »

Il se prépara tranquillement, prit sa douche, essaya tant bien que mal de se coiffer mais voyant que le résultat était pire que le départ il laissa tomber. Il déballa toutes les chemises qu'il avait, ainsi que tous ses pantalons.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? »

Il décida de mettre une chemise blanche, un jean, et une paire de basket.

« Comment elle va venir ? »

Nerveux il ne sortit pas de sa chambre avant que la sonnette du 4 privet drive ne retentisse. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte:

« Bonjour Miss Figgs !

- Bonjour Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire! Est-ce que Pétunia est là ?

- Merci. Oui elle est là. Entrez je vous en prie. »

Il la fit entrer et retourna dans sa chambre attendit. Il regardait son réveil:

« 9h59...10h00 ! »

La sonnette retentit. Il courut, et ouvrit la porte.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Cria Lavande en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Merci !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquant ? Demanda Vernon.

- Bonjour monsieur…

- Dursley.

- Monsieur Dursley, je suis madame Brown, je viens chercher Harry pour la journée. »

La mère de Lavande était Lavande avec quelques années de plus. Un visage bienfaisant. L'oncle Vernon sembla réfléchir:

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange monsieur Dursley ? Si c'est pour Harry ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Oui mais non…

- Expliquez moi !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez le garder quelque temps nous voudrions partir en vacances et…

- Aucun problème, Harry peut venir à la maison. »

Harry n'en revenait pas, madame Brown ne le connaissait pas et pourtant elle l'accueillait.

« Je reviens je vais chercher mes affaires.

- Lavande va aider Harry.

- Oui. »

Harry la fit entrer dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit:

« C'est comme ça que tu fais ta valise ?

- Oui. »

Il se concentra et des vêtements se baladaient dans toute la pièce.

« Ta mère est vraiment super ! Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Comment comme ça ?

- Elle me connaît pas et elle m'invite chez toi.

- Non, mais elle a confiance.

- Elle n'ait jamais sur ton dos ?

- Ja-mais !

- La chance.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Tout à l'heure quand elle nous aura amené, elle part pendant deux jours. Mon oncle est le directeur d'un hôtel sorcier sur le chemin de traverse et elle me laisse là bas et donc toi aussi.

Harry sourit.

« Tu sais que tu es mon ange, pour m'avoir délivré de ma famille. »

Elle rit, il l'embrassa et elle répondit:

« Ca me manquait.

- A moi aussi. »

Il fit léviter sa valise et descendirent.

« Tu n'as rien oublié Harry ?

- Non madame. »

Après un sort, il mit sa valise dans sa poche et suivit Lavande et sa mère.

« Merci madame.

- Appelle moi Andréa. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être très facile de vivre avec eux. Donc ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien Andréa.

- Nous allons transplaner, tiens toi à moi Harry et ne me lâche surtout pas.

- Je sais transplaner.

- Ah! Étonnant. Dumbledore je suppose.

- Oui.

- Chemin de Traverse, prés de Gringott's. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Elle les mena à l'hôtel de l'oncle de Lavande.

« Bonjour Andréa ! S'exclama un homme qui avait un air familier à Harry.

- Bonjour Ross. Je t'amène ta filleule et un hôte en plus si ça te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, les amies de mon unique filleule sont les bienvenus. En plus il me reste une chambre voisine. »

Harry salua Andréa qui partit. Il monta, suivant Ross et Lavande. Il découvrit une chambre similaire à celle de chez James mais moins luxueuse néanmoins chaleureuse.

« Les repas sont servis de 7h00 à 10h00, de 11h30 à 13h30, et de 19h00 à 21h00, sinon tu peux appeler un elfe. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien.

- Merci. »

Il installa ses affaires. Ils finirent la matinée à se promener sur le chemin de Traverse. L'après-midi fut similaire: ils mangèrent des glaces. Le soir:

« On se change pour manger. On se rejoint ici dans vingt minutes.

- Ok. »

Harry se lava, se changea, optant pour un pantalon noir et une chemise verte. Deux hiboux se trouvaient sur le coté, il prit la lettre des premiers.

_Salut mon vieux,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, je suis désolé de pas être là, je te donnerai ton cadeau quand on se verra._

_A bientôt._

_Ron_

Harry sourit à la lettre de son ami:

« Hedwige comment ça va ma belle ? Je sais que je t'ai laissé pendant une année seule mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu m'en veux plus. »

Hedwige le mordit affectueusement avant de se placer prés de Phénard.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien en tout cas je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Mes vacances se passent bien. Je te donnerai tes cadeaux en main propre._

_Gros bisous_

_Hermione_

Il rejoint Lavande, elle portait un jean simple avec un débardeur noir, ses cheveux ramenés en une tresse faite à la va vite.

« C'est pas le chemin de la salle de ce midi.

- Normal, le soir il y a plus de monde. »

Il ouvrit la porte:

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!!!! Chantèrent les personnes présentes. »

Harry embrassa Lavande, tandis qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus et que Ron se précipitait lui aussi.

« Je me disais que c'était bizarre que vous vouliez me donner mon cadeau quand on se verrait mais j'ai compris maintenant. »

Ils rirent. Harry dut faire le tour de la salle pour remercier tout le monde. Il y avait, Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Colin, Luna, Dubois, Katie, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et encore quelques Gryffondors.

« Tiens Cho n'est pas là. S'amusa Harry.

- Oh zut j'ai complètement oublié de l'inviter. Qu'est-ce que je peux être étourdie par moment. S'exclama-t-elle faussement honteuse.

- Mais bien sûr. Aïe…

- Désolée j'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais que ça t'arrive souvent quand on danse.

- Ou plutôt c'est quand je te parle d'une autre fille.

- Je sais pas.

- Moi je sais que si, c'est quand tu es jalouse.

- Jalouse de Cho Chang ?

- Oui oui oui.

- Non non non. »

Sous les yeux de tout le monde il ouvrit ses cadeaux: des livres, divers objets magiques, des sucreries et farces et attrapes. La soirée fut forte en joie, il y avait tout pour s'amuser, de la musique, des tables remplies de nourriture et de boisson. Quand tous les invités furent parties. Que seuls Hermione et Ron restaient. Lavande emmena Harry dans sa chambre, elle ferma, la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

« Il n'y a plus personne pour nous embêter ici.

- J'avais compris l'idée. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ne décollant leurs lèvres que quand l'air leur manquait. Les mains de Lavande passèrent de son cou à ses fesses puis remontèrent pour s'occuper des boutons de la chemise verte. La chemise d'Harry s'envola bientôt à travers la pièce. Il sentait les doigts de Lavande dessinant sur son torse des courbes imaginaires, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il enleva le débardeur qu'elle portait et le laissa tomber posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Ils reculèrent et tombèrent sur le lit Harry sur Lavande. Ce qui les fit rire, mais reprirent leur baiser. Harry fit glisser le pantalon de la Gryffondor et elle en fit de même pour lui. Plein de désir pour Lavande il abandonna les lèvres pour le cou jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine et le ventre. Il lui laissa le collier. Harry comprit qu'elle appréciait grâce à ses gémissements. Il dégrafa le soutient gorge de la jeune fille avec du mal mais il y parvient. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Harry Potter rougit, j'aurais tout vu. Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- On se moque pas. »

Lavande se mit sur Harry, s'accroupissant. Elle dessinait tranquillement les muscles tout en l'embrassant. Il sentait les mains de la jeune fille descendre vers son boxer qu'elle fit glisser avec lenteur. Elle rougit à son tour:

« Lavande Brown rougit, j'aurais tout vu.

- On se moque pas. »

Harry reprit le dessus, il fit glisser le morceau de tissu qu'il restait sur le corps de la Gryffondor. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je veux me souvenir de ce jour. »

Elle se releva un peu, et reprit les lèvres d'Harry. Elle le colla à lui. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Avec le plus de douceur qu'il put il la pénétra. Lui qui était sûr que la première fois ce serait une catastrophe, il s'aperçut qu'en fait c'était comme si quelque chose lui dictait la marche à suivre. Quand il entra en elle. Il la sentit se contracter sous lui. Les ongles de la jeune fille lui rentrer dans la peau de ses épaules. Les mouvements d'Harry était lent pour que Lavande s'habitue à la douleur. Quand elle se décontracta, elle réagissait à chacune de ses pénétrations. Harry haletait lui aussi, il adorait cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec la personne. Il accéléra et c'est ainsi que le couple eut son premier orgasme ensemble.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

- Ca c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. »

Il se roula à coté de Lavande, sa main sur son torse.

« Parfait. Lui murmura Lavande au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Elle se cala dans les bras d'Harry qui remonta les draps sur eux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva plutôt, il fit bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il regarda une dernière fois Lavande dormir, elle avait une main posée sur l'oreiller d'Harry son autre bras reposant sur son coté. Il s'habilla et retourna sans se montrer dans sa chambre. Il se lava repensant à la soirée. Les sens toujours en éveillent. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Sirius avait adoré. Alors qu'il s'habillait:

« Depuis quand tu pars comme un voleur ? Demanda Lavande alors qu'il finissait de mettre sa chemise.

- Depuis que ton parrain pouvait arriver à tout moment dans ta chambre et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière.

- C'est vrai. Moi en tout cas je ne regrette pas.

- Moi non plus. »

Il s'approcha de Lavande et l'enlaça pour que leurs deux corps soient collés. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

« Eh monsieur Potter je ne vous permet pas.

- Ah oui!

- Non. »

Lavande et lui descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Salut les amoureux.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Bien dormi ? Questionna Lavande.

- Très bien. Dit Ron en rougissant comme Hermione.

- Non. Fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Vous l'avez fait ?

- Harry ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Ron je te connais…c'était comment ?

- Trop bien.

- Ronald Weasley. Gronda Hermione aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Allez vas-y dit Hermione.

- C'était parfait. Marmonna la Gryffondor.

- Heureusement que j'étais là sinon vous l'auriez pas fait.

- Harry. S'exaspèrent-ils.

- Tu peux parler vous…

- Ne dis rien que tu ne pourrais regretter. Fit Lavande.

- Quoi vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Et c'était ?

- Parfait. Déclarèrent-ils avec un grand sourire.

- Harry mon pote on aura passé cette épreuve le même jour.

- Les garçons tous les mêmes. Dit Hermione.

- Même pas vrai. Dirent-ils. »

Toute la journée ils discutèrent, plaisantèrent, parlèrent, s'amusèrent, mangèrent etc. Harry le soir partit au Square Grimmaurd. Il trouva Remus:

« Remus.

- Harry!

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Ton année c'est bien passé ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire tu en faisais parti.

- Oui. Ça fait si longtemps.

- Quand as-tu su pour moi ?

- A la mort de James et Lily quand tu as été recueilli par ton oncle et ta tante. Une fois toi et James vous parliez tu lui as fait imaginer ta situation avec Pétunia.

- Mais j'avais jeté un sort, pour que tout ce qui était dit sur le futur…

- Lunard a gardé ça en mémoire, les demi animaux ne sont pas affectés…du moins pas entièrement. Je me suis aperçu bien vite de ce que tu as fait puisque que souvent j'ai parlé de toi à James il m'a dit qu'il se souvenait du moment mais pas de la conversation. J'ai compris ce que tu as fait.

- Sofia et Gwen que sont-elles devenues ?

- Sofia s'est faite tuée par des mangemorts. Et Gwen elle est partie en apprenant la culpabilité de Sirius, elle n'y a jamais cru mais bon avec la mort de James et Lily elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle s'est mariée à un riche sorcier aux Etats-Unis. »

Ils parlèrent de l'année pendant une soirée entière.


	39. Nouvelle année

**Chapitre 39: Une nouvelle année**

Le mois s'écoula doucement, Harry reprit l'entraînement avec une volonté déconcertante. Avoir connu ses parents jeunes et son parrain lui avait donné encore plus envie de tuer Voldemort. Les voyant aimer autant la vie lui avait donné de la force et de la volonté qu'il ne revendrait pour rien au monde. Même Rogue ne parvenait à le décourager, malgré ses répliques cinglantes, ses petits sourires, tout ce qui faisait de Rogue quelqu'un qu'Harry détestait. Comme Harry était seul au QG, il profitait de cette solitude pour lire énormément. Les livres en question étaient ceux de la réserve que lui apportait Dumbledore ou MacGonagall ou Rogue ou même parfois Remus. Sa culture en magie ancienne, blanche et noire ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour, il profitait de ça pour que les sorts qu'il apprenait lui servent. Il correspondait régulièrement avec Ron, Hermione mais surtout avec Lavande. Il apprit que son oncle était mort lors d'une attaque et qu'elle avait hérité de son hôtel mais que pour le moment c'était sa mère qui s'en occupait. Il apprit de même que plusieurs oncles et tantes de Ron avaient été tués, Percy continuait à lui envoyer des lettres pour que lui et sa sœur le rejoignent. Harry ne pouvant venir à l'enterrement de l'oncle de Lavande sous l'interdiction de Dumbledore ne put la voir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, du moins c'est ce qu'elle écrivait. Tous ses amis lui manquaient. Une semaine avant la rentrée, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny arrivèrent au QG, mais il ne les vit pas beaucoup comme il s'entraînait presque tout le temps.

« Tu vas mourir à ce rythme là.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Ron.

- Attends six heures de duel avec Rogue, deux heures de légismancie avec Dumbledore, quatre heures de métamorphose avec MacGonagall. Tu lèves avant nous et tu te couches après nous il y a un problème.

- Ron, laisse moi je contrôle. J'utilise un retourneur de temps.

- Pendant la nuit je me lève et je remonte dans le temps pour dormir. Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter. Remus ne me laisserai jamais faire ça sans que je me repose plus.

- Si Harry fait ça c'est qu'il y a réfléchi.

- Je profite du temps que j'ai ici pour m'entraîner à Poudlard j'aurais moins de temps et Remus ne m'a pas encore dit s'il était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je pense que si, sinon il va avoir un poste parce que Dumbledore voudra qu'on t'entraîne le plus possible. On t'aidera.

- Non. Les livres je les lirai dans le dortoir, et mes entraînements seront le soir alors vous ne pourrez pas m'aider.

- Moi je t'aiderai pour le quidditch.

- Et moi je t'aiderai pour les devoirs, même si tu n'en as pas besoin.

- En astronomie je suis nul, en potion ça va, en métamorphose c'est bon…

- D'après MacGonagall tu as fini le programme des septièmes années sans trop de mal. Elle est même impressionnée que tu es réussi en si peu de temps.

- Bref défense c'est bon aussi.

- J'espère que le professeur qu'on aura ne sera pas un incapable sinon tu vas le faire souffrir. Se moqua Ron.

- S'il te plait. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Hermione rigole un peu.

- En divination c'est pas la peine d'en parler. Je crois que dés le début d'année je vais lui faire peur et après je serai tranquille.

- Harry.

- Je plaisante Hermione, quoique…

- Vas-y s'il te plait.

- Ron!

- Quoi ?

- Tu encourages Harry a…

- A ne pas s'ennuyer pendant un cours que tu as laissé tombé.

- En histoire je veux bien.

- Et moi aussi.

- Ron tu peux rêver tu peux faire tes devoirs tout seul.

- Eh moi c'est de l'injustice.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non non et non.

- Si si et si.

- Non non non non non.

- Si si si si si.

- Stop je crois que j'ai compris et vous aussi. »

Harry regarda ses deux amis se chamaillaient même s'ils sortaient ensembles ils continuaient inlassablement de se disputaient mais leurs disputes se finissaient toujours par un long et langoureux baiser. Cependant il n'apprécia pas du tout le fait que Fred et George soient eux aussi à l'Ordre. Un matin, alors qu'Harry dormait paisiblement:

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…C'EST FROID…hurlèrent Harry et Ron. »

Fred et George étaient morts de rire à la porte. Harry prit sa baguette et leur fit la même chose avec un eau gelée.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Ce fut autour de Ron et d'Harry de rire.

« Vengeance. Fit-il tout simplement. »

Il courut à la salle de bain, prenant tout son temps pour faire enrager Ron. Il fit apparaître une araignée dans le lavabo. Il attendit plusieurs secondes et entendit un cri suivit par l'ouverture de la porte découvrant un Ron en serviette.

« Il y a une grosse araignée dans le lavabo. »

Harry la fit discrètement disparaître:

« Tu dois rêver moi je ne vois rien. »

Ron regarda:

« Fred George c'est quoi encore cette blague. »

Les jumeaux arrivèrent et se regardèrent.

« On a…

- Rien fait.

- …HARRY… »

Harry était déjà loin, mort de rire. Le jour de la rentrée arriva vite, Ron et Hermione avaient du retourner au Terrier pour venir avec Ginny en plus. Harry arriva à la gare de King's Cross déposé par un homme de l'ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se tourna regarda le mur qui conduisait au quai puis il poussa son chariot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive sur le quai 9 ¾, il regarda une dernière fois ce quai qu'il ne reverrait plus que pour le retour à Londres. Il se dit que peut-être plus tard s'il arrivait à vaincre Voldemort il pourrait quand il en aurait amener ses enfants. Il eut un moment de nostalgie tout en étant pressé de revoir Lavande, elle lui manquait, le mois qui l'avait séparé d'elle, avait été trop long même si plusieurs fois ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres. Il entendit une voix prononcer son nom, il regarda autour de lui puis ne voyant rien se retourna:

« Harry! Harry! »

« Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Pensa Harry. »

« Harry tu m'as manquée.

- Salut Cho, comment ça… »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cho l'embrassa, elle voulut approfondir le baiser mais il eut juste le temps de la repousser, avant que Lavande n'arrive folle de rage, alors il prit les devants avant qu'il y ait un meurtre.

« Cho, je voulais te le dire mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

- C'est quoi. Dit Cho visiblement pressée de savoir ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire.

- On est ensembles. Cassa Lavande.

- Oh!…Je…je…Je vous félicite…depuis quand ?

- Un an. Répliqua Lavande.

- Harry tu es injuste, je t'attends depuis une année ton retour…parce…parce que je t'aime et toi…toi tu…

- Cho, coupa Harry, premièrement si tu m'aimais comme tu le dis, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de choisir entre toi et Hermione et Ron, ensuite je sortais déjà avec Lavande avant même que tu ne m'envoies cette lettre.

- Tu aurais pu me répondre. Je n'aurais jamais attendu ton retour.

- Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse.

- … »

Cho partit laissant les deux amoureux, sans oublier un regard noir à Lavande qui le lui rendit sans difficulté. Harry se dit qu'elle allait se trouver un nouveau petit ami, pour se changer les idées.

« Alors monsieur Potter, c'est notre dernière année ici.

- Miss Brown, je pense que ce sera l'une des plus belles années.

- Intéressant et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Non mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Tu m'intéresses encore plus…s'il te plait dis le moi!

- Euh…non.

- S'il te plait.

- T'es bien trop curieuse.

- Mais toi aussi et c'est ça la plupart du temps qui te met dans de sales draps. Alors que moi ça ne me rapporte jamais rien.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tout en se lançant des regards complices puis s'embrassèrent.

« On verra quand on sera tous les deux.

- Hum…j'attends de voir ça avec une impatience qui va s'agrandir au fil du temps.

- Moi aussi si tu veux savoir. »

Il pinça les fesses de Lavande.

« Eh oh! Et si je te faisais pareil ?

- Ne me tente pas.

- Très drôle. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Comme c'est mignon Potter. Dit une voix traînante que le couple ne connaissait que trop bien. C'est trop mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy t'es jaloux?

- Brown je t'ai pas parlé je crois…alors tu as trouvé une fille assez folle pour être avec toi ? Ou bien c'est seulement parce que tu te sentais seul.

- Je suis peut-être folle, mais je te ferai dire que comparé à toi Harry a quelqu'un.

- Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

- Je crois que tu viens de dire une bêtise Malefoy, tu es toujours mal accompagné. Dit Harry en désignant du regard les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient. Si c'est pas avec tes gorilles sans cervelle c'est avec Parkinson, ce qui est encore moins bien. Et d'abord elle n'est pas avec moi pour mon argent ou pour mon nom.

- Mais c'est qu'il se réveille le petit Potter. T'as profité de Brown pendant l'année là où tu es parti pour te cacher du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Moi me cacher de lui, tu plaisantes j'espère. Je crois même qu'il se serait passé de moi si tu veux savoir.

- Je pense que si.

- Je viens d'avoir un scoop! S'exclama Harry.

- Lequel? Demanda Lavande.

- Malefoy pense. »

Le couple partit dans un fou rire tandis que Malefoy les foudroyait du regard.

« Je te félicite Potter, ta première blague un jour à marquer.

- Tu nous laisses on aimerait être seuls. Dit Harry.

- J'ai pas trop envie.

- Tu n'as personne à rejoindre ?

- Non.

- Tu sais tu devrais la rejoindre.

- Qui ça ? »

Lavande se détacha d'Harry et s'approcha de Drago tout en battant des cils.

« MON DRACOUNET…dit-elle en imitant la voix de Pansy. TU ES SI BEAU… »

Harry et toutes les personnes qui les entouraient commencèrent à rire tandis que Lavande continuait d'imiter la Serpentard.

« MON DRACOUNET…JE T'AIME TANT… »

Puis Malefoy dans sa fureur attrapa Lavande à la gorge qui par réflexe mis ses mains sur les mains de son ennemi pour se dégager. Harry arrêta de rire instantanément et prit sa baguette.

« Attention Potter. Si tu essayes quelques choses elle va avoir mal.

- Lâche la. Ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Lâche ta baguette. »

Harry lâcha sa baguette puis Lavande lui rappela.

« Harry tu te souviens le pichet de jus de citrouille, les boules de neiges…

- Boucle la Brown. Pour la première fois Harry Potter est en grande difficulté dommage que tu n'ais pas tes tours de passes-passes pour te sauver la mise. »

Il se concentra sur Crabbe et Goyle qui rigolaient bêtement derrière leur chef et les plaqua au sol. Il profita du fait que Malefoy se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait pour prendre sa baguette mais au lieu de lancer un sort qui pourrait blesser Lavande, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle donna un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe de Malefoy. Le Serpentard lâcha la Gryffondor, Harry le plaqua contre le mur tout en s'approchant, le regard noir.

« Malefoy s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime. Alors tu dégages, c'est bien compris la fouine ? Tu ne sais pas ce que ma plus grande difficulté a été, et par rapport à ça toi t'es un jeu d'enfant. Ne me cherche pas parce que cette année je ne me laisserai pas faire, ce n'est pas ton cher professeur de potion et directeur qui va m'empêcher de t'en coller une si tu vas trop loin. Et je te jure que si ce jour arrive tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie. Est-ce bien claire ? Tu as intérêt à te faire tout petit parce qu'une seule de tes remarques sur moi ou sur mes amis et je te jure que tu regretteras amèrement le jour de ta naissance.

Malefoy semblait apeuré, Harry s'était mis en colère assez facilement, le regard qu'il réservait aux mangemorts était à présent pour Malefoy. Il se décolla du Serpentard le regard toujours menaçant.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je vie moi aussi. Alors tu n'as pas à me menacer, parce que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor et je peux très bien t'attaquer par derrière.

- On verra ça plus tard. En tout cas je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

Il s'écarta:

« On y va.

- DRACOUNET… »

Drago ne s'écarta pas attend et Pansy se colla à lui comme une vraie mante-religieuse. Coller n'était pas le bon terme puisqu'elle tomba sur lui.

« Pansy dégage de là j'en ai assez de t'avoir dans les jambes.

- Mais…

- LA FERME PANSY ET DEGAGE… »

Drago se releva et partit furieux.

« Toujours aussi en forme. S'amusa Ron. Harry je te déclare l'élève le plus craint de tout Poudlard pour ce que tu viens de faire à Malefoy.

- Salut vous deux.

- Salut. Si c'est pour qu'il nous lâche.

- Prêt pour une nouvelle année et dernière année à Poudlard ?

- Bien sur. Répliquèrent Hermione et Harry. »

Les deux couples montèrent dans le train, main dans la main, pour leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**Fin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila ma première fic finie et la première que j'ai écrite...ca fait bizarre mais bon XD comme je vous l'ai dit c'est celle que j'aime le moins bref une en moins c'est bientot une nouvelle de poster mdr

bsxxx

lavande


End file.
